Could have been
by Love of GLEEK
Summary: Kurt never went to McKinley,new directions are taking a trip to Dalton under the pretense of seeing what the school and it's zero tolerance harassment policy are like, but really are there to check out the competition. They meet some boys who change them.
1. Because I Knew You

Chapter 1

Because I knew you

…

Authors note – So this is the longest fic I will attempt, it is a Klaine fic, but there will be other pairings added later, so this is to feel out what people think of this fic, so please leave any comment's you wish, be they good or bad, give me critiques and help me improve it, anyway enjoy. This is hopefully my nanowrimo piece of the year; let's see if I can get it finished by Christmas, fingers crossed.

…

Kurt POV

…

Dalton academy used to seem like a fairy tale castle, almost, it's huge halls, with its high ceilings, its statues and young men in uniform made it look like it was right out of some English novel. But it wasn't, not when I first came here, then it was an escape, somewhere for me to come to process what had happened, to heal. That in itself had almost seemed like a bad plot from a book, probably written by some lonely 20 something woman, living at home with only a cat and a computer for company, writing out every deranged thought that entered her head.

But it was my reality; it was everything that I could focus on for a long time. The bad, the physical, everything circling round my brain and drowning out anything I had felt before, it was overwhelming and made me almost numb for months as I was finally released from the hospital, only to know I would be in a wheel chair for at least 6 weeks as my legs healed and even then I still had to use it while I was going through my physical therapy, which took nearly 4 months for me to walk without a limp, it was another 2 months after that till I was allowed to go to dancing classes again.

Even then I was in what amounted to the beginners class again, just so I could loosen up my muscles and get used to the physical exertion again and don't even get me started on how long it took for me to go back to the amount of flexibility I had before this all happened, I'm not even fully sure it has, but I think I'm at least close.

But now I'm beginning to enjoy Dalton, now that I can properly walk round it on quiet days and just look at all the history built into the walls, it's impressive really, just how many pieces of furniture here are over a hundred years old; it can be very humbling at times.

The worst part about coming to Dalton originally, was having to meet new people, don't get me wrong, all the boys here are friendly, at least for the most part, but I didn't like the questions and as I found out, even in a school devoid of girls, the rumour mill runs as rampant as it does at public school.

I was the talk of the school for the first 3 months I was here and not just because I was still in my wheel chair when I came here, I had terrible bruising covering nearly half of my face, it was so depressing that I only looked in the mirror twice a day, whereas at my old school I used to check my hair in the mirror I kept in my locker between periods.

I suppose I should actually tell you what happened, after all it's a major part of my life now and there is no hiding from it, no matter how much I desperately want to. It's now a part of any and all future relationships I will have, be they romantic or now.

You see, when I was at public school I was out and proud. Well, I say out, I couldn't have hidden the fact I was gay if I could have climbed into my wardrobe and gotten lost in Narnia. But that isn't the point, people made assumptions, they were the right assumptions mind, but they treated me as they thought I should be based on that.

So I was a regular target of bullying, just simple things, you know, stuff you accept or ignore, the names didn't bother me, I had been called worse than a fag. As horrible as the connotations of that word are, did you know it comes from faggot, which is what people used to call the bundles of sticks they used to build the pyres which they burnt witches and gay men at the stake with. Pretty gruesome isn't it?

Anyway, I got pushed around and beat up some, but mostly it was the looks, guys didn't really like to be in the same room as me and I never understood that. After all sexuality is genetic, you can't catch it. It's to do with testosterone in the womb as a baby develops, but anyway.

But what I never expected was to gain a sort of mix or admirer and twisted stalker, he was one of the jocks, who was so far in the closet it would have taken a full on military expedition years to find him, he would harass me in the hallways, then he'd leave note in my locker, I got really freaked out, because I was sure he was following me, but for a very long time I convinced myself I was paranoid.

Turns out I wasn't he was following me, not just at school either, I found out that he had followed me home on more than one occasion and would hide in the bushes in the yard, peering into the windows and watching my every move.

So, finally he walks up to me at the end of the day, gym had been my last class of the day and like so many times before, I had waited until all the other boys had left to have my shower. They didn't like me in there with them and I didn't like to be with them. So I was showering quickly, just to get all the sweat and the smell of uncultured teenage misanthropes off me when I heard a noise in the locker room, I had grabbed my towel and covered up as he'd come strolling in almost expectantly and he took one look at my towel and I swear he pouted.

He came over to me leaning propped against the divider between the shower cubicles and looked at me; I can still remember what he said perfectly. He said "Want to fuck Hummel, after all, it's not like anyone else wants you." He sounded so smug too; I wanted to smack his stupid fat face in.

I said "No, unlike you I have taste, you sleep with anyone who opens their legs, besides, and I thought you were worried about catching queer." I pushed past him, intent on getting dressed as quickly as possible, but he grabbed my upper arm, his fingers left very distinct bruises. He threw me against the wall, the tiles felt so cold as I looked into his eyes, which were almost manic.

He put his other hand on my hip and I froze, he licked his lips and looked into my eyes which I know were wide with horror. He kissed me, I'll always remember that taste, it was disgusting, it was how I imagined drinking paint thinner and motor oil tasted like, not that I'd ever done either, but I imagine what that tastes like.

I tried to fight. But at the time I was only 5 foot 4, I weighed like a hundred pounds, he was nearly 6 foot and must have been close to twice my weight. He smiled at me and I was almost physically sick as I saw his eyes move across my barely covered body. I know I started crying when he began touching me, he forced me against the wall and shoved his knee between my legs. Both my mall wrists held in his massive hands, it was almost like being held by a bear.

He kissed me cheek and bit at my neck and I started screaming as his free hand moved towards my towel. But no one heard me, staying behind to shower later had the disadvantage of the school being nearly empty, except for the janitor and I know he always leaves the locker room till last, he must have known it too.

I ended up on the floor, unsure of how I got there with a throbbing pain in the back of my head, so I must have hit it on either the wall or the floor at some point. His hands were all over me, he'd tied my hands together with something, it looked like the belt from a bath robe, but I didn't notice, I was too busy trying to kick him as he removed my towel, leaving me naked on the floor.

I felt his hands skimming over my chest and I know that I couldn't even scream anymore, even though I kept kicking at him, all the noise I could make were gut wrenching sobs. He was talking to me, giving me an almost play by play of what he wanted to do. I wanted to be sick just hearing it, but that was nothing to it actually happening.

Feeling him breach my body was so painful, it completely overloaded my brain and I think all I could do was struggle and scream as best I could, I don't know how long it took. All I could distinguish was the pain, then the sudden loss of feeling as he got off me, leaving me laid on the floor in a heap.

I didn't hear him leave; I managed to sit up and yelped in pain, the tears coming again. I struggled to even partially dress and grab my phone and car keys, I called the police, I mean it was all I could think to do. Explaining to the operator what had happened was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do, I had to tell her that I was going to go and sit in my car until the police arrived, I didn't realize how big of mistake that would be, I just knew I didn't want to be in that room, not then or ever again.

I stumbled out bleeding from places I'd rather not think about and crying hard, I stumbled down the steps of the school into the car park, then I heard something, tyres screeching on the tarmac, then for the second time that day I felt excruciating pain, something I also never want to experience again as I was hit and flung over the bonnet of a car, collapsing in a tangled heap on the tarmac as the sounds of sirens rang in my ears and words which were indistinguishable through the veil of pain.

I know there was an oxygen mask placed over my face, I know that they moved me, but I couldn't tell you anything that they asked me, or even if I answered, I couldn't tell you about being loaded into an ambulance or what happened when I got there. All I can remember is waking up, an insistent blipping noise around my head somewhere and a dry irritating feeling around my mouth and nose.

As soon as my eyes blinked open all I could see was white, then I heard my dad, he was a little hard not to hear, considering how loud he spoke and how relieved he was. I could feel his hand in mine and he kept stroking at my cheek with the other hand, reassuring himself that I was there and I was awake, that's what he told me later.

It took me a few days to really understand what was going on, that was when the doctor told me what had happened, what injuries I'd sustained, both from the….rape, and being hit by the car. It took me a long time to say that word. He told me that both of my legs were broken, I'd damaged my shoulder from where it had hit the ground, I'd bruised my ribs, in a way I'm still not sure how, there was a concussion from the rape and tearing as well, so I was on a liquid diet for a while.

But arguably the worst thing was the act itself, he'd taken my virginity, I would never have that back, it wasn't something I could experience again and I was scared I'd never be able to let someone get close again, that was what scared me and something the doctors wanted me to talk about with a therapist, which I agreed to if just to put my dad at ease, that I wasn't suicidal. I was depressed and withdrawn, but I wasn't suicidal, I could never do that to my dad, I could never be that selfish.

As soon as I was well enough to go back to school, my dad told me he'd talked to my grandparents, my mother's family, they had set me up a trust fund when I was born, they came from old money and between them and my dad they forked out more than enough money for me to go to a private school, one I'd be safe at, that's how I ended up at Dalton.

…

Authors note 2: So as I said, this is my nanowrimo piece this year (nanowrimo – national novel writing month, project) I will probably not update every day, but I will update when I can and I will be working on it daily, my aim is 2000 or more words a day for the 30 days. But all reviews and comments will be greatly appreciated.

Also, I need random names, separate forenames and surnames, just so I can build up the characters in Dalton. Thank you x


	2. I Am What I Am

Chapter 2

**I am what I am**

…

Authors note: So thank you to everyone who has read this so far, this fic isn't all in Kurt's POV, this chapter and possibly the next one will be POV's and then the rest will be in third person. So thank you for sticking with me. Also, please comment, tell me if you like it or if it sucks, reviews keep me happy, because it's always nice to hear that people like what I'm doing, or constructive criticism is good too.

Authors note 2: So nvivi asked me how old Kurt is if he can drive, well just think like he's in season 1, so he's a sophomore or 10th grade, whichever is easier. Just imagine he turned 16 like the month before, hope that clears it up. x

…

**Kurt's POV**

…

When I came to Dalton, I was still in a wheel chair, which was rather cumbersome, because although Dalton is a well-funded school, they didn't have many access areas for me. But they quickly changed that by adding removable ramps to all the school entrances. They also gave me a very nice single room, what with Dalton being a boarding school and everything. My dad offered to move up to Westerville to be with me, but I told him that I would rather he just come and get me every weekend, but the idea of disrupting his life more than I had, it was overwhelming.

I didn't want my dad to close his garage; he earns a good living with his regular customers and his good reputation. I know that if he moved with me he'd have to build all that up again, I knew I'd be alright at Dalton, but I was determined to be at home over the weekend, my dad had even installed a temporary ramp down to my bedroom, it was very clever actually, because my stairs weren't steep to begin with it's almost like a pull out that he's had put on.

So with everything made a bit easier for me I was told that I'd be given a fellow student who would help me in classes, someone who'd wheel me around almost and sit with me in class, helping me take notes while my injured body healed up.

I'm not sure if they did it on purpose, but they asked another gay student who had transferred mid semester to help me. His name is Blaine and I'll be honest when I first saw him my reaction was one of interest before I basically just waved in greeting, shy and still cautious around other boys. But he was as far away, physically, from my attacker as possible, he was maybe 5 foot 7, so taller than me at the time, but he was rather thin, he had warm hazel eyes and gelled black hair.

Blaine smiled warmly at me and almost seemed to make himself less threatening, not that he really was to begin with. "Nice to meet you." He'd said and it was the first time I heard his voice; it washed over me and made me feel almost peaceful. It was strange, it took a lot for me to trust people, yet he'd just walked into the room, said four words to me and I suddenly felt like I could tell him anything. If I believed in the supernatural or a higher power I'd almost say it was meant to be, but this recent incident had just compounded my disbelief in god.

After all, if god loves everyone, then why does he make me gay, tell all his followers to hate me, kill my mother and allow some closeted jock to rape me? I haven't done anything except try to live my life and to some people I'm still lower on the pole than a guy who forcefully raped me in a school locker room.

"Well Blaine, help Kurt around and help him in class, he'll be in that chair for a few months yet so please make sure he gets on alright and that the boys don't bother him to much about what happened, it's a private matter and if he want's people to know he'll tell them himself. Also, Kurt may be prone to panic attacks; if that happens then please take him to any of these rooms and call the school nurse." The principal had said handing Blaine a long list of less used classrooms and even some of the teacher's offices.

It tended to happen when I was surrounded by big guys, sort of jock-type guys, or it had happened when he was half dressed and his dad had walked in. I just got a bit freaked out when I was vulnerable near anyone who was bigger than me, which wasn't really hard to be honest, especially at the moment. So it meant I'd had to have female doctor and nurses taking care of me in the hospital, which was both a comfort and the most embarrassing thing ever, especially when they had to check how I was healing, which meant they had to look in some very uncomfortable places for me. I'd never been more glad to be told I could go home, my shoulder was still badly bruised and so I couldn't wheel myself around independently yet.

"Of course sir." Blaine had replied his voice had a soothing warm tone, almost like when you drink hot chocolate and that smooth feeling washes over you. He smiled at me, I couldn't help but be drawn to his eyebrows, and they looked like triangles that were kind of cute. No, no, I can't not now. I can barely touch people right now; I so do not need the confusion.

Blaine grabbed the handles of my wheel chair and carefully pushed me out of the room. The wheels of his wheel chair squeaked as they suddenly moved, it was something I had grown used to, the sudden little squeak. I could almost feel the heat of Blaine's hands against my shoulders where the handles where.

"So, Kurt, where you from?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Lima." I replied quietly, not knowing when my voice became so tentative.

"Not a million miles away then? So you going home on weekends then?" He asked trying to keep up the rather stinted conversation.

"Yeah, my dad's going to pick me up Friday nights and drop me off again on Sunday nights, it takes me a while to get anywhere at the minute, as you can probably tell." I said, gesturing to the chair vaguely.

"I can imagine, it can't be easy." Blaine said. It was almost like he understood to an extent, but I didn't question it. He could just be one of those guys who make you think they know what you mean, but in reality they are as clueless as most new drivers are when you ask them to check the oil or change a tyre, you wouldn't believe how many times I have received blank looks from new drivers in the case of both of those things.

"No, it isn't." I replied as he was pushed down the corridor and some people in-between classes were watching them intently, staring at me with my legs in plaster casts, from foot to just under my knees, being pushed around in a wheel chair by a boy I've just met, this is so not how I thought my life would turn out, add to it the new curriculum, which I'm sure will be murder and the stifling uniform and I was both happy to be here and dreading it all the more.

"Don't worry, it's just because you're new, they'll stop looking soon." Blaine assured me leaning over the back of my chair to talk more quietly near my ear.

"Yeah, not at all because I look like I've been in a fight and lost spectacularly." I mutter wringing my hands in my lap slightly as we passed through a set of double doors to the outside world.

You see, Dalton, a big private school that it is, has extensive gardens, which to be honest I found to be a bit pointless, I mean, they look beautiful, but they have no function, it's like putting beauty before content. Which to be honest I can appreciate sometimes, but I'm still unsure if that was the case here.

"Well how about we go to the dorms and make sure everything is all set up for you." Blaine offered stopping for a moment so I could think over his suggestion.

"Alright." I replied with a slight shrug, I wasn't even supposed to start classes for a couple of days yet, I was here early to get used to the layout and according to my therapist I was supposed to try and build up at least the beginnings of a group of friends to help me during his 'emotionally difficult' time. Which I know it is, but with how she referred to it, it just didn't make me feel like the act had any weight, I mean it's all well and good saying it's an emotional pain that follows the physical, but by saying I was raped I had admitted that someone else had violated me and done something that no one should ever have to go through.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as Blaine started pushing me down the smooth paved path round the corner of the main school building.

"I'll take it that you're in the same dorm as me or Principal Dermott wouldn't have asked me to make sure you were getting on alright. Thompson right?" he asked me, I couldn't quite understand him, he seemed to enjoy talking to me, even though I was giving less than eager replies.

"Yeah, I'm in Thompson, it's closest to the school, so I thought it would be a bit easier when I finally get out of this thing and start using my legs again." I replied slapping the side of the wheel chair lightly as if to make a point, although I'm not really sure what that point was. Maybe I was trying to prove that I wasn't going to need help forever and eventually I's be able to take care of myself again.

"I agree its better when the storms roll in and we just have to run round the school and not right across the playing fields." Blaine replied, because let me tell you, Dalton has a lot of playing fields. They have a basketball court and another inside, indoor and outdoor pools, a football pitch, a soccer pitch and an athletics track around the back of the school and I know that Benson is back there, which is another of the boarding houses. The other two being Neilson and Wilson, yeah I didn't get why they all end in son either.

"Well I won't be running anywhere for a while." I replied dryly, I know I shouldn't but my life has been turned upside down, I like to think I'm entitled to be a bit of a bitch sometimes. Especially in new situations like this.

"No I don't think you will, till then you'll just have to be pushed around by myself, won't you?" He said and I could practically see the grin on his face as he said it as the front doors of a building that looked nearly as old as the school came into view, the brass plaque next to the door proclaimed it as being Thompson House, although I'd heard people call it Thompson Hall more than once.

"So, this is Thompson, built 30 years after the school was, fully modernized in the 1990's and the farthest building from the teachers accommodations. Making it one of the loudest on the grounds." He said proudly as he opened the door and locked it that way before rolling me through into the foyer area, which had high ceilings, antique furniture and a beautiful hard wood floor.

"So, welcome home." He said sweeping his arm out in front of him gesturing to the large space. "How about I introduce you to some of my friend's stroke house mates and we can get you settled?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied looking around with interest, the place had exposed beams at the top of the building with a huge dome like sky light, the three floors that were above us opened up to the central part and had railings on, making them look like balconies in those lavish apartment complexes.

He pushed me through a large open doorway and into one of the most luxurious looking rooms I'd ever seen. A huge fireplace dominated the room and across the mantel was a beautiful painting of what I assume was the original Thompson House. Not quite as opulent as now, but I guess at the time this would have looked like Buckingham palace.

Large leather couches were around the room as well as cosy looking leather arm chairs. Antique wood furniture taking up some of the floor space too, low coffee tables and a couple of desks around the edges of the room, which I had just noticed was painted red on only one wall, the rest were a neutral cream colour.

Some boys were already in the room, laughing and joking and as the wheels of my chair squeaked they turned to look at us. Guess it's time to meet the locals.

…

Authors note – So thank you to everyone for sticking with me thus far. Next chapter is going to be a POV of Kurt's first meeting with some of his house mates. So hope to see you all again soon. Please review x


	3. Getting To Know You

Chapter 3

**Getting to know you**

…

Authors note: So I have decided I like seeing my little number of readers go up, go figure, so thanks to the 300+ people who have read this so far, love you all, it's nice to know you're enjoying it. Special thanks to; asians75, nvivi and krynny, for leaving me such lovely review, it made my day to read them. X

…

Kurt's POV

…

So let me start off by saying, meeting new people while sat in a chair in a place you've never seen before is probably one of the most terrifying things I've ever had to do, then let me second that by saying, I didn't know Blaine was gay at this point so I had no clue how they were going to react with my sexuality. That pretty much had me shaking in my chair, or at least shaking in the pillow I had put in the chair for a bit of extra comfort.

"Hey Blaine, wow who's the new guy?" Okay I will say, this guy's voice was nice, he had an accent, definitely southern, but I couldn't quite place it, it sounded almost like a Texan drawl, but maybe diluted from being away from home for so long. He was rather nice to look at too. He had dark brown hair which he'd either styled to look like he'd just rolled out of bed, or he'd never bothered fixing it that morning. Not sure which but I'd hoped it was the former. He had sort of piercing blue eyes, not cold or anything, just a really intense blue. Also I couldn't help but notice the bruise on his cheek, it had faded a lot but it was still there and I couldn't help but wonder where he got it, it couldn't have been from someone else at the school, right?

"This is Kurt, he's just transferred and he's going to be boarding here, so be nice and don't make him think we're all crazy." Blaine directed at the boy before talking to me, "We're just excitable and energetic really, promise we aren't nuts." He laughed pushing me over to the couch and parking me slightly in front of it so I could see all the people occupying it.

"So I'll let the boys introduce themselves." Blaine said sitting down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch so he was essentially sat next to me, which was a little odd, I was used to guys not wanting to be too close to me, after all apparently sexuality is catching, I never understood that, apparently you can catch gay, but you can't catch being straight? If that was true wouldn't I be straight because I'm always surrounded by hetero men.

"Hey, Kurt wasn't it? Anyway, nice to meet you I'm Tory Klein." The guy who spoke before introduced himself. "Well Salvatore actually." The guy next to him said, he looked like your typical blonde haired blue eyes guy, he was rather thin but toned, and his hair was sort of that shaggy artist type of style.

"Yeah, but after all the crap I got for that in junior high I prefer Tory. I blame my parents; they wanted to recapture their Italian roots." Tory said with a deep sigh and an eye roll which I was rather impressed by, he was almost up to my standard.

"Anyway, I'm Justin Harvey." The blonde introduced himself.

"Nice into Justin, try and be more vague why don't you? Anyway, hi Kurt I'm Addison Currough, if you need any advice on asking anyone out come to me, people just fall at my feet." The first thought to enter my mind was that the guy was an overconfident ass, I mean, he's good looking, as most of the guys in here seem to be, but honestly if I had to date someone with that kind of attitude for longer than like 2 days I'd either murder him or deafen myself so I don't have to hear him anymore. But his jet black, well styled hair and those smouldering brown eyes, with that sculpted face certainly have appeal. But seriously, what is with that attitude, I know that Crawford County day is just a few miles down the road, but not all of them will be throwing themselves at him, would they?

"Don't talk much do you, don't worry about these idiots, just learn to ignore them, we do, anyway I'll finish the intros, and it'll be quicker that way. I'm David, the guy next to me is Wes," the guy who was talking is African-American, I know some people hate that but I don't just say that someone is black until they say I can, it's more respectful in my opinion, the guy sat next to him was definitely Asian, although what part of Asia those genes came from was a mystery to me. Did all the guys going here have to be attractive I mean, I haven't seen one guy yet who isn't easy on the eyes. "Next to him we have our resident book worm Thad." Thad had on a pair of wire rimmed reading glasses which framed his face, although he look almost as skinny as I do at the moment, what with the fact I had dropped twenty pounds in the hospital, which now made me look slightly anorexic. But this guy didn't look much better to be honest on that front.

"Then we have the captain of our fencing team Flint," Flint certainly seemed to match his name in at least one respect, his eyes were like it, sort of cold and piercing but somehow intriguing, they were also a strange grey, silver colour I hadn't seen before. "then we have Luke our homework sadist, Ryan," Ryan has lightly curled red hair, not bright red, more sort of honey blonde come red and he had green eyes, which were a beautiful bottle green, rather than pale green. "Finally Tyler and Kynan," David finished off, Tyler was another dark haired teen, with tanned skin and mismatched eyes, one was a sort of green hazel colour and the other was a dark navy blue. Kynan on the other hand had that ruggedly handsome look to him, with a full face and intelligent blue eyes with chestnut coloured hair.

"I must say, you really seem quiet, but you are cute as blazes." Kynan said, oh yes that boy definitely had an accent and not an American one either.

"Kynan, just because your dad flirts there is no need to make the new kid uncomfortable." Tyler replied laying a hand easily on the shorter teens shoulder. Now his accent was definitely American, almost a New York accent. Maybe he was from that state.

"Take it easy on him guys, he doesn't need to be blushing all the time." Blaine said, jumping in before they could start anything.

"We don't mean any harm Blaine, hell you were blushing worse when we met you, I swear he was red for about a week straight, you see Kynan's dad is like the biggest flirt alive, he will literally flirt with anyone, be it man or woman, but give him his due he always stays in his age range. Anyway, that sort of attitude has rubbed off on Kynan here, who is not only comfortable flirting with everyone, he's very touchy feely too, if he makes you uncomfortable just ask him to stop." Justin piped up, which was the most Kurt had heard from the teen thus far. His blonde hair shining as he let out a laugh, he seemed to radiate light when he was happy and that was something I had never seen before.

"I am sitting right here you know Justin. Plus my dad's learnt by now, kind of." He said his voice trailing off at the end as if realizing the futility of the argument. The rest of the boys laughed as he fumbled for a comeback, unable to find one he crossed his arms, pouted and slumped back into the overstuffed couch,

"Anyway, you get used to everyone, now between us I think we know the best ways around here and we cover most of the subjects, so we can help you catch up. I will warn you though, don't compare your art with Justin's, he's in a league of his own around here." Blaine warned putting his hand on the arm rest of my chair, close enough for me to feel the heat from his hand, but not close enough for me to get uncomfortable of feel like he's making a pass at me or something.

"Yeah, well most of us are also in the school glee club. Do you sing Kurt?" Wes asked and it was the first time I had heard him speak, he had a tone of authority that I hadn't expected.

"A bit." I replied, not even knowing when my voice got so quiet or when I became afraid of really speaking to other people, that being said, I have never been comfortable with speaking to other people, people make assumptions as soon as they lay eyes on me and that influences their behaviour, and sometimes, I just really wish they got to know me first, not my sexuality or my clothes, that they got to know me.

"Well, we were going to go for a little jam session in one of the empty class rooms, would you like to join us?" Wes asked kindly, which again surprised me, after all, I'm sure they know I'm gay, even that whisper betrayed my high pitched voice and let's face it, no straight guy has ever or will ever have a voice as high pitched as mine.

"Sure, I guess, not like I know what else I'm supposed to do round here." I replied still rather quietly but at least I'm trying to look people in the eye now, I mean, it's highly unlikely that all these guys are going to try anything.

"Great, I'll text Nick and Jeff to join us, they are actually in this dorm too, but they decided to go and blow off some steam, doing what I don't know, but they'll join us in the usual room." David said joining in the conversation as the rest of the guys grabbed bags and phones, stuffing things in their pockets as David rapidly texted on his blackberry.

I watched them with thinly veiled interest, singing was something that kept me sane, especially recently, it was the only thing that stopped me from going crazy when no one else seemed to understand, or when my dad wanted me to talk to him about it. I didn't want him to know the details, he knew vaguely, after all we had to discuss it with the lawyer who was suing my rapist and attempted murdered, hell apparently I was now a millionaire after the lawyer, with my dad's permission sued the jocks family and the school. I had no clue how much it was, despite the fact I'd been told, it had been set in a bank account for me, separate from the money my mother left me, or my trust fund, or the money my dad gave me as allowance, or even the money my grandparents put in my account that they thought I didn't know about. My mother came from money, so really I was a millionaire in my own right, but I didn't really bother with it, it was just there, collecting interest, since I wanted to try and make my own way in the world. So that money was mostly for college and to establish myself afterwards, but for now, small parts of it funded my shopping habit.

"Come on then, let's pick up some coffee on the way, I haven't had a cup since this morning." Blaine said as he stood up and once again grabbed the handles of my chair, pushing me in front of him as if it was the most normal thing in the world to maneuverer another boy in a chair through the halls of a posh private school. It was like a mother duck being followed by her ducklings as the rest of the boys travelled in pairs behind Blaine, as if this was their most common motion, maybe it was, they all seemed really close.

The journey to the cafeteria was full of jokes I half caught and people trying to pull me into conversations. I spoke quietly and rather vaguely to direct questions. I was good at evading questions, always have been. But when Blaine asked me what sort of coffee I wanted I had to be specific and my request garnered odd looks from a few of the boys, mainly because it looked like most of them pretty much just drank coffee for a quick hit of energy, not enjoyed it like I did. But Blaine said nothing, just got me my coffee, it was almost perfect too, which wasn't bad for a first timer with my more complex order.

Sipping my coffee and holding Blaine's as we headed to the room they had mentioned was a quiet journey as we all enjoyed our hit of caffeine. I love the feel of it rushing through my veins, which I know is silly, since you can't really feel it, but I like to believe I can.

Wes ran ahead of us and held open a large hard wood door, letting us into a room that looked much like the large lounge area from Thompson, but it was much smaller, containing three couches and a couple of low coffee tables, with huge arched windows, letting the light pour in. It was almost magical. I heard myself saying "wow." The boys didn't laugh they just nodded with understanding.

"Trust us, we understand completely." Tyler said and I finally heard his voice, which was soft, but definitely had the potential to be that of a decent tenor, if he sang louder than he spoke that is, but being a countertenor, or a male soprano, I had a finely tuned ear for such things.

I almost jumped out of my chair as the door burst open and two boys tumbled in head over heels. Blonde and black hair mixing as I was unable to see where one boy ended and another began as they lay sprawled across the floor, shaking with not so silent laughter. Their loud chortles of glee echoed in the room and it surprised me how good the acoustics were. I saw Thad and Ryan; both shake their heads slightly, along with everyone else in the room, before they moved to help the stricken boys from the hard wood floor.

"Alright then, Kurt, meet the two nut jobs of Dalton, Nick and Jeff." Blaine said behind me with a tone of sort of weary content, like he was more than used to their antics and if they were like this every day everyone probably was. The two boys were finally propped up and proceeded to throw their arms around the shoulders of the two boys who had helped them to their feet. Making said boys roll their eyes fondly.

"So this is the new kid David mentioned," the blonde on the left said with an excited voice, looking me up and down quickly, not put off by the chair or my casts at all. The black haired boy on the right shook his head, "of course it is Jeff, and otherwise why would we not know him." Ah, so that was Nick and the blonde is Jeff, easy enough I hope.

"Yes, yes, we know, your powers of observation are astounding, now how about we get some music going in here before Thad and Tyler decide they need to rewrite their English essays for the third or fourth time." Flint said, again the first time I'd head his voice too, which was deep and powerful, but had a definite edge to it.

"Yes master Flint sir, didn't know you were in charge sir." The pair said in almost perfect unison, snapping their heels together and giving a strange kind of salute. It was like I was already part of the group, no one made a big deal of me being there, although Blaine kept checking on me to make sure I was doing alright as we relaxed and soon we started belting out random songs, it took a few songs for me to relax a bit and start singing along to stop and stare by one republic, I joined in on the second chorus, my voice was still quiet but you could still hear my distinct tone intermingling with that of the other boys in the room.

"Stop and stare,

You start to wonder why you're here not there,

And you'd give anything to get what's fair,

But fair ain't what you really need,

Oh can't you see what I see."

The other boys stopped singing and looked at me; I blushed and closed my mouth with an audible snap.

"That was fantastic." Wes gushed suddenly, just about jumping at me. I bit my lip and started ringing my hands on my lap as the other boys started voicing their own compliments. That was my introduction to life at Dalton and it was soon to get much better.

…

Author's note 2: so once again thanks for reading, please leave me comments, they make me smile :-D

Also Justin is based on Justin Taylor from queer as folk, so yeah I kinda borrowed him for story writing purposes.

Also if anyone watches or watched Torchwood, imagine Kynan as Jack's biological son and Ianto's adopted son, it's that kind of thing, after all, no one said I couldn't do tiny little AU x-overs, so really imagine he looks like a younger version of John Barrowman. Lol x


	4. Feeling Good

Chapter 4 –

Feeling Good

…

Author's note, so as you have all noticed the titles of my chapters are from musicals, I don't know why, it started off as a little joke for me and now I kinda like it.

Also a thanks to kurtofskylove and Krynny (again) for the lovely reviews.

Anyway, this chapter is going to be in third person, so enjoy.

…

Kurt had been at Dalton for just over a year now, he was healed to the point where he was working out constantly, not lifting weights or anything, but he had joined the schools cheerleading club, which had the girls from Crawford with the boys from Dalton. He had been welcomed with open arms when he had happily sung all the way through practice, not missing a beat or even wavering as he belted out the notes to the newest routine, usually accompanied by Wes' girlfriend Ashley she was the captain and Kurt had made co-captain, by popular demand.

He'd come right out of his shell after he had made friends with the warblers and his friends, also with the help of his, now boyfriend, Blaine. They had been dating since just before Christmas, making it nearly 10 months, Blaine had been his constant companion and shoulder to cry on during his recovery and his life at Dalton, between having to work himself to the point of exhaustion between classes and physical therapy. Kurt had been every type of worn out and moody, even going so far as to scream at Nick and Jeff when they had accidentally knocked his homework onto the floor, said piece of homework had been a 20 page long essay which had then been trodden on and made almost unreadable.

But Blaine had stuck by him, letting him cry on his shoulder and holding him close when it all became to much, he had told Blaine just before they started dating, exactly what had happened to him, how he had been raped in a locker room, than ran over by the same guy to keep him from talking. He'd told Blaine he wasn't sure how long it would take him to be able to be fully physical, to have sex, even though he knew Blaine wouldn't hurt him, he was kind and sweet and oh so gorgeous. Blaine had smiled sadly at him and told him that it didn't matter, he didn't need that, he'd like that but he was in no rush, he'd grown to love Kurt over the months they had spent together, they had held hands in the corridors while Kurt was still unsteady on his legs, he had come with Kurt to his therapy sessions and taken him for coffee or ice cream afterwards.

Now they were nearly inseparable, they even shared a dorm room, with Burt's blessing of course, Blaine had asked Kurt's dad if he was alright with him dating his son before he'd asked Kurt out. Wanting the older man to know that Blaine respected them both enough to ask their permission. Burt had pretty much adopted Blaine when they had first met, simply because Blaine liked football, he had been invited over to watch a few games and they had even managed to get Kurt to sit through a game with them. He was reading the latest copy of vogue, but that's not the point, he had actually tried to understand what was going on and the sentiment wasn't lost on either Burt or Blaine.

They had grown close over the summer as Kurt came even further out of his shell, not restricted by uniforms or traditions, with his new group of friends he was flourishing, he was smiling more, he talked with confidence and was now no longer afraid of being near guys who were bigger than him, although his growth spurt helped on that front when he went from his tiny 5 foot 4, to his height now of 5 foot 10, which had caused Blaine to whine a bit about being the short one, but then most of the guys jokingly called him a hobbit anyway, at least Kurt was able to shake off the elf nickname. Well sort of at least, he was just a different sort of elf now; instead of the ones from old literature he was more like a lord of the rings elf.

So a new year was starting at Dalton, Kurt had joined the warblers last year and as per tradition they had given him a real warbler. Pavarotti, although the council had said he could keep him, they had another one that the newest recruit this year could have and Kurt had been thrilled, he adored that little bird and didn't want to let him go, after all you always grow more attached to your first pet.

"So ready for your first full year as a Dalton boy?" Blaine had asked as they stopped by their favourite coffee shop, the Lima Bean.

"Yeah, waiting to see what you do to celebrate the start of the new school year." Kurt replied with a huge smile, his hand brushing against Blaine's as they placed their orders. Splitting a cookie like they always did. Kurt had just about gained back all the weight he had lost in the hospital, although his growth spurt meant he was once again under weight and Blaine was determined to help him get back to a decent weight, even if it meant filling Kurt's body with hundreds and thousands of empty calories.

"Well for the first week and a half we don't really do a lot, we get introduced to the new syllabus, we have try outs for all the school teams and clubs, then after that week and a half we don't do a lot for the rest of the second week, it's sort of bonding time, plus we have the usual tours to give in October, we show other schools round and talk to them about our zero tolerance policy. Other schools have implemented it after coming, so it works." Blaine explained as they finished up their coffees with the right amount of sugar or sweetener in Kurt's case.

"Well that should be fun, we doing lots of impromptu performances this year?" Kurt asked, he found it funny they called it impromptu but they had to be planned to an extent so they didn't shut the whole school down when something important was happening.

"We're planning to, it gets some of us through the long boring days, knowing that we'll shut the school down for long enough for everyone to enjoy themselves." Blaine replied holding the door open for Kurt as the both smiled at the gesture, they linked arms and walked towards Kurt's car, the had moved in to Dalton last week, but had spent the weekend at Kurt's house, spending some time with Burt before he was left on his own during the week as he had most of last year, Kurt hated leaving his dad at home alone and made sure he called his dad every morning after he woke up and every evening after 5. He still went home for family dinners on Fridays and Blaine and some of Kurt's other friends had been invited more than once. Although they had all gone out for a meal before, Burt Hummel had not realized exactly what he was letting himself into when he had invited Kurt's fourteen friends out for dinner.

Although they had gone to a decent restaurant, it turned out that Jeff's parents owned and ran their own chain of restaurants, so they had allowed them to have the whole place and all the food for free. This had been a god send when Burt realized Kurt hadn't been joking about how much some of the guys could pack away.

"Yeah, I mean, it won't be nearly as fun as trying to keep the group together round a theme park. But it will be good to get back into the swing of things." Kurt agreed as they set off towards school, Blaine plugged in his iPod and they began belting out the words to everything from Sweeney Todd to Katy Perry, which Kurt had found out when Blaine had asked the rest of the warblers to back him up as he serenaded Kurt with teenage dream, which had resulted in some deep kisses and some catcalls from the rest of the boys.

Dalton felt like a second home to Kurt now, as it did to Blaine, it was a place where they could just be themselves and not have to worry and sometimes it just made it more comfortable to be surrounded by people who they knew cared about them and would defend them to the ends of the earth.

Parking his car in the Thompson dorm car park Kurt and Blaine jumped out of the navigator and grabbed their bags from the back seat. Throwing them over their shoulders and linking hands as they walked towards the main entrance to the school and Kurt could feel the comforting warmth of the school wash over him.

"Welcome back." Blaine whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek, Kurt laughed and tuned towards him, catching Blaine's lips with his own. He was getting better about the sexual side of physical contact. The furthest the had gotten was making out with their shirts off and even that had only been recent, Kurt had been embarrassed at being seen without multiple layers, even when they had gone swimming over summer Kurt had refused to swim without a t-shirt on. Which the rest of the boys didn't comment on, they knew that Kurt was uncomfortable with it so they never brought any attention to it.

"Glad to be back." Kurt replied with a huge smile, which Blaine returned. Which was good because shortly after the pair were nearly taken off their feet by a very enthusiastic Nick and Jeff.

"KURT, BLAINE YOUR BACK!" they yelled together, which Kurt had found a very interesting when he had met them, that they were almost like the same person, but once you got past the fact that they basically shared the same brain in two bodies, then they were just his co-dependent friends, they did sometimes get odd looks when the pair talked in unison though. But that being said, Kurt got odd looks when he wore nail polish, or painted the nails of any of the other boys. But they didn't' mind, it helped Kurt relax around them and so they would happily have their nails painted any number of colours as long as Kurt was comfortable with them.

"We've been back all week." Blaine pointed out as Nick removed himself from round Blaine's neck and Jeff release Kurt from his own strangle hold.

"Well yeah, but we only got in on Friday night and we were looking forward to seeing you, then Flint told us you were staying with Kurt for the weekend and we had to amuse ourselves." The blonde boy proclaimed arm draped around Kurt's shoulders loosely in case Kurt felt the need to pull away, not that he did mind, but they still let him have the space even if he didn't need as much of it now.

"Well we're back for the week, so we can have some fun after class." Kurt suggested, the warblers weren't meeting officially till Thursday, so they had plenty of time to catch up. Not all of Kurt's friends were in the warblers, but a lot of them were, Addison wasn't, even though he had a decent singing voice, he was on the schools swim and basketball teams and as such spent a lot of his spare time training. Tyler wasn't in the warblers either, but he couldn't hold a tune in a Tupperware tub, he did join in on jam sessions though, usually if the instruments got brought out. Justin wasn't in the warblers either; he was too busy with his art to focus on singing competitions. The only other non-warbler he was friends with was Luke, which had surprised him, but as Kurt had learnt over the summer Luke preferred to fly under the radar of the spotlight on anything not academic, he in the top 5 of all of his classes, but that being said Kurt had managed to be the top of his French class, since he was fluent, his mother had started teaching him when she was teaching him piano. After she had died Kurt had kept up both of them.

"Yeah, we've already got permission to throw a party." The black haired boy next to Blaine said.

"Permission from whom?" Kurt felt the need to act.

"Head Prefect, its Alistair this year, we're just waiting till Blaine is a senior, we're convinced he'll be made the head prefect." Nick said leaning into the other boys as they finally moved from the entrance way.

"Well good luck to him, we all know that Thompson is one big ball of crazy." Blaine said making sure his and Kurt's hands were still linked, their fingers entwined as Nick and Jeff chattered excitedly around them.

Kurt knew that he wasn't better, probably never would be, he'd never be on Broadway because he had a problem with being surrounded by people he didn't know who had to touch him, but fashion, he'd poured all his efforts into starting a portfolio for college, he had plenty of time yet, but he wanted to make sure he found a career he could enjoy and build a good life for himself in. Blaine was by his side and hopefully always would be, if not as a boyfriend than as his best friend, their lives were intertwined forever now.

"So, what class do you two love birds have first?" Nick asked walking backwards in front of the other boys.

"AP English." Blaine responded simply, he liked English it was something he excelled in without too much effort.

"Me too." Kurt replied they were in most of the same classes; the school had tried to keep it that way since Kurt was most comfortable around Blaine, but if he wasn't in a class with Blaine he always had a class with someone else he knew.

"Well aren't you two lucky. I have Chemistry." Nick told them looking almost pathetically forlorn; he wasn't very good at chemistry.

"Aww, poor baby, I have Maths." Jeff said his own voice mimicking Nick's forlorn tone, even though Jeff was incredibly good at maths.

Kurt smiled. "Here's to another year, let's all hope this one is better than the last." He said turning to kiss Blaine lightly on the cheek, much to the smaller man's delight as the group broke up Nick heading off to the Science wing, while Jeff went with Kurt and Blaine into the 'life skills' department, that wasn't what it was actually called, but that is what it was called by the students and staff alike.

"I'll see you boys at lunch." Jeff waved as he continued down the brightly lit corridor towards his own class.

Kurt and Blaine entered their classroom, there was no home room for the first day, since a few students were still heading in from home, so homeroom was put off till tomorrow. They sat next to each other as the rest of the class proceeded in. Kurt was feeling good, he was sure this year would be better than the last.

…

Authors note 2: So thanks for sticking with me so far, hope you're enjoying it. Anyway, I'm back at work today so I hope to have the next chapter up on time tomorrow, depends how long it takes me to write it. Anyway please review, it makes my day. X


	5. I Wanna Be Your Man

Chapter 5

I Wanna Be Your Man

…

Author's note: Alright, I would like to thank the 1000+ visitors to this story so far. Also, thanks to; kurtofskylove, KurtFabulous, asians75, Nija assasian, ThenSheSmiled, krynny and Lovefremione for the lovely reviews, but extra thanks to both Krynny (for reviewing nearly every chapter so far, love me some nice feedback) and Lovefremione (for the almost essay length review. Thanks for taking the time.)

Also, I'm looking for a free web area where I can make a page, posting info and the like of the characters, anyone know a good one?

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. x

…

Kurt was breathing hard as he did his stretches to cool after a very hard cheerleading practice; he was still getting used to be so physical after he'd spent so long in a chair. His muscle condition was better though and his upper body was now much more toned and muscular. He sat down next to Wes' girlfriend Ashley and Dawn, Ashley was his fellow captain of the team and Dawn was Ashley's best friend who she had introduced to him when he joined, now Ashley was a petit little thing, she was 5 foot 2 and looked like a dainty little fairy, which had matched her last Halloween costume, when she'd dressed as Tinkerbell. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and long wavy red hair, which went right down to her hip. She often let Kurt do things with it when she came over, it relaxed them both and Kurt loved some female company sometimes, after all most of the guys couldn't take his shopping trips, she had assigned herself his hag and he was more than happy with the arrangement. Now Dawn was as tall as Blaine, which annoyed Kurt's boyfriend enormously and was very busty, she didn't flaunt it though, she had sparkling blue eyes, which were always enhanced by smokey make up which made them look more blue. She was very athletic and had a better six pack then some of the guys he knew. Add to that her long chestnut brown hair and model good looks and she had men falling at her feet. Although surprisingly she wasn't dating anyone, nor did she sleep with anyone. No one was sure if she was a prude, if she was shy and self-conscious or if she just didn't like men, but she hadn't dated for as long as Ashley had known her.

"Man I am glad that is over." Ashley said her voice sort of reminded Kurt of those little tinkly bells and her laugh was contagious.

"I know who knew Coach Peters was so keen to beat McKinley this year." Dawn replied slumping down into the seat next to Ashley with Kurt on the tiny red heads other side.

"I know, I thought I was going to lose my voice when she told me I had to sing while you guy tossed me 20 feet in the air." Kurt replied, he was technically a flyer for the squad, but that didn't mean he liked having to sing while being launched in the air by girls half who actually weighed more than he did.

"Well you did great, so we'll be working our butts off this year and just maybe we can steal another title from those over rated cereal mascots." Dawn said, she had always said Cheerio's were a cereal and she couldn't take the club seriously because of it.

Not that their name was much better mind, they were the Westerville Hawks, yeah they seemed to have a bit of a bird theme between them, especially since Crawford's choral choir was called the Wrens. Someone told him once that they used to be the Swallows for a while, but everyone knew why that changed and Dalton had always been the Warblers.

"Yeah, the cereal can be eaten by birds." Kurt said nodding sagely to offset the sarcasm of his sentence.

"Well with you belting out songs during performances we'll at least do better than last year, after all we won't have Mika here to fall off the pyramid and break an arm again." Dawn replied.

That was true, Kurt had watched from his chair when the cheerleaders were competing in their sectionals competition and Mika, a small Asian girl with a big mouth who didn't know when to quit, had been given the top of the pyramid, weighing nearly nothing and being all of 5 feet tall. She had then decided to go against the choreography and had done a split jump, promptly toppling off the pyramid and snapping her arm, it had not been pretty.

"Yeah, now we have gorgeous male belting out lyrics and cheerleaders who actually follow instructions." Ashley hand said laying her head on Kurt's shoulder, she did this to everyone and no one minded.

"Good, now I have to get back to Dalton." Kurt said quickly pecking both girls on the forehead, which is something he had again started doing with all of his friends, Nick and Jeff blushed when he did it, even now most of the other guys sort of got quiet and looked all bashful when he did it. Everyone but Blaine who lit up like a Christmas tree when Kurt so much as ran a finger down his side.

"Tell Wes I say hi." Ashley said, waving like a little kid as Kurt walked across the training field toward Crawford's parking lot, he waved back with as much enthusiasm, and it really was hard not to be as enthusiastic as the bubbly little woman.

Kurt slid into his navigator, throwing his bag into the back seat and stretching out his back to release some of the left over tension before heading back to Dalton, it was only a few miles down the road but Kurt was always tired after practices, his physical fitness still not 100%, but he was nearly there, he had to see his doctor every few months, just to make sure he was progressing well, but Doctor Hartman, a plump woman in her mid 40's with a kind motherly feel about her, said that with the way Kurt was going he should have reached and even surpassed his old fitness level by the end of the school year.

Which Kurt was looking forwards to, he may not like sports but at Dalton, no one made him feel like it was the deepest sin one could commit for not knowing the rules of football, although thanks to his dad and Blaine he now knew at least what was going on for the most part.

He pulled into Dalton, showing the security guard his student ID and parking his car with the rest of the warbler's cars in Thompson's parking lot. Now not all the warblers were in Thompson, there were 20 members in the warblers after all; Thompson just housed most of them. Benson had the fewest, although they also seemed to have more of the football players and general jock types, whereas Wilson had the more studious students and Neilson seemed to have the children of the alumni. Now it wasn't designed that way, but that's how it seemed to turn out, which is also what influenced the types of events and parties each on threw. Although Thompson's parties were almost legendary hen the warblers let go of their inhibitions a bit and actually danced. Although Kurt was sure it was safe to say that perhaps for some of them, not dancing was a blessing.

Kurt pushed open the door and heard what he could only describe as a pitched battle going on in the smaller common room. He shook his head with a smile and traipsed upstairs, now that his legs were better he could have a room upstairs like the rest of his friends, although he still had a single room, Wes and David shared a room but no one spoke of that, Nick shared a room with Justin, while Thad and Jeff also shared a room, which when Kurt had heard it he thought that must have been someone's idea of a joke, but they actually worked really well as roommates. Jeff made Thad stop working himself to exhaustion but Thad's influence also make both Nick and Jeff, sit down and actually study. Flint and Tory also shared a room which was good for everyone else because they were the most avid sports fans. The last two of his friends who shared a room were Kynan and Ryan, which some people referred to as the UK. Since both of them had accents from the UK, Kynan being Welsh, although he had a very good American accent he could put on, and Ryan who was Irish.

Kurt stopped in the door way and smiled shaking his head at the situation. Jeff, Nick, Wes and David were playing Halo and the rest of the guys were trying to put them off. Between Kynan sticking his tongue in Jeff's ear and Addison sitting on David's lap it was hugely comical, Kurt let out a deep laugh. The guys paused the game and looked up. Blaine moved over when he saw him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, hugging him hello as he peck Kurt's pretty red lips.

"Hey," Blaine said sweetly, lightly caressing Kurt's waist with one of his hands as Kurt's arm moved to wrap around Blaine's shoulders and return the delicate little kiss.

"Hey yourself." Kurt said with a wide smile, he knew he looked a mess, he always did after practice, sweating with a flushed face and his hair in disarray, but he didn't mind, not with these guys, they had seen him while he was recovering from his lowest point in life and to him, that gave them enough trustworthiness to see him when he was less than pristine.

"Hey Kurtie." The rest of the boys greeted, they had all started doing it in unison last year, when they had been trying to get Kurt to warm up to them, they had said hello and goodbye to him in perfect unison every day for a month, till Kurt was finally able to spend time with them without Blaine being around. Kurt had latched onto Blaine quickly in the beginning then as he became more independent Blaine had stared to latch back. Till he finally asked Kurt out.

"Hey boys, having fun without me?" he asked not moving from the embrace but looking at the rest of his friends over Blaine's shoulder, the other teen had pouted for a week after Kurt had hit a growth spurt during the summer, after his body had cleared all the med's he'd had to take, then he'd become taller than Blaine who had told Kurt he didn't think he'd get any taller, since he seemed to have inherited his mother's short genes. His mother was Filipino so he'd told Kurt he was probably lucky to have hit 5'7" and that at least he could still by clothes from the men's department and didn't have to shop in the juniors.

"Well, we missed you Kurt, so we had to find some way to entertain ourselves and Blaine said we couldn't put random thing in your room like we did last year." Addison replied moving out of David's lap to stand up. Originally Kurt had found Addison to be a bit full of himself and overly confident, but after getting to know him Kurt found out how protective he could be.

Kurt's dad hadn't been able to pick him up one Friday and Addison, as the only one with a big enough car had offered to take Kurt home for the weekend. Kurt had accepted after Blaine had assured him that Addy wouldn't try anything with him.

They had pulled in for gas and one of the guys had made a comment about Kurt who had been talking to Addison out of the window. Kurt hadn't heard exactly what he'd said but he knew the word Fag had been mentioned. Addison had promptly punched the guy in the face, breaking his nose and threatened to sue him if he so much as looked in their direction again.

When they had gotten back on the road Addison explained that his mother was a lawyer, a good one at that, she regularly worked with rich clients such as actors, musicians and sports star and as such he had more money than even he could know what to do with along with probably the best defence lawyer in the states, he said that even though he's bisexual (which he had told Kurt a few weeks before) he still occasionally got picked on or cornered and his mother insisted he learn self-defence. To Kurt, that he had been trusted with that much information meant a lot and he had begun to open up to the surprisingly protective teen.

"Well yes, finding things in my room, although interesting can be a little creepy, plus its better if you do it over the weekend, then you have more chance of finding a good hiding spot." Kurt replied with a bit of sarcasm and a wide grin.

The boys cheered slightly. "Anyway, I need to shower, I smell rank." Kurt said pecking Blaine's lips again before untangling their arms and wandering off to his room. The joy of being him and having a single meant he had his own bathroom, not all the single rooms did and those had to share a bathroom between four, but because of Kurt's trauma they had made sure to give him a room with its own en-suite.

For a long time Kurt hated to be fully naked in the bathroom, even with the door closed and locked he had taken to showering in his underwear, he'd only stopped that practice a few months ago, the same time Blaine had assured him that he would never make Kurt do anything he wasn't ready for. For Kurt that had cemented their relationship.

It didn't take him as long as some people thought to shower, especially since he only lightly moisturized in order to make his skin feel more presentable. He dried himself quickly, roughly towelling his hair as dry as it was going to get before putting on his clean underwear and putting his uniform in the laundry to be dry cleaned. Walking back into his room he quickly dressed in black skinny jeans a sky blue shirt and a silver vest, adding a white dark blue scarf and a pair of low heeled ankle boots to the ensemble. The boys had been, well not surprised, but pleased that Kurt had a passion for more than music, although it had resulted in a few very long shopping trips when he had bouts of depression while he'd been doing physical therapy.

He ruffled his hair slightly, but decided to leave it as it was, Blaine told him that it was sexy and even Justin, who Kurt knew was dating an older guy, although how much older he wouldn't say, found it hot. He walked into the common room again; halo had been turned off in favour of a game of truth. Now some of the boys knew everything about each other, others knew next to nothing, so they did it periodically to make everyone as at ease with each other as possible.

"Oh yes, before I forget, Wes, Ashley says hi. Why she can't text that I don't know." Kurt muttered pretending to be annoyed.

"Because she loves you, so she wants you to tell me that she loves me too." Wes said. Yeah Kurt could make no sense of that either.

"Whatever you say." Kurt said moving next to Blaine who had saved him the spot next to him on the love seat.

Kurt huddled down to enjoy the game.

…

Author's note 2: So I will be going to McKinley in the next chapter, so please be patient with me, I have to feel out the characters there. x


	6. Anything Goes

Chapter 6

**Anything Goes**

…

Author's note: So to those who don't know, this fic is my NaNoWriMo project this year, which is national novel writing month. The challenge is to try and write 50,000 words in 30 days, I decided this year that in order to give myself some extra incentive I would write a fanfic and post the day's chapter in order to make sure I finished again this year. So some parts may not make the most sense but I will try and work them out after I finish the month x

Secondly special thanks to **Krynny**, **Janto-x-Naomily** and **Kurtofskylove** for their nice reviews.

Finally Janto-x-Naomily sked if Kynan is named after Kynan from teachwriteslash fics, to answer, yes he is and his parents are named Jack and Ianto, but Ianto's is Jack's partner, Kynan's mother is called Amber, in my head he looks like a young John Barrowman, hope that clears that up. x

…

Now Will Schuester was a very accepting person, at least, he liked to think so, so when he'd caught his glee kids saying certain things in regards to each other after a particularly brutal verbal fight he had put his foot down. He did not want to hear words like that, anything racial insensitive or derogatory. Not in his classroom.

"Guys, I've signed us up for a visit to Dalton academy." Will said, he had two points to this whole idea, one was to get the kids to understand how life is when you can have a safe environment from bullying, but the other was a bit more underhanded. Dalton had been named as one of the schools they were competing against at sectionals, so if they happened to see the warblers perform, then it made the trip even better.

"What, Mr Schue, how the hell are we supposed to deal with a bunch of stuck up preppy gay kids." Puck said slumping so far down in his chair that Will was surprised he didn't fall out of it.

"That is exactly why we are going, you guys are becoming bullies, the worst bit is, you're bullying each other, when you should all be working together in here." Will said with that sickening pleading tone he did so well.

"Mr Schue, we're hardly the worst bullies in the school." Quinn argued, sticking her nose up in the air just to look down at him.

"Your right Quinn, but this trip is compulsory, both for you guys and Coach Beiste agrees, the football players are mandatory as well, we're going to go there and see how this policy works, then try and apply it to our own lives here. Plus we're against Dalton for sectionals; if the warblers perform we can have a sneak peak of what we're up against."

"Mr Schue, can't we just sneak in. Do we have to go through that crap?" Santana asked her body language speaking of her boredom and disinterest in the subject, even though Brittany's head was leaning against her shoulder.

"Yes we do, Santana you broke a guy's arm for calling you a bad name for a lesbian, that is not acceptable behaviour." Will said trying to act stern, though he had never really been any good at it.

"Yeah and some dude, calling me a carpet muncher is completely fine behaviour." She retorted crossing her arms and glaring at the teacher.

"Of course it's not, but you're as bad, you call everyone in here thing, hurtful things, it's something I think you can all learn from and I already got your parents' permission." Will told the group, some of whom glared at him at the announcement that there was no way out of it.

…

Artie knew, better than most actually, the level of bullying that went on in public schools, he himself was subjected to it every day, it didn't get any better, but it sometimes got a little worse, but most of the jocks didn't do what they did to the other glee kids, like slushies. He was more likely to get patriotic wedgies and port a potty tips. But he agreed with Schue, the bullying in this very room was at some times palpable in the air, like a solid mass. To be frank it was stifling and Artie and some of the other kids didn't like that oppressive feeling at all, maybe this would be a good thing, as long as they had ramps and things he could use, he'd go happily and look around the big posh private school.

…

Sam, although new to the football team knew what their reaction would be to the enforced trip would be and he didn't even need to take a second, there would be uproar, going to a school where they may encounter open minded individuals was probably a very shocking prospect for people who could barely work out which side of their jersey was the front and which was the back. Sam however, was more open minded, he had attended a private school before his family moved to Ohio, nothing as old as Dalton but he had been a private school boy, he knew that there were gay kids in most of those schools and to be frank given what he'd heard about the last gay kid from McKinley he wasn't surprised there were no out kids in the school.

Now Sam had only heard gossip, it wasn't reported in detail since the kid involved had been a minor and apparently the kids family threatened to sue every paper from here to Washington DC if any names or specifics were slipped out in the reporting of the crime.

It had said the kid, had been walking to his car when a jock had hit him with his car at like 25 miles an hour, or something and the kid had been badly injured and removed from the school, apparently the jock Karofsky, had gone to prison, not juvie, prison, for attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon, if public schools bred that kind of hatred then maybe seeing somewhere that had a tolerance of everyone would help broaden their very limited horizons. Sam wouldn't hold his breath though.

…

Rachel, she had sniffed derisively at Mr Schue's comments, she was the daughter of two gay men, she knew tolerance and it wasn't as if Santana wasn't a raging Les. After all with all the stuff she and Brittany, who Rachel thought would honestly try to take a long walk off a short peer, it was no surprise that the slut was violent. She would go on this pointless little trip and proceed to make sure everyone knew that she was an accepting member of society.

…

Finn wasn't the brightest crayon in the shoebox, or was that toolbox, oh well, didn't matter, all he knew is that there were bound to be gay guys at this place, like stealthy gay ninja's who were just waiting in the shadows to corrupt straight boys and lure them away from their icy girlfriends with the promise of sex and booze or something. He was sure that those schools were made to, sort of increase gay kids. Like, did they breed there or something? Finn didn't know, but one thing he did know is he was sticking close to Rachel; she was enough to keep any sneaky gay away.

…

Tina wasn't a stranger to racial slurs, insults and bullying, she got it as bad as anyone, what with the smaller Asian community in the school, they weren't a big percentage and things were overlooked, like last year one of the girls in her home economics class had put food dye in Tina's bag, it had coated all of her books and ruined the report that she had spent two weeks working on for her science class. She knew what it was like to be a low rung on the ladder and maybe this trip would show her that people could get along, even if it wasn't the most real world scenario.

…

Brittany, sat fiddling with Santana's hair, what did Mr Schue mean, wasn't he a woman or something, he had the hair for it, did he like, want them to move to Hogwarts, she thought that was in England, she wondered if she'd get to meet Harry Potter and if he liked ducks.

…

Quinn didn't look at their teacher, she couldn't understand what a big deal bullying was, I mean hell this was high school, if you were lower down on the food chain you got bullied, it was a fact of life. How did he expect them to act, when society had been unchanged for years, probably since well before he'd been at school? High school was like life, one huge popularity contest, you had to be a sports star or a cheerleader, you had to be pretty, religious and an out and out bitch. She aspired to be the top of the school and that's what she was, the high bitch in charge and no prep school fag was going to change her opinion on that.

…

Mercedes was no stranger to bullying, she may be in glee but they knew the girl was fierce, so she didn't get it as bad as some of the others did, but for all that, she had no really close friends, she was too loud, to boisterous and to opinionated for them. Girls were intimidated and the boys were completely uninterested, they like girls who were the size of railings who were very generic and didn't have much of a brain to speak of and don't even get her started on Quinn, that lying slut. She Quinn and Rachel butted heads so often it was painful, she seriously wished she had someone to complain to rather than letting all of her thought fester till she just had to say something, screw everyone else, she was a diva and damn proud of it.

…

Mike was not your dumb jock, oh no, he was ambitious and driven, but he knew to stay out of the spot light for the most part, he kept to the background in glee and even on the football field he wasn't one to be congratulated during a good play, even though they hadn't won a game all of last year. They were doing better this year under the instruction of a coach who actually knew what they were talking about, but still Mike kept his head down, he moved in the more popular circle but didn't really associate with anyone outside of Matt and Tina, who he had started dating over the summer. He knew what she went through bullying wise though and the though made him sick to his stomach some days that some people actually had it worse and that their only option was to go somewhere like Dalton, he hadn't known the kid who had been run over. No one really had, all they knew was the kid transferred and that not even Israel's blog had run the story, rumour was that a lawyer threatened him with time in federal prison if anything was spoken of. Maybe they needed to see this, see how people could and should interact in a town that shouldn't be as backwards as it was.

…

Matt was the silent type, he blended in, he made no enemies and had few real friends, but he wasn't bullied, mostly because no one noticed he was there. He was like a fog, he sort of hung around and you knew he was there but never paid much attention. He and Mike, they were the same really, between the two of them, without anyone else around, they were typical teenage boys, they played video games, watched movies and talked about women, cars, sports, anything they could think of really. But bullying was something he couldn't stand, he may not be overly close to any of his fellow gleeks, but that didn't mean he liked watching them get harassed or dealing with that sort of abuse, because he was a sensitive guy and that wasn't something you could broadcast around here or the guys would start calling you gay and your life would be turned upside down. So Matt did what he'd done since elementary school, kept his mouth shut. Things seemed to work out better that way, after all being the wall paper was better than being the greeting mat.

…

Puck was a bad ass, no doubt, he was a bully, he knew he was and it didn't really bother him, not really, after all the stuff with Quinn and baby Beth last year. He admitted he'd handled that badly, but hey, Quinn was hardly an angel in the proceedings, she had been the one to come on to him while drunk and he wasn't about to say no. Then she had conned Finn, his best friend, who had one hell of a right hook by the way, in to thinking that the baby was his, then it had been spread all over glee club and the resulting fights were so painful, even in memory that Puck just tried to block them out. He wasn't about to make that mistake again, he'd even stopped sleeping around with Santana. But instead he had been quietly seeing a girl who matched him in badassness, Lauren. Not that either of them admitted it, but they were dating, she complimented his own awesomeness without having to control him and he made her feel just as confident as he was. So why was Mr Schue trying to preach to the people who honestly didn't care?

…

Santana was a bitch. Pure and simple and she knew it. She was actually proud of it, she used people to get what she wanted and she was fine with that, after all people did worse things every day and convinced themselves they didn't want it when in fact they did. Like Quinn claiming she'd only slept with Puck because she was drunk or Finn saying he'd only slept with her because he was confused, that was bull. Plain and simple. Both of them were at the beginning stages of being raging sluts, even more than she was, the difference is she said it because it was true, where as they denied it, as if that made them better than her or something. They weren't they never would be, she was better because she admitted she loved Brittany, yes she loved the blonde, yes she slept around, but she never lied about it and that to her gave her a better foot to stand on then most and she knew people saw her as a bit of a kiss ass, who would gladly sell her soul for power, but she had a standard, which was more than she could say for other people, she used words that were hurtful, that was true, but she was just following an example that stemmed from deep in her child hood when her father would say she was a slut like her mother. Her step father was much better man, but those words still followed her around, no matter what, so what difference would going to this gay Hogwarts do?

…

Hope you enjoyed, please review, how did you like my view on the McKinley kids?

x


	7. Take Off With Us

Chapter 7

Take Off With Us

…

Author's note – So here's the setup, Kurt transferred to Dalton in mid-October, having been attacked in early September, since I know some schools in the US start in mid-August, that's what I'm going with. So Kurt and Blaine sort of get together just before Christmas. So in essence Kurt studied for a year at McKinley, he was stalked, kind of, for most of the year and the whole of summer and attacked in September. Hope that clears up that part of the time line.

Also CP is a little nod to CP Coulter, for those of you who haven't read Dalton, then shame on you, go read it, it's fantastic.

Lastly thanks to; purpleerana, Kiefercarlos, KurtFabulous, Nija assasian and Krynny for the lovely reviews. Enjoy this chapter guys x

…

Kurt's POV

…

Dalton was preparing, it was truly a sight to behold. The hallways are being cleaned to the highest standard, not that they were truly dirty in the first place. The classrooms are being straightened, especially the English classrooms, where we had moved the tables in order to perform a scene from 'One flew over the cuckoo's nest.' Mr Lambert, the English teacher, said that the best way to understand a book or a play was to become the character. He'd given each of us a passage to perform in front of the class, one where we really had to get inside the character's mind in order to play it properly. Plus since all the classes were smaller for more dedicated learning it wasn't intimidating either.

"You ready to be a tour guide?" Ryan asked me with his lilting voice as we watched the frenzied activities taking place all around us. Honestly sometimes I was surprised Dalton got as much done as it did.

"Yeah, should be interesting and I'm with Blaine and Kynan, so that should make it easier." I replied.

"Okay, now how do you really feel?" he asked looking at me with those penetrative eyes. He'd changed a little over summer, gone was the messy curls, now he had lightly styled much shorter hair and instead of contact he was now wearing a pair of frameless glasses perched on his nose that enhanced his bright green gaze.

"Terrified, I mean, that's the school I used to go to, you know and while I doubt anyone will know who I am I'm not looking forward to it if the questions turn that way." I replied, leaning against him slightly, I'd started being more tactile with people to help me get over my fears, they didn't really touch me without letting me know first but they allowed me to touch them without fuss. Whether that be falling asleep on Thad's shoulder during a gruelling study session or holding hands with Flint. All the boys were happy that I would initiate the contact so they put up with most if not all of it.

"Well, it's none of their business and if you need the rest of us around to draw the fire then we will happily do that." Ryan assured me throwing a casual arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, I have to check on Pavarotti before we go to the warblers meeting." I said turning us both round bodily and setting off towards Thompson. Which was comforting to my poor worried brain, it meant I could put off the thoughts of having to see anyone who attended that hell hole that I used to.

Ryan stuck by my side as we entered my room. Now Dalton is pretty lenient about how you decorate your room, as long as it doesn't damage the room in anyway, they are mostly okay with us all putting posters and the like on the walls. As long as they aren't of naked men or women obviously. I myself had a few framed playbills up around my room that some of the boys had bought me for Christmas and for my birthday, including a playbill of Wicked signed by Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth, I had pretty much pounced on Blaine when I'd unwrapped it. Well as much as he could, still mostly confined to a wheelchair at the time. But by then I had started his physical therapy and me and Blaine had been dating for nearly 2 weeks.

"So how is the little guy doing?" Ryan asked sitting on Kurt's desk chair as Kurt took Pavarotti from his space on the dresser he had brought to Dalton.

"He's doing really well, he even runs through warm up scales with me." I smiled putting Pavarotti's cage down on the desk and getting his feed from the bottom drawer where I stored all of the little canary's things.

"Good, especially since we had to get a new one for Leonard." The red head replied.

Leonard was the newest warbler and to be honest, I couldn't see him getting anything even close to a solo as long as he was here. He was a nice enough guy, but he was a bit shy. Also it was a good thing that the warblers dance routines were just many variations of hop and snap, since Leonard had already fallen off the risers once already and he'd only been a member for a month.

"Yeah, I love telling him that his little pet was called CP." I replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, then he looked at us like we were crazy when we said his name was Cole Porter." Ryan replied giggling and reminding me of Ashley in that kind of sweet musical laughter way.

I laughed along with him, yes it seems all Dalton's warblers were named after famous musicians of some description, according to Wes and David the last one, before Pavi, was called Francesca Caccini, after the first woman known to ever write a full opera in the Baroque period, she'd been nicknamed the songbird, so according to them it had been appropriate.

"Well it could have been worse; we could have named him Sondheim." I replied laughing with him.

There was a knock on the door and I yelled at them to come in. Blaine, Jeff and Tyler were standing there, well before they invaded my room that is. Blaine came over and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my cheek lightly and I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face.

"Hey you." He said squeezing me slightly.

"Hey back." I replied briefly putting my hands on top of his resting round my waist before I finished feeding my little canary.

"Getting ready?" Blaine asked as the other two boys pretty much slumped over my bed, rumpling the sheets and making it look like I'd never bothered making it this morning.

"Yeah, psyching myself up is more like it; I just hope that no one from there recognizes my name, which they probably won't since most of the teachers didn't know my name." I replied, looking at the pair on my bed with disdain.

"Don't worry Kurt, we'll protect you, those rooms are still open for purpose you know." Tyler assured me looking up at me through his messy bangs, his eyes always seemed like they penetrated your soul, but that could be because he had heterochromia, which made a few people surprisingly uneasy, I thought he had nice eyes and it never bothered me.

"I know Tyler, trust me if I need to use one I will, I'm hoping I won't though." I replied.

"Well the groups been split in two so we won't have many jock types in our group, the teachers wouldn't allow it, plus I'll be there the whole time, just keep a hold of me." Blaine said as he tightened his hold slightly and I felt enveloped in his warm, comfortable embrace.

"Oh trust me, I plan on it, after all they are coming to learn about the tolerance that results from the zero tolerance policy, we may as well lead by example, well before Kynan starts flirting with everyone and making them uncomfortable." I replied smiling at him.

"Yeah, that's Kynan, we wouldn't change him though." Ryan said.

"Nah, he's harmless, just like Addison, the difference is Addison can be cocky and Kynan does it because he's open minded and likes people to take it as a compliment." Jeff piped up looking at us from upside down as he hung over the edge of my bed.

"As I said to Kurt, we'll look after him." Ryan said placing a hand briefly on my shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Absolutely, everyone here adores you, so everyone's going to watching out for you." Jeff quipped.

That was kind of true, being in the warblers made you popular, but having found out that I was run over by a student at my old school had brought out the protective streak in most of the boys, even if they didn't know me to well they watched out for me during school hours and reported anything odd to Blaine, which was both nice and a bit stifling, but I wasn't about to tell them to stop.

"Thanks guys, honestly I have no clue what's going to happen, I mean, what if I see a letterman jacket and become the kid I was when I first got here?" I asked, that was one thing that truly scared me was regressing so far back and having to start over again, I know I'm strong enough to do it, but whether I'll make it out unscathed is another matter.

"Well if that happens we'll be right here ready to bring you back to this point and help you improve even more." I started at hearing Wes' voice, he was leaning against the open door frame, I guess the guys didn't close the door when they came in.

"Thanks Wes." I said with a smile as David pushed him out of the way before going to join Tyler and Jeff on my bed, quickly followed for Nick who I swore must have gotten into the sugar supply that Justin kept around in order to actually finish his work, he spent so long painting that he often forgot his other homework till he had to pull all-nighters, he pretty much lived of straight caffeine and sugar, which I'm sure is doing terrible things to his system, but he sleeps and eats regularly so I guess he isn't about to drop yet.

"Yeah Kurt, you're like the poster child for overcoming adversity I mean, when you got here you wouldn't touch anyone, or let anyone touch you, you barely spoke and you were so thin, I mean I thought you were anorexic when I first met you. But look at you now, you're happy, you opened yourself up and entered a relationship with Blaine, you're a sassy diva, you've become the giver of hugs and the person we can all come to with a problem, you've made such an improvement and we're all so proud of you, not just us either. Your dad keeps saying every time we visit that he can't believe how much you've changed since you've come here, we help each other Kurt, it's what friends are for, I mean I know you didn't have any friends at McKinley, but trust me, we'd all go to the ends of the earth for you here and we know you'd do the same for us." Nick said and I wiped at the tears that he had caused before separating from Blaine to pull the dark haired teen into a tight hug.

"Honestly Kurt, we adore you and we'll look after you, Blaine and Kynan will be almost surgically attached to you all day, also the principal has personally looked over the list of people who will be in your tour group because he was worried about you. I mean if Principal Dermott is endeared enough to you then it says a lot Kurt, that man sort of adopts a few of the students." Jeff quipped leaning in to get in on our hug, the rest of the guys shrugged and joined us, making it a big group hug, but it wasn't like having a group hug with everyone I mean, Kynan had a thing for being in the most awkward positions in hugs, also Thad and Luke being either skinny or small almost always got crushed. It had taken me a long time to get to this point, but I wouldn't give up this easy contact and comfort for the world. BRING IT ON MCKINLEY!

…

Authors note 2 – so hope you enjoyed it, next time New Directions meet Kurt, how will that go?

Please review x


	8. La Vie Boheme

Chapter 8

La Vie Boheme

…

Author's note – So McKinley have come to Dalton, what shall happen? Even I'm not fully sure yet.

Thanks to; kurtofskylove, krynny, purpleerana and Lovefremione, for the lovely reviews, thanks to everyone else who's been reading for sticking with me. x

…

The McKinley bus was tense and silent, the football players were pissed that they couldn't pick on the glee kids and the glee club wished to be anywhere but in a small metal box full of meat heads and the smell of sweat and to much deodorant.

"So guys, we'll be at Dalton in about 10 minutes, the principal asked us to split up, so the glee kids will be one group and the football players will be another, now I don't want to hear that any of you insulted our hosts." Will said, Coach Beiste stood next to him glaring at the jocks to make sure they were paying attention.

"Schuester's right, we're here to learn and I want you all to pay attention, you don't want to find out what will happen if I catch any of you being derogatory to the guides." She said paying special attention to some of the more troublesome jocks.

"We'll be shown around by some of the student's, so treat them with respect." Will said eyeing Santana and Puck quickly, as if trying to tell them to stay in line.

"We know Coach, we've heard you the last 8 times." One particularly bulky jock, Hackman, said with a look on his meaty face that seemed to promise that the person that got in his way would be sorry.

"HACKMAN, you'll be running the pitch for every practice for the next month and your benched for the next game." Beiste said decisively looking at him as if daring him to argue, the jock gulped audibly and nodded.

The bus stayed silent, as the Westerville scenery rolled past, till they came to a large gated entrance. The bus driver had to show his idea plus a list of everyone on the bus, which caught the attention of a lot of the kids. "Is this place like a prison or something?" Puck muttered from his seat next to Finn, the two were kind of friends although they didn't talk nearly as much as they used to.

"No, they just have to have a list of everyone on the grounds in case they need to evacuate, Dalton is a boarding school after all and some of the students come from other countries just to attend it." Will said having heard Puck's slightly sarcastic question.

The bus driver pulled in and they all got their first look at the school.

"Is it Hogwarts?" Brittany asked wide eyed seeing all the other buses lined up and the boys in blue blazers milling around everywhere.

"No Brit, it's a school." Santana replied patiently although she was almost thinking the same thing herself.

They pulled up at an empty spot and the football players quickly left the bus with coach Beiste, they were greeted by a man who Will assumed was the principal, who smiled and shook the coaches hand before introducing three boys stood with him, a tall muscular blonde boy, a slightly smaller but almost equally as fit brunette and a rather skinny little kid with light brown hair who had a pair of glasses perched on his face and was looking at all the boys calculatingly. The jocks left with the three.

Will then turned to his kids; he had to get Artie out last. "Alright guys, off the bus, I'll let Artie and be right there." He said as the kids filed off the bus looking a bit more enthusiastic about the whole thing, after Artie was lowered down with the lift Will hopped off the bus and met the same man coach Beiste had.

He was a tall man, in his late 50's with calculating brown eyes and salt and pepper brown hair, he was obviously very active though.

"William Schuester am I right?" he asked holding out his hand. Will felt rather uncomfortable next to the man who was decked out in an obviously expensive suit.

"Yes I am, pleasure." Will greeted back.

"I'm Principal Scott Dermott. Welcome to Dalton, now allow me to introduce your guide for the day." He said showing three boys behind him that Will hadn't noticed until then. The smallest one had gelled black hair, hazel eyes and a warm smile, he was holding hands with a second boy, a very skinny individual with styled chestnut hair and blue eyes, or where they grey? The third boy with them was only about an inch shorter than the second boy who looked to be about 5'10"; he had styled brown hair and mischievous blue eyes he also seemed to be checking all of the glee kids out.

"We have Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Kynan Taylor, now between them they are in the top five of all but three of the schools classes, competes in 6 different sports and make up part of our glee club the Warblers." The principal introduced and as each of their names was said they raised their hands slightly, but Will noticed Blaine and Kurt still kept their hands joined together.

"Well it's nice of you to let us take the time of three of your students." Will said wincing slightly as he sounded like he was trying to copy Scott's tone and wording.

"Oh no problem at all, this way we can keep everyone together and it's a little easier on the boys this way, after all if you think about it some of these kids came here just for the policy and putting them in the most uncomfortable situations is something we like to avoid unless the boys think they can handle it." Scott replied not seeming to notice Will's tone.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Will said.

"Well I leave you in their capable hands. Boys," he turned to the three in uniforms, "You know where to find me if you need me." He said he seemed to look a little longer at the skinny boy in the middle, Kurt.

Mr Dermott strolled off to greet the next group who had just pulled up.

"Well as Principal Dermott said, we'll be your guide for the day, so if you have any questions please ask, oh and if you want to ask my number that's fine by me too." The handsome boy said, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Like dude, are you gay?" Will could have smacked Finn at that moment, what a wonderful introduction, what must these boys have thought of him.

Kynan just laughed. "Well I wouldn't say no, but I'm not strictly, I'm open minded, comes from having a dad who flirts with everything, even though my tad spend half his time slapping him for it."

"Cos like dude, we are so not gay." Finn insisted.

"Yeah I gathered that mister homophobe, don't worry, we have no sneaky gays out to convert you, besides it's genetic, you can't catch it. Seriously what do they teach in public school." Kynan asked his eyes darkening as he scowled at the much taller teen.

"Well as a child of two gay fathers I must say I understand completely, although the intentions you displayed are rather misleading." Rachel piped up and Will saw 'Kurt' wince slightly and wrinkle his nose as if he'd just caught a bad smell.

"You know, I thought this day was about trying to discuss our zero tolerance policy, but you have just turned it into a freaking talk show that could rival Jerry Springer, let me guess, tall guys your boyfriend and you're an only child?" the shortest boy, Blaine asked Rachel.

"Yes Rachel Berry, star of McKinley glee club and future star of Broadway." She proclaimed and Will saw all three of the uniformed boys roll their eyes.

"Well if McKinley claims you as it's star then I shudder to think what the rest of the education system puts out." Kurt grumbled under his breath causing Kynan to burst out laughing before leaning over and kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Oh Kurtie, some days I remember why your my fountain of wit. Anyway, before we declare an all-out physical fight let's start with the tour." Kynan said.

"Just a quick question, are there enough ramps round here?" Artie perked up and Will had almost forgotten he and the rest of the kids where there while he was being humiliated by Finn and Rachel.

"Trust me there are plenty, I had to spend a lot of last year in a wheel chair so the school added more ramps." Kurt replied. "That's partially why I was asked to help with this group, want a push?" he asked obviously trying to be friendly despite the open hostility they had received from Finn, because to Will it was kind of obvious that Kurt and Blaine were dating.

"Sure dude, anything to rest my arms, I'm Artie." The be speckled teen introduced holding out his hand and that hand may as well been stretched over a chasm to Will until Kurt slowly took it shaking his hand with a small half smile.

"Nice to meet you Artie, I'm Kurt, but you already heard that. How about quick run downs, name, hobbies and activities you do, sort of break the ice, because I feel like we got off to a bad start." Kurt said.

"Sure sounds cool. So I'm Sam, I like comics, Avatar and playing guitar and I play football." The tall blonde introduced and Will couldn't help but notice Kurt relax slightly; hell the kid seemed to be standing as stiff as a board, with Blaine's hand casually resting on his lower back in a friendly and decidedly non-sexual way.

"Pleasure Sam." Kurt replied smiling slightly at the taller teen.

"Yo, I'm Puck, I'm a badass, I play guitar, have a girl and play football." The mohawked teen said and Will saw Kurt tense up a bit.

"Nice to meet you Puck, you do know that that's a Shakespearean character right?" Blaine said and Will saw him step up to be level with Kurt.

Puck looked confused before Rachel piped up, "I'm Rachel Berry, I'm a performer, I sing, dance and am basically a young Barbra Streisand, I don't play sports I'm too busy working on my vocal lessons." Will saw all three boys look decidedly unimpressed.

"You do know that there is room in life to do something more sociable than practise right, I mean all of the warblers do something." Kynan said and Will saw whatever flirty twinkle in his eyes he'd started with had definitely disappeared around Rachel.

"Well there's no time for that, friends don't help get me on a Broadway stage." She insisted.

"They do if they own the Gershwin theatre." Blaine whispered to Kurt who laughed suddenly. Smiling brightly at the slightly smaller teen.

"Wanky, that's hot." Santana said looking at the pair as if they were candy, eyeing them up appreciatively.

"Trust me it's even better when the lips start locking." Kynan said and Kurt lightly tapped him on the back of the head in reprimand. "Keep that up and someone isn't getting anything I baked." Kurt said and Kynan soon shut up.

"But it's true though." Kynan muttered.

"Anyway, moving on. I'm Mike, that Matt." Mike decided to introduce them both, it was just easier that way since they were kind of co-dependent. "I like dancing, he likes video games and we both play football."

"There are a lot of football players in your glee club." Blaine said.

"Yeah well some of us are cheerleaders too. I'm Quinn Fabray, I like lots of things and I'm a cheerleader." She said with that smug superior voice she used so well.

"Oh look Kurt, someone else who cheers." Kynan said happily.

"Yes Kynan, cheerleading is a female dominated area, we know this there are 4 other guys in our squad." Kurt said acting as if he were explaining things to a very slow to train dog for the 50th time.

"I know, Wes' girlfriend is on the squad you know." Kynan replied in nearly the same tone and Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Yeah, yeah moving even further on, I'm Santana, this is my girl Brittany, I like sex, she likes dancing and we're both cheerleaders." She said cocking her hip out to one side still looking all three boys up and down appraising what could be underneath their uniforms.

"Hey Kurt maybe you should exchange heel stretch techniques." Kynan quipped and Kurt gave him a frigid look that Will was certain could make a snow man cold.

"I'm Tina, I like vampires and goth stuff, I'm Mike's girlfriend and I'm not on any sports teams." Tina said, she had lost the stutter and had almost stopped talking completely when a few of the kids shunned her for lying about it.

"Yo, I'm Mercedes; I'm a diva, no other info needed." She said crossing her arms over her multi-coloured zebra striped jacket and Will saw Kurt wince just looking at it.

"I'm Artie, I'm into av stuff, you know filming and the like and I'm sort of on the football team." He noticed they looked slightly surprised by that, but Blaine smiled, "Way to break a stereotype." He said with a pleased smile and Artie actually blushed a bit at the compliment straightening his glasses slightly.

"Anyway, I'm Finn, I'm into video games and eating and I'm the schools quarterback." He said and the boys gave him a slightly cold look, due to his run at the mouth earlier.

"Well run through this way, I'm Blaine, I'm into Harry Potter, I play like 6 instruments ranging from guitar to piano, I'm on the soccer team, the fencing team and the football team." He said.

"Dude I thought gay guys hated sports." Blaine glared coldly at Finn.

"Well Dude," Blaine started sarcastically, "Just because I date a guy and am gay, it doesn't mean that I'm any less male than you are, that is stereotypical and an offensive comment and to be frank I can think of more than a few choice word about you from what little I've garnered so far and none of it is particularly flattering, but unlike you I have a social filter which I can engage, so my advice is if you think it, keep it to yourself it may stop some of the guys from kicking the crap out of you." Blaine said turning away and ignoring Finn completely.

"Anyway as my boyfriend was saying, I'm Kurt, I'm into fashion, musicals, dancing and rebuilding classic cars and I'm on the cheerleading squad, I'm also a reserve on the soccer and football teams." Kurt said.

"What position do you play?" Sam asked with genuine interest and Kurt smiled a little at that.

"I'm the reserve kicker on the football team, I play midfield in soccer and I'm co-captain of the Hawks." Kurt replied kindly, taking Blaine's hand back in his and rubbing his thumb across the back of Blaine's knuckles.

"Finally, I'm Kynan, I'm welsh, so that's the accent explained, I like reading, history, coffee and planes, I'm on the swim team, fencing team and basketball team and don't make fun of my height, I'm still growing and yes I do flirt with just about everyone." He said quickly his accent suddenly very thick.

"Anyway, let's get started shall we, follow us." Blaine said turning and pulling Kurt along with him, the new directions following them and Kynan bringing up the rear.

'Well that could have gone better.' Will thought to himself as they entered the big double doors into the foyer of the prestigious academy. Here's hoping the rest of the day went better.

…

Author's note 2 – thanks for reading all, next time who shall start butting heads? Anyway please review, love u guys x


	9. Tell Me It's Not True

Chapter 9

Tell Me It's Not True

…

Author's note – Alright thanks to Krynny, mumimeanjudy, njferrell, purpleerana, KurtFabulous and MrsColferCriss for the lovely review. Plus I'm glad you guys like my warblers, they will be popping up even more soon. Also that crack about the Gershwin theatre will be paid off eventually, thanks for reading guys x

…

Blaine made sure to keep in contact with Kurt, whether he had his hand on Kurt's lower back as his boyfriend pushed Artie round or if he let go of the handles Blaine would take his hands and link their fingers for a moment, trying to alleviate the constant tension in Kurt's body, he was as taught as a bow string and looked as close to panicking as Blaine had ever seen before he actually crossed the line and had a panic attack.

The McKinley students looked rather overwhelmed by the sheer size of Dalton, so they group decided to relax for half an hour in one of the empty classrooms.

"So like, where are you guys from?" Sam asked, Blaine actually didn't mind the tall blonde, he seemed nice enough and had made sure as soon as possible that he didn't share Finn's sentiment and was glad Blaine had told him off, apparently because he and his midget girlfriend were the co-captains they acted like the rest of the club was just a set of glorified backing dancers and singers.

"Well I'm from Cardiff, my dad's American, so he asked me if I wanted to try school over here, I did and I love it, so I'm gonna finish my education out here, then we'll see if I want to go home or not." Kynan said sat back in a chair, unlike some of the New Directions who were sprawled out on the table and Kurt almost told them to stop acting like uncultured buffoons.

"My family lives in Westerville actually, but because they travel so much I board rather than being home on my own." Blaine said sat next to Kurt.

"I'm from Lima." Kurt admitted hoping no one asked, but of course they did.

"Dude, then why don't you go to school closer?" Finn asked.

"Firstly, my name isn't dude, its Kurt, so use it. Secondly, the extent of bullying both Blaine and I suffered in public school pretty much denied us the chance of ever going there again, you are here to learn about the tolerance our zero tolerance policy creates after all, some of us were verbally bashed by even the teachers, others were bullied, I mean I went through dumpster dives on a regular basis and no one ever helped, so why don't some of you stop bitching and complaining and try opening your brains for a few hours, I'm sure the influx of information will either do you some good or give you a head ache and to be honest I don't care which it is." Kurt said his breath coming in little hitches now.

"Kurt, do you need a minute?" Blaine asked quietly but with concern, these guy had only been here a couple of hours and already Kurt was beginning to regress just from the fact they went to the same school his attacker had.

"Yeah, excuse me." Kurt said pushing past them and fleeing the room quickly.

"I'll give him 10 minutes then go check on him." Blaine told Kynan who nodded with concern for their friend.

"Dude what was that?" Finn asked with an almost wounded tone.

Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. "That was my boyfriend answering one of the most stupid questions I've heard since I told my father I was gay and he said can't you fake not being." He said in a very clipped tone. "I was raised a gentleman, but to be honest Finn you are almost pointless to talk to, since your latent homophobia seems to think that we're lying to you." He carried on, Finn had been trying to contradict them all morning, with the help of Rachel and even Quinn had chimed in and Kynan for one was only half a step up from smacking all of them.

"You know Blaine, if I didn't know the others would say worse, I'd say you aren't putting your dapper face on today." Kynan quipped.

"Nope, but you know Flint would have punched him by now, so would Addison for that matter, as a matter of fact most of the guys would." Blaine insisted.

"I know precious, why don't you go get some air, I think that all that gel has finally penetrated your brain." Kynan joked.

"Hey it's organic." Blaine said back but he did as Kynan suggested and went out to get some air in one of the small courtyards.

Kynan let out a breath, "well you've chosen the two people here that you really don't want to offend." He said to Finn.

"But I didn't do anything." He said trying to act innocent.

"Well if you think that then maybe we should have a doctor look at your head, you are at a school with a zero tolerance harassment policy, we offer shelter from people who make stupid comments and accusations, first you seem to think the school is full of sneaky gays, which it's not, any guy here who is gay is open about it, as are all the bisexual guys. Then asking why said gay guys don't go to public school, that is beyond stupid, Blaine and Kurt both went through things that no person should have to go through in their lifetime. Blaine's dad nearly disowned him after he had the shit kicked out of him at a school dance, hell when I first met him he was so scared to go out at night he carried a flash light and an can of pepper spray everywhere, Kurt, well when I first met Kurt I met a guy who'd never had friends, even as a little kid, the girls wouldn't play with a boy and he was to girly for the boys to play with. I met a guy who barely spoke and was in a wheelchair because of what some homophobic jock did to him. You haven't been there, you have no clue what it's like to be told your wrong for liking someone or told that you're an abomination by people three times your age for something that you can't control, you have no clue what the real world is like Finn Hudson, it isn't a popularity contest, it doesn't matter what happens in school, if you get good grades and work hard you can make something of yourself and we at Dalton believe that everyone should have a right to feel safe, even if it's only inside these walls, everyone needs that. Because let me tell you, there is nothing in this world that is scarier than looking over your shoulder every day, for that one wrong comment you make being the thing that could possibly get you killed." Kynan said his voice steely, not the jovial tone he had been using all morning and Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Puck visibly shivered as what he was saying and his piercing blue eyes washed over them.

"True Dat, I mean, I spend half my day being assaulted by other peoples bags." Artie said nodding along with Kynan's response.

"Yeah I mean we get picked on for everything." Tina added from where she sat, on a chair next to Artie and Mike.

"Yeah, well Dalton is sort of like a place where you can relax and recuperate, I mean, anyone who came here for the policy has really come out of their shell since they first arrived. I mean, i tried a public school, but people spent all day making fun of my accent and the fact that my parents are divorced and my dad's dating a guy. I mean I was always taught to see a person, not a gender." Kynan replied kindly, knowing as well as Tina, Artie and a few of the other kids, exactly how bad it felt.

The door opened and Blaine peered around the corner, obviously comfortable with what he saw he guided a rather pale Kurt in, arm wrapped securely around Kurt's impossibly tiny waist.

"Everything alright?" he asked and Kynan nodded, Will sat on a chair, completely dumb struck, these were boys, the same age as the kids he taught and they were all so mature, had been forced to grow up so fast and were not afraid of making their views seen, letting people know exactly how the world works. It was so humbling really, Kurt who looked like he could be blown over by a strong wind, didn't shy away from the disgusted looks he had seen Quinn and Finn throw in his direction. Blaine, who was kind of small, verbally battered someone who may as well been twice his size and Kynan, who defended his friends even though they weren't there to hear it. They looked after each other, they were what each other had and he really wished his kids would see that.

"So let's get on, if we want to see the rest of the school before we start showing off later." Kynan said kissing Kurt's cheek briefly and laughing with the taller boy who seemed to relax immediately when he was surrounded by the two boys.

"What do you mean show off?" Santana asked with a smirk, eyeing them up and down as if expecting them to get undressed in front of her.

"Is there going to be hot boy kissing?" Brittany asked having looked completely confused throughout the whole exchange and even the idea that the massive building they were in was just a school not a castle; she had already asked Blaine if he was Harry Potter and could he tell Hermione that she'd like to make out with her. Blaine had smiled at that and promised to tell her, but that she may be too shy to reply.

"No, not yet hunny, but if you hang around then Addison may oblige later, he always tries to make out with one of us, we're all so used to him now that no one even blinks anymore, except when he pretty much jumped Thad, poor guy screeched so loud I thought that the glasses were going to shatter." Kurt replied, he seemed to have taken a liking to Brittany, she was honest and where she was a bit dim she was also sweet and sincere.

"Does he just kiss the guys?" Santana asked with a smirk and licking her lips, like a savage dog that had just caught the scent of a fresh juicy steak.

"Nope, he'll kiss everyone, just ask him, he'll happily oblige. He's kissed half the girls at Crawford." Blaine said with a shrug, Addison was a very sexually free individual while still respecting everyone, that's why he had yet to kiss Kurt, the brunette had made it clear that he didn't want Addison to kiss him, not yet at least, Blaine wouldn't mind if they did, he knew Kurt loved him and Addison was just himself, but Kurt still got freaked out by anything that could be construed as sexual by anyone other than Blaine.

"Isn't that a bit unethical?" Will asked feeling very uncomfortable hearing a bunch of teenagers talk about sex and sexuality in any way.

"Mr Schue, I've slept with more guys than you can think and you think us talking about a guy who macks on everyone is unethical, you need new priorities." Santana said simply.

"Well Addison is like the go to guy if you're having a sexuality crisis, make out with him and you usually know." Kynan said, he and Addison had made out with each other before, but for them it was just a friendly greeting. Like shaking hands.

"Anyway let's get going we have to tour the science and life skills buildings yet, then there's lunch, then the sports centre and the dorms." Kurt said eager to get moving again before the conversation turned back on his school days, he really hoped they hadn't recognized his name, no one had seemed to but Sam had been looking at him a bit oddly and he made a mental note to talk to the guy, with Blaine close by obviously, one near panic attack was more than enough for one day. He just couldn't let his guard down and he felt run down and weary, avoiding eye contact as much as possible and trying to stand as far away from the jocks as possible, especially Finn and Puck, both of them were oddly familiar and he didn't even want to comprehend how he knew them, or if he knew them at all, he just wanted the day over with and them gone, so he could go back to enjoying Dalton, his boyfriend and having friends.

But that didn't mean they weren't going to put on a show before they left.

…

So next chapter will be up tomorrow, in the meantime, please review. xxx


	10. Movie In My Mind

Chapter 10

Movie In My Mind

…

Author's note – so I have a friend who does theatre work, the monologue Blaine recites is his go to piece, so I copied it.

Also thanks to; neko-in-tears, Krynny, mumimeanjudy, njferrell, MrsColferCriss, dreamer 3097, Klainebrittanalove, purpleerana and Lovefremione for the lovely reviews.

Also to answer mumimeanjudy's question, Finn is dating Rachel, but sort of wanting to sex up Quinn, I think Finn is an all-around douche so I write him that way.

Anyway, enjoy all x

…

Kurt's POV

…

So today could have started off better, I tell you, Finn has a kind of puppy dog look, but I so wanted to kick him when he blurted out about not being gay, I mean hell I weigh like 110 pounds, if that, I'm technique classed as borderline anorexic, what did he think we were going to do? No, I won't think like that, I won't think about what he did to me, I won't let him win, not now, not after I've been trying so hard.

Honestly they have no clue, as for Rachel, I was so going to find a way to ruin that ugly sweater, I mean it had a huge ass owl on it for fuck's sake, okay Kurt, calm down, fashion crime is painful but acceptable. If only I could glue her mouth shut.

The science wing, decorated with its detailed diagrams and complete human and animal skeletons in the biology labs were a sight, Rachel started screeching about being vegan, to which I happily informed her, that she may be vegan but that didn't mean she could get out of learning about the skeletal structure of humans and animals and I could have laughed at the look she gave me, I think she was going for intimidating, but she wound up looking like a pissed off cat in the rain. Yeah, her hair totally needed better products; she looked like she washed it with grease.

I mean, so far I had worked out that Finn and Puck had been the main bullies I had faced while at McKinley, but they didn't seem to remember me, to be honest I couldn't care, they would get there's. Blaine had kept in contact with me since they got here; he knew exactly what I had gone through. Even before my rape. The bullying, the abuse from a few of the teachers, then had come the rape and my attempted murder. Yeah I know, I sound so blasé but with Blaine it was easy to talk about, I mean when I had first told him we were both crying so hard that we physically shook with the emotions.

I'd started with the bullying, how I had been pushed into lockers, had slushies' thrown in my face, been thrown in the dumpster, you know, all the normal 'fun' stuff. Then I moved on to the teachers, some of them refused to acknowledge me, one in particular, an old battle axe of a woman had spent an hour burning my homework, claiming it was contaminated with the devils spawn. I mean, I don't even know how I was supposed to feel about that. Then had come the rape, I had told him everything I remembered, from getting in the shower to ending up on that cold tiled floor and I think he cried as much as I did, then I told him about how I was heading out to my car because I thought it would be safer to wait there, rather than on a cold bathroom floor, then I told him how I'd gone from talking to the 911 operator to ending up on the tarmac and all I could think was that I was going to die. That I was going to leave my dad behind, that hurt me more than any bullying ever could, I wouldn't let them hurt me, not anymore.

…

Back to 3rd person

…

The life classes, such as English and math were better received than some of the others, the English rooms all had a platform at the front, where the teacher could stand to talk or in some cases, they would move the desk and it would be there that you performed and to the McKinley kids this was a very novel concept.

"Yeah some of the teachers believe that to understand a character you need to walk a mile in their shoes, so they sometimes give us a bit of a play or a speech from the book to learn and we have to really get inside the character and deliver it." Blaine said enthusiastically, English was one of his favourite classes.

"Really? Because that sounds like a lot of work." Mike piped up, he, Matt and Tina hadn't really spoken much, during the tour.

"Well how about we show you what we've just been working on?" Blaine asked already moving towards the stage, discarding his blazer and tie momentarily.

"So my class has been reading the war of the worlds by H.G Wells. So Miss Reid gave me a monologue to perform, every book we read someone gets picked for the monologue, we also perform scenes together. So here is the monologue of the Artilleryman." Blaine took a deep breath and seemed to change he leant heavily against the desk as if in pain.

"This isn't a war. It never was a war; any more than there's war between man and ants. There's the ants builds their cities, live their lives, have wars, revolutions, until the men want them out of the way, and then they go out of the way. That's what we are now-just ants. After Weybridge I went south-thinking. I saw what was up. Here's intelligent things, and it seems they want us for food. First, they'll smash us up-ships, machines, guns, cities, all the order and organisation. All that will go. At present we're caught as we're wanted. A Martian has only to go a few miles to get a crowd on the run. And I saw one, one day, out by Wandsworth, picking houses to pieces and routing among the wreckage. But they won't keep on doing that. So soon as they've settled all our guns and ships, and smashed our railways, and done all the things they are doing over there, they will begin catching us systematic, picking the best and storing us in cages and things. That's what they will start doing in a bit. Lord! They haven't begun on us yet. Don't you see that? Cities, nations, civilisation, progress-it's all over. That game's up. We're beat. There won't be any more blessed concerts for a million years or so; there won't be any Royal Academy of Arts, and no nice little feeds at restaurants. They ain't no further use. Those who mean to escape their catching must get ready. I'm getting ready. I'm going on, under their feet. I've been thinking about the drains. Of course those who don't know drains think horrible things; but under this London are miles and miles-hundreds of miles-and a few days rain and London empty will leave them sweet and clean. The main drains are big enough and airy enough for anyone. Then there's cellars, vaults, stores, from which bolting passages may be made to the drains. And the railway tunnels and subways. Eh? You begin to see? And we form a band-able-bodied, clean-minded men. We're not going to pick up any rubbish that drifts in. All these-the sort of people that lived in these houses, and all those damn little clerks that used to live down that way-they'd be no good. They haven't any spirit in them. I've seen them skedaddle off to work-hundreds of 'em, bit of breakfast in hand, running wild and shining to catch their little season-ticket train, for fear they'd get dismissed if they didn't; skedaddling back for fear they wouldn't be in time for dinner. Lives insured and a bit invested for fear of accidents. And on Sundays-fear of the hereafter. As if hell was built for rabbits! Well, the Martians will just be a godsend to these. Nice roomy cages, fattening food, careful breeding, no worry. After a week or so chasing about the fields and lands on empty stomachs, they'll come and be caught cheerful. They'll be quite glad after a bit. They'll wonder what people did before there were Martians to take care of them. And the bar loafers, and mashers, and singers-I can imagine them. Very likely these Martians will make pets of some of them; train them to do tricks-who knows?-get sentimental over the pet boy who grew up and had to be killed. And some, maybe, they will train to hunt us. No, we have to invent a sort of life where men can live and breed, and be sufficiently secure to bring the children up. We don't know enough. We've got to learn before we've got a chance. And we've got to live and keep independent while we learn. See! That's what has to be done. And when we do learn-Just imagine this: four or five of their fighting machines suddenly starting off-Heat-Rays right and left, and not a Martian in 'em. Not a Martian in 'em, but men-men who have learned the way how. It may be in my time, even-those men. Fancy having one of them lovely things, with its Heat-Ray wide and free! Fancy having it in control! What would it matter if you smashed to smithereens at the end of the run, after a bust like that? I reckon the Martians'll open their beautiful eyes! Can't you see them, man? Can't you see them hurrying, hurrying-puffing and blowing and hooting to their other mechanical affairs? Something out of gear in every case. And swish, bang, rattle, swish! Just as they are fumbling over it, SWISH comes the Heat-Ray, and, behold! man has come back to his own." He became steadily more insane and terrified, acting as if he could really see the martians.

"That is how we work here." Kurt smiled applauding loudly as Blaine laughed and bowed deeply.

"Encore, encore." Kynan called and even Puck joined in the applause.

"Why thank you." Blaine laughed he grabbed his blazer but Kurt beat him to the tie and the group watched as Kurt fastened it round Blaine's neck in a way that indicated he'd done so many times before.

The group watched the pair sort of laugh together and just look at each other, their love shining clearly in their eyes.

"So do you guys do this for everything you read?" Tina asked with interest.

"Pretty much I mean we have an open floor every semester, so you can stand up in front of your class and do something, I mean I know Kurt read a poem in his, one of our friends recorded it for me and sent it to me while I was in my ethics class." Blaine said his arm thrown casually round Kurt's waist and Finn couldn't help but wince slightly at the sight of it, there was just something wrong to him, about two guys getting it on, it didn't seem right.

"Really, what poem? Something about rainbows?" Quinn asked with a sickeningly sweet false smile and Kurt looked at her with disinterest.

"Okay firstly either you're a bitch or stupid but I have my own view on that, or you are religious in which case, congratulations for being a bigot, just wait till you have to deal with a chauvinistic sexist pig, I will be stood right behind you and I will laugh so hard that they'll be able to hear it across state lines. Till then, grow up. As for the poem, I read the soldier by Rupert Brooke. Who was a poet for the United Kingdom who died of sepsis in World War 1, he was famous for writing sonnets about war and the idealistics of it. It's a powerful piece and one which should be treated with respect." Kurt replied looking at Quinn as if she was a bug on the bottom of his shoe and making her feel 6 inches high.

"Okay I have to ask something, I mean no offence Kurt but you really don't look happy about having to show us round, why is that?" Sam asked looking a bit perplexed.

"Well I used to go to McKinley, it was where I was bullied and as nice as it is to finally add names to my tormentors I would rather I hadn't Finn and Puck spent most of my time at McKinley throwing me in the dumpsters and the like, so no, I have no desire to associate with that school again, but I'm doing this to prove a point." Kurt said and Finn and Puck could feel the icy daggers emanating from the eyes of the Dalton boys and even some of the glee kids, including Sam, Artie, Tina and Santana.

"Why was that?" Santana asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Because of my sexuality, up till this summer I was small, skinny and as gay as rainbow, but I'm proud of who I am and I know exactly who I am." Kurt replied his blue, grey eyes linking with her warm brown and she understood exactly what he meant.

"Well good for you lady face, something tells me that outside of a uniform you are fabulous." Santana said and Kurt smirked at her.

"Oh sweetheart, I have enough labels in my closet to keep a fashion show happy." He replied, Brittany walked over to him and Kurt watched her with interest, then she flung her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Can you be my dolphin?" she asked in that sweet voice and Kurt looked a bit perplexed for a moment.

"Dolphins are gay sharks, will you be my dolphin?" she asked again. Kurt laughed, "Do I get privileges, like a female shopping partner maybe?" he asked with a wide grin and Blaine laughed too.

"Sure, only if Santana can come too." She said.

"Then sure, you'll just have to meet my other girl-friends." Kurt replied and Brittany literally squealed and squeezed him tight.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you alone real quick?" Sam asked quietly next to the smaller teen.

"Sure Sam." Kurt said motioning Blaine over and whispering quickly in his ear that he was going to be just outside with Sam.

The pair walked out completely unnoticed as Kynan began his own monologue, with as much dramatic flare as he could. Which wasn't too hard for him, he was overly dramatic to start with.

"What did you want to talk about Sam?" Kurt asked looking up at the tall blonde.

"Well, I heard something when I transferred to McKinley; I just wanted to ask if it was you who got run over by that jock? I mean, you said a jock bullied you and that you were in a wheel chair." Sam blurted out quickly.

Kurt stared blankly at him for a minute before sighing. "Yes, I was the kid who was run over at McKinley, but you can't say anything, that was the lowest point in my life and I don't want to think about it." Kurt said, in a not so much harsh manner, but more of a pleading one.

"I won't tell anyone." Sam told him holding his hands up, "I just, wanted to say I'm sorry, you seem like a nice guy and that someone would do that to you, it makes me feel sick." Sam admitted.

"Thank you Sam, maybe we could talk a little more after the tour today." Kurt offered.

"I'd like that." Sam replied with a smile holding his hand out to shake Kurt's much smaller one, Kurt took a deep breath and slowly shook Sam's hand, he could see them getting along really well.

…

Authors note 2 – thanks for reading all, be ready for some songs in the next chapter, I know, it's a glee fic and I've only had like 4 lines of a song so far, oh the shame. Anyway please review, they make me smile x


	11. Special Thanks

Special thanks –

Now this is not a chapter, this is just a special little shout out to some of the lovely people who have taken the time to review.

So firstly we have Lovefremione, who has taken the time to essentially write an essay to accompany most of the chapter's I have posted so far, I love reading your interoperations of the characters and am so happy that you're enjoying the fic. The way you take the time to go over every character and I will admit that some stuff has been added because you've mentioned it and I had honestly forgotten about it because I'm trying to keep on top of my nano. So thank you very much and hope you'll keep reading x

Secondly is Krynny, who has also taken the time to review most of my chapters, I love knowing that you're still reading and staying with me throughout all the characters ups and downs, so thank you for sticking with me and giving me such nice comments x

I'd also like to thank everyone else who has reviewed so far; Asian75, nvivi, kurtofskylove, Nija assasian, Janto-x-Naomily, ThenSheSmiled, KurtFabulous, Purpleerana, Kiefercarlos, Njferrell, MrsColferCriss, mumimeanjudy, Klainebrittanalove, dreamer 3097 and neko-in-tears. Thank you all so much guys, I honestly don't know if I could finish this fic and nano without all your support.

All my love

~Gleek xx


	12. Infected

Chapter 11

Infected

…

Author's note – So once again I'd like to thank; Krynny, njferrell, Klainebrittanalove, mumimeanjudy and Lovefremione for reviewing chapter 10 and I'd like to thank everyone who commented on my special thanks as well, love you guys, enjoy x

…

Lunch couldn't roll round fast enough for the trio, they had had to put up with Finn's stupidity with undercurrents of homophobia, Rachel's pretentious and self-entitlement bull, Quinn giving them all scathing looks, Mercedes had spent half the time being as loud and obnoxious as Rachel and Kurt couldn't help but think that she seemed to be a controlling self-important diva who needed a reality check. Plus her fashion disaster of an outfit was making Kurt edgy.

They had a bit of a display to put on at lunch, so Kurt excused himself while Blaine got the McKinley kids something to eat and settled at one of the long picnic benches that hand been set up on the football field.

Students milled around looking very much like ants trying to find food. Blaine looked up as he heard his and Kynan's names called. Justin, Wes and David were heading towards them. He knew that Nick and Jeff had groups to lead, Addison was lurking somewhere, probably hoping to cause a stir, Flint, Thad and Tory had been put in charge of the McKinley football team and were probably trying to make their lives hell. Tyler, Luke and Ryan had been helping out some of the younger students who were doing these tours for the first time.

"How's it going?" Justin asked sliding down next to Kynan and looking at the McKinley glee club with a sort of bored expression.

"Could be better." Blaine said, "get your painting finished?" he asked, Justin had been preparing a piece for a possible gallery opening in a few months and as such had been given a pass on guiding around hapless and bored teens.

"Nearly, just need Kurt to sit for me next." He replied he wore his uniform, but parts of it were lightly paint spattered.

"So you've finished with Thad then?" David quipped moving to actually sit on the table and look over them.

"Yeah, he was surprisingly good actually, I just gave him a book and he barely moved for like four hours." Justin laughed.

"Yeah it's like catnip to him." Wes said standing behind them, they had all gotten used to each others quirks over their time together, after all living so close to other people, you have to get used to them.

"Yeah, well to get Kurt sitting still just give him the latest copy of vogue." Blaine offered.

"Where is he anyway?" David asked looking for the other boy.

"Getting ready, Ashley said they have to make it good." Blaine said, Kurt had told him exactly what was going to happen and he'd been thrilled, he loved seeing Kurt relax and wearing a uniform, so sue him, he was a teenage boy.

"Ah. That explains the text I got." Wes said holding up his phone and there on the little screen in black and white it said 'don't drool lover boy! 3'

"That means you're in trouble then." David said nodding sagely.

"Why?" Mike asked, the McKinley kids had been listening to the conversation and were getting a little confused.

"Oh well when Ashley says that Wes will drool, pretty much everyone else will too." David explained and Wes actually whimpered at the thought of the torture his girlfriend would no doubt subject him to.

"Yeah it's always funny." Justin insisted unaware of the guy now standing behind him who held his finger up to his lips with a manic grin on his face.

"Has anyone seen Addison, usually he'd have made a scene by now." Justin said and the guy quickly swooped in, turned his head and kissed him.

"Well nice of you to join us Addison." Kynan said as the dark haired man drew Justin into a deep kiss.

The man waved vaguely with one hand, the other holding the back of Justin's neck, they parted not long after boy boys licking their lips slightly and panting.

"Well hello to you too." Justin laughed.

Blaine looked down the table at the reactions, Finn and Quinn looked almost physically sick, Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany and Santana looked intrigued and Matt, Puck, Rachel and Mercedes didn't seem to have noticed.

"Well baby blue I haven't seen you for two days, I missed you." Addison said with an exaggerated pout which made Justin laugh loudly.

"So that's Addison huh?" Santana asked eyebrow quirked, looking the male up and down, she decided he looked a lot like a young Elijah Wood and yeah, she could do that.

"That would be me my gorgeous lady." Addison said with a deep exaggerated bow and a laugh.

"So if I asked if you'd be interested in making out?" she asked eye brow cocked challengingly.

"I'd ask when and where. I'm all for making out, to me a kiss is like saying hello, it's how you get to know someone, you can tell a lot about a person by the way they kiss." Addison said just as Wes' phone chirped, telling him he had a message.

"Oh Blaine, not from Ashley, it says, 'tell Blaine he isn't allowed to jump Kurt, we need him to lead our set.'" Wes said with a smirk and Blaine groaned and slumped.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that Kurt's going to be something that will make Blaine go all possessive. It's always fun to watch." David insisted.

"Last time I learned exactly how flexible my boyfriend is." Blaine said resting his head on the table; he knew he was in for it this time.

"Yeah we all envy you that my friend." Kynan said patting Blaine's head. "He's a lucky sod." Kynan said to the McKinley group.

Will Schuester had no idea when he lost control of all of this, it had started off badly and he'd never managed to reign in his group of rather dysfunctional kids, not that these Dalton boys seemed to have a problem with dealing with them, they took it in their stride and cut down their arguments before they seemed to make it out of the starting gate. These kids were better at controlling the kids he'd known two years, he couldn't believe it and all the time they had never resorted to low blows or even trying to be physical intimidating in any way, not that he thought Kurt, Blaine or Kynan had it in them to be physically threatening, well all these boys seemed willing to protect Kurt and Will couldn't figure out why that was, he was out of his depth in a school, something he never thought could happen.

Everything stopped as the faintest strains of music started and a bunch of girls in cheerleading uniforms strutted through the masses, parting them like the red sea.

Blaine recognized the music and groaned, Kurt was going to kill him with this.

"So hot out of the box

Can we pick up the pace?

Turn it up, heat it up

I need to be entertained

Push the limit, are you with it?

Baby don't be afraid

Imma hurt you real good baby"

Kurt's voice, low and husky ran over the crowd as he strutted amongst the girls, dressed in a much tighter fitting uniform, navy blue which represented Dalton was the main focus, with the word Hawks in a light sky blue across his chest, hugging his every muscle and highlighting them for everyone to see. The sleeves were short and the girl's tops were like crop tops with higher waisted skirts.

"You are so gonna suffer Blaine." Wes said his eyes glued on his girlfriend who along with a few of the other girls began dancing around Kurt, rubbing across his body as he gave them smouldering looks.

"Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say

Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display

I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed

Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name."

Some of the girls were hoisted into full extensions and then cradled. Kurt himself was between two of the other boys on the squad as he started the next verse.

"No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over"

Kurt strutted over and was lifted onto the table; a few of the girls were lifted on to tables as well.

"Oh!

Do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment"

Kurt crouched on the table in front of Blaine and teasingly caressed his cheek as he sang.

"Oh!

I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment

'Sall right

You'll be fine

Baby I'm in control

Take the pain

Take the pleasure

I'm the master of both

Close your eyes, not your mind

Let me into your soul

I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown"

He walked back down the table, having decided he'd messed with his boyfriend enough and doing a round off which developed into a series of backflips till he flipped right off the end of the table, landing lightly on his feet, never missing a note.

"No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on 'til it's over

Oh!

Do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I am about to do

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment"

Kurt strolled up to Addison and jokingly sang the next part to him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek when he was done.

"Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment

Oh

Do you like what you see?

Oh

Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

Oh!

Do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I am about to do

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Oh!

I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment"

Kurt finished, as he was hoisted into a half extension while he was doing a very impressive heel stretch. The waited a minute before they cradled the teen and the whole group took a deep bow.

A second song started up and the warblers sat with New Directions cheered enthusiastically at the start of it.

The group started doing some very athletic and well-choreographed dancing; Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt's hips as they moved.

"Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

Then aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away, and make it okay

I swear I'll behave"

Kurt was front and centre doing and intricate little shuffle, reminiscent of a foxtrot step as they sang, some of the cheerleaders would exaggerate it and some would do it the opposite way.

"You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a sh*t

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I got the moves like Jagger

I got the mooooooves...like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like jagger

I got the moves like jagger

I got the mooooooves...like jagger

Maybe it's hard

If you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I'll make you believe

That I've got the key

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I got the moves like Jagger

I got the mooooooves...like Jagger

I don't even try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I got the moves like Jagger

I got the mooooooves...like Jagger"

The guys did a sort of spin kick as Dawn flipped to the front to lead the bridge, as she and Kurt moved in perfect sync.

"You want to know how to make me smile

Take control own me just for the night

And if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right

But if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

And it goes like this"

Kurt sprang right back into the song as the rest of the cheerleaders moved onto basket tosses and other tricks, including one of the flyers being thrown between two full extension builds and being held by her legs in the splits 13 feet from the ground.

"Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me til' you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I got the moves like Jagger

I got the mooooooves...like Jagger

I don't even try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I got the moves like Jagger

I got the mooooooves...like Jagger."

Kurt and Dawn ended up back to back at the front of the rest, who were arranged in builds with the girls all doing standing splits before they were cradled and the students and visitors went crazy, applauding and cat calling as Kurt and Ashley headed over to their boyfriends.

"Hey babe." Ashley said kissing Wes passionately as Kurt lightly kissed Blaine, "enjoy yourself?" the brunette asked with a smirk.

"You were fantastic you freaking tease." Blaine said with a matching smirk kissing Kurt gently.

"Well I must say Kurt, that was impressive." David complimented.

"Thanks David, now Ash, disengage from Wesley and let's go get changed, I'll see you all after lunch." Kurt said kissing Blaine's cheek and dragging Ashley off much to the disappointment of her boyfriend who whined like a puppy.

"Oh Wes, I know how you feel." Blaine said patting the Asian boy on the back before turning to look at the reaction of the McKinley kids.

…

So I hoped you enjoyed it, songs are – For your entertainment by Adam Lambert and Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5 with Christina.

Please review x


	13. Singing in the rain

Chapter 12

Singing in the rain

…

Author's note – Okay firstly I'd like to sort something out, now Mkitkat asked me if Kurt calling Quinn a bigot in the last chapter was his view of religion or mine, so I'd like to make it clear, that it is Kurt's view of religion, or at least with Quinn, he does not believe this of everyone who believe in god or is part of organized religion.

I myself I'm not really religious, although I do go to church sometimes, I'm more spiritual. So I'd like to make that very clear and profusely apologise to anyone I've offended with that comment.

Finally I'd like to say thank you to; Mkitkat, Kyrnny, Nija assasian, HinaLuvLuvChan, KurtFabulous, Lovefremione, njferrell, mumimeanjudy and eb012203, for taking the time to review, thanks guys x

…

"Wow, never knew the Hawks could actually be competition." Santana said to Quinn who looked livid.

"Why would they be competition, they are led by a midget and a queer." She hissed and she could feel the air around her turn icy cold as not only the Dalton boys glared icily at her, but some of the glee club did too. Sam and Artie, who Kurt had been really helpful to during the day, were giving her looks that could freeze the North Pole.

"Quinn, I recommend you shut the hell up before I get Wes here to call his father, who by the way is very influential in most of the college boards and tell him to black list you, or better yet, maybe Addison could call his mother and we could sue you for verbal harassment, you have no clue about the world little girl, so I suggest you get some perspective and grow up quickly." Blaine hissed his voice was cold and menacing.

"Yeah, some of us have to put up with a lot of crap, not just from you people but from our own families, so I suggest keeping quiet till you get back on the bus." Justin said, his blue eyes as cold as Blaine's and Quinn stuck her nose up in the air.

Wes pulled a small notebook from his blazer pocket and wrote something quickly before storing it back in the same pocket.

"Well this has been every bit as pointless as I thought, you know people like you are the reason that kids commit suicide, if you can't look past whatever protective bubble you've built around yourself, then you don't deserve to have a good relationship or children, to be honest any kid born to you I feel sorry for." Justin said standing up. "I'm going to go work some more, movie night?" he asked picking up the few things he had brought with him.

"You bet, it's horror night." David said patting Justin on the arm as the blonde hugged his friends and waved as he strolled off back towards the school.

"Well you've ended up on another shit list." Wes said without preamble as the blonde disappeared back inside. "Justin's dad walked out after he found out Justin was gay, then he attacked him on his way to school, ran him right off the road. He's now in prison, Justin's mother, sister and boyfriend are very protective and trust us, his boyfriend is someone you don't want to piss off."

"Why is he a big flamer too?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"No, he owns one of the biggest advertising agencies on the east coast, he can and will ruin you." Wes replied getting up, followed by David and Addison, the three waved to Blaine and Kynan and left without so much as a backwards glance at the Lima teens.

"Quinn, go sit on the bus." Will said looking completely humiliated by these kids.

"You can't do that!" she screeched.

"Actually he isn't we are, we do not feel comfortable with you being in our group, simply put either go sit your ass on that bus and sulk or we'll have you removed from the premises." Kynan said glaring at her so hard it was surprising she didn't have a physical dagger sticking out of her chest.

"Well I never wanted to be here, I've already done the whole being an outside because I got pregnant thing, I've made myself better if you people can't then that's your problem." She said stomping off, Blaine got up.

"I'll be back in a minute I have to tell Principal Dermott we've told her to go." He told the group.

"Don't worry I'll tell Kurt where you are." Kynan said nodding to the dark haired teen.

"You know I feel sorry for any child of hers and I hope that she never becomes a real parent." Kynan told the group, looking off after his friend and making sure Kurt got back to them alright, they were all rather protective of their little, well not so little anymore, counter tenor, they had been there from the start and would help him through thick and thin, no matter the cost.

"Well you know, she and I made a mistake, it's not like we planned it." Puck muttered as a few of the glee kids threw him rather angry looks.

"Well I have yet to come to a decision on you, but some of you are good people and the rest of you need a kick in the teeth to realize exactly what life is like out in the real world, some of us in here have had to go through things that a person should never have to. Life is far from black and white, yes there are areas of the darkest black and areas of the most dazzling white, but unless you have experience at either end of the spectrum, never assume that grey is as bad as it gets." Kynan said picking at his food with no hardly any interest any more. He was one step away from telling the whole lot of them to go.

His thoughts were interrupted as Thad stomped over sitting himself down next to Kynan and giving him a meaningful look.

"You alright there sweetie?" Kynan asked resting his hand lightly on the back of Thad's neck.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was big enough to turn around and punch some of these assholes." He said his voice strained as he took off his reading glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Flint and Tory dealing with it?" Kynan asked, it took a lot to make Thad angry, which is why he tutored so many of the other warblers, he had the patience to explain things in a way everyone could understand.

"Yeah, I think Tory's having to hold back Flint, but I've had enough I put up with a lot, but I will not be spoken to like that, not by anyone." He said his eyes glinting and Kynan didn't think twice before pulling the smaller boy to him and hugging him tenderly.

"You shouldn't have to dearling. Remember Kurt said they were that bad, that's why he was worried about you." Kynan said.

"Yeah and I'm even more worried about him. What the hell did he go through at that sad excuse of a school?" the small brunette asked burying his face into Kynan's shoulder and trying to calm down.

"I don't know, no one knows the full story except for Blaine, we just have to look after him, alright." Kynan said before he turned to glare at Finn who was given them openly disguised looks.

"And you had better stop being such an ignorant child before I manage to convince one of the boys to hit you so hard your eyes will start facing backwards, your homophobia is ignorance and vain. You seem to think that you must be god's gift to girls and gay men, all I see is a stupid boy, too big for his own shoes who needs to be freaking sterilized so you can't inflict more stupidity upon the gene pool. Oh and by the way Rachel, I'm surprised that if you have two gay dads you actually see something in that homophobic prick." Kynan said and Rachel turned to glare at Finn.

"You said you were okay with my dad's." She said gnashing her teeth.

"I am." Finn said shortly.

"I don't see how you could be alright with anything that's even considered gay, you just about had an aneurism when I hugged Thad, so you're either a liar or your more stupid than I thought." Kynan said as Thad pulled away from the hug and tried to make himself look more presentable.

Kurt walked up to the table, looking completely unrumpled by his earlier athletics. "Hey boys." He said sitting next to Thad and quickly fixing the other males hair with practiced ease.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine's gone to talk to the principal, we told Quinn to leave and I'm one step up from telling the jolly green giant over there to hop it too." Kynan said.

"Well Finn let me say this, I know your mother and I'm sure she'd be more than glad I told her exactly how you behave." Kurt said not looking up from straightening up Thad and Kynan, who had managed to make himself look homeless in the short space of time Blaine and Kurt had been gone.

"How the hell do you know my mom?" Finn asked eyes narrowing.

"Well let's see, Finn Hudson, mother Carole Hudson and how do I know her? I fix her car for cheap you moron. I work at my dad's shop and to be frank I'd be more scared of him than your mother, he does own a rifle and he can and will use it." Kurt said his voice like iron. "Now go fight with your little attention whore of a girlfriend you moron." He said dismissing the tall teen entirely as he finished straightening Thad's tie.

"There we go, all handsome again." Kurt told the teen.

"Thank you Kurt, I am so going to need a good relaxing night after this." Thad said leaning against Kurt slightly, Thad, well he was a bit of a cuddle junkie, his parents were hard working professional people his mother was a hard working police detective who worked long, odd hours, his dad was a paramedic.

So Thad had basically raised himself but when he had come to Dalton he had been introduced into the world of human contact, that he had been starved of for so long, not that his parents didn't love him, they just never seemed to have the time for him.

"Trust me, we all will. I for one am going to get out my little kit and you guys are first in line for some of my pampering." Kurt promised taking a sip of a can of diet coke Kynan had put aside for him.

"I love when you get the kit out." Thad said looking up as Flint and Tory headed over, leading the football players, who looked a bit shaken up and to be honest none of the Dalton boys blamed them, between them Flint and Tory were the biggest and scariest guys to reside at Dalton.

"Hello boys." Kurt said giving them a sympathetic smile, but at least it looked like Coach Beiste was keeping them in line with the help of the two bigger boys.

"Hey Kurt, great show." Flint said giving Kurt a high five, he was well known around Dalton, he was a really nice guy but everyone knew not to mess with him because he looked like he could beat you to a pulp with a look.

"Thanks' Flint, yeah it was alright, I'm sure that Ashley and I are going to have to rein everyone in at the next practice." Kurt said.

"Probably, but hey you put on a good show at least and I'm sure Blaine is going to tell you off later for teasing." Flint laughed.

"Probably." Kurt giggled. Keeping an eye on the football jocks who were watching the exchange with a sort of disgusted interest.

"Well good to see your still in one piece, we're going to continue on, But Thad's gonna stick with your group, we may end up doing something to some of these guys if they say anything else." Tory said glaring at the football players as did Coach Beiste.

"Alright guys, we'll take care of him." Kynan assured waving at the two larger boys as they headed off towards the dorms to show them round there too.

"I am so glad I refused to let anyone in my room for this trip." Kurt said.

"Yeah well that's why we have the show dorms." Thad said, every year they updated it to reflect one of the actual students rooms, this year it seemed to look much like Blaine's single room, covered in his music interests, from Broadway posters, to album covers and a signed guitar.

"I know, I wouldn't trust some of these people and I have lots of nice things that it would kill me to have go missing." Kurt replied.

"Well that was fun." Blaine said walking back to them; his tone was sarcastic as he stopped in front of Kurt, who wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and hugging him.

"Well let's get this show on the road before I throw in the towel for the day." Kurt said standing and grabbing Blaine's hand, Thad and Kynan nodded to the McKinley kids, Finn looked up from the rather vocal fight he'd been having with Rachel as Will told them it was time to carry on. Rachel stomped off in a huff and Finn glared at the backs of the Dalton boys. No sneaky gays, yeah right they were everywhere in here and he couldn't wait to leave.

…


	14. Superboy And The Invisible Girl

Chapter 13

Superboy And The Invisible Girl

…

Author's note – So thanks to; Kyrnny, HinaLuvLuvChan, dreamer 3097, KagomeGirl021, Nija assasian, purplerena, Lovefremione, pepsichan91, Kiefercarlos and njferrell for their lovely reviews.

Also I've just hit 4500+ visitors, thank you so much guys x

Bit of a smack down in this chapter, enjoy.

…

The journey around Dalton was tense, even with Quinn removed from the group. Kurt and Blaine wouldn't let go of each other, one always had a hand on the other and Kynan stuck close to Thad and within easy reach. The McKinley kids trailed along behind them, rather like ducklings, with Will bringing up the rear and trying to keep Finn and Rachel apart so they couldn't start a screaming match and humiliate the school even more, hell he thought this was one of the worst ideas he'd ever had, or it would have been had he not seen the interactions of a few of his students with the Dalton boys.

Sam and Artie seemed to be becoming very friendly with Kurt, as did Tina, Santana and Brittany, Matt and Mike were up front talking football with Blaine who it turns out had a love of football and absolutely loved the Buckeyes. He was discussing it adamantly with them and the three were laughing.

Puck seemed to take a deep breath before walking up to Kurt, making no move to detach him from his boyfriend and spoke quietly, his head hung and he kicked at the ground in an ashamed manner.

Kurt looked at him his expression was hard to decipher, that kid had a good poker face. But he let Puck speak, his motions a bit jerky but eventually Kurt nodded and placed a hand lightly on Puck's shoulder patting it slightly and Puck smiled widely.

"Thanks for listening dude. I really am sorry." Puck said to the smaller teen. The one he'd spent a year tossing in a dumpster, but he'd never bothered to learn the name of the kid he'd terrorized, he'd sat down over lunch and had a deep conversation with himself, he wouldn't want someone to treat his daughter that way and he genuinely regretted it, it's true what they say you know, becoming a parent changes your views on everything. He hated to think anyone would do that to his daughter, that he had done to someone else's child.

"I'm not saying I forgive you, but I will listen." Kurt said quietly.

"That's all I ask, please let me try to make it up to you." Puck said and Kurt gave him a half smile.

"Some of the others are going to come up again for a proper walk around without all this group pressure, your welcome to come up and hang out with us." Kurt offered, holding out the branch of friendship.

"Sure I'd like that." Puck said accepting what was offered; maybe he could prove he was better than that person he used to be.

Mercedes on the other hand was getting annoyed, she was being basically ignored, she hated that, she was ignored enough in glee, who did these stuck up prep boys think they were, ignoring her, she was the best thing to happen to this boring school and they were treating her as if she was nothing. She wouldn't put up with that, she'd get them to notice come hell or high water.

Blaine and Kurt both laughed as they headed to the sports centre. It was a huge building, with an indoor pool, a large gym, a couple of tennis courts, a basketball court come soccer pitch and even room to do dance, gymnastics, a dedicated fencing area and a few more besides. It was a beautiful facility and well maintained and was open to all the students, it was monitored at all times just in case anything happened, be it bullying or an accident.

"So here we are, our lovely athletic facility." Blaine proclaimed loudly motioning to the large area. They were stood in the main atrium the facilities branched off it in all directions and each quadrant had its own distinct look and colours.

"Wow, it's huge." Matt said looking round.

"Yeah, we have a big space here, Dalton does try and get all it's students into sports, so it offers a wide range to cater for just about everyone, I mean we have a football field outside, a lacrosse come hockey field and everything in here, but cheerleading is done at Crawford since we don't have many male students that do it. We have a swimming pool, a gym, access to athletics facilities and even a fencing strip. Since we compete in competitions we have room for everything." Blaine told them as they headed down towards the tennis court.

Walking around the place the Lima kids looked around in awe, their school could barely afford new lockers and yet this place had what seemed to amount to an Olympic arena.

"So everything here is accessible to everyone, we also have specialist equipment for anyone with a disability or special needs and we run classes on things like self-defence, dance classes and swimming lessons too." Thad said picking up the thread and integrating himself with his friends easily.

"I have a question." Artie said gliding along at the nice slow pace everyone was maintaining.

"Yes Artie?" Kurt asked.

"What sorts of sports could I do here?" he asked.

"Well when I was in a chair last year I got very good with a hand bike, swimming, basketball and even dance, we did a whole months classes in wheelchairs so everyone else could see how it was." Kurt said smiling at the geeky boy.

"Cool, sounds great." Artie replied holding out his fist to bump Kurt's who did so with a slight giggle.

"Oh like, HELL TO THE NAH, where do y'all get off on ignoring me." Mercedes finally snapped and everyone turned to look at her, the Dalton boys giving her a disinterested look.

"Y'all are like so intent on messing with everyone that you're all not paying attention." She bellowed and Kurt walked straight up to her.

"Now listen to me you self-important windbag that masquerades as a diva, firstly the world doesn't revolve around you, secondly we have no interest in you, you're here to hear about our policy and see the facilities, thirdly I suspect you have few to no friends because no one could care to much about a bitchy wannabe diva with the depth of a tea spoon and finally, who the hell dresses you, do you own a mirror, you are looking seriously fug and unless you can learn to actually put together a decent ensemble then you have no right to talk to me." Kurt said his voice cold and he turned on his heel and strolled past her, grabbing the handles of Artie's wheelchair and pushing him forward, leaving the voluptuous girl stood there gaping looking like a fish out of water.

"Oh I love our diva." Thad said laughing with Kynan and Blaine before following their countertenor.

"Been a while since he's done that." Blaine agreed. "I love watching him get worked up, I haven't seen him like that since Jeff decided to try on half the stuff in his wardrobe and Kurt tore him a new one." The shorter teen laughed.

"HEY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU." Mercedes bellowed and all the Dalton boys winced, you just didn't try to annoy Kurt when he got like this, you sat down and took it and he'd usually apologise later, usually with cookies, cupcakes or brownies, depending on the person.

"Oh you did not just do that." Kurt said turning Artie back and motioning Thad over to take the handles. He strutted right up to her and got right in her face. "Now listen to me you pug faced excuse for a girl, I put up with a lot of shit. I have been attacked and ran over, I have been scared stiff and I've been the centre of attention, but just because you barely warrant more attention than a cockroach in your school does not mean you are worth more here. You are a passive aggressive bully with an attention seeking personality and as far as I can tell Rachel is the same, so why don't the two of you go have a fucking cat fight somewhere away from me, cos hunny next time I go for the weave." Kurt snarled in her face and Mercedes shrank back from the spitting mad teen.

"Kurt, sweetie, come on, before you punch her and I'm sure you have an unfair advantage if you do." Blaine said wrapping his arms around the irate teen and pulling him off to the side. Kurt's breathing was quite harsh and Blaine knew how easy it would be for him to have a panic attack, what with all the excitement and people around.

"Alright hun, calm down it's okay." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, feeling the skinny boy shaking, whether it was from adrenaline or fear Blaine didn't know, but he didn't like it either way. "Deep breaths baby, just come down, come on breath with me, in, and out, in, and out." Blaine said holding one of Kurt's hands to his stomach and waiting for the other boy to breath with him, Kurt quickly calmed down after that, he let out a last shuddery breath before pulling back and looking at Blaine, his eyes wide and his face was rather pale.

"Alright, we'll be quick in here, go do the dorm tour, then we'll blast them out of the water with the warblers alright, you never have to see Mercedes, Rachel, Finn or Quinn again, not till sectionals anyway, but we'll just have to beat them so they go away." Blaine said brushing his hands through Kurt's hair and that showed just how upset Kurt was, that he didn't even complain about Blaine ruining his perfectly styled locks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Kurt said, Kynan and Thad had made the group move on because between the pair of them they could give some rather serious looks and no one messed with Thad when he got mad, mostly because he was usually so quiet and considerate that when he was pushed to that point, the person who is exposed to his temper usually more than deserved it.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for baby, you've been doing so well today, I mean I know how much it takes for you to let people touch you, or even come close, I'm so proud of you and I'm sure Burt will be too, so don't say that you did badly, you are so brave." Blaine said honestly, he really did respect Kurt and that was the foundations of their friendship, which later blossomed into their relationship.

Kurt had told Blaine more than anyone else, at the urging of his therapist and he could have chosen any of them, but he'd chosen Blaine, that had really hit a note with him.

This person, so hurt by the world had opened up to someone who could barely comprehend something like that happening, especially to someone like Kurt, who he had found to be such a sweet and dedicated person, if you were Kurt's friend, you had a friend for life and he would protect you with all he had, no matter the expense.

Everyone here saw Kurt as that hurt kid he'd arrived as, how he'd come out of his shell, how even Principal Dermott, had opened his heart to the kid. Had taken him under his wing and had allowed Kurt access to things some of the others weren't permitted too, even now the Principal looked upon Kurt as a son.

Burt had entrusted the most precious thing in his life, his poor damaged baby boy into their care and they would never disappoint the man, not now and not ever.

"Thank you, how do you always know what to say?" Kurt asked with a slightly watery smile.

"Because I'm a wizard." Blaine said simply and with a perfectly straight face.

Kurt took one look and burst out into lour roarcus laughter leaning against Blaine to stay upright as the curly haired teen joined him in his belly aching laughter.

"Come on, the sooner we get the dorms done the sooner we can sing and blow them out of the water." Blaine said as they both calmed down, Kurt wiping his eyes which were wet from crying with laughter.

"Absolutely, come on Harry Potter, let's go blow their minds." Kurt replied and the two slipped an arm around each other's waists and went to catch up with the group.

…

Author's note 2 – Sorry had to get a Harry Potter comment in, just for our beloved Darren Criss, anyway hope you enjoyed and please review x


	15. Anything But Lonely

Chapter 14

Anything But Lonely

…

Author's note – so thanks to; Ebony-Miracles, 9lives11, njferrell, KagomeGirl021, mumimeanjudy, Sabaku no Sable, yamiik, dreamer 3097, HinaLuvLuvChan, Krynny, Nija assasian and Lovefremione for the lovely reviews.

This chapter has some epic warblers singing so enjoy, I'll be thinking about the next chapter while I'm sat at the dentists *shudder*

Enjoy x

…

The tour of the dorms had been relatively quiet, with all the boys cutting off comments from both Mercedes and Rachel, Brittany had been talking to Kurt, asking him what it was like to be a dolphin and how it was to date Harry Potter, she had heard Kurt call him that as they re-joined the group.

Blaine had to explain to the blonde girl that no he wasn't Harry Potter and no he didn't know him. He did say he'd love to meet him though and if he ever did he'd tell her, she kissed him on the cheek for that and Blaine looked a bit bewildered.

They were heading back to the front of the school, the students didn't know it but the warblers were about to entertain once again.

The interior courtyard was more like a field between connecting sections of the building, it was a beautiful sun trap with a huge fountain in the centre, it had little warblers carved into it, but the figure in the middle was a well-dressed young man, the schools original founder. Alistair Dalton. It was a prized piece of the school's history. The rest of the warblers were milling around near it and smirked slightly at the sight of Blaine, Kurt, Thad and Kynan.

They moved deliberately and began the back beat. The Dalton students stopped immediately at the sound and shushed the guests as the warblers congregated. Thad, Kynan, Ryan, David and Blaine moved to the front of the ranks to begin singing.

"You're insecure, don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make-up - to cover up

Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough" Thad sang, his voice was sort of a soft mellow tenor tone.

"Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but yo-ou

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful!" All five boys sang together their voices mingling attractively.

"So c-come on, you got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't know why, you're being shy

And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes" Kynan and Ryan sang together, their voices were good counterpoints to each other, Kynan's was deeper and richer and Ryan's was slightly higher and pleasing.

"Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but yo-ou

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

Oh oh

Na na na na na na naaaa na na,

Na na na na na na.

Na na na na na na naaaa na na,

Na na na na na na.

That's what makes you beautiful!" Again all five boys sang, the other warblers doing simple dance routines while the five boys in front were enjoying dancing with each other and pulling other random students to dance with them.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!" David sang his voice a deep baritenor. Accompanied by Blaine's own tenor voice.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful!" they finished facing the crowd and a huge applause rang out, some of the students were leaning out of the windows to get a good view of the performance and to hear the richness of the acapella group.

David, Ryan, Kynan and Thad joined the ranks and Kurt moved to the front row, directly beside his boyfriend as they began on a song very close to both boys' hearts.

"You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down" Blaine turned and looked at Kurt a large smile on his face as he started singing to the countertenor in a way that screamed that they were in a relationship, to anyone who didn't know.

"Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine" He held out his hand to Kurt and pulled him forwards as they started a very sweet slow dance.

"Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever" Kurt smiled at his boyfriend still keeping up with the backing vocals.

"You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back" Blaine let go of Kurt and started dancing around the taller boy pausing behind him to sing directly into Kurt's ear, his breath caressing said ear and Kurt had to fight not to moan. He knew Blaine would get him back and he was loving it.

"We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight" Blaine had placed Kurt's hands on his hips and was singing directly at his boyfriend the same way he had done as he had serenaded him, looking right in his beautiful eyes and telling Kurt that the song was truly how Blaine felt for him.

"Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)"

The courtyard erupted in applause as Blaine pulled Kurt forwards and hugged him jovially. Pulling back slightly to place a chaste kiss to Kurt's beautiful red lips. "A year ago this week you came to Dalton and changed my life, you are my life Kurt Hummel and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you." Blaine said the cheering so loud that no one other than Kurt would be able to hear his declaration.

"Blaine Anderson, a year ago I was at the lowest point in my life, then you burst into it and dragged me back into the world, with your puppy dog eyes and love of life, I don't even know if I'd be alive now if it wasn't for you, all of you, but you Blaine, you are the reason I would wake up and face the reality, because it had you in it. I couldn't live life without you, you've made me the person I've always wanted to be, and I love you too." Kurt said pulling Blaine into a deep kiss, not noticing the warblers closing ranks around them, knowing this was something just for them that no one else should have the privilege to witness.

"I think we'll have some stiff competition at regionals." Sam said to Puck and Artie who were stood on either side of him, watching the whole display with awed expressions, these guys moved in sync, they made their own music and made the words real, not like Rachel, who to be honest could be replaced with a wet rag and you'd get the same emotional depth, or Finn, who could emote about as much as a tea spoon.

"Yeah, these guys can sing and it's not just one or two people singing." Artie replied with a look of awe. These guys really knew how to work together.

The warblers moved out and bowed deeply to the assembled crowd and smiling Kurt, Blaine, Thad and Kynan came back over.

"So was spying worth the trip?" Kurt asked Will, looking at him as if daring him to deny that that was part of the reason they had come.

"Well I'd say we have some stiff competition." Will replied looking at least a little sheepish at having been caught.

"Well they weren't even our best songs, the first is just an intro piece we've been working on and the second was the song Blaine used to serenade me with before we started dating." Kurt replied with a shrug.

"You mean that's not even your best stuff?" Rachel screeched and all the boys winced at the pitch of her voice and Thad commented that any dogs in a 2 mile radius had probably started howling at the sound of it.

"No, we knew this would happen, so we used, well for lack of a better term, back up performances. I mean, most of the school heard me sing teenage dream last time because they were thrilled that Kurt and I got together, they just like hearing us." Blaine said with a shrug.

"I can't believe that your glee club is popular." Puck whined, that was one problem with being in new directions, even if you were the most popular person you still ranked at the bottom of the social chain.

"We're like rock stars, it's a very exclusive club really and we have 50 people trying out a year, we usually only accept maybe 2 or 3 of them, but no one's bitter about it." Kynan said.

"Dude, 50, we couldn't get 3 people to try out at the beginning of the year." Matt said his eyes wide at the number.

"Well everyone here knows the warblers are a tight knit group and once you're in, we'll defend you to the end, whether that be to a student, teacher or family member. We look after each other and help each other, plus between us we're multimillionaires doesn't hurt. I mean, Kynan's dad works on Broadway, he's the headliner in la cage aux folles. So we have access to the theatre if we want and Kurt knows the owner of the Gershwin." Thad said as if it was nothing but Rachel looked absolutely red with rage.

"Dude, that is so cool." Sam gushed, he didn't know much about Broadway, or musicals but he'd heard Rachel go on and on about being on stage at the Gershwin before and knew it must be important, so did headlining a show.

"Yeah, it's something we all sort of know about but no one mentions, we don't need to show off how much money we have, or how much prestige there is around here." Kurt said leaning against his boyfriend.

"Yeah I mean some of us come from old money, or have parents who have really big businesses, but it makes no difference to us, we're still people and this is still school, we want to make it in the world because we can do well, not because we have a name or money." Blaine said.

"So have you been to New York?" Santana asked.

"We're spending Christmas break there this year, I mean, some of our parents work a lot so there never home, so we spend holidays together a lot." Kynan said.

"So you guys are rich?" Santana asked with a leer.

"Yeah, but your barking up the wrong tree here, none of us date people who are after our money." Blaine replied. "Plus most of us are gay or at least gay leaning bisexual."

"Gay leaning bisexual?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I date both but I do prefer men." Kynan replied with a shrug.

"Dude you are a sneaky gay!" Finn crowed.

"You know I am one step away from smacking you." Blaine said as they made sure the group was together before heading back to the front of the building and back to the buses.

Kurt moved next to Sam and Artie and pulled out his phone. "So if you guys give me your numbers we can arrange for you to come back up without the peanut gallery." He quipped as he moved to add a new contact.

"That would be cool dude, maybe we could go out somewhere so we can relax a bit." Sam suggested and Kurt nodded approvingly.

"Good idea, either of you two against bowling?" he asked as Sam quietly told his number to Kurt.

"Nah, bowling's cool dude, so no letting Rachel, Finn, Quinn or Mercedes along, anyone else?" Artie replied.

"No, as long as they don't start sprouting crap on the bus the rest of you are welcome to hang with us." Kurt replied saving Sam's number and sending him a short text.

"No worries dude, we won't bring any of them along." Sam assured as they got to the bus, Quinn sat on the steps a scowl on her face and clenched teeth.

"This is going to go well." Kurt muttered to the two boys as he prepared for the inevitable outburst.

…

Songs are – What makes you beautiful by one direction and Teenage dream by Katy Perry

Hope you all enjoyed, please review x


	16. Go With the Flow

Chapter 15

Go With the Flow

…

Author's note – So thanks to; Nija assasian, KagomeGirl021, dreamer 3097, HinaLuvLuvChan, Lovefremione (read the fics, they rule.) and Krynny who I'd like to say a little extra thanks to for asking about my dentist. Other than having a numb lip for 3 hours all in now good.

So I've hit over 5500+ visitors and nearly 100 reviews, the response has been unbelievable and thanks for sticking with me guys, I will guarantee at least 30 chapters, we'll see where I am after that. So I'm officially half way through….i think. Anyway, enjoy there's a little bit of a Klainey treat in here for you all x

…

Thad stopped first and Quinn was immediately on her feet and getting into the brunettes face.

"You people, do you honestly think you have the right to make me stay here." She screeched in his face. Thad simply slipped off his glasses and wiped them off where she had spit on them.

"Alright firstly, the spit is very unattractive, secondly you were being openly offensive in a school with a zero tolerance policy and to be honest Blaine, Kurt and Kynan gave you more chances than they should have, even uttering one hateful word should have had you personally escorted from the premises. Thirdly, yes we do have the right; the consent form was filed appropriately and was signed to say that you must adhere to our rules while within the confines of the school grounds. So little Miss Banshee, I suggest you get on that bus, sit down, shut up and determine what sort of person you are, because I didn't see anyone backing you up, even your so called friends here." Thad said gesturing to the rest of the McKinley kids.

"Oh and you're lucky it's me saying this because both Kynan and Kurt can and will make you question your personal self-worth and place in civilized society, so I've done you a favour." He said turning his back on her and talking to the rest of the group, the football players had arrived at some point during his little dressing down of Quinn and he almost grinned, maybe that would take her down a peg or two.

He was joined by the rest of the boys, Blaine, Kurt, Kynan, Tory and Flint as they stood off to the side and gave their farewells, although the looks on both Flint's and Tory's faces made some of the football players get on the bus so quickly that they just about missed the steps entirely.

"You two scared them." Blaine commented an arm around Kurt's waist as the two boys leant into each other.

"Yeah well, they upset our little guy." Tory said throwing an arm around Thad's shoulder, now Thad wasn't the shortest in the group, Luke was, followed by Blaine, but they had called him little guy since he started and the skinny boy seemed to actually like it.

"Well I think we all need a relaxing night tonight, movies and junk food." Blaine said looking like he was in heaven thinking about it.

"Anyone who wants a hand massage or manicure I'll be giving those out tonight too." Kurt said, most of the guys didn't mind the manicures, they were relaxing and they made Kurt feel better, so they all volunteered their hands for him to work on later.

"Sounds like a great idea." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek and Kurt turned and kissed him passionately, which caused the others to start catcalling as Blaine's hands moved to wrap completely around Kurt's waist, Kurt's arms wrapping around Blaine's shoulders.

"Now as nice as it is to see you boys get it on," Flint quipped, "It would be better if we went back to Thompson and started relaxing, movies will start at 7 and go straight through till morning." He said, it was their average length of film night and all the boys loved it.

Kurt and Blaine pulled away from each other flushing slightly, they hadn't gotten far past this point, but Kurt was thinking about seeing if he could go further.

"Come on, I need to change, I need to get the stench of bigot and homophobe off me." Kurt quipped pulling Blaine along with him, the other boys following behind, the buses had gone now and while Kurt and Blaine had been kissing some of the McKinley kids had waved their goodbyes.

Thompson was full of student's all lounging around now that the visitors were gone. Some of the boys they passed congratulated them on the great warbler's performance. Thad trawled into his room, Jeff already inside and the blonde pulled Thad into a quick hug.

"Are you alright Thad?" he asked looking the smaller brunette, checking him over for any signs of visible injury.

"Jeff, I'm fine, I went into Blaine, Kurt and Kynan's group and left Flint and Tory to keep them under control, through their coach is a very formidable woman, she makes my mother look like a kitten" That was saying something because Charlotte Harwood had been known to tackle armed assailants on her own, but she was bigger than her son.

"Well hopefully she'll bust their asses for you, other than that are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Jeff, I'm fine." Thad assured with a smile closing the door and heading to his wardrobe to get changed into something else.

…

Down the hall Kurt had pulled Blaine into his room, kissing him eagerly as Blaine moaned into his mouth, Blaine thought that Kurt's tongue was downright sinful with how it made him feel, it made his heart race and his head swim.

"Oh Kurt, you did so well today, I'm so proud of you babe." Blaine said nipping at Kurt's lips as the taller boy panted slightly, Blaine let his hands slide down Kurt's back and tentatively rested them on that absolutely perfect ass. Kurt hadn't let him put his hands there for to long, but he revealed in it every chance he got.

"Blaine." Kurt whimpered and Blaine started to move his hands, till Kurt moved and rested on top of his, keeping them on that glorious booty.

"This okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I want to go a bit further, is that okay?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Sweetheart, we can do anything you want, as long as it is what _you_want." Blaine said kissing Kurt's neck slowly.

"It is, not you know proper sex, but I want to go a bit further, I love you and I trust you." Kurt replied loving Blaine's soft lips against his delicate skin.

"Alright, just tell me to stop when you need to." Blaine said, it was always when, not if. Blaine never pushed too hard, he liked it when Kurt came to him to try something new, when he could move forwards. It had taken them two months to actually kiss, it took another four months before Kurt was fully comfortable with Blaine hugging him while kissing him and it had taken another month for them to start making out, that was three months ago.

Kurt slowly moved his hand to the bottom of Blaine's shirt biting his lip for a moment before slowly pulling it out and letting his hand slide unhindered up Blaine's muscular back. He took a deep breath and gave Blaine a little smile, Blaine had kept his hands where they were and just about stopped moving, allowing Kurt to set the pace.

"Can I take this off of you?" he asked pulling at the shirt slightly. Blaine nodded slowly and let Kurt remove his tie, tossing it onto his desk chair.

"You need to move your hands." Kurt said quietly while pulling at Blaine's blazer, Blaine reluctantly did so and Kurt quickly tossed his blazer aside and his hands trembling moved to undo the buttons. Blaine's hands encased his.

"Would you like me to do it?" Blaine asked watching Kurt closely.

"No, I need to do this." Kurt said taking a deep breath and moaning as he began exposing Blaine's lightly haired chest.

Kurt's hands shook as he got to the last button and Blaine's shirt hung open, exposing his muscular chest.

"You alright?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah, you're gorgeous, compared to you I'm nothing." Kurt replied, fiddling nervously with his tie.

"Can I?" Blaine asked pointing to Kurt's blazer and tie.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Just keep looking at me baby, it's just me, your best friend, your boyfriend, I'm the guy who loves Harry Potter and football, the guy who keeps cuddling you on the couch during weepy movies." Blaine kept up a running commentary to remind Kurt it was just him and no one else.

Kurt bit his bottom lip as Blaine pulled them off; Kurt always wore layers, even when out of uniform, so even just a shirt between himself and Blaine was a big step for him. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's covered arms, having thrown the blazer and tie onto Kurt's bed.

"You can undo my shirt." Kurt said quietly looking into Blaine's eyes and hardly blinking.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded slowly, "Yes, I think I need to start pushing more, I'll never get better if I don't try pushing my limits every now and again, I think I'm ready to go that far."

"Alright, just say stop." Blaine said ever so slowly moving to the buttons closest to Kurt's neck, undoing the first button and revealing some of that pale porcelain skin he loved so much.

Kurt's breaths were staggered as he let Blaine's hands expose his body in ways that he hadn't dared to in front of another male, not since it happened, he could barely get changed in the changing rooms at the mall now.

Blaine ever so slowly parted the edges of Kurt's white shirt, displaying his lightly muscled but skinny chest before his eyes for the first time.

"You are so beautiful." Blaine said honestly kissing Kurt gingerly; not wanting to scare him, but Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled them closer together, feeling bare flesh against bare flesh for the first time.

"I'm scrawny, I know that." Kurt replied, "You are gorgeous though."

"Well we each have our preferences and yes I'd love to see you with a bit more meat on your bones, but I love you Kurt, it doesn't matter to me." Blaine said allowing his hands to move under the back of Kurt's shirt, skimming his hands up and down the taller boy's spine.

"Yeah, that works." Kurt replied exploring Blaine's chest on his own, his hands gliding across the tanned collar bone, down the tight pecs, and circling a nipple. Pinching it gently between his thumb and forefinger rolling it gently and Blaine let out a groan.

"That feels so nice Kurt." Blaine complimented rubbing Kurt's shoulders with one hand and his lower back with the other, their chests moved apart slight so that Kurt could keep going with his examination of his beloved boyfriends body.

"Feels nice on this side too." Kurt joked giggling slightly, feeling Blaine's warm skin against his own was something he didn't realized he'd feel so comfortable with. Maybe it was the fact that it was Blaine, his best friend, his boyfriend of 10 months, with his curly hair, currently held tight by the gel, his hazel eyes and that charming smile.

Kurt took a deep breath and pulled off his own shirt leaving his upper body completely bare. He had a few light scars across his shoulders when he'd hit the ground and a couple on his legs from the cars impact. But Blaine would never make Kurt feel uncomfortable about them.

"Maybe we should lie down." Kurt suggested slowly pushing Blaine's shirt off completely watching it pool on the floor, just like his own.

"Will you be alright with that?" Blaine asked letting Kurt pull him over to the bed, covered in it's dark blue comforter and it's numerous blankets, Kurt got cold easily at night so he liked to be bundled up under them.

"Yeah, just let me be on top, not the other way round." Kurt said taking a deep breath and watching Blaine sit on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and placing them under the piece of furniture before sliding up so he was in the middle of the bed.

Kurt took his own shoes off and slowly got on his knees crawling up to Blaine and resting above his boyfriend who was leaning back against the pillows. Kurt slowly lowered himself onto Blaine's covered lap and their make out session began again in earnest.

…

Meanwhile Nick was sat with Justin, talking to the blonde.

"So how long?" Justin asked as he painted slowly, trying to keep his strokes controlled and even.

"For like three years." Nick admitted leaning back against his desk chair from his place on the floor.

"Well as someone with a boyfriend, I'd say go for it, I mean Blaine did and it worked out well for him, I mean it's clear that Jeff adores you, I don't think he'd say no." Justin said looking at the dark haired teen.

"I don't know what I'd do if he did." Nick replied.

"Well the only way to know, is to take the plunge. We're all here for you, no matter the outcome."

"I know, I just need to think of the best way to do it." Nick said as he pulled a notebook from the bottom drawer of his desk and began writing eagerly.

…

Kurt and Blaine were moaning in each other's mouths and Kurt could feel Blaine's arousal against his body and he pulled back. Shaking his head slowly, "I need to stop." He admitted quietly with some disappointment.

"Babe, if you need to stop, we will stop, it's perfectly fine babe." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek gently and caressing the blushing skin.

"Well I hope it's not long till I'm ready for more." Kurt said giving Blaine a shy smile and giggling as Blaine kissed him gently.

"I love you." Blaine said his lips flush with Kurt's.

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

…

Author's note 2 – So I hope you enjoyed, please review guys, I love to read them x


	17. Let's Go To The Movies

Chapter 16

Let's Go To The Movies

…

Author's note – so originally this wasn't here, chapter 16 that I originally wrote is now chapter 18. So thank HinaLuvLuvChan for giving me this idea.

Thanks to; HinaLuvLuvChan, dreamer 3097, Lovefremione, yamiik, KagomeGirl021, krynny and njferrell for their lovely reviews thanks guys x

Also I'm sort of advertising some of my fave fics; and today I recommend Nija assasian's fics Secrets in Ohio and Redefining Views, both lovely little Klaine fics. So I if you haven't read them I suggest you do, it's worth it. x

…

The boys gathered in the smaller common room, it was known as the warbler's common room inside Thompson hall, but everyone was allowed to use it, but it was mostly used by the warblers to have their movie nights and have some fun together.

Kurt sat on a large leather couch in black skinny jeans, a white tight t-shirt and a dark green cardigan, he had a little pendant on, a gift from Blaine for their 6 month anniversary, which was a pair of little birds on a tree branch, done in the most beautiful of white gold, one had little blue eyes, the other a greeny brown, that looked remarkably like Blaine's own hazel orbs. He didn't have any shoes on, so his sock covered feet rested on the cushion as he leant against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine was simply in a pair of looser fitting jeans, his own black t-shirt and a red cardigan, they looked adorably similar, but not matching, because Kurt said that was one thing he hated couples doing, each person had a personality and asking them to look the same, just insulted them both.

He had his manicure kit laid out on the low coffee table ready for use, Dalton didn't have a rule about nail varnish, or if they did then Principal Dermott dismissed it for Kurt and his friends, since Kurt loved to do it they just went along for the ride, although he did tend to paint their nails to match their blazers, which was a nice touch.

Jeff, Nick, Justin and Thad came in together giggling and Thad came and slumped on the couch next to the couple and smiled, Justin grabbed a thick cushion and sat on it on the floor, he had a thing for sitting on the floor which no one could work out.

Nick and Jeff both seated themselves in over stuffed arm chairs, Nick was sat cross legged in his while Jeff had laid across his sideways, his legs dangling over one arm.

"So what are the movies tonight?" Nick asked as they waited for the rest of the guys to arrive.

"Horror movies tonight. Plus Kurt's lovely manicures." Thad said, he liked Kurt giving him a manicure, he just liked that bit of attention from his close friend, plus he kind of liked getting Kurt to paint his nails in a strange colour to see people's reactions, and it was always funny.

"Well then it's a good thing we brought refreshments." Flint said as he entered with a plastic ice box, filled with cans of soda. David carried another and Wes and Addison had baskets of snacks with them, filled with chocolate bars, cakes, cookies and just for Kurt some vegetables and dips.

"Sounds great you guys, let me give you a hand." Blaine said getting up as Kurt let out a little whine about having to move from his comfortable position resting on Blaine's shoulder. As his boyfriend took some of the snacks from Wes and laying them out on the table, the others adding theirs, placing them so everyone could get what they wanted.

Ryan, Kynan, Tory, Tyler and Luke arrived soon after, spreading themselves around the room, Addison was sat on the couch with Thad, Kurt and Blaine lying against the opposite arm. Ryan and Kynan sat next to each other on the floor, Tyler slumped on a cushion next to Justin and Tory and Luke sat in the love seat.

"Oh before we get started on the films, my dad want's to know, who isn't coming over this weekend." Kurt said, it had gotten easier to ask who wasn't coming rather than who was. Blaine came almost every weekend and Burt let him and Kurt sleep in the same room, with the doors closed, Burt knew that Blaine could be trusted; in fact he was already calling Blaine his son in law.

It was just a matter of time, he trusted the teen with his son, trusted him to take care of Kurt and respect his boundaries, in fact till about a month ago they never shared the bed, Kurt was just more comfortable with Blaine in the room, so Blaine would lay on the couch bundled in blankets and Kurt would sleep in bed facing his boyfriend.

They had gotten much closer over time as Kurt's mind healed, it would never be fully healed and no one expected it to be, even though their friends weren't sure of the whole story, they never questioned the pair in how far they had gone.

They had done that when Kurt had been here about a month, they had sat down on a Thursday night, as was their ritual and talked, when Addison, unsurprisingly, had brought up sex. He'd had it, but not nearly as much as some people clearly thought, Kynan had had sex too, but he was more discrete about it. Wes, David, Tory, Flint, Ryan, Jeff and Nick had all had sex.

Blaine had some sexual experience but he'd never had full on sex, Thad and Luke had concurred, Justin had refused to comment at the time although they had found out he has slept with his boyfriend, but when they came to Kurt the smaller teen had frozen up and started hyperventilating. They all sort of knew what had happened, but out of respect for their friend they never mentioned it, besides only Blaine knew for sure and he wasn't telling.

"I can't, sorry Kurt." Luke said, Luke did a lot of extra class work and so was usually the one who was often unavailable for the weekend's fun.

"The rest of us will come though." Jeff said with his bright smile. He loved Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel was like most of the kid's ideal dad, and he was supportive yet bad ass. He always had your back if he liked you and protected his son with the ferocity of an enraged bear.

Blaine had found that out, when Kurt had introduced Blaine as his boyfriend Burt had taken him aside and told him in fully gory detail exactly what would happen to some important parts of his anatomy if he ever forced Kurt to do something he wasn't ready for and Blaine had nodded shaken and reassured the man that hurting the delicate boy was the last of his intentions.

He had quickly won Burt over when he saw how the pair acted together, Blaine was always with Kurt, he never really left him alone, not that Kurt wanted him to, but he didn't smother him either, he was just kind of there. Waiting to offer all the love and support Kurt needed in order to move on in life and that had made Burt welcome him in with open arms.

So much so that Blaine had spent half the summer with the Hummel's while his own parents were off traveling, they weren't bad people or anything, just busy people and Blaine understood that. His dad was a world renown author and his mother was his personal assistant, so whenever he went off to do tours with his newest novel then Blaine practically lived with his boyfriends family.

"Well I'll let him know that we need food for thirty then." Kurt joked sending a quick text to his dad, they spoke every day, Kurt told his dad everything and the rest of the guys honestly didn't know a person closer to any of their family like Kurt was, well Jeff was kinda close to his brother Tobias, or Toby as Jeff called him.

Blaine had two older siblings and was the baby by nearly 8 years. His sister Bianca was a photographer, she did all the photos for their dad's books and Bernard, his brother, the most unfortunately named he always said, was a paediatrician.

Luke had a twin called Joseph, but he never spoke much of him, Tyler had two younger sisters Katya and Beverly, while Flint boasted an older sister called Scarlett who was studying chemistry at Stanford. Justin had a younger sister Molly and he adored her, as little as he saw her.

"It's not our faults we're growing boys Kurt." Tory exclaimed pretending to be insulted as Kurt grabbed his nail file and picked up Thad's hand, beginning to round off the bookworms nails with a concentrated look as he shrugged, Thad looked like he was in heaven as Kurt massaged his hand while he worked.

"Well how about we put on nightmare on Elm Street first? It's a classic and Kurt can regale us with the horrid fashion trends while the rest of us see how young Johnny Depp looks." Ryan offered getting up to place the film in the DVD player and picking up the remote as the rest of the boys vocalized their agreement with the plan.

"We should put on the ring next." David said watching as the title screen began to play.

"Yeah, then let's move onto saw. Or paranormal activity." Wes followed up.

"As long as you don't try and make me watch Friday the 13th we'll all be fine with that." Kurt piped up as he reached for a bottle of sunny yellow nail varnish. "This alright?" he asked Thad who nodded with a big smile on his face; Kurt always added something extra when he went with a bright colour.

"I'll add a gradient tone and some glitter to it." He said pulling a small sponge and a little pallet type thing from his kit with a glitter polish. He dabbed the yellow on Thad's nail about half way up and left the tip without as he blotted it with the sponge to give it a gradiated look blowing on the polish to help them dry quicker and dabbing the glitter polish on the tips of Thad's nails.

"There, gorgeous if I do say so myself. Whose next?" he asked as Thad moved to let the next person get pampered; Kurt didn't usually put hand cream on his hands since he did it himself. Justin immediately jumped into Thad's former seat and held his nails out to the countertenor; his hands were stiff from spending the day painting and trying to keep out of the way.

Kurt got to work; slathering Justin's hand in hand cream before moving to shape his nails and painting them a sky blue to match the blonde's eyes. Justin smiled at the result and moved over as Flint sat to let the smaller boy do his own nails.

Now Flint was very masculine but he found he like getting his nails done, maybe he was metrosexual, like Kurt said, or he could be bi, he did think Thad was adorable. Kurt happily painted his nails a dark green and added a little light green leaf to each of his thumbs and Flint thanked him.

Kurt did Blaine's nails next and he had a very special colour for his boyfriend, after Blaine had expressed his love of the colour non verbally, Kurt had taken to painting his nails that colour ever since, that's why Blaine often went to class with hot pink nails to match his beloved pink sun glasses.

The films rolled on with all the boys paying varying degrees of attention, although anyone who had their nails done by Kurt was usually not paying too much attention to anything other than how skilled Kurt was at it.

"So any plans at yours this weekend Kurt?" Wes asked, they like to know beforehand so they could pay for themselves, no matter how often Burt and Kurt tried to pay for everything the boys refused to let them, it was a never ending thing, but it was almost a tradition by now and everyone enjoyed it.

"Not much, we were going to see about going to six flags over the weekend, dad says I should probably de-stress after putting up with McKinley kids all day." Kurt replied.

"He's right; you need to relax, so how about we look after you this weekend?" Tyler said, the pair of them were an odd pair of friends but they had bonded over expanded vocabulary and languages after Tyler agreed to teach Kurt German.

"That sounds nice." Kurt agreed as Blaine placed a kiss on his temple.

"Then we'll look after the pair of you this weekend, just leave it all to us baby." Blaine said and Kurt smiled at the easy nature of the boys he truly adored.

…

O hope you enjoyed, next chapter the boys visit Burt. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, which I wrote in like 2 and a half hours. x


	18. When the Gentlemen Get Together

Chapter 17

When the Gentlemen Get Together

…

Author's note – Hey guys, so this chapter was written in like 3 hours yesterday and I'm not even sure I make sense, but I hope you like it anyway lol. Also thanks for making me 110 reviews, I am ecstatic.

Also thanks to; Nija Assasian, HinaLuvLuvChan, Neko-in-tears, dreamer 3097, Lovefremione, Krynny, njferrell and KagomeGirl021 for the lovely reviews and little not on something Lovefremione said, I had never noticed that all but 2 of my warblers (well OC's cos they aren't all warblers) have either a T or a Y in their name. I don't know why this happened, but I'll tell you all where I got the names in the AN of the next chapter.

Finally my fic of the day, is anything by gleefulmusings, having written great fics like Metamorphosis and Unholy alliance, looking for something new to read, then try that.

Anyway enjoy.

…

Burt Hummel was a practical man, he had a good head on his shoulders and had never lived beyond his means, but when Kurt had insisted that they use some of the money he had gotten in the trial, to get a bigger house a bit closer to Dalton, but still close enough for Burt to keep his shop in Lima.

He had agreed because the guy who had raped Kurt, they found out he had also stalked Kurt, after that Kurt couldn't feel safe at home anymore. So Burt had taken the initiative and bought a bigger house in a patrolled area. The new house had four bedrooms, although after Kurt had gone to Dalton and had started bringing his friends home, they had converted the basement into a bit of a rec room for them to spend time.

They had also converted the attic into another bedroom; it had become Burt's room since it was separated from the lower floor where all the boys would congregate. Kurt had the biggest room, which Burt allowed him to share with Blaine.

Seeing his son, his baby boy, so scared of everyone. Unable to stay with any man, even him to some point, for extended periods. It broke his heart, so when he let Blaine in, Burt had made sure that the teen knew exactly what would happen if he broke either of their trusts.

Burt looked up from the kitchen counter where he was setting drinks for the boys. He'd call and order take away later, which was always a sight, but the take away place was used to it, as were the neighbours, who actually liked having the boys around, they were all well behaved and polite, they kept the noise to a minimum outside but the house was soundproofed for the most part and so they kept everything noisy in doors.

Burt saw Kurt's car pull up, followed by three other cars, he recognised them as Tory's big sedan, Justin's smaller economy car and Nick's 4x4, he'd gotten used to everyone's cars by now and the boys had a system for which cars got used when, plus when they car pooled they split the gas money. Not that any of the boys really had money problems.

Burt went outside and watched the convoy roll to a stop in the drive, before all 14 boys jumped out.

"Hey Burt." Blaine called waving, Burt had really gotten to like Blaine, the kid was charming and kind without it seeming like he was placating anyone, he was just rather agreeable and respectful.

"Hey Blaine." Burt waved back as the boys got out of the cars, Blaine quickly grabbed both his and Kurt's bags, no matter how many times Burt saw him do it, it warmed his heart every time, knowing that no matter how little it is Blaine tried to make Kurt's life that bit better.

"Hi Mr Hummel," the rest of the boys chorused.

"Boys, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Burt." He called back at them; they were almost like his own kids now. He knew all of them, their hopes and aspirations and he wanted to be there for them, he wanted to provide them with a more constant parental figure. Most of them wouldn't see their families for weeks on end and some of them saw them maybe once or twice a year.

He couldn't believe people like that, it made no sense to him, that was your child, something you had a hand in creating and helped bring into this world, it's your duty as a parent to help them through the world, through life and it's ups and downs and they had experienced more than a few.

"Alright Burt." Jeff said running over and smiling as Kurt followed, throwing his arms around his dad giving the man a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Hi daddy." He said as Burt wrapped his own arms around his boy, his boy who was still to skinny, but was much better after all the hard work everyone had put into him.

"Hey kiddo, you doing alright?" he asked, he'd been worried when he'd heard about what school Kurt was going to guide round, he didn't want Kurt to replase.

"I'm going to be fine. Be glad I didn't smack someone, I really wanted to smack Carole's son and I think she needs to hear about how he acted." Kurt replied.

"Carole Hudson?" he asked.

"Yeah, her son Finn was in a group with me Blaine and Kynan and he some of the idiocy he spewed made me want to literally beat my head on the wall, it's all stupidity and ignorance, but I think she needs to be aware of it." Kurt replied pulling back to look his dad in the eye to prove he was alright.

"I'll find her number we can talk to her." Burt offered, which caused Kurt to smile, his dad was the best.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said and then Jeff interrupted the moment by flinging his arms around both of the Hummel's and starting a group hug, with the father and son at the middle of a group of excitable teens.

"Alright, everyone get inside, I'll order Chinese and we'll have a good weekend." Burt said ushering the boys and their bags into the big house.

The boys yelled their pleasure at the plan, they all handed Burt some money and he knew by now that if he didn't accept it for the food then they tried to pay for other things, some like Nick, Ryan and Tyler had taken to hiding money in places all over the house and refused to take it back.

Burt called in their order and confirmed that yes it was the Hummel house. The boys had picked a movie and settled in front of the huge flat screen, HD TV, leaving the recliner for Burt.

Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff sat on one couch. Addison, Tyler, Flint and Thad were on the other. Justin, Wes and Ryan squeezed onto the little love seat, which they had got just because of all of Kurt's friends coming round. David, Kynan and Tory were in puffy bean bag chairs and looked like they were being eaten by blob monsters.

"So what are we watching?" Burt asked.

"We agreed on gone in 60 seconds." Addison said smiling at the older man and Burt nodded, glad that they weren't going to be watching a musical tonight. Not that he minded he just liked having a bit of a guy's night, he didn't care what anyone said about his son, he may be gay, but he could never be seen as anything other than a guy.

"Great, we'll wait for the food to get here before we start it, so what else happened at your open day?" Burt asked.

"Well other than Kurt, Kynan and Blaine just about ripped the McKinley glee club a collective new one. Flint and Tory just about made the same schools football team ashamed to be breathing and as far as I heard Thad verbally battered the schools head cheerleader. So all in all I'd say they learnt that just because we go to a private school, for whatever reason, we won't take anything lying down." Justin said and Wes gave him a well-deserved high five.

"Oh I could have told them that." Burt commented and the rest of the boys agreed with a chuckle, most of them looked like teddy bears or at least rather unthreatening but actually the most dangerous were Kurt, Thad and Justin, just because they all had so much intelligence to put behind the threats. Plus in Justin's case, both his mother and his boyfriend were terrifying in person.

"Yeah well, they kept pushing and eventually we snapped." Blaine shrugged his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's head resting against his neck.

It warmed Burt's heart to see them so close, he didn't know if Kurt would ever let another person close again and seeing them so relaxed with each other was truly a blessing.

"So how did the performances go?" Burt asked, he knew Kurt was doing performances both with the Hawks and the Warblers and was keen to hear the results of their hard work.

"Well the Hawks performance was incredible, Kurt started off singing 'for your entertainment' by Adam Lambert and I won't say the things that were probably going through everyone else's heads, but damn that was hot, then 'moves like jagger' almost became a flash mob, everyone was dancing in their seats, it was a lotta fun to see." Addison said, Burt had gotten used to the kid, he and Kynan flirted like no one's business but both of them were completely harmless.

"Good to hear." Burt said with a pleased expression, cheerleading had made Kurt interact with a large group and allowed him to work on getting his body up to its previous level of fitness and as far as he was concerned that could only be a good thing.

"Yeah then to end the day we went to the inner court yard, you know the one with the fountain in it, anyway Thad, Kynan, Ryan, David and Blaine fronted the first song, we sang what makes you beautiful by one direction, you know that British band, then Blaine followed it by belting out teenage dream and dancing with Kurt in front of everyone. It was awesome." Tory said.

"Good I hope you put on a great show." Burt said as the doorbell rang, he stood up and Kurt too stood, going into the kitchen to set up plates as Burt answered the door.

Paying the delivery boy and taking the very large box of food into the kitchen for Kurt to start plating up.

Kurt took everything out of the box and unwrapped everything, laying it out on plates and making sure he had everyone's order right, not that they'd really mind, teenage boys ate just about anything and his dad's cooking was a testament to that fact.

"Come and get it." He yelled and the boys moved one by one so as not to fill the kitchen up with hungry males.

Shuffling round so that everyone could eat without attacking each other with their elbows, although some of them did it anyway, was the tricky part and ended up with a few people volunteering to sit on the floor to get out of the way of bony elbows and loud chewing.

Burt hit play on the remote and they all settled down to watch Nicholas Cage boosting cars. Kurt loved this film; he appreciated all of the lovely old classics on screen, just a shame that the pretty cars always seemed to get ruined in films. After all he did love the classics; even though his own car was a huge thing he had a soft spot for older cars.

Finishing dinner and washing the dishes was something the boys did in earnest, they liked to think of it as another form of payment, thanking Burt for putting up with them all weekend.

"We're going to go and practice a bit downstairs dad." Kurt said kissing Burt's cheek; Burt nodded and put on a deadliest catch rerun as the boys went to the basement, the most soundproof room in the house.

"So what should we practice?" Wes asked, "We don't have all the warblers so it's not going to be as good as usual."

Blaine picked up a guitar, it was his which he kept at Kurt's house and strummed it lightly, "well Kurt and I have a few songs we can sing if you guys want to hear them." He offered looking at Kurt for confirmation.

"Let's see what you got." The boys shouted, they loved to hear Kurt and Blaine sing together, there was just something so natural about it.

Blaine began strumming and started quickly; "Look around your world pretty baby  
>Is it everything you hoped it'd be<br>The wrong guy, the wrong situation  
>The right time to roll to me<br>Roll to me."

Kurt quickly joined in, singing counter point on the roll to me part before taking over for the next verse, Blaine still playing the guitar in time.

"Look into your heart pretty baby,  
>Is it aching with some nameless need.<br>Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it  
>Right then, roll to me" Blaine chimed back in on the last line before they stared singing the chorus in perfect harmony, but instead Blaine sang the higher note while Kurt sang the lower range.<p>

"And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair  
>So if you want to talk the night through<br>Guess who will be there?" The rest of the warblers starting singing 'ooohhhs and aaahhhs in the background of the song.

Kurt took the next verse still singing in a lower register which complimented the song fantastically, "So don't try to deny it pretty baby,  
>You've been down so long you can hardly see<br>When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining  
>It's the right time to roll to me<br>Roll to me, Roll to me" Blaine picked up on the counterpoints and the roll to me's before they started singing the last chorus together.

"So Look around your world pretty baby  
>Is it everything you hoped it'd be<br>The wrong guy, the wrong situation  
>The right time to roll to me<br>The right time to roll to me  
>The right time to roll to me<br>OOOOOHHHHH." They finished Blaine strumming the guitar for all it was worth as the rest of the warblers applauded.

They all settled down in the den like area, it had enough seating for them, especially as Kurt had perched himself on Blaine's lap.

"So what are we going to do about the McKinley kids?" David asked.

"Well Blaine and I invited a few of them bowling, so we'll see what happens and if any further action needs to be taken." Kurt replied as Blaine settled his hands around Kurt's waist keeping them loose in case Kurt became uncomfortable and needed to move.

"Alright, but don't go alone alright." Flint said, he got very protective, he was sort of everyone's big brother and they all loved him for it.

"Sure Flint, we'll work something out, till then how about we discuss songs for sectionals." Thad said and the group starting tossing around songs with abandon.

Kurt made a mental note to set up that bowling trip soon as he offered his own ideas.

…

So song was Roll to me by Del Amitri. It's a great song, if you haven't heard it go listen to it, cos it's only like 2 and a half minutes long.

Anyway, please review, love u guys x


	19. It's A Hard Knock Life

Chapter 18

It's A Hard Knock Life

…

Author's note – So thanks to; HinaLuvLuvChan, dreamer 3097, Lovefremione, njferrell, storyprincess92, KagomeGirl021, krynny, Nija Assasian and Mikari for the lovely reviews. **Fic****of****the****day****Replacable****by****StarSwaith.**

So I told you that I'd let you all know where the names of my OC's came from so here we go –

Flint – So Flint is simple in that the name was mentioned in another fic, a glee/harry potter fic and Flint was the name of one of the other characters, so I nabbed his name.

Ryan – So Ryan is supposed to be Irish and when I decided that I thought of my Irish friends, there are 2, one is called Roisin and she works with me, the other is called Ryan and I went to college with him, so it's a nod to him.

Luke – Now I'll be honest I have a list of 'filler' names, just random names to use if I can't think of one and this is on the list, that's why he's called Luke, although his last name was less random in that I wanted something that began with a U, so he's Utkin. Luke was going to be named Ethan, after a character in a novel I'm trying to write, but I thought that sounded too much like the twin's in CP Coulters Dalton fic.

Tyler – Tyler is actually a nod to doctor who, named after my fave companion so far, Rose Tyler. So there you go.

Kynan – Kynan was the name of Jack and Ianto's son in teachwriteslash's Un universe series on LJ, so I borrowed him, I like to think he looks like a younger John Barrowman. So imagine him whenever Kynan is mentioned.

Justin – As I have mentioned Justin is named for Justin Taylor in QAF, one of my fave shows and it's still a great show. Also note this Justin's boyfriend is called Brian. So fave show nod.

Tory – Simple really, I was watching Mythbusters, hence Tory.

Addison – Addison was a joke between a friend and me, we chose random names and sent notes to each other with those names, his was Addison and I was Rae. So nod to him. Also I imagine Addison looking like Elijah Wood, sort of Lord of the rings time, so yeah, that's why he gets all the ladies and the men too.

Ashley – Ashley is named after the little girl I see at work, she and her mum always come to my till and she is a joy.

Dawn – Dawn is named after Dawn French, if you don't know who she is, look her up, she's a great comedian here in the UK.

…

It was late Wednesday afternoon. Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, Nick and Thad jumped out of Kurt's navigator, they looked at the bowling alley, which was halfway between both Westerville and Lima, where they were meeting up with some of the McKinley kids, Sam and Artie confirmed themselves for definite, Puck might be coming, depending on if he had to work.

Tina, Mike, Matt, Santana and Brittany were extended the invite and if they came then they'd have even more fun.

They met Sam, Artie, Mike, Tina and Matt in the parking lot, Artie rolled over and gave the five Dalton boys fist bumps.

"Brittany and Santana are at practice, they said to tell you they were sorry they couldn't come, but they will definitely be at the next one. Puck's working today but he said he'd come next time too." Artie explained.

"It's fine we're just glad you guys actually came, so let's go rent out two lanes and have some fun." Nick said slipping an arm around Jeff's waist, the relationship was very, very new, like yesterday new and everyone was so happy that Nick finally said something, because Jeff would never have known how he felt without a huge shove towards his best friend now boyfriend.

They split into mixed groups into lanes next to each other, after Kurt had spent nearly 15 minutes complaining about the shoes and said he'd brought his own. His response to the looks had been, "Well it's like someone else using your pool, you really don't want to know what they have when they went in."

The warblers were used to Kurt's little quirks and neurosis. He didn't wear shoes in places like this, that went for roller skates and ice skates too. He didn't change with anyone else in a changing room with him and he didn't wear less than two layers, unless he was with Blaine, it had started to become a more common thing.

"So you guys all have important parents or something to go to Dalton?" Matt asked as they got set up in their a joining lanes.

"Not really, some of us went because of our family money or names, but some of us went because we weren't safe in public schools." Blaine replied as he picked up a bright yellow ball.

"Like bullying type unsafe?" Mike asked he was on the same lane as Blaine and Kurt, who also had Sam and Tina.

"Yeah, I mean I had the crap kicked out of me at my former schools Sadie Hawkins dance, I went with a friend, he was gay too. We just went as friends so we could have a nice night, but while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, we were cornered by some of the schools homophobe's. They broke my arm, gave me a concussion and broke a couple of ribs. My friend ended up with a broken leg and a skull fracture. He's fine now, he goes to school in another state, but we keep tabs on each other." Blaine explained not looking up, so he didn't see the horrified expressions on the others faces.

"Or Justin, his dad kicked him out, and then when his mom divorced him, he went after Justin, ran him right off the road and put him in a coma, and he was in it for 3 weeks, before he woke up and had to go through physical therapy because the impact had made his hand unsteady." Nick replied, he was very protective of his blonde roommate.

"That's horrible!" Tina exclaimed, the other McKinley kids nodding at the comment.

"Nick and I are from well off families, I think my parents forget my name sometimes, or they mix me up with my brother Tobias, the worst part is, we look nothing alike." Jeff said with a shrug, he had never really been bothered by it, he practically lived with his other warblers anyway, most of them stayed together for the holidays and so they were like family.

"Dude, that sucks so bad." Sam said with a wince on his face, he couldn't imagine his parents being like that with him and his siblings.

"Well unlike Blaine's dad they've never tried to make us change." Nick pointed out.

"Yeah, well that's why my dad and I don't talk." Blaine said watching Kurt test a blue bowling ball before deciding that a dark green slightly lighter one was better.

"I'm glad that my dad and I get on so well." Kurt said joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, Burt is like, uber dad." Thad exclaimed, everyone of the warblers loved Burt Hummel, Kurt had told his dad to take some of the money he'd received and they bought a bigger house, which was great when the warblers stayed over and Burt loved to have the house full of voices, especially during the weekend when at least two friends would come stay with Kurt and Blaine at the Hummel abode.

"Really?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, he supports me. He knows I want to go into fashion after school, he's met Blaine and likes him, he taught me a lot. I mean, we fix up cars and everything together and as these boys all found out, I'm really handy with a screw driver." Kurt said, with a smile, he adored his dad and was sure to let others know how much he adored the man as often as he could.

They were distracted when a song started playing over the speakers and Nick and Jeff laughed, before joining in with the song on the radio.

"Won't they get us thrown out?" Matt asked.

"Nah, we warblers come here like every couple of weeks, they love us because we bring in customers when people hear us." Thad explains.

"There's no gravity up here  
>It's kind of hard to explain<br>Every time I'm holding you  
>It's like backwards rain, yeah" Jeff started his voice mingling as Nick started joining in on the 'yeah'.<p>

"You lift me up like a kite on a string  
>Like a bird on newfound wings<br>So high on you, I'm floating and  
>Flying around<br>Your love's like fallin' upside down" Their voices mixed beautifully, Jeff taking the higher notes as Nick was a few octaves lower. Neither had the range that Kurt or Blaine had, but their voices just worked together.

"You've got me so lightheaded  
>It's a dizzy mood<br>Spinning uncontrollably  
>And gaining altitude" Nick took over for this verse with Jeff singing counterpoint.<p>

"You lift me up like a kite on a string  
>Like a bird on newfound wings<br>So high on you, I'm floating and  
>Flying around<br>Your love's like fallin' upside down

Look at me  
>Used to be, I could keep my feet<br>On the ground  
>When you said you could take<br>Me higher  
>You weren't playing around<br>(You weren't playing around)

You lift me up like a kite on a string  
>Like a bird on newfound wings<br>So high on you, I'm floating and  
>Flying around<br>Your love's like fallin' upside down"

Nick and Jeff belted out together with the Rascal Flatts and the other three were providing as good a backing as they could. Before they all started laughing and applauding the pair who had ended up stood on a bench being watched by all the bowling alley patrons.

The kids applauded as Nick and Jeff jumped down and Nick just had to say something, "Look Blaine, you're not the only one who can abuse furniture." He said with a smirk.

Blaine glared at him, "I don't abuse furniture." He insisted.

"Yeah, tell that to the hundred and fifty year old coffee table you keep jumping on, we know you have a height complex since Kurt had a growth spurt." Jeff teased.

"Well it's hardly my fault I grew six inches over summer, i just can't wear as high a heel anymore." Kurt replied with a teasing grin.

"Oh haha love." Blaine said with a pout, but Kurt kissed him gently, Thad Nick and Jeff stood between them and any prying eyes, not wanting to get into any arguments today.

"You guys are so funny." Tina giggled sitting on the bench with Kurt as he entered all their names into the machine, refusing to put nicknames, although it sounded like that's all they were doing on the next lane, since Sam kept trying to spell his name in na'vi.

"We're like family. We hang out so much we can just be, it's nice. I mean when I first went to Dalton I was a wreck and I don't just mean physically, I could barely speak to any of them, everything I said was sarcastic and to be frank I was surprised they all persisted on making me feel safe with them. Especially Blaine, he was with me through everything, he made it all okay, he brought Disney movies and ice cream if I'd had a bad day, or coffee in the mornings, he helped me do all of my catch up work and introduced me to everyone. He really is everything to me and I can't imagine not having him in my life." Kurt told the Asian girl while he admired the streaks or pink and purple she had in her hair.

"He sounds great, he really loves you." She said as she watched as Matt moved to bowl first.

"He does and I love him, we're already talking about what we want to do after we finish school. Actually when people ask my dad about his kid he says he has a son and a son in law." Kurt said with a smile.

Mike went up to bowl next, Matt wasn't very good, but then neither was Kurt, he just like to hang out with his friends in a place that wasn't Dalton, it was nice to be a normal teenager, he could pretend that it had never happened, but he knew he could never get rid of it. But it didn't matter to Blaine and that was all that mattered to him.

Mike cheered loudly jumping up and down when he got a strike. Tina sat shaking her head, "That's the man I love up there, acting like a hyper kid." She mumbled.

"Trust me hun, I know the feeling, every time Blaine gets over excited and acts like a puppy." Kurt replied patting her back lightly.

"Talking about me dear?" Blaine asked watching Kurt write down the score.

"Always darling, just telling Tina that the guy you love acting like a kid whose taken too much sugar is normal." He replied.

"Of course it is, we're teenage boys, we're all either on permanent sugar or caffeine drips and you must admit Kurt, that you and I are both coffee addicts." Blaine answered with a smirk; he smiled at Tina, involving her in the conversation as well. She smiled back at him shyly.

"Your turn to bowl Kurt." Blaine said pushing his taller boyfriend from his seat and plonking himself in the warm chair wriggling round as if trying to get comfortable, even though he'd only be there for a minute since he was set to go after Kurt.

"I love bowling." He told Tina as Kurt bent to retrieve his ball and Blaine sighed happily as Kurt's jeans tightened and showed off his toned ass perfectly. Blaine couldn't get enough of it and had taken to slipping his hands into Kurt's back pockets when they were lounging around Dalton.

Kurt was beginning to like it too, it was possessive but also gentle, it made everyone know that Kurt was Blaine's and he wouldn't let anyone mess with his boy.

"So other than your glee club, what else do you do?" Blaine asked as they all gathered around as Kurt bowled his first ball, knocking over 8 pins.

"Well Mike and Brittany help out at a dance school; I read a lot of vampire novels and stuff." Tina said with a shrug.

"I practically live on football and video games, it's easier to stay in the back that way, no one notices and no one minds." Matt said and Blaine knew exactly what he meant by that.

"Well at Dalton being on a sports team is like a badge of honour." He said.

"Especially if, like Blaine, you're on the fencing team, they are very rigorous and so they only have 12 members, they hold like 20 titles between them." Kurt said boasting his boyfriends achievements.

Their camaraderie was shattered however when they heard a familiarly shrill voice exclaim "What the hell are you doing associating with the enemy?"

They turned to see Rachel, Finn and Quinn all glaring at them from the counter.

"There goes a nice afternoon." Kurt grumbled as the trio stomped over.

…

Song is - fallin' upside down by the rascal flats.

So hope you enjoyed, just thought I'd let you know that since this is probably going to be longer than I thought, come December I'll probably be down to a chapter or 2 a week since I have so much overtime at work. (I work in a supermarket.) but anyway please review x


	20. We're Not Gonna Take It

Chapter 19

We're Not Gonna Take It

…

Author's note – so as usual thanks to; Nija Assasian, dreamer 3097, Lovefremione, -moonxstar-, HinaLuvLuvChan, KagomeGirl021, Krynny and MrsColferCriss for the lovely reviews, I've had over 7000 visitors now and over 27,000 hits, so thank you all so much. Anyway, enjoy x

…

The group stared at the three teens opposite them and what a strange little band they were, Kurt couldn't help but think that Finn looked more confused than Flint did when he'd mentioned that he and Thad were cute together.

"What are you doing? Telling them our set lists, plotting with them?" Rachel screeched her voice made Kurt sneer at the noise.

"You know, some of us are actually responsible enough to act like responsible people and hang out with people without a secret agenda." Kurt replied scrunching his nose up at her teddy bear sweater, which looked like a child had vomited rainbow sherbet all over it.

"Also, you need some serious help if you think that is a good look, it looks like the illegitimate child of a care bear, school girl Barbie and an old lesbian librarian had an child that came all over you." He said and wasn't that a disturbing image.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rachel screeched getting into his face.

"How dare I? How dare you, you stupid little child, trust me I know people on Broadway and as far as they are concerned if I say you're on the black list, you won't get anywhere near a theatre, be it on the stage or sat watching it. My grandparent's own the Gershwin and they and I have very good connections with the rest of the theatre owners. Do not mess with me." Kurt said getting in her face, his eyes as cold as ice.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Rachel once again screeched and Kurt looked murderous.

"Little girl, I have been through more than you could imagine, I have no problems with firstly getting a restraining order against all four of you and secondly doing what I was asked to do when I started at Dalton and get a service dog, I should warn you that said dog would be allowed to attack anyone it perceives as threatening to me, it is legal and you will regret it." Kurt said his voice dangerous as the manager of the bowling alley came over.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" the manager asked, he knew all the Dalton boys by name.

"Hey Spencer, these guys just don't like the way we work at Dalton and this little diva's banshee voice is what is breaking the nice atmosphere." Kurt replied Blaine stood beside him offering silent support.

"I'm going to have to ask you kids to leave." He said turning to the three teens and giving them a harsh glare.

"You can't do that, do you know who I am?" Quinn yowled.

Jeff and Nick shook their heads, that was such a cliché line and honestly, what did she hope it would accomplish, she was a cheerleader, not a diplomat or a celebrity, she was just a jealous little girl, who would sooner rather than later find her whole world tumbling down.

"No and to be frank I don't care, this is my property and I don't want you here, now leave, you aren't welcome here." The manager said unmoving.

"Yeah but those faggots are." Quinn yelled and the place went absolutely silent.

"Leave before I call the police, that is harassment and you can and will be sued for it. You are not welcome in my establishment and to be frank, you are a disgraceful human being, get. Out." The manager said shortly, other patrons around the alley started yelling for them to leave too.

The warblers were well liked and respectful young men, always polite and courteous, some of them even helped out after school, Luke worked 2 nights a week and he did it free of charge since he really didn't need the money, well he got paid, but he donated all his pay check to charity, they also performed here for free on occasion.

Finn quickly grabbed the backs of Rachel and Quinn's shirts, seeing how many of these guys were bigger than they were and pushed them towards the exit and to the other people there, they would not get out fast enough.

As the door swung shut behind them, Spencer turned to Kurt, "Are you guys alright?" he asked, he was going to call the cops anyway but he wanted to make sure no one had been hurt by the spectacle.

"Yeah we're fine Spence, thank you." Blaine said pulling Kurt against him, he hated that word, all of them did, it was disgusting and hateful.

"You kids help yourself to anything to eat, free of charge." He offered, it was the least he could do.

"Thank you, I don't think any of us want to run into them again today." Jeff said throwing an arm round Kurt's shoulder as Nick placed his arm around Jeff's own waist. Thad moved to Blaine's other side and put his arm around Blaine's shoulder; they created a unified front with Kurt at the centre.

"You boys know that you're always welcome here. Now how about I get you and your friends some drinks and you can have some fun, I'm sure you need it with the work load you get at Dalton." He said getting their drink orders quickly and Kurt and Blaine moved back to their lane with Tina, Matt and Mike.

"So is she always like that?" Blaine asked them, referring to Rachel, who had never really stopped sputtering after Kurt's little comment, although he had to admit he worried about his boyfriend when his brain supplied him with images like that to describe someone's fashion sense, or lack thereof.

"Yeah, that's Rachel, diva extraordinaire with too much of an ego to listen to or understand anything that doesn't revolve around her." Tina said and Kurt was sure that it wasn't the first time the Goth teen had described her in such a way, it actually sounded like a very common occurrence.

"So, Blaine, think I should black list her?" Kurt asked turning to his boyfriend whose curls were now hanging loose because he kept running his hands through his hair, it was something he did when he got stressed, so Kurt reached over and started running his own fingers through Blaine's hair, freeing more of the dark curls as Blaine smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea, she'd just be likely to storm out of every performance and directors have better things to do than placate someone who is only average in the vocal department." Blaine replied leaning further into Kurt's hand, barely holding in a moan as the teen massaged his scalp as his fingers moved through his thick locks.

"I'll call grandma when I get home, I haven't called for a couple of weeks now, although she has offered us tickets to Wicked if we go up to New York for Christmas or New Year." Kurt said.

"Sounds great, maybe afterwards we can get on that stage and you can sing Defying Gravity to me, like I know you want to." Blaine laughed leaning against Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's hand never stopped moving his hand.

"So your grandparents really do own the Gershwin?" Mike asked in awe.

"Yeah, my mother's side of the family comes from old money. We never used to talk much about it, my father likes to provide for us and they respect that, but after my mother died they decided to let me in on how much money I'll inherit when I get to 18. I'm like a millionaire in potential. But I want to make my own way in the world, just having that money to me, just means that I can go to a good college and have a nice apartment while I try and launch my own fashion line." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Fashion line?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I love fashion, making clothes is sort of something I do to relax, I can't do it as much as I like to at Dalton, but I've made something for all my friends." Kurt replied with a shrug and Thad held up his jacket, which Tina had been admiring earlier.

"Yeah Kurt made this for my birthday." He said giving the jacket to Tina to look at, she quickly tried it on and was surprised at how tailored it was, it cinched in slightly at the waist without being constricting.

"That is beautiful." She complimented handing it back to the skinny teen.

"Well I may ask you to model for me some time; I don't have many women I can make things for." Kurt said smiling at her.

"Yeah only like a whole cheerleading squad." Jeff piped up.

Sam, Artie and Matt all looked a bit jealous at that.

"Well half of them are bitches, but they have to listen to me, you guys know I only really get on with Ashley and Dawn. So yeah I need more girlfriends, or you guys are going to be in for more shopping trips." Kurt replied giving the boys a slightly evil grin.

"Yeah, have as many girl friends as you like. That way my legs can have a break." Nick replied, not that he didn't enjoy going out with Kurt, but some days he really didn't like trawling through the racks at the boutiques Kurt loved to frequent.

"Sounds great, where do I sign up?" Tina giggled.

"Well, let's see if Santana and Brittany want to come along and we'll work from there, it's a bit more of a hobby, but I like to get to know people and tailor to them, not necessarily to the current fashions." Kurt replied waving his hand vaguely as he got up to bowl his second set.

"Such as?" Matt asked.

"Well I've made graphic t-shirts for Justin, because he's into visual flare, being an artist. Whereas Luke like's things that make him look older, so suits and clean lines. Jeff likes things that are fun and bright, Blaine like's things that are a bit eclectic. David like's simple and Addison like's things that are very fitted. So it's all a matter of taste and personal preference." He said sitting back down having scored 9. He wasn't the best at bowling.

"Sounds good to me. So what do you think of my personality?" Tina asked wanting to hear how Kurt viewed her.

"Well, you like gothic, that's obvious, the dark colours and styles work for you, but you have a very effervescent personality, it's a very wholesome and respectful thing, but you obviously like to stand out a bit, because let's face it, you wouldn't dye your hair if you didn't." he said pointing out small things that she hadn't realized were so obvious to people. She did like people to see her, but she also felt her hair expressed her.

"Yeah, but it'll probably be after Christmas when we get to that, after all Kurt, as soon as you call your grandparents you know that they are going to want us up there for the holidays, maybe your dad too. After all you do own a nice place there that we can use and you know your dad will stay with them." Blaine said taking his own turn at the lane.

"Well yeah, when I found out exactly what my mother left me I was in complete shock, after all I never knew she was rich. But knowing I own property in the city I want to live in takes a lot of pressure off of me, since when I go to college I'll already have somewhere to live." Kurt replied looking at his boyfriend.

"Well yeah, we've already talked about that, you and me trying to make it in the big city." Blaine said as if looking out across the sky line.

"You guys actually talk about that?" Artie asked from the other lane.

"Are you kidding, the whole of Dalton want's a relationship like those two have, they trust each other and are best friends, they rarely fight and it's nice, you know, they are a proper couple, not one of those manufactured ones for the sake of school politics." Nick said.

"Well we try." Kurt said smiling at his boyfriend and already planning the trip for after sectionals, only time would tell exactly how that one would go.

…

Author's note 2 – so I'm looking for songs, it can be a bit of anything, I just need some nice songs to add to my list of possibilities. Thanks all, please review x


	21. Winner Take It All

Chapter 20

Winner Take It All

…

Author's note – So thanks to; Nija Assasian, Lovefremione, Krynny, dreamer 3097, patipatiti, Princess Ellie Hummel, mumimeanjudy, KagomeGirl021, HinaLuvLuvChan, njferrell, also I'd like to apologise to aunthay, sorry you lost sleep over my fic, lol. But glad you enjoyed it.

So I have officially finished nano, but I will see this fic to a conclusion, but as it drags into December there will be less updates, I'll apologise for it now, but I work in a shop and we're all going to be flat out right through December. But anyway, enjoy x

…

Dalton was abuzz with excitement at the upcoming regionals competition, after which Kurt and his friends would be heading to New York for the winter break, their families had all given permission, Burt's only rule was he wanted them to all have dinner together Christmas day. Kurt had offered what was 'his' apartment for the whole thing and they had already arranged for some people to come in and cook for them all, after all, Kurt was only one boy, no way could he cook for 20 odd people.

"I call this warblers meeting to order." Wes said smacking his gavel on the sounding block; the Warbler's spread out before him. The two prized warblers were with their respective owners, Kurt had Pavarotti on the coffee table in front of him and Leonard was holding Cole's cage like the thing was possessed, it turned out that he wasn't good with animals. Actually they hated him.

"So we have to decide on two songs, or three, to perform for sectionals, we need at least one solo, so suggestions are open." Wes said as a tall gangly African American teen with long dreads raised his hand.

"Yes Warren." Wes said allowing the boy to speak.

"Well we could do that song by the wanted, make it a bit of a group number; maybe have five people sing it." He suggested with a shrug, unsure if it was a good idea or not.

"Which song is that?" David asked pen poised.

"I think it's called 'I'm glad you came.'" Warren replied.

David scratched it into his notebook, with his rather chicken scratch hand writing, making a not of it being a group number.

"Good idea, we'll see what else we get. Any other suggestions for a group number?" Wes asked.

"We could do something like Grenade, I mean, I know it's just sung by Bruno Mars, but we could split it and make it a good group number." Ryan offered his hand still in the air as he spoke, since he hadn't waited for permission to speak.

"Well, we could always use some more Katy Perry, firework could do really well, it's a powerful song and I think we could pull it off if we chose the right front men." A tall skinny Asian boy said.

"Good idea Aiden." Wes said and David wrote it down, his pen scratching loudly against the page.

Kurt leant into Blaine's side and enjoying the atmosphere. It was nice to see the practice the warblers displayed, it was respectful without being stifling, he used to think they were up tight, until the council had basically thrown it to the floor and chaos had ensued.

"Edge of glory, Lady gaga." Kurt offered up, yes he adored Gaga, he never denied it, he basically worshipped the woman and would love to make a dress for her one day, maybe he could make her a dress that looked like Hollywood boulevard.

"Alright, we have enough to work with there, now we want a solo piece, maybe two since they haven't said that we can't perform three songs yet, any suggestions on the song and we will also take recommendations on the soloist." Wes said and Thad looked over everyone, his eyes were calculating, he sort of held the whole place together, just by sitting there and being, he had more of a presence than the other two.

"I think Kurt should sing something, he has the most unique voice in the group, why not showcase the range we have?" Thad offered, he did love hearing Kurt sing, the other teen just connected with your soul, which was something even the most experienced performer couldn't teach, you either could do it or you couldn't and it was something both Kurt and Blaine could do without any effort.

"That's a good idea, not set in stone but a valid point, thank you Thad." Wes said making notes in his own note book.

"Well if you want killer note added to emotion I'd suggest Defying Gravity, Kurt reduces me to tears every time I hear him sing it. It's beautiful." Nick admitted, he had no problem telling the other warblers that Kurt's pure voice, singing that song was one of the most memorable moments of his life.

"Or we could have him sing Jealousy by Will Young, it's a very emotional song and Kurt's voice brings it to life." Blaine offered up nudging Kurt slightly and giving him a blinding smile.

"Well I'd like to hear him singing Pink's fucking perfect, the cleaned up version of course." One of the other Warblers, Brad, said, he was the beat boxer and was very talented to go with it.

"I could belt it out now if you want." Kurt offered and the room filled with the sounds of approval.

"You guys alright to back me up?" he asked as everyone stood so they could sing to their fullest.

The room full of boys nodded excitedly.

"Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice" alright if Kurt was honest with himself, he'd made more than a couple of wrong turns in his life.<p>

"Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life" he had dug himself out, with some help obviously, but he never saw asking for help as defeat, it just proved you were stronger to ask for it.

"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss, no way it's all good<br>It didn't slow me down" It hadn't not really, maybe he was a bit further behind on the relationship front than most boys who'd been in a relationship for 11 months, but he didn't truly think he had been slowed down by everything that had happened.

"Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around…" He was still here, still living life and moving forwards, something he wasn't sure he could have said a year ago.<p>

He turned to look at Blaine singing the chorus directly to him "Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me"<p>

He and Blaine had fought about it early on, Kurt not believing he was worth such a good and honest person, Blaine himself didn't believe he deserved Kurt because he had run away from so much, he didn't know he wouldn't run away from this. But nearly a year on and here they were strong and still hanging on, even close than he'd imagined they would be.

"You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead" People were mean, for so long all Kurt had heard from people was insults and threats, it hadn't taken him long to realize they were all talking crap, it just took a lot longer than that to accept that that's what it was.<p>

"So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough  
>I've done all i can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>see you do the same" He had been chasing down his demons, he hadn't got them all yet, but he'd managed to vanquish most of them, they were things that took time to get rid of, to clear in his head as exactly what they were, the past. Not him, not his life now, his past.<p>

"Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me" He sang toward Nick and Jeff, who over the past year had become some of his closest friends, he'd almost started thinking of all his friends that way. But over the year all of them had come to him at some point, feeling inadequate.<p>

For whatever reason, be it love, family or friends, all of them made his friends come to him for advice.

"The whole world stares while i swallow the fear  
>The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and we tried tried tried  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<br>Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that?"<p>

He had asked himself over the year, why did he do it, he did it because he had to, he refused to let someone else ruin his life, he was in control of his life, no one else.

"Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
>Like you're nothing<br>you are perfect to me  
>You're perfect<br>You're perfect to me  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>like you're nothing  
>you are perfect to me" he finished and the whole room burst into applause.<p>

"That is something special, but I don't think it's for this competition, if we get to regionals I think we should use it, but otherwise let's go for something else." David offered, not that the song, or Kurt's singing were bad in any way, but if they had something that powerful as a reserve it just made their whole ensemble that much stronger.

"I agree, let's try out some other stuff first but that's a potential, now, who would we want to sing a second solo?" he asked and almost instantly everyone began shouting 'BLAINE'.

"Guess we have our soloists, unless, we do a duet." Thad offered.

"Well we do have a few in our arsenal." Blaine said, the pair of them sang together all the time and as such they had a steady back catalogue of songs that they could use as a duet.

"Such as?" Leonard asked.

"Well we have Bless the broken road, by the Rascal Flatts, Forget you by Cee Lo, Someone Like you by Adele." Blaine began to list, he loved listening to Kurt sing Adele, his voice had that same raw quality that made you believe every word that came out of his mouth.

"Anything else?" Wes asked amused, he knew the pair sang together a lot, he just hadn't realized how much.

"Well we have I'll cover you from Rent, Run and Chasing Cars by snow patrol." Kurt added.

"Run?" Nate, the guy who basically stood in the back as a backup tenor asked.

"You've never heard it?" Kurt asked, he couldn't believe that, it was a great song.

"No, is it good?" the boy asked and Kurt nodded at Blaine signalling his boyfriend to start.

"I'll sing it one last time for you  
>Then we really have to go<br>You've been the only thing that's right  
>In all I've done" Blaine sung, his voice was slow, deep and deliberate.<p>

"And I can barely look at you  
>But every single time I do<br>I know we'll make it anywhere  
>Away from here" Kurt picked up, physically turning from everyone when he sang away from here.<p>

"Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear" the pair sang together, their voices mixing in a very strange way, Kurt's voice was almost haunting with it's intensity and Blaine's tone, much deeper than normal made the whole song so much more atmospheric.<p>

"Louder louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say" Kurt took over, his voice soaring up several octaves as he gave the lyrics a true voice and real emotion, which leaked and penetrated every inch of the room, even the two canaries, who had been chirping constantly, were now silent.<p>

"To think I might not see those eyes  
>Makes it so hard not to cry<br>And as we say our long goodbye  
>I nearly do" Blaine sang, connecting with this song, to them, wasn't hard, he just imagined never seeing Kurt's oh so beautiful eyes again and he could feel absolutely everything the song was talking about.<p>

"Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<p>

Louder louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<p>

Slower slower  
>We don't have time for that<br>All I want is to find an easier way  
>To get out of our little heads" They sang together, they linked their hands and sang to the rest of the boys.<p>

"Have heart my dear  
>We're bound to be afraid<br>Even if it's just for a few days  
>Making up for all this mess<p>

Light up, Light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear." Their voices reached a crescendo and they had reduced some of their fellow warblers to tears with the purity of the song. They looked at each other, smiling and Blaine drew Kurt into a hug.

"I love you." He whispered into Kurt's ear, it didn't matter if they won, although they wanted to wipe the floor with New Directions, that in the end didn't matter, Blaine had everything he needed right here.

"I love you too." Kurt replied kissing Blaine's neck gently completely comfortable with everyone looking at their moment of pure unadulterated love.

…

Songs are – f*cking perfect by Pink and Run by Snow Patrol.

Please review x


	22. Be Anything But a Girl

Chapter 21

Be Anything But a Girl

…

Author's note – Alrighty, I'm glad some people discovered the beautiful song 'run' because of this fic, it's one of my faves. Also on the back of that, when you review please post a question with it, you know those little get to know you type questions, because I've been getting a few and it's easier just to read them with my reviews. So things like my top 5 fave songs, or my fave musical.

Also thanks to; Nija Assasian, Lovefremione, KagomeGirl021. Aunthay, dreamer 3097, HinaLuvLuvChan and krynny for the lovely reviews, Thanks all.

…

Rachel Berry knew she was talented, who didn't, she was a young Barbara, she had the same quality and unlike her idol she knew she was going to make it. Nothing could stop her; she would get on Broadway and show that stupid high pitched diva what for. Black list her indeed, he didn't have that sort of power.

Well she thought he didn't till a letter appeared in their mail box, it had a small stamp proclaiming it to be from the Gershwin theatre, the theatre she would make her Broadway debut on.

She hurried inside screeching for her dads to come and look, of course it would be pertaining to a staring role, after all what else could it be.

Her dad's Leroy and Jacob (does anyone actually know their names?) stood beside her looking just as excited as she tore into it, unfolding the letter. Then her mouth dropped.

"What is it sweetie?" Jacob asked seeing her eyes fill with tears and taking the piece of paper from her now lax grip.

It read;

Dear Miss Berry,

We have been informed by a constituent of the theatre of your appalling behaviour towards himself and others, pertaining that you are a volatile personality with unstable tendencies, we would therefore like to inform you that we have issued a restraining order for yourself in regards to this theatre.

You may not come within 50feet of this building, be it to audition, or to see one of our productions, as we feel your attitude makes you a danger to our patrons, actors, directors and other staff, we have also informed our constituent of this and he has also agreed to take out a restraining order against you if you pertain to threaten, follow or verbally abuse him in any way.

We do not make these decisions lightly and would like to say that we did this because we felt it the only way you would realize exactly what you do, think of this as a wakeup call, you have a lot of growing up to do.

The specifics of the restraining order are printed on the reverse of this letter, it is legally binding and you will be served with the official document within the week.

Yours Sincerely

Mrs J. Sanders (owner of the Gershwin theatre.)

It was personally signed at the bottom and Jacob handed it to his partner.

"What did it mean by your behaviour?" he asked in shock.

"I have no idea." She said, that was a lie of course, she knew exactly who the person was, knew exactly what he would have said and she was going to get him back.

"Well I think we need to call this Mrs Sanders. Find out exactly who said this." Leroy said moving to pick up the phone and dialling the number under the return address of the letter.

He put it on speaker phone as the receptionist picked up, his voice was warm and friendly as he spoke, "Hello, Gershwin theatre, Kevin speaking how can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes hello, my name is Leroy Berry, my daughter received a letter from Mrs Sanders and I was wondering if I could speak to her." He said, trying to be polite while silently seething.

"Would this be in regards to a Miss Rachel Berry by any chance?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes it would." Leroy confirmed.

"I'll put you through to her." Kevin replied and in his office in New York, the receptionist had a big grin on his face.

"Thank you." Leroy replied as they were put on hold.

Kevin stood from his desk, with it's view out across Broadway, it was a beautiful view and he loved his job, he walked across the room and knocked on the door of his bosses office, she knew she'd get a call and as such she had stayed in longer than normal to deal with the call.

"Mrs Sanders, Jenna, you have a call from a Mr Berry on line one concerning the letter he received concerning his daughter." He said standing in the doorway.

"Thank you Kevin, I'll take it, how about you get off early tonight, say after you've accompanied me to lunch." She said with a smile.

"Sounds good Jenna, I'll finish off my work and let you take the call." He said, yes, Kevin liked his boss, she was a kind older woman, she was very sweet and even though she was 60 she was as active as a woman in their early 20's. Bright and friendly, but she was a very shrewd business woman and was famous for getting what she wanted.

Jenna picked up her phone and pressed the 1 button.

"Hello, this is Jenna Sanders speaking." She said her voice had a very sweet grandmotherly quality to it.

"Hello, my name is Leroy Berry, my daughter received a letter from you and your theatre this morning and I was wondering why exactly she received such a letter, because it says you have a restraining order on her for the theatre." He said.

"Yes I have the right person, Miss Berry has proven herself to be a very unstable character and I refuse to allow such a person into or near my building, she has no respect for other people and from all the descriptions I've heard, she is a spoilt, self-entitled brat and maybe this will open all of your eyes to that fact." She replied simply, but a strange half smile was on her lips.

"How would you know that? You've never met my daughter." Leroy said his voice cold.

"I didn't need to Mr Berry, you see my grandson, who by the way is a very good judge of character called me after the open day at Dalton, when prompted we established his views of Miss Berry, a Mr Finn Hudson, a Miss Quinn Fabray and a Miss Mercedes Jones. I have heard from him, other Dalton students, who include his boyfriend, several teachers and even the principal about their behaviour. Also taking it further I contact some people at the school they all attend, McKinley High School and was put into contact with several students close to them as well as some of the teaching staff, who have validated my grandsons claims, it seems to me then Mr Berry, that you have no clue what you have done to your daughter and her behaviour reflects you and I must say that from everything I've learnt, you are terrible parents. So you will receive the paperwork in a couple of days and believe me, if any of you make a move towards my grandson over this I will make sure that you regret it. Have a good day sir." She said hanging up the phone without giving him a chance to retaliate.

Leroy slammed the phone down, "What was this about your behaviour at Dalton, you never said anything to us." He said yearning to give Rachel a penetrating look.

"Because I didn't do anything dad. Those boys were just jealous of my talent, it's not my fault they can't stand to listen to it." She said in a very self-riotous manner.

"Well it looks like you did something; they wouldn't do that for nothing Rachel." Leroy said and Jacob's face was like a storm cloud.

"Who is this guy?" he asked.

"Some guy called Kurt." She said her tone was that of a whiney child. "He's corrupted our glee club, he's going to make them give him our set list, him and his little hobbit of a boyfriend, to smarmy to be right those two." She muttered the last part.

"RACHEL!" Jacob yelled.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

Jacob took her cell from the side board and scrolled through the names, he recognised all the names that Mrs Sanders had said from being in the McKinley glee club, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He quickly called someone called Matt, now he knew this guy didn't talk much, which probably meant he was less inclined to lie.

"Hello." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Hello is this Matt?" he asked and Rachel looked stunned, she didn't even know she had Matt's number, he wasn't important after all.

"Who is this?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Sorry I'm Jacob Berry, I'm Rachel's dad." He said and he heard Matt swear on the other end.

"No offence sir, but how the hell did she get my number, I've never given it to her and I don't feel comfortable with her having it." He said.

"Sorry but I have no idea, I just wanted to ask your opinion on something, I'll keep it brief." He said and Rachel bit her lip, hoping Matt would keep his trap shut.

"I guess so, but I ask you remove my number from Rachel's phone after this conversation." He said with a tone that said 'do it or I hang up.'

"I promise I'll delete your number, now I just wanted to ask, how did Rachel act while you were all at Dalton?" he asked preparing himself for the reply.

"I'll be frank sir, I was ashamed to be associated with her, she openly displayed hostility and was disrespectful to our guides. She allowed one of our other members to toss the word faggot around like it was nothing, she also didn't reprimand her boyfriend when he made it clear he thought that the school was full of gay rapists, last year she effectively encouraged said boyfriend to cheat on his former girlfriend because she believes she deserves everything and to be frank sir I would have paid money for even one of those guys to smack her. She believe she is the only person that matters and she doesn't care about what is going on around her, she thinks that just because you've shelled out money for vocal coaches and the like, that the rest of us are dispensable, or that we are backing singers and dancers, so to be short sir, you have made your daughter into a person I would rather ignore than be associated with." Matt finished his little triad, deeply pleased with himself, Matt may not speak much but he was always watching and ever vigilant.

Jacob sighed, "Thank you Matt, I'll let you get off now, bye." He said hanging up the phone and deleting the number from it.

"Sounds like Rachel deems it alright for people to throw around certain words." He said giving his partner a look at that and Leroy knew exactly what that word was.

"What, so just because I know these people I have to control them?" Rachel screeched.

"Rachel, he said you boyfriend acted like that school was full of gay rapists, that is unacceptable, he is not welcome here again and you are not going out with him, you go to school, you come home, I'm cancelling all of your lessons for the time being and I will not hear a word about it." He said decisively looking his daughter right in the eye as he said it.

Her eyes filled with big crocodile tears, that had always worked before, her dads were push overs when it came to getting what she wanted.

"Please daddy, how am I supposed to control other people?" She said adding a big pout to her face.

"No Rachel, that is one of the most manipulative things I have seen you do, go to your room, no phone, no iPod, no computer, you stay in their and decide exactly who you are, because I may not have spent the most time with you the last couple of years but I am ashamed to see that you've become so manipulative, that is not the little girl I raised, I don't know where we went wrong, but I wish we could go back and change it." He told her turning away and storming off towards the kitchen.

Rachel scowled and thundered upstairs slamming the door behind her. She would get Kurt Hummel; he was systematically ruining her life.

…

Author's note 2 – so regionals will be in a couple of chapters, get ready for sparks to fly, lol.

Please review, they make me smile while I'm at work x


	23. Mamma Mia

Chapter 22

Mamma Mia

…

Author's note – Originally I wasn't going to have Carole here, but since a couple of you have asked for it, here it is. However I am not doing Finn and Carole, you can fill that in yourselves ^_^

Also thanks to; Nija Assasian, eb012203, HinaLuvLuvChan, Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, dreamer 3097, Mrs. Blue, njferrell, Lovefremione, KagomeGirl021 and krynny for the lovely reviews, also my Q and A will be up soon, so feel free to ask me questions, anything you like. Anyway enjoy x

…

Carole was a hard working woman and yes, maybe she wasn't home as often as she would like to be, but she like to think she had raised her son well enough to behave and respect other people in her absence.

Apparently, she was wrong. She got a call from Burt Hummel, now she liked the man, well more than liked, not that she would say that out loud, she wasn't a teenage girl with a crush after all. But she had not expected him to ask her to come round to his house so that they could discuss her son.

She had met Kurt, hell he'd worked on her car before and it was obvious he was gay, that didn't bother her, she saw that Burt was a very devoted parent and he defended his kid to the hilt. She'd heard one of the other mechanics, a newer one, make a comment about Burt's son and the man was pink slipped so fast she thought his eyes had spun round in his head, plus the other guys at the shop had threatened him with bodily harm if he ever dared say something like that to their 'kid brother' again.

Kurt seemed to collect protective men, his dad and the guys at the shop were prime examples.

But Burt had asked her to come over while Finn wouldn't worry because he thought she needed to hear something from his son and his friends regarding her own son. That had sent alarm bells ringing in her head.

She knew they had gone for a visit to Dalton, Finn had complained about it for long enough, but she thought it would be good for those kids to learn a bit of respect for everyone.

She had knocked on the door to the Hummel house, which was a very large house, considering it was only Burt and Kurt, who lived there, but the guy who answered the door was neither of the Hummel men and she'd thought she might have the wrong address.

"You must be Carole; I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend." He greeted holding out his hand for her to shake before inviting her inside.

She looked at the boy, he was very charming and certainly handsome, he didn't look gay either, not that she knew how one could look 'gay' but he didn't immediately scream it.

"Nice to meet you Blaine." She said with a smile as Kurt led her to the living room, Burt was sat in the big arm chair and Kurt a couple of other boys were sat on the longer couch, with a space next to the Kurt, she assumed was for Blaine. That left the small love seat for her.

"Hey Carole, come in, please take a seat, would you like something to drink?" Kurt asked getting to his feet to greet her; he was always such a polite young man.

"Water will be fine thank you Kurt." She said with a smile sitting on the love seat and looking at the other boys on the couch.

"Hi there, I'm Kynan, I'm a friend of Kurt's." the one on the end introduced, he had dark, styled hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm Thad, I'm also a friend of Kurt's" the other teen introduced, he was a bit smaller than Kynan and had lighter brown hair and blue eyes which were framed by frameless reading glasses.

"Here you go Carole." Kurt said handing her a glass of cold water which she took with a smile.

"Thank you Kurt, now can I ask why you called? I mean I wasn't expecting to have someone call about Finn." She said taking a sip of water and placing it on a coaster on the table.

"Well as you know Finn and some other McKinley students went to Dalton for the open day, to see how the zero tolerance policy works and to look at the facilities. Now, the students act as guides and Kurt, Blaine, Kynan and Thad here were leading the group with Finn in it. Now I hate to speak ill of someone else's kid, but from what other students and staff have told me, Finn's behaviour was appalling." Burt started, he didn't want to upset Carole, he knew it was hard being a single parent and he knew she tried her best.

"How so?" she asked, she didn't like where this was going, not that she thought any of these boys would lie about what had happened, more she was concerned, was she that bad of a parent that she needed other people's kids to tell her, how her son had acted towards them.

"Well I'm sorry to say Ms Hudson, that Finn was just plain offensive and ignorant, he completely disregarded the schools no bullying policy which states that any gesture that can be labelled bullying is punishable. He was throwing around some very hurtful words and his lack of reaction to us in regards to it worries me." Kurt said, he knew that his vocabulary was extensive but never had he sounded more like an adult than when he dealt with other people's parents.

"What has he done?" she asked, she had known Kurt before he transferred and the boy was one of the most truthful people she had ever met, so if he said there was a problem, there was a problem.

"Well Finn seemed to be under the impression that our school was full of gay rapists. Or at least I assume that's what he meant when he said our school was full of 'sneaky gays' although how one can be a sneaky gay I have no idea." Kurt replied and Blaine rested a hand on his knee to give Kurt some support.

"I'm afraid so Ms Hudson, also he was openly hostile when confronted by our sexuality, now myself and Kurt are in no way like normal couples and we try to keep our public displays to a minimum, because we've both been in environments that discourage it, but even us holding hands had him glaring at us. I'll be frank Ms Hudson, homosexuality is genetic, you can't catch it and I think Finn needs to be educated to that fact. His behaviour and that of some of the other students was upsetting to some of our friends." Blaine said talking to the woman, his own language as refined as Kurt's had been.

"I had to speak with him more than once Ms Hudson, not just him I had to speak numerous times with Quinn as well; I'm assuming you know her. But she openly threw around very offensive language and was told to wait on the bus or we would remove her from the grounds completely and don't even get me started on Rachel and Mercedes, both of whom Kurt verbally assassinated." Kynan said his blue eyes boring into the woman's, his accent made him sound even more sincere, if that were possible.

Carole sighed, she should have seen this coming really, Finn was a good kid, well at least she hoped he was, but he cracked under pressure, he was too keen to please and too hung up on things that didn't matter.

After all, someone else's sexuality, religion or hell even whether or not they were vegetarian was not his open season for mockery and insults.

"I am so sorry. I didn't even know." She said covering her eyes at the shame of it, these kids, who were all the same age as her own son, were open and accepting, but they had felt they needed to speak to her about his behaviour, because it worried them. Something just wasn't right with that.

"We didn't mean to upset you Ms Hudson, we were just concerned, and that sort of hostility could become dangerous to either him or someone else. I mean, what if he thought one of us was trying to hit on him and he lashed out, he could go to juvie for assault, we just felt you needed to be made aware of it." Thad said as Kurt reached across and covered one of Carole's own hands with his.

"Carole, I know you're a nice person, a very open person, I can't see why your son isn't. But I think you need to talk to him, he wouldn't listen to us and I'm not sure if maybe his friends or his girlfriend, or even his naivety is to blame, but I do think it needs to be discussed with him and you as his mother are in the best position to do that. Because I'll be honest, he upset a lot of people that day, more than one of whom would have been glad to punch him. I think it needs explaining to him that his actions have repercussions." Kurt said and Carole looked at him.

Here was a boy, who looked like a strong wind could blow him over, who she know, went through something terrible, she knew he had been hit by a car by one of the jocks at McKinley, yet here he was trying to help someone else, not because he wanted to feel superior, as he probably should have done, but because it was the right thing to do.

"Trust me I am going to speak with him. I can't believe I've missed this, I thought I had raised him better than that, but I'm not home much." She said but Burt cut her off quickly.

"Hey, it isn't your fault, it's his and his friends, and they take queues off of each other, that show how they act, like Kurt's friends at Dalton. Some of them have rather questionable morals some times, but they have their own sense of right and wrong and Kurt knows how to use his own opinions and how to work with theirs, it's about a compromise to an extent. They learn who they are at this age, but we as parent's need to keep them on track so that they don't go completely off the rails." Burt told her.

"Exactly, I mean, it's like comparing dad to some of their parents, like for example, Thad's, his parents are hardly ever home, yet he's a well-adjusted, if slightly shy, guy, he respects people and can be tactful when he needs to be. It's all about the person Ms Hudson." Kurt said giving her what he hoped was an encouraging look.

Carole could only look at these boys and realize they were all right, it was about the person, not the parenting, but she would make sure that Finn knew exactly what she thought of his actions, they were cruel and hurtful and that was not how she wanted any child of hers to behave.

Whatever it took she would get through to him, she would take away every game he owned if it meant he'd sit down and listen to her, she probably should have done it a long time ago, but she noticed they didn't mention Puck in their assessment.

"How were the other kids behaving?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well Puck, who by the way, used to be assisted by your son in bullying me, apologised and he seems to be an alright guy, we're working on it. Tina is a doll; she and Brittany are really sweet. Santana I actually rather like, she is who she is and doesn't let people tell her otherwise. Matt's a little quiet but I think he'll be a great guy to know once he's brought out of his shell. Mike seems cool too, he's more talkative but still rather quiet. Sam and Artie are great, we're going to hang out some time soon, show them no hard feelings about the fact half of their friends are ignorant children. The only people we had any real problems with, as I said, are your son, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes. But I think you might actually get through to Finn and I'm hoping my grandmothers letter will get through to Rachel, as for the other two, I'm afraid they are a lost cause." Kurt said his statements being backed up by his friends.

A little later the four teens and Burt waved to Carole as she got in her car, that was how a family should be, Kurt had no problem bringing his significant other home to see his dad, nor did he hide his friends, maybe she should try and get to know all of Finn's friends.

Meanwhile the men closed the door and Kurt turned to his dad with a half-smile, "you like her don't you?" he asked coyly.

"Don't know what you're on about kid." He said and he went to go watch TV, while Kurt giggled in the foyer before joining his friends in his room. Yes that was a very successful meeting.

…

So hope you enjoyed, I'm sowing the seeds of Barole and hope you liked it. Please review, they make me happy x


	24. All That Jazz

Chapter 23

All That Jazz

…

Author's note – So this was originally chapter 22, there is a little treat in here for you all, to say thank you for reading, also look out for my Q and A which will be up soon.

Also special thanks to; -Katherine-Alvers-, surge, KagomeGirl021, njferrell, tortorm, dreamer 3097, HinaLuvLuvChan, Krynny, aunthay, Lovefremione and Nija Assasian for all their lovely reviews, thanks to you all for the 160+ reviews, I never imagined it would be this popular, so thank you all for that x

…

New Directions was very tense. The choir room looked like the people inside it were mourning at a funeral. Carole had just about ripped Finn to shreds when she'd heard exactly how her son had acted. She was so ashamed of him and had barely spoken to him after she'd had a meeting with Burt Hummel, his son and some of the Dalton boys.

Rachel was still essentially under house arrest and no matter what she said to her dads, they weren't budging on it.

Tina on the other hand, had spent some time with Kurt, Santana and Brittany at Dalton, where they had spent some time watching Kurt making a beautiful outfit for his boyfriend, Santana had asked if it was for anything in particular. Kurt had replied, that no, it wasn't it was just because he could, he liked to treat his boyfriend and Blaine liked it when Kurt made him things, he said it was much more personal.

So over a few days he had taken measurements off of them and for a change none of them had been self-conscious about it. He had then presented Tina with a beautiful dress, that she was currently wearing, it was a stunning halter necked black number with slashes in it, backed by net and coloured fabrics and she'd topped it off with a little bolero jacket and high heeled boots.

Santana had been presented with a beautiful red jacket, which had strips of black and white running through it, but it was tailored to cinch in at her waist, accentuating it and being loose around the wrists so it wasn't constricting, she proudly wore it with her Cheerio uniform and had been asked many times where she got it.

Brittany had been given a stunning top, rather low cut, but still high enough to be decent and not slutty, with no shoulders, but the sleeves were put on with buttoned straps, so you could wear it with sleeves or without and she wore it a lot.

"So we will be performing 'Like a prayer' for the group number and for the solo we've got Rachel singing 'take a bow.'" Mr Schue declared. The other teens shook their head, it never changed, they would always be shoved back, but on the other hand some of them were looking forward to hearing the warblers perform.

…

Meanwhile the warblers were finishing the choreography for their group number, they had agreed to perform the wanted's song 'glad you came' fronted by Blaine, Kurt, Wes, Jeff and Nick. It had taken some work, but they'd also managed to work the dancing past the usual hop, step, turn and repeat.

Kurt and David brought in some fantastic gymnastics and some well-timed moves from the five main singers while the others sang the backing was hopefully what would help them beat New directions so completely that they ran home, their tails between their legs. Well some of them anyway.

Kurt had just about finished organizing Christmas in the big apple and the other boys couldn't wait to go, they had gotten permission from their parents, the only thing they had asked was that all the kids called on new year's eve and stayed on till the ball dropped, when all the kissing would begin and without a doubt it would probably get a little out of hand if Addison had anything to say about it.

"Alright guys, looking good, now we are getting on the bus at 9 tomorrow morning, it will take us 3 hours to get there, so everyone please be prepared to sit for that long, we'll be there overnight so please remember everything and we'll be fine." Wes said as he dismissed the warblers.

Everyone filed out, Kurt and Blaine linked their hands and headed over to Thompson, where they would be spending some time in Kurt's room, the other boys gave the two of them as much privacy as they could. But Kurt had a lock on his door anyway, even though they weren't supposed to be on the dorm doors, but a couple of other people had a copy of the key in case of emergency.

Kurt and Blaine went in and Kurt locked the door behind them so they wouldn't be disturbed. He hung the key next to the door so that if someone needed to get in they could.

"So ready for your big show stopping number?" Blaine asked from where he was sprawled out on Kurt's bed, Kurt looked at his boyfriend and came to a decision, he was going to get Blaine naked today, he was finally going to see all of the boy he loved, in his full glory.

"I guess, I'm kind of nervous, I mean it's one thing to perform with a group of cheerleaders, it completely different when there's nothing to distract anyone from my voice or the song. So it's a different type of fear I guess." Kurt replied moving to lie down next to Blaine, running his hands through his boyfriends confined curls trying to release them.

"Well I have complete faith in you; you'll blow them away with that beautiful voice of yours." Blaine replied kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt leant over and kissed him gently. Rolling over on top of him and resting his legs on either side of Blaine's hips.

"Where is this going babe?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't know yet, can we just see?" Kurt replied looking at him imploringly.

"Sure we can baby." Blaine replied, he loved letting Kurt do what he liked. It was always worth it.

"Well, what I want to do….Well I was hoping we could get naked." Kurt replied biting his lip and looking at Blaine.

"If that's what you want, we can do that, do you want me to undress you, or would you prefer to do it yourself?" Blaine asked him.

"I want you to do it, I want to undress you too, I want us to be equal in this." Kurt replied ringing his hands together nervously.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his, sitting up slightly so Kurt was perched in his lap.

"Kurt, we can do whatever you're comfortable with, if you want to go further, we can do that, if you get scared and want to stop, we can do that too, never think you have to please me, I love you and even if we never have sex, I want to be right here with you." Blaine said slowly pushing Kurt's blazer from his shoulders and rubbing up the shirt covered arms slowly.

"Just let me lead and I think I'll be alright." Kurt replied leaning in to kiss Blaine lightly as he ran his hands over his boyfriends covered chest.

Blaine's hands weren't idol, he copied Kurt's movements, caressing his covered chest and slowly unbuttoning it as Kurt's own hands unbuttoned his. Kurt pulled back and dropped his blazer and his shirt over the edge of the bed. Blaine, still mostly sitting up, did the same, so their chest's rested against each other as Kurt leant in for another kiss, his hands sliding down the trail of hair across Blaine's toned chest.

Kurt smiled, he liked being with Blaine, he made him feel so safe, like it didn't matter if he would ever give the other teen a blow job, or if they'd ever have penetrative sex. He was sure they would, maybe sooner than Blaine, at least, thought. But he loved that Blaine was glad to follow his lead.

"You are so beautiful." Blaine complimented wrapping his arms around Kurt's almost non-existent waist. Even though Kurt had put on a few pounds he still had a teeny waist and Blaine could literally touch his fingers around Kurt's body.

"Well we each have our own opinions, you're entitled to yours, I'm not in the mood to argue with you about it today." Kurt replied pulling Blaine's tie off and removing his own as well. He took a deep breath and reached down to slowly, ever so slowly, unbutton Blaine's pants and even more slowly unzipping the unflattering pants.

Blaine's hands did the same to Kurt, but he never went further than Kurt would, if Kurt stopped pulling his zipper than Blaine stopped too, he wanted Kurt to be completely comfortable.

Kurt took a deep breath and moved to push the pants from Blaine's hips, he lifted himself up so that Blaine could do the same to him, then, there they were. Both sat together in their underwear.

"You really do look so beautiful Kurt." Blaine told him running his hands up and down Blaine's back, hoping to calm his boyfriend before he started panicking. Kurt however was far from panicking, how could he, this was Blaine, the guy who'd held him when he had nightmares, who had practically lived at his house over the summer. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Thank you, you're so hot Blaine. Will you lay back for me?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine from beneath his lashes.

"Alright." Blaine replied laying back down and Kurt stayed sat upright in his lap, Blaine's hands ended up on Kurt's hips, caressing his prominent hip bones with his thumbs.

Kurt very slowly laid his hand over the top of Blaine's covered member, taking a deep breath before allowing his hand to slide in Blaine moaned as Kurt touched him in a new way.

Kurt slowly shifted his boyfriend's underwear down and got his first glimpse of Blaine's member, already hard and throbbing. He swallowed a little and closed his hand around the rod of flesh, at the first touch Blaine let out a deep moan.

"Oh Kurt, you hand feels so good baby." He encouraged, his own hands hadn't moved, not wanting to spook the other teen who was slowly guiding his hand up and down the hard flesh, jerking it lightly.

"This feel alright?" Kurt asked nervously, this was the furthest he'd ever gone willingly and he could feel his inexperience creeping up on him, hell after he'd been raped he hadn't even been able to consider watching porn, so he had no clue what he was doing or if it even felt good for his boyfriend.

"Oh Kurt, it feels so good, just hold it a little tighter, here let me help you." Blaine said reaching over to where Kurt kept his most used hand cream, it wasn't expensive by any means but Kurt used it a lot. He took one of Kurt's hands in his and drizzled some of the cream onto the palm.

"There we go, makes it a little easier, now just follow my lead." He said putting Kurt's hand slowly on his dick and squeezing Kurt's hand so it was tighter on his throbbing flesh.

"Just firm, that's all you need to know, just go as fast or as slow as you want." Blaine encouraged, he didn't think he'd get this far, well not this year at least.

Kurt slowly pumped Blaine's cock taking deep steadying breaths and trying to keep relaxed, now people may say it would be easier for him to do this, or to let Blaine do it to him, but in all honesty he hadn't even had an orgasm since his attack, something he was trying to rectify. There was nothing wrong with him, or at least Blaine didn't think so, so there was no need to hide from him, as long as he could see his boyfriends face, those beautiful hazel eyes, he thought he could cope.

Blaine moved his own hand slowly, so as not to frighten the flighty teen above him, he slipped it across the waist band of Kurt's own underwear before slowly moving to palm his half hard cock. Kurt hadn't even noticed till he felt that touch and sucked in a breath.

"Is this alright?" Blaine asked, prepared to stop if his boyfriend was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's just." Kurt started; he took another deep breath and finished the sentence. "I just, I haven't cum since then." Kurt said looking at Blaine with sad eyes.

"Oh baby, you know that's normal right? It was a traumatic experience for you, your body just needs to be alright with letting go again, it's easy to fix." Blaine assured him, although he didn't know that at all, he just figured that if Kurt was comfortable then his body would fully give into desire and fall off that precipice like every other teenage boys did.

"Think it'll work?" Kurt asked.

"We can try, if you want to that is." Blaine said, Kurt's hand hadn't been idle. He kept jerking Blaine's rigid flesh.

"I want to, I think I need to. I want to feel like my bodies my own again, at least this way I can get back a bit of control, besides, eventually I want it all with you. I think I just need to push it a bit more." Kurt replied leaning down to kiss Blaine and allowing Blaine's hand to slip his underwear off.

Blaine pulled back and got his first look at Kurt completely naked, or they were both completely naked as they kicked off their underwear, for the first time.

"I was right you know, you are stunning." Blaine said putting some lotion on his own hand and wrapping it around Kurt's hardening flesh, following Kurt's tentative strokes.

"Oh Blaine, that feels so good." He moaned.

"I know baby, come on, let's do this together alright." He said and he began slightly more confident strokes allowing Kurt to copy his motion as the moaned in unison.

Kurt could feel his release building already. "Blaine." He moaned in warning.

"It's all right Kurt; let it go, get that control back." Blaine said squeezing Kurt's long rod, he figured it must be at least 9 inches long and Kurt quickly came undone, thick strands of white cum squirting all over Blaine's sweating torso.

Kurt slumped forwards trapping Blaine's hardness between them as he felt his orgasm overcome him, his first real orgasm, it certainly was a victory since he had barely even had morning wood since his attack and he'd never cum on any of those occasions.

Blaine ran his clean hand through Kurt's hair, "Was that good baby?" he asked and he laughed slightly at Kurt's tired nod against his shoulder.

"Now I should help you." He said fighting to sit back up, almost completely boneless.

"How about, I finish and you just kiss me, sound good?" he asked knowing that the force of his first real orgasm must have taken it out of the taller teen.

"You sure?" Kurt asked not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"Positive, it's kind of hot knowing you're watching me." He said as he helped Kurt roll off of him to collapse on the bed and took his own cock in his hand, groaning as he pushed himself over the edge, Kurt's lips pressing against his.

"Everything you hoped it would be?" he asked when he got his breath back.

"And more, thank you." Kurt replied kissing him, he knew he'd taken a major step today and now he couldn't wait to get on stage, knowing that nothing could ever be more frightening than that had been.

…

Hope you enjoyed, please review x


	25. Corner Of The Sky

Chapter 24

Corner Of The Sky

…

Author's note – So we are on our way to regionals, little side note please send my questions for my Q and A if you have anything you wanna ask.

Special thanks to; (that is a very long name, lol), KagomeGirl021, hihihi, Krynny, HinaLuvLuvChan, dreamer 3097, Lovefremione, Melody, aunthay and Nija Assasian for all their lovely reviews, special little thanks to all my new reviewers, I appreciate you taking the time to review x

…

The morning before regionals broke early for the warblers. Because of the start time of the competition they had been allowed to drive down the day before and stay in a hotel overnight. They would then compete and be back on the bus in their way back to the school and home for curfew in the evening.

"You know I'm already slumming it." Kurt said, he'd packed the barest of essentials and had even been persuaded to leave some of his products by Blaine, who had said he'd take Kurt out to dinner when they got their if he kept his supplies (not counting his uniform for tomorrow) to a single duffle bag.

That had just about killed Kurt, but he'd worked out what he could do without for the night and had placed everything else in his bag, surprised that he had room to spare he had thrown in the book he was currently reading as well.

"I know babe, but I'll make it up to you, we're going to yours this weekend and I'll let you drag me to the mall." Blaine offered, he knew he'd regret that offer, but he was too happy, so he made it anyway.

"You'll let me have a couple of hours to dress you?" Kurt asked excitedly, he loved when Blaine let him essentially play dress up with him, after all who wouldn't want to see their boyfriend in numerous fashionable pieces; it was Kurt's idea of heaven.

"Absolutely, now your dads coming tomorrow right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he's coming and he's going to film it so our friends can watch, after all it's not like they can get out of class to come and watch us sing." Luke, Tyler, Justin and Addison couldn't make it because they all had rather important advanced classes to attend, the warblers were given the credits the teachers thought they deserved based on past performances whenever they weren't there.

"Great, I can't wait to see the competition." Blaine replied kissing Kurt's cheek as Wes checked that everyone was there. They were all sat in the commons, their bags at their feet and their uniforms were in plastic so that the boys didn't ruin them before their turn tomorrow.

"Well we have New Directions and I so want to take Rachel down, my grandmother called me and told me that one of Rachel's dads called her and she was delighted to tell him that she was a spoilt brat. Also I had that chat with Carole, I hated talking to her like that but she needed to know what her son was doing, she's a great woman and her son isn't being what she brought him up to be. But I have gotten her number and her and my dad may end up at the same restaurant together." Kurt giggled.

"Oh Mr Hummel, are you playing match maker again? I know you're working on Flint and Thad but can you engineer more than one relationship at once?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Of course I can, although I have to go slowly with Thad and Flint, since they are both completely oblivious to their attraction to each other." Kurt replied looking at the pair of them across the room. The taller blonde was looking at the smaller brunette with obvious longing, it was obvious to everyone but the two boys themselves and Kurt was determined to get them together.

"If you say so sweetie." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek as Wes gained everyone's attention.

"Alright gents, the bus is here, so we'll go get settled and when we get there we'll go out and have dinner." He said, everyone was in their own clothes, to be comfortable while travelling, so Kurt had exploited this and put on a pair of tight, red skinny jeans with a black shirt and knee high boots.

"Going to sit next to me on the bus?" Blaine asked, with a smile, wearing tight jeans, they weren't skinny fit but Kurt liked them anyway, with a blue shirt, that Kurt had made him when they first started dating.

"Of course babe, we were going to discuss the merits of Harry Potter after all, we can geek out to our hearts content, it'll calm us both down before the competition." Kurt said linking their hands and entwining their fingers.

They did love to geek out on long journeys, it was one of the few time Kurt openly admitted he was a geek, but half of that came with dating Blaine, who was so enamoured with the magical world that J K Rowling had crafted he practically bled unicorn blood and didn't that say a lot for his sexuality too.

"Of course we are, after all we're going to see the next film right?" Blaine asked, they had agreed to go and see the last film together at it's first showing while they were in Westerville, which meant that the pair of them would be up to go to a showing at one minute past midnight and Blaine couldn't wait.

"Of course we are, you know I adore those films." Kurt replied, he did love them, he liked seeing the magical lands just as much as anyone, seeing this whole world crafter before his eyes, he'd often thought about maybe going into costume design for movies, but that was something to think about while he was in college.

"Good, then I won't feel like I'm dragging you to nerd nirvana." Blaine said with a grin as they headed out to the bus.

The thing about Dalton, was that since it was all so well-funded by the alumni and by the students' parents. They could have anything they wanted and so the warblers bus, was more like a house on wheels, a large rv type bus where they were free to wander around and do just about anything they liked, they even had a fridge in the thing so that the singers could keep food, drinks and such within easy reach.

They all slouched down on some of the rather stuffed couches, which worked as the bench seats for the bus.

They tended to sit in groups which usually consisted of Kurt and Blaine being surrounded by just about everyone else, they just seemed to attract people and they all got very protective of their skinny countertenor.

"So we're all agreed on the set list?" Wes asked looking around, they had decided to perform three songs, since the rules stated they could us that many. Kurt had actually mentioned it to some of the McKinley kids to see if they would come up with three or if they'd stick to two.

But Kurt was sure that whatever the song was it would probably be sung by Finn and Rachel. He really hoped that what he did had helped, but he didn't know if he could get it into their heads how their behaviour was going to affect them and others later on in life.

The warblers had 20 members, they were the best of the best, well at least in the confines of Dalton, the warblers were very exclusive and a very prestigious group of people and so many students audition for them every year, nearly every year they had at least 30 students audition for maybe 2 or 3 spots, then the spots were filled accordingly. Although Kurt was the first countertenor they'd had in Dalton for 35 years.

The other warblers, who weren't in Thompson house were; Leonard, Warren and Aiden were all in the Benson dorms, Brad, Rory, Zachary and Matthew were all in Neilson and Dexter and Tristan were in Wilson. Not that it was priority for Thompson to be warblers. But a most of them tended to move in there just because of their personalities, the slightly more eccentric and artistic types seemed to end up there.

"Yeah we'll start with Blaine, go to group number and then Kurt's going to finish off." David said, everyone had agreed with the set and that was always a plus, if everyone was happy it just made rehearsing so much easier.

"So Blaine's opening with 'Firework' by Katy Perry and yes Blaine we do think you're a male embodiment of her so stop pouting." Wes said as Blaine mock pouted, he loved that song and yes he did love Katy Perry, he just liked to moan for fun.

"Then we have 'Glad you came' by the Wanted" Wes continued, the song was to be fronted by Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, Nick and Wes himself.

"Then Kurt's going to finish off with 'Defying Gravity' in original key too." Wes said smiling at his friend who gave him a happy smile back, so happy they had agreed to let him sing it.

"It's going to rock. They'll all be in complete awe of our range of talent." Rory said proudly.

"Yeah, don't get to excited Rory, or you'll be too tired tomorrow." Thad said.

"Oh come on; let's have a bit of a sing song to relax." Tristan suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, any suggestions?" David asked looking around at the assembled boys.

"Let's sing 'anything goes'." Nick suggested from his seat between Blaine and Jeff.

"Sounds good to me, Thad wanna take lead?" Wes chortled.

Thad gave him a look and a pout but nodded, Thad wasn't usually the lead, but sometimes, just because they could, they like to make him.

"Times have changed,  
>And we've often rewound the clock,<br>Since the Puritans got a shock,  
>When they landed on Plymouth Rock.<br>If today,  
>Any shock they should try to stem,<br>'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock,  
>Plymouth Rock would land on them." Thad sang Reno's part, his voice had a light quality to it, which gave him a very open quality to his singing. Kurt joined in, their voices synching nicely.<p>

"In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
>Was looked on as something shocking,<br>But now, God knows,  
>Anything Goes." The pair of them had to hold off their laughter, they always tended to giggle when the pair of them sang together.<p>

"Good authors too who once knew better words,  
>Now only use four letter words<br>Writing prose, Anything Goes." The rest of the warblers joined in to start the chorus. Which in itself was always comical.

"The world has gone mad today  
>And good's bad today,<br>And black's white today,  
>And day's night today,<br>When most guys today  
>That women prize today<br>Are just silly gigolos  
>And though I'm not a great romancer<br>I know that I'm bound to answer  
>When you propose,<br>Anything goes

When grandmama whose age is eighty  
>In night clubs is getting matey with gigolo's,<br>Anything Goes.

When mothers pack and leave poor father  
>Because they decide they'd rather be tennis pros,<br>Anything Goes." Kurt took over for the next verse for fun, Thad backing him up with a huge smile on his face.

"If driving fast cars you like,  
>If low bars you like,<br>If old hymns you like,  
>If bare limbs you like,<br>If Mae West you like  
>Or me undressed you like,<br>Why, nobody will oppose!  
>When every night,<br>The set that's smart  
>Is intruding in nudist parties in studios,<br>Anything Goes." Although Kurt never wanted to go to a nudist party which to him made it even funnier.

"The world has gone mad today  
>And good's bad today,<br>And black's white today,  
>And day's night today,<br>When most guys today  
>That women prize today<br>Are just silly gigolos  
>And though I'm not a great romancer<br>I know that I'm bound to answer  
>When you propose,<br>Anything goes" All the warblers sang in unison. Then Thad carried on.

"If saying your prayers you like,  
>If green pears you like<br>If old chairs you like,  
>If back stairs you like,<br>If love affairs you like  
>With young bears you like,<br>Why nobody will oppose!" Then everyone, even the coach driver started singing along, although it was fair to say he couldn't carry a tune in a tupper wear tub. But that was all part of the fun.

"And though I'm not a great romancer  
>And though I'm not a great romancer<br>I know that I'm bound to answer  
>When you propose,<br>Anything goes...  
>Anything goes!" they finished cheering happily as Thad stood up to take a bow, pulling Kurt up to take a bow too.<p>

"Well let's hope sectionals is as good as that." Wes said and the boys all cheered roarcusly as they travelled on to their destination.

…

Song was anything goes from the musical of the same title.


	26. We Will Rock You

Chapter 25

We Will Rock You

…

Author's notes – Alright all, so I know it's not thanksgiving anymore, but being british I forgot it was this week, so happy thanksgiving.

Also thanks to; Melody, Krynny, KagomeGirl021, dreamer 3097 and Nija Assasian for their lovely reviews. x

…

Regionals was busy, well more like overflowing, which was so unusual, Will looked around the crowd and spotted in the distance a group of navy blazers and he knew it was the warblers, apparently some of the kids saw them too, because Sam, Artie, Tina and Brittany broke off from the group and barrelled over, he could hear the enthusiastic greetings from his kids from across the room.

"Hey guys." He heard Sam say and the rather enthusiastic reply from some of the warblers.

Rachel, Mercedes, Finn and Quinn however looked like they had just swallowed lemon juice, their faces were pinched and their eyes cold.

"Why are they talking to the competition?" Rachel asked from between gritted teeth, gnashing them unattractively.

"Because some of us can have friends without it being shrouded in secrecy, we like some of those Dalton boys, they are sweet and respectful. So queen Berry, get off your high horse and look around, because to be frank, if I wouldn't go to jail for it, I probably would have shanked you by now." Santana said as she hurried over to say hi to the group of boys as well.

…

Kurt had been aware of people before he'd been attacked, he'd tried to stay off of the radar, most people didn't know his name and not many really knew his face, they had just known he was gay and a prank favourite.

He'd known Mercedes, well known would be a more personal world, but he'd been around Mercedes while at McKinley and he'd seen how she acted with other people, she was possessive and controlling. He'd seen how she had treated others and was frankly unable to believe that she was capable of change.

Because behaviour like that was almost genetic in a sense, he'd seen it before and he was sure he'd see it again, she would latch onto people and use them to validate herself, while in return offering nothing, or as close to nothing as possible.

He'd been there when she'd been talking to a girl, he thought her name was Kiara, she had moved away not long before he had left. She had gone to Mercedes to talk, Kurt; whose locker was only a couple down from the girls had over heard everything. Mercedes had gone on and on about her own problems, then when Kiara had wanted advice, having spent so long placating Mercedes, the other girl had pretty much dismissed her, she'd gotten what she wanted and didn't want to bother reciprocating by offering the same type of advice to her friend.

With that, Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to try, he'd dealt to much with people like that and he never saw them change and he doubted very much that she would even try to change, as long as she was the centre of attention she had everything she wanted, he knew though that later on in life she'd find exactly how lonely it was.

But he allowed Brittany to hug him, followed quickly by Tina; he smiled brightly at Sam and Artie, Blaine by his side, making sure that nothing untoward happened.

"It's good to see you guys, how you been?" Kurt asked, as if they hadn't seen each other just last week.

"Busy trying to get our songs down, it's been such a palaver this year, like you wouldn't believe." Tina said and Kurt patted her on the back sympathetically.

"You doing three songs too?" Blaine asked, they'd let it slip to them that they were doing three so that they could have a chance.

"Yeah after much debate and no one's really happy about it, but we're going to do it anyway." Sam said his face a picture of reluctant acceptance.

"Well I hope it goes alright at least, we'll be cheering at least you guys on." Blaine said as Santana made her way over.

"So you guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, we have all of our songs agreed on and we're hoping it'll be what the judges like, we're taking a bit of a risk with one of them but hopefully it'll pay off." Kurt said as Wes came over.

"Oh HI," he greeted the McKinley kids with a smile before turning to Kurt and Blaine, "We're going to start warming up since we're second." He told them and the couple nodded.

"We'll be cheering at least you guys on." Blaine told them, throwing a cold look over to where Rachel, Finn and Quinn stood apart from the group.

"We'll cheer you on too; just don't expect the rest of our club to be happy with us about it." Artie replied. The teens all said their goodbyes as the warblers went to warm up ready for competition.

…

The warblers sat and watched as the hipsters performed, it was enjoyable, but to be honest they weren't blown away, but then again they had that sweetness factor that all old people seemed to have.

"So we still going with Blaine to open, then group number, then Kurt's finisher or are we switching the order?" David asked as they went to the green room to prepare.

"We'll keep the order, it works that way and I still think it's the best way to go." Wes told him with Thad nodding beside the Asian teen.

"Everyone ready?" Thad asked and the boys chorused their answer as they moved back stage to get in position, Blaine and Kurt would be at the front but off to the sides, with Nick, Jeff and Thad, who would come down for the second song then move back for Kurt's finale.

"Just think baby, after all of this we'll be able to discuss our Christmas in New York." Blaine said as a way to relax Kurt and keep himself calm.

"In position everyone." Wes called over the din and all the boys moved to their positions as a voice came over the tanoy.

"And now, from Westerville, The Dalton Academy Warblers." He announced and there was a round of applause as the curtains opened and the lights beamed down on them.

Blaine moved front and centre as the rest of the warblers sang the backup, Blaine's natural charisma fit a song like this, because you just engage with him and believe everything he says.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?" Blaine sang occasionally making eye contact with Kurt and some of the other warblers, he didn't stay still, and he was moving around and interacting with people, both warblers and people in the audience.<p>

"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" he finished bowing his head as they finished and a huge round of applause rippled through the crowd.<p>

Kurt, Nick, Jeff and Wes stepped forwards to join Blaine as they started into their second song. Jeff taking the opening.

"The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came" Jeff sang as Nick sang as his counterpoint, as Wes and Kurt took the main portion of the next verse.<p>

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me" They sang as Nick and Blaine moved forwards to continue.<p>

"Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came" The five of them started singing together, their voices all rather unique but they worked well together.<p>

"The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came" Kurt and Jeff moved to pick up the next verse.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me" Blaine and Nick followed them, the symmetry in their relationships as they sang was almost palpable.<p>

"Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came" The five of them started singing again, but Wes sang the majority.<p>

"The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
>So glad you came<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<p>

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came" they finished as the other warblers finished and everyone but Kurt stepped back onto the risers, leaving the tall, skinny teen front and centre and he took a deep breath as the rest of the warblers started up for the finale. He just hoped he did them proud.

They had taken a risk letting Kurt sing it in its original key, high f and all. Kurt knew he could hit it, he just needed to prove it to the audience.

"Something has changed within me.

Something is not the same,

I'm though with playing by the rules of

someone else's game.

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

And you won't' bring me down

I'm though accepting limits

Cause someone says they're so

Something's I cannot change but 'till

I Try I'll never know

Too long I've been afraid of losing

Love I guess I've lost

Well if that's love it comes at

Much too high a cost

I'd sooner by defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

Unlimited...

My future is unlimited

And I just had a vision almost

Like a prophecy

I know it sounds truly crazy

And true the visions hazy

But I swear someday I'll be flying so high

Kiss me me good-bye

So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky

As someone told me lately

Everyone deserves the chance to

Fly!

I'm defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

Bring me down!

Bring me down!

Ahhh-Ahhh!" he belted out, he didn't move while he sang, but he didn't need to, your attention was so focused on him that everything else faded away and all you could see was the very sincere young man, singing a song which meant so much to him.

At this point in his life he felt that it was sort of his theme song. He had been knocked down by life, but now, with all these people, all of his friends, his boyfriend and da. They were all he needed and he would show people, that no matter what life threw at him, he would get back up and he would prove them wrong.

He barely heard the applause as he took his bow as did the rest of the warblers before he was surrounded by his friends as they all guided him off. They all moved off to watch the New Directions perform, Kurt was sat between Blaine and Flint, who was making sure that Kurt was alright with everything, the song had brought a lot of emotions from the song and was currently a little 'sensitive' right now, but he just leaned against Blaine and waited to see what was to come.

…

Songs were; Firework by Katy Perry, Glad you came by Wanted and Defying gravity. (Just imagine it's the Chris Colfer only version) x


	27. At The Opera Tonight

Chapter 26

At The Opera Tonight

…

Author's notes – Okay little note here, I've had a lot of comments about how quickly I'm updating, that is because this is my Nano entry for the year, so I make it my goal to write 2000 or more words a day and to keep on top of it I've been posting it, the fact you have all read it makes me so happy you can't believe.

So I'm afraid most of these chapters get only a brief go over for spelling, grammar and the like and most of it is done by windows, also I'm British so some of my spellings and sayings are a little different, I'll try and sort these little things out when I finish it. But come December you'll all have to deal with maybe 2 chapters a week because I have up to doubled my work hours for the Christmas period, it's going to my holiday fund so I can go to Disney world in 2013.

So anyway special thanks to; HinaLuvLuvChan, Lovefremione, Melody (glad I could make your day a little better), aunthay, Kurtcoblaine-Klainetrain (great name btw) KagomeGirl021, Hihihi, Krynny, dreamer 3097 and Nija Assasian. I'm so happy you guys review it cheers me up and makes me write more. Lol.

Anyway I hope you enjoy. x

…

The New directions sat stunned, that is until Rachel opened her mouth, "he just hit, a high F." she said in a small voice.

"That is some serious talent man." Artie said as they McKinley kids all stood to make their way to the green room.

"I told you all he was a unicorn, unicorns have pretty singing voices." Brittany said happily clapping her hands slightly.

"I didn't even know that a dude could sing that high." Puck said, joining in the conversation.

"I knew, he told me he can hit a high A over C, but I had no clue what that meant." Matt said with a shrug.

"Well we have no chance, that was a killer of a song. Unless I sing it too." Rachel said her face getting flushed with glee.

"No Rachel, we're sticking with what we have, we do not have time for you to get a new song down, plus that's rather petty trying to beat him with a song, just because he's proven to you he's better than you." Sam said, he had become friends with some of the warblers; they had even invited him up for a movie night. Sci-fi movies next weekend and Sam had gladly agreed.

"Well he's the one who's trying to ruin my life." She shrieked.

"Oh really how is that?" Mike asked arms crossed over his chest as the glee club stood divided.

"He's black listed me from the Gershwin! He's trying to keep my talent from the stage!" she accused.

"Well to be frank I think he could have done worse, he probably should have done worse." Santana retaliated.

"Well he's systematically ruining my career, not that you'd know what one of those is Lopez, I don't think people class being a whore as a profession." Rachel said her voice low and Santana had to by physically restrained by both Sam and Puck to stop her clawing Rachel's eyes out.

"He spoke to my mom and I got her 'I'm disappointed I raised you this way' speech." Finn said with a sneer and in a slight reversal Santana had to help hold back Sam from physically punching him.

"You know Finn, one day very soon, you are going to be knocked flat on your ass for that attitudes and I hope I get a ring side seat, because to be frank, I think it would be hilarious." Sam growled with the other vocalizing their support.

"Come on kids, we're going on in a minute, try and keep it together." Will said getting between the groups of kids. He didn't know when this rift began forming but it was obvious it had been going on for a while and he wondered to himself why he hadn't seen it sooner.

"Well Mr Schue, maybe after we do this you may actually listen to some people other than your pets." Santana griped taking Brittany's hand and dragging her and the others off to go finish getting ready to go on.

Will sighed, he really hated hearing his kids argue like this, it was so bad for team moral if they were always at each other's throats and he just couldn't see how to get them to stop, they were a lot of big personalities in a small group, there was bound to be friction right?

…

The warblers, unaware of the mutiny within new directions camp, were all sipping on their assorted drinks and splitting bags of sweets between them. Even the health conscious warblers were making an exception, especially since Kurt told them; he'd hidden his brownies back at the hotel for if they won. That was a big enough incentive for all the boys and they all had their fingers crossed.

"Now from McKinley High, the New Directions." The announcer said over the tanoy and the warblers made themselves comfortable as they heard the music begin. The curtain pulled back revealing Rachel, stood centre stage, with Tina behind her on the left and Quinn to the right.

All three girls were wearing pale blue dresses, which came down to their knees, each girl had modest white heels on and Tina had accessorized by dying the streaks in her hair blue.

"At least they look good." Flint muttered in Kurt's ear and Kurt couldn't help but nod, they did all look beautiful, the colour working for all three girls.

"Oh, how about a round of applause?  
>Hey, standing ovation<br>Ooh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You look so dumb right now  
>Standing outside my house<br>Trying to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry  
>Please, just cut it out<p>

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught<br>But you put on quite a show  
>You really had me going, now it's time to go<p>

Curtain's finally closing, that was quite a show  
>Very entertaining, but it's over now<br>(But it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow, oh, oh<p>

Grab your clothes and get gone  
>(Get gone)<br>You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
>(Come on)<p>

Talking 'bout, girl, I love you  
>You're the one<br>This just looks like a re-run  
>Please, what else is on?<p>

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught<br>You put on quite a show, really had me going  
>Now it's time to go<p>

Curtain's finally closing, that was quite a show  
>Very entertaining, but it's over now<br>(But it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow, oh, oh<p>

And the award for the best liar goes to you  
>(Goes to you)<br>For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
>Let's hear your speech out<p>

(But you put on quite a show)  
>(You really had me going)<br>Now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing, that was quite a show  
>Very entertaining, but it's over now<br>(But it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<br>But it's over now" Rachel sung as the other two girls sung back up, Kurt almost winced as she sung, yes she was technically good but she left him feeling cold, that was the mark of a true performer, someone who could connect with the lyrics and make you believe them as they sung.

He watched as the rest of the New Directions came onto the stage, the boys in shirts the same blue as the girls dresses, but with black dress pants and shoes.

He saw them all move into position Finn and Rachel were in the middle and he couldn't help but notice how ridiculous their height difference seemed from here, she looked tiny next to him, at least he and Blaine we close in height, or at least close enough not to look like the jolly green giant and Thumbelina.

"She really has no clue does she?" Blaine asked. He knew exactly what Kurt was thinking. Kurt had a sixth sense about people and he could always be relied upon to tell you exactly what he thought.

The New Directions moved forwards, Matt, Mercedes and Tina stood on the far left. Mike, Santana and Artie stood, or sat in Artie's case to the far right. While the centre section (from left to right) was filled by Sam, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Puck.

They opened with some sort of odd acapella, it wasn't true acapella simply because they were also using backing music, but they seemed to be trying to involve everyone without actually having them sing anything.

The warblers found that very confusing, surely as an ensemble allowing everyone to sing, even if it was just as backing in their case, was the point, wasn't it, you were being judged as an ensemble, not as a soloist or a duet.

"Just a small town girl living in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train going anywhere<p>

Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train going anywhere<p>

A singer in a smoky room  
>The smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night it goes on  
>And on and on and on<p>

Stranger's waiting up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadow's searching in the night<br>Street light people living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<p>

Working hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time  
>Some will win, some will lose,<br>Somewhere born to sing their blues  
>And though the movie always ends it goes on and on and on and on<p>

Stranger's waiting up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadow's searching in the night<br>Street lights people living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<p>

Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling street  
>light people<p>

Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling street  
>light people<p>

DON'T STOP!"

The warblers sat there, it was a good song, but Finn's voice was clearly not as powerful as Rachel's and it was easy to hear to anything that resembled a trained ear. The rest of the New directions had been the backing for the whole song and it was a shame, you could tell that there were some really vocal talents in the group and that they didn't utilize them was a disappointment.

"I hope they actually let someone else sing in the last song, this is one step above completely boring." Dexter, who was sitting behind Blaine, said, his hair flopping over his face as he tried to contain something that looked suspiciously like a yawn.

"I agree, it's like a basic variety act. Just showing off one or two people and using the others to fill space." Wes agreed, he had sat behind Kurt.

"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
>I hear you call my name and it feels like<br>Home" Rachel began and the warblers watched with interest. The whole group picked up for the next section.

"When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
>Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there" They sang and it was actually nice to hear the voices of everyone melding together.<p>

"I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing" Finn sang.  
>"I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like flying" Tina followed her voice hitting some very beautiful notes.<br>"I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm falling  
>out of the sky. I close my eyes<br>Heaven help me." Mercedes belted and Kurt thought to himself that it was a good thing she had the voice she did or she'd sound completely shrill.

"When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
>just like a prayer<br>You know I'll take you there." They all sang their voices melding.

"Like a child, you whisper softly to me" Finn sang and Kurt rolled his eyes, he really needed to take a decent vocal lesson.  
>"You're in control just like a child, now I'm dancing." Rachel belted doing some simple ballet steps to emphasise the lyrics.<p>

"It's like a dream, no end and no beginning.  
>You're here with me, it's like a dream." The warblers were pleasantly surprised to hear Puck sing, he actually had a better voice than Finn, why didn't they use him?<br>"Let the choir sing." Mercedes belted as the other took the part of the choir, the problem is, that 12 people didn't compare to a gospel choir.

"When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
>just like a prayer<br>You know I'll take you there." The group of them sang, their voices worked well with the song but the warblers weren't worried. 

"When you call my name, it's like a little  
>Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<br>In the midnight hour, I can feel your power  
>just like a prayer<br>You know I'll take you there

(oooh ohhh ..ohhh)" the group continued until the girls broke off to sing the next line, their dancing was as simple as the warblers.  
>"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone." The girls sang and it was oddly creepy, with just the girls voices it had many ranges all working together.<br>"I hear you call my name and it feels like home. " All of them began singing again.

"Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
>Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery<br>Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>Just like a prayer, no choice,<br>Your voice can take me there.

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there.  
>It's like a dream to me.<p>

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there.  
>It's like a dream to me." Rachel and Mercedes began belting out the highest notes, almost as if in competition with each other, well for all the warblers knew that was what they were doing, they seemed the type to try and compete no matter the situation.<p>

"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.  
>I hear you call my name and it feels like home.<p>

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
>Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery<br>Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>Just like a prayer, no choice,<br>Your voice can take me there  
>(Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there)<p>

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
>Just like a prayer, no choice,<br>Your voice can take me there."

They finished and the curtains closed, the warblers looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Well this should be interesting, they were good songs, but they were so un-unified as a group that the tension was almost physically hanging over them." Blaine said as the warblers got up, preparing to go to the green room to wait.

Or they would have done if they hadn't heard the shrill, whiney voice of one Rachel Berry when they entered the foyer.

…

Songs are Take a bow by Rihanna, Don't stop believing by Journey and Like a prayer by Madonna.

Now I know all these songs were done on the show and I did that for a reason which will be explained in the next chapter.


	28. Cell Block Tango

Chapter 27

Cell Block Tango

…

Author's note – Alright everyone, thanks to; Melody, Lovefremione, HinaLuvLuvChan, Krynny, dreamer 3097,hj and Nija Assasian for the lovely reviews.

Also thanks for getting me past the 200 mark on reviews, I honestly can't believe it, I feel so special.

…

The warblers turned towards the unnatural screech emanating from the small brunette, she stood their, gnashing her teeth and looking like a rabid dog, it was almost surreal.

"HUMMEL!" She shouted and Kurt looked nonplussed, he just raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down as if measuring her up.

"Yes Berry, how may I assist you this fine day?" Kurt asked sarcastically, the rest of the warblers were standing close by, making sure that nothing happened to their friend, although Flint and Tory had their hands on Blaine's shoulders to stop him from charging at the girl if she stepped to close to his boyfriend.

"Why did you get a restraining order against me?" she asked teeth clenched and the rest of New Directions stood behind her, unsure of what to do. Will Schuester looked lost, like he'd been dumped out in the middle of the ocean in a little row boat with no paddles.

"Well, that's simple, you see my grandmother owns the Gershwin and with the attitude you displayed, I don't want you anywhere near her or myself, since I already have invitations from directors to do shows as soon as I finish college. Also, my grandmother is leaving the theatre to me when she dies, so I want you and your self-entitlement bull anywhere near it or me. Oh and I should remind you that if you come much close I can have you arrested for violating a restraining order. Maybe this will teach you to grow up, because my grandmother has a lot of swing on Broadway, so the likely hood that the other theatres will follow her lead is very plausible. Now if you'll excuse me." He said turning around and Jeff flung his arm round Kurt's shoulder and guiding the other boy way.

Finn and Mercedes were holding Rachel back; she was clawing at them to get at the countertenor.

"Wow, guy has balls." Santana said nodding, she could fully sympathise with him, although if anyone said it she would deny it.

"He sure does." Artie added they decided to distance themselves from the less wholesome members of their club and left Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Mercedes stood in the foyer, shrieking and whining enough to put a school bus full of 5 year olds to shame.

They were surprised when they got to their green room and saw a couple of warblers leaning against the wall, one was blonde and he smiled as he saw them, the other was a tall fit brunette. They didn't know who either boy was.

"Hi, I'm Jeff, this is Tory." The blonde introduced to the group and Tory raised his hand in a half wave.

"Hi." The kids said.

"Oh don't worry we aren't here to do anything, except extend a little invitation." Tory said with a smile, which made him seem much less intimidating.

"Really, what invitation is that?" Mike asked arm around Tina's shoulder.

"Well Sam's already invited, but we wanted to invite the rest of you up to Dalton for a movie night. We're going to put on sci-fi and eat popcorn till like 4am." Jeff said excitedly.

"Plus Kurt will be doing manicures and everything anyway, he likes to do that, it's why half of the warblers have painted nails." Tory said holding up one hand which had a couple of nails still covered in a dark blue varnish, but it was chipped and a bit messy.

"You let him do your nails?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, well when he first came to Dalton, you couldn't get within 5 feet of him, so we let him do what he likes." Jeff said. "The professors at Dalton don't comment on it either, so we all go to class with nail varnish on and no one pays any attention."

"Really? Not even the other guys?" Artie asked.

"No, for the most part everyone gets along, plus the warblers are kind of Dalton's rock stars, so everyone likes Kurt, plus he makes Blaine happy and that makes everyone happy." Tory replied.

"Really, why's that?" Santana asked from where she had wrapped her arm around Brittany.

"Well Blaine's kind of like a lot of people confidant, well everyone in Thompson house, which is our dorm, so with Kurt around he's even more cheery than he used to be, plus he doesn't jump on as much furniture now, he's like a puppy that way." Tory said.

"Or he just likes to be tall." Jeff said with a giggle.

"Well it's hardly his fault he's short, we have met his mother after all and she's even shorter than he is." Tory laughed.

"Well how about we text you during the week if we can come or not?" Sam offered.

"Sure, you guys can stay the weekend as well, I mean you'd have to share rooms with us but trust me no one will do anything." Jeff said.

"Yeah, about half of our group is gay to some degree and most of them have boyfriends." Tory added.

"Yeah as long as Justin doesn't get on the phone to Brian all will be just fine, I mean, I adore that guy but I don't want to hear him and his boyfriend having phone sex." Jeff said with a wry smile.

"Yeah I adore that boy, but knowing he gets more than me is not something I enjoy." Tory laughed.

"Well we'll get back to you; I have Kurt's number so I'll text him with the answer." Sam said as the conversation started to veer off.

"Yeah that's cool, you'll just have to put up with all of that if you come stay, because the relationships each of us are in have their own codes, so we end up discussing them anyway." Jeff said waving his hand a little.

"Yeah like you and Nick is Niff." Tory snickered.

"Or Kurt and Blaine is Klaine or KurtcoBlaine. But we all use Klaine." Jeff said.

"Anyway we'd better get back before they send the cavalry, good luck guys." Tory said as he and Jeff headed off down the corridor to their own green room.

"What do you guys think, should we go?" Mike asked as they all entered the room and sprawled out across the available surfaces to wait for the judge's decision.

"I don't see why we shouldn't they seem like nice guys and they offered to let us stay the weekend, it could be just what we need, get away from their drama," Tina said waving vaguely at the door as if it represented the missing New Directions, "we can also see how they act."

"I agree with T I mean, it could be fun." Matt said from where he was sat on the arm of the couch, legs stretched out in front of him.

"Yeah they told me it was sort of a bonding thing, so I guess if they want us to come, that means they think we're worth knowing." Sam threw in as they waited all thinking on if they would go or not.

…

The warblers on the other hand were laughing and enjoying themselves, some were laughing at Rachel's face when Kurt had told her off. They loved when people were knocked down to size, since most of them were from rather wealthy families, but none of them were stuck up with it, or at least, nowhere near Rachel's level, or Quinn's, but hers was even higher than Rachel's.

"So what do we think of their songs?" Ryan asked slumped down between Kynan and David.

"Let's start with 'take a bow' any comments?" David asked, they always critiqued other people's performances in order to improve their own.

"Rachel is rather shrill and she has no connections to the song. It's like she's a singing piece of cardboard." Thad said with a shrug from next to Kurt and Blaine, Flint was perched on the couch arm next to him.

"She has a depth, but it's very shallow, I don't believe a word of it." Wes added and the other boys nodded with the assessment.

"So 'don't stop believing'?" Leonard continued.

"Well the song is classic rock, but it's old, I mean, between Rachel's shriek, which I think she was reigning in and Finn's obvious lack of vocal training it was armature at best, I mean Finn sounds like the most basic of training has been given. He's far from their best male voice and I don't understand why he was pushed front and centre." Nick said and again all the boys agreed.

"Finally, 'like a prayer'" Aiden prompted from his position leaning against the wall.

"Good use of the new voices, but what was with giving Tina and Puck only a line or two each, their voices are much better than the rest they were showcasing, it's almost like they don't know how to utilize the individuality they have, it's a shame I tell you. Then add to it the fact they basically tried to be a full gospel choir with 12 of them, it all just fell flat for me." Kurt said and Blaine nodded against his shoulder where he was resting his head and taking everything in.

"Add to that Mercedes, she's lucky she has what she does, otherwise her voice would be a shriek not a melodious tone. She really made me uncomfortable when she was bellowing out some of those notes." Kynan said with a slight wince as Jeff and Tory entered the room, closing the door carefully behind them.

"So what did they say?" Nick asked.

"They'll text Kurt when they've thought it over, I think they'll come, just be sure to get your manicure set ready Kurt." Jeff said resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder over the back of the couch.

"Trust me it's always at the ready." Kurt replied giving the blonde a meaningful look.

"Yeah can you do my nails in lots of different colours next time?" Jeff asked giving Kurt a pitiful look from his wide blue eyes.

"Sure, I'm gonna do Blaine's like that too." Kurt replied and Blaine nodded happily, look like a happy, fluffy puppy. Or he'd look more like one if his hair wasn't gelled to his head.

"Yeah, plus we have to go over the holiday plans, see what's happening over the Christmas holidays." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek gently.

"Well yeah, we have to see that everything goes according to plan, after all we need to make sure there are no problems while we're there, plus we have to make plans of who wants to do what. Because I have tickets to a couple of Broadway shows. If you guys want to go that is." Kurt said and there was a big cheer from his friends who were coming with him to the big apple.

"What shows?" Thad asked.

"Well Wicked, obviously, but with the new cast, my grandmother told me they have a great Glinda this year. The lion king at the Minskoff Theatre, Avenue Q at New World Stages and Billy Elliot at the Imperial Theatre. So we can see whichever of those you guys want, I've been given great seats at all of them." Kurt replied smiling at Thad, he knew the other teen had wanted to see the lion king, as had Justin.

"Sounds good, we can discuss which ones to see when. Well when we have the weekend to discuss it that is." David said.

"Attention to all competitors, please make your way to the stage for the results." A voice announced over the tanoy, the boys were surprised. It only seemed like 10 minutes ago Kurt was arguing with Rachel.

All the boys took deep breaths and moved to line up to move onto the stage, they made sure that Kurt was in the middle, just in case anyone wanted to try something with him.

"Well let's get this show on the road Warblers, let's see if we've won this one." Wes said at the head of the line as they moved off, Blaine in front of Kurt and Flint behind him.

They crowded onto the stage; they were in the middle of the stage with the Hipsters to the left and New Directions to the right, with Rachel and Finn firmly in the middle of the group in order to prevent either of them doing something that they may regret later.

"So third place goes to…The Hipsters." The judge said and the other groups, as well as the audience applauded.

"Now the winners of this sectionals competition…."

…

As usual, thank you very much for reading, please review x


	29. Not an Update

Not an update.

Sorry guys, just want to say ahead of time that there will not be a chapter up tomorrow, I had a full day at work today and I have a full day tomorrow and I just don't think I can write it all tonight. But I think between tonight and tomorrow I can have it written. It's my day off Wednesday so I'll try and put myself back on track.

Thanks for keeping with me guys.

Luv ya

~Gleek

x


	30. Celebration

Chapter 28

Celebration

…

Author's note – So, thanks for sticking with me, the xmas overtime is going to hurt, I know this but I'll keep posting. Anyway few things to clear up, a tanoy system is what we call a PA system here in the UK, sorry didn't mean to confuse anyone. I am only a British lass you know ^_^

There will be more new directions and warblers couples coming up, plus another meeting of the Hawks, so everyone will see Wes and Ashley in their relationship.

Also as to why the last chapter was called 'cell block tango' it was more to do with the heavy music content of the chapter, other than that….your guess is as good as mine lol. I've only seen so many musicals.

Little note here, I heard perfect last night and think I just about melted!

So, once again my thanks to; Nija Assasian, Lovefremione, KagomeGirl021, Krynny, aunthay, HinaLuvLuvChan, AJ, dreamer 3097, Kiefercarlos, 9lives11, Phictionmaker7, surge, njferrell, Melody and Sabaku no Sable for their lovely reviews, special little thanks to all the new reviewers.

…

"…The warblers have won, congratulations boys your going to regionals." The judge said and everyone was a bit stunned, the new directions looked devastated while the warblers were ecstatic. They just couldn't believe it and Kurt found himself in the middle of a very strong hug from Nick and Jeff, Blaine was pulled into a hug by Wes and David and the whole lot of them were talking at once.

"We're going to Regionals boys!" Flint shouted and the teens let out a cheer as they celebrated, already planning a huge party for when they got back to Dalton, Kurt knew his dad was somewhere in the audience just waiting to congratulate them before they headed back to the school.

The new directions, stood there, barely able to contain their tears.

"We lost, I don't believe it." Rachel wept; Finn threw a hand round her shoulder.

"We can always try again next year." He offered.

"Yeah right, the school will cut the glee club, you know that Finn." She wept leaning against his shoulder.

Some of the teens moved over to congratulate the Warblers. Tina and Sam copying Jeff and Nick and wrapping Kurt in a hug, while some of the other teens wrapped their arms around other warblers although the squeak from Thad as Santana squeezed his ass had everyone laughing.

"Dolphins have magic, it makes them good singers, does that make you a unicorn?" Brittany asked Kurt who gave her a light hug as she giggled.

Will walked over to the warblers. "Congratulations, the better group won." He said holding his hand out to Wes, who shook it slowly.

"Well if you actually utilized all the voices your club has we could have tied, or you would have won, I mean, we're run by committee so everyone has to agree, my guess is if you listened more to the group you'd get better results." Wes said with a shrug, as the rest of the New Directions shuffled over, but Rachel, Quinn and Finn were standing further away than the rest.

"You have a committee?" Will asked surprised.

"Yeah, 3 students make up the council, auditions are held for most songs and the whole group votes, it's why we had Kurt singing defying gravity, we all heard him sing it and just had to put it in, no matter what the judges would have said about a guy singing a girls song." Wes said as if it was the simplest thing in the world and for them, it was.

"I've never heard of a glee club being run that way." Will admitted he couldn't see Rachel and Finn sneering at the thought behind his back; Quinn just looked like she didn't want to associate with them on principle.

"Well the faculty has a lot to do, plus they think it teaches us to cooperate and work together, so they pretty much leave us to it, it's been run that way since its inception." Wes told him with a shrug.

"Well looks like I'll have to find a way for the school to keep the glee club, we're on a thread as it is. But anyway congratulations." Will said as he rounded up his kids, some of them still looking a little upset and guided them off the stage, not seeing the dark look that Rachel and Finn both threw in the direction of the lithe countertenor.

"Well that went better than I'd hoped." Blaine muttered, he was sure they were going to have to pull his boyfriend and Rachel apart, but it seems she had at least learnt some tact, or at least how to pick her battles.

Either that or she was waiting to ambush them at some point, after all she knew where they went to school and in terms of travel Lima wasn't a million miles away from Westerville.

"So how are we going to celebrate?" Warren asked barely able to keep still.

"Well let's have take out and put the music on, party at Thompson!" Kynan bellowed.

"As long as it doesn't get out of hand." David said, always the voice of reason, but the boys were so excited as they made their way out to the bus, climbing onto the vehicle, throwing themselves down and singing random lines from different song with no rhyme or reason.

Kurt heard someone yell his name and he turned, seeing his dad coming towards him, he smiled hugely.

"Hey Kiddo." Burt said wrapping his son in a hug.

"Hey dad, what did you think?" he asked.

"You blew them away kid, all I could think while I was watching, was that your mom would be so proud of you, just like I am, now, are your friends coming home for the weekend?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, as long as it's alright." Kurt replied his own arms wrapped around his dad.

"Course it is kid, tell you what, I'll get some nice cakes and things in for you guys to celebrate with, sound good?" the older man asked.

"Sounds great dad, just remember my chocolate cake." Kurt replied, he didn't indulge very often, but he did love chocolate fudge cake from a special little bakery that they only went to when they were celebrating, as such Kurt only usually ate cake on his birthday every year, which was more than fine with him. The thing had enough calories in it to kill a horse and eating too much would wreak havoc on his waist line.

"I'll remember kid, now you get back safe and call me tonight alright?" Burt asked kissing Kurt's cheek lightly.

"Of course I will dad, love you." He said separating from his dad.

"Love you too kid." Burt replied waving as Kurt got on the bus and watching as it pulled away before heading over to his own car.

What he didn't expect was a few kids stood next to his car. "Can I help you?" he asked a little sceptically.

"Hello Mr Hummel, I'm Rachel Berry and I need to speak to you about your son." The shortest girl said and Burt looked unimpressed by the whole thing.

"Well I'd like to talk to your parents about all of you, because I think you all need some severe help, but you don't hear me complaining, so how about you all go home and leave me and my son alone, before I call in a favour and have you all arrested for harassment." Burt said not acknowledging them as he kept walking towards his truck.

"But Mr Hummel." Quinn started and Burt turned to them, fixing them with a deadly glare.

"I honestly don't know what you hope to accomplish, but let me tell you, I have no problems reporting all three of you and I'm more than sure I can get you all professional help, I think you need it, but that would look bad on your personal records, so here's the deal, Kurt has been through enough in his life from bigger idiots than you three, so back off and I won't have to resort to dirty tactics. Go home." He said simply climbing into his van and driving off.

…

Dalton was a buzz, the warblers were celebrating loudly. Thompson was full of people and the warblers were happily entertaining them.

Blaine was stood on a table belting out Katy Perry at the other student's request.

"There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<p>

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard  
>Barbie's on the barbeque<br>There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a blacked out blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
>Damn" Blaine sang, dancing on the 200 year old coffee table and the rest of the warblers weren't even bothered at his abuse of antique furniture. He pulled Kurt up with him and started singing the chorus.<p>

"Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop-op

Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night

Do it all again (Do it all again)

This Friday night

Do it all again" The warblers began singing counterpoint and laughing as the rest of the Dalton boys began singing along.

"T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F." The boys all chanted and Blaine laughed as he launched into the next verse.

"Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop-op

Oh-whoa-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again" He finished and a cheer burst from the crowd as he and Kurt, both still on the table took deep mock bows.

"Let's try something else. Kurt take it away." Blaine prompted and the warblers launched into the intro to a song and Kurt mock glared at Blaine with a pout as the other boys started clapping along as they picked up the beat.

"Fine you guys want a song; I'll give you a song." Kurt called and there was a cheer that raced through the crowd as the backing started again.

"I want to start a revolution

A type of personal solution

We all have got our own pollution

It's all about the execution

You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide

Let the freedom begin

Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?

Feel the fire within

I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me

Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be

Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know

How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo

Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo

Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo

We're a complicated nation

And now we're in a situation

Let's take a Maybelline vacation

And get yourself some validation

You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide

Let the freedom begin

Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?

Feel the fire within

I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me

Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be

Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know

How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo

Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo

Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo

I'll be your mirror

Darling, let your hair down

Show me what you're working with

And let me see you

Strut, strut

Strut, strut, how you wanna be

Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know

How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo

Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo

Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo

Strut for me and show me what you're working with

Strut for me and show me what you're working with." Kurt's dancing was always something the warblers both loved and loathed.

The fact he could move so easily while maintaining full voice and hitting notes even some women could never dream of hitting was both humbling and made them a bit envious.

Kurt had spent the whole song dancing to an enthusiastic routine, one that would work incredibly had he been surrounded by cheerleaders, rather than untrained teenage boys, some of whom could barely walk in a straight line unaided.

"That is the voice that won us sectionals boys." Kynan yelled over the din. But Kurt refused to take sole responsibility.

"Let's hear it for the warbler's gentlemen." He yelled and the resulting noise was almost deafening.

Kurt felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist and he leaned back against the shorter male who kissed his neck delicately.

"Want to get out of the crowd for a bit?" Blaine asked.

"Good idea, let's go to my room." Kurt said pulling his boyfriend along; as soon as the door closed behind them, Kurt locked it to make sure they had privacy before he lead Blaine over to his bed and laid down. 

…

Songs are Last Friday Night by Katy Perry and Strut by Adam Lambert x


	31. The Word of Your Body

Chapter 29

The Word of Your Body

…

Author's notes – Alright folks, it's last day of nano, so I have a schedule for updates, I will try and update specifically on Mondays and Fridays, that way I can write the chapter and hopefully put myself further ahead, that way I may actually eventually finish this fic ^_^ So this is a little thanks for sticking with me and keeping me going. Thanks guys x

Thanks to; Nija Assasian, Lovefremione, aunthay, dreamer 3097, HinaLuvLuvChan, Krynny, Phictionmaker7 and Melody for the lovely reviews.

Also on a side not, I officially adore Perfect as sung by Kurt and Blaine, it may end up in the fic because I truly adore them singing it. But anyway, enjoy guys x

…

Kurt kissed Blaine soundly pulling his boyfriend to lie on top of him; it took a lot for him not to freak out with someone else's weight pushing down on him. They hadn't done anything this way round before; Kurt always had to be on top and in control. But Kurt, if he was honest, was sick of being in control all the time.

It seemed silly, he told Blaine he trusted him, Blaine knew this, as did everyone else. But he refused to give up much control. It was time, in his mind, that he let Blaine take some control and he could prove the depth of his trust.

"You alright like this baby?" Blaine asked his lips resting delicately against Kurt's own.

"Yeah, I want you to be in control, I trust you." Kurt replied looking at Blaine adoringly.

"Well then I'd better show you exactly how much you can trust me hadn't I?" he said kissing Kurt lightly before deepening the kiss and allowing his tongue to enter Kurt's mouth, Kurt moaned in appreciation as he let his hands wander, one ending up in Blaine's hair the other rested on his lower back, as Blaine's own hands framed Kurt's face and caressed his cheeks.

Kurt relaxed as Blaine's hands travelled down his body and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing the white fabric away and gently caressing the pale flesh as it was exposed.

He kept talking to Kurt, just quiet little reassurances, in order to help Kurt associate the action with his voice, they had found that sometimes Kurt could get a bit lost in his own head and panic, but if Blaine spoke to him then he was fine.

"You were fantastic up there today, all I could think was that, you are dating me, I couldn't work out what I'd done to deserve such a beautiful person, you take my breath away Kurt, every single day I just see more of you and all I keep thinking is how incredible you are, how much I love you." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek and moving too slowly slide down his chest.

"I love you too Blaine, I just wake up some days, thinking it's all a dream, because I can't believe I found someone as perfect as you." Kurt replied his voice quiet as he moaned between words.

Their hands were not idle as they ever so slowly removed each other's clothing till they were lying in their underwear and looking at each other with love filled eyes.

"What do you want Kurt?" Blaine asked rubbing Kurt's impressive erection through the other teen's boxer briefs.

"I want to try something new, I think I'll be fine, I mean I'm not ready to go all the way yet, but maybe we could try something else?" Kurt questioned with an unsure look.

Blaine looked at him with a steady gaze and kissed him gently, "Alright Kurt, just let me know if I need to stop." Blaine instructed, he reached over to the drawer and took out a tube of lube, which he had bought for them after he and Kurt had finally managed to move forwards in their relationship.

He had given it to Kurt, just telling him it was there whenever he felt ready for them to use it and they had used it, not much but they had used it to jerk each other off a few times since then and it just got better every time.

"Trust me I will, just keep talking to me." Kurt replied as he and Blaine removed their underwear without hesitation. They had become so comfortable with each other and their own nudity they barely felt the embarrassment they previously had in the same position.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply trying to distract him a little while he arranged Kurt's legs, so that one of his feet was planted firmly on the bed and Blaine gently eased a finger down past Kurt's balls and perineum to ghost a finger over his hole and Kurt tensed slightly.

"Easy Kurt, it's just me, come on, look at me with those gorgeous eyes." Blaine said and Kurt turned and looked into Blaine's own hazel eyes unblinking as Blaine popped the cap on the lube and put quite a lot on his fingers.

"Just take a deep breath and keep looking at me, don't fight it alright, if you can't take it we'll do something else." Blaine said and Kurt nodded resting a hand on Blaine's arm which was between his legs, ready to pull him off if he felt he needed to.

"I'm alright." Kurt assured him and Blaine's hand moved back down and slowly ran over Kurt's hole and Kurt took a sudden deep breath as Blaine circled his pucker, pushing against it lightly and letting Kurt get used to the feel of that as he kept whispering to Kurt as he did.

When Kurt relaxed a bit Blaine slowly pushed his index finger in up to the first knuckle, stopping when Kurt's body stiffened at the intrusion, his erection flagging as his brain was assaulted by the memory of the last time something had penetrated him.

He didn't want to think about it, he wanted to clear this hurdle with Blaine, he wanted to completely belong to his boyfriend in a way that was new and exciting, he felt Blaine's free hand running through his hair and massaging his scalp with practiced fingers.

"It's alright Kurt, come on just keep looking at me, it's me, no one else." He said quickly trying to calm himself down as well as his boyfriend, Kurt's hand flexed against his arm and in that moment Kurt made a choice.

"I'm alright, keep going." Kurt said forcing his body to relax and letting the finger slip in further, Kurt's free hand wrapped around his cock in order to distract himself a bit and Blaine kissed him tenderly.

"It's alright Kurt, I'm right here." He said as he started thrusting the finger slowly, Kurt found it all very odd, he knew the motion, of course he did. But feeling a finger there, rather than the cock that had forced it's way in last time was like night and day in his mind.

The rape was the dark in his mind, it was almost nonsensical for the most part, he remembered fighting and pain and that excruciating feeling as his virginity was ripped from him without a second thought.

But this, this was his boyfriend, someone he truly loved and trusted, stretching him out slowly, patiently. He had been so patient with Kurt, taking everything at his pace and never pushing him further than he knew he could go in that moment.

This was infinitely different, though the action was essentially the same, this was full of warmth and loving feelings, the other had been about lust and power and they truly were polar opposites and as this thought settled in Kurt's mind he could feel his body relaxing as his mind finally stopped with the comparisons.

"I'm okay Blaine, you can try another." Kurt said his voice was light but relaxed and Blaine smiled with relief, he didn't want to hurt or upset Kurt, far from it.

So he slowly slipped his finger back and pushed his middle finger against the ring of muscle alongside it. He pushed them in slowly, watching Kurt force himself to relax and let them in.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Blaine, trust me, if I'm not alright I'll tell you. You don't need to ask me all the time." Kurt replied with a slightly hysterical giggle.

"Alright, just make sure you tell me." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek and caressing the same spot with his free hand as Kurt's giggles faded and he nodded at Blaine seriously.

Kurt took a deep breath and leaned back as Blaine moved his fingers around, it felt strange, it didn't hurt, but it was a very odd sensation and one he hadn't experienced before, he'd never done it to himself and was too scared to after his attack.

So he let Blaine's fingers shift within his body and as Blaine curled his fingers they passed over something which shot tendrils of pleasure through his body, it felt like he'd just been given the best drug in the world and now it was assaulting all part of his body with the pleasure, he likened it to the painkillers he'd been on in the hospital, they had surged through his body and made him comfortably numb. This was surging through his body and all he could think was that he wanted more of it.

"Oh Blaine." He moaned hoping that would relay what he was feeling and he swore Blaine must be psychic when he replied.

"That's your prostate baby, that's what you want to feel, that's what makes it good for you." He said smiling as he watched Kurt come alive with the pleasurable feelings, he was also very glad Kurt had remembered to lock the door, because there was almost no way that moan had gone unnoticed.

"Oh yeah that feels so good Blaine." Kurt moaned quietly, almost as if he couldn't believe it was his voice saying it.

"Just feel Kurt, that's all you need to do." Blaine said thrusting his fingers in and out of Kurt's body as Kurt jerked as his body kept being flooded by pleasure. The fingers stretching him didn't hurt anymore; it was actually rather pleasant, feeling his body reacting to Blaine's touch.

Kurt could feel his orgasm beginning to take over his senses; he gripped at Blaine's arm and whimpered to him his need to cum.

Blaine just kept thrusting his fingers into Kurt's body quickly and he reached down to jerk at Kurt's turgid cock and that was it for Kurt, his body exploded with pleasure and thick ropes of white cum spurted from his body coating Blaine's hand and his own stomach in the thick fluid.

Kurt collapsed backwards, his hole flexing and fluttering around Blaine's fingers as the other teen pulled them loose slowly. Watching Kurt's hole gape and flutter now that it was empty and Kurt himself whined at the loss of contact.

Blaine plastered himself to Kurt's side kissing his cheek and neck as Kurt came down from his orgasm fuelled high.

"That felt incredible." He told Blaine as he finally regained control of his senses.

"Felt really good on my end too." Blaine said with a chuckle, his own cock still hard and pulsing almost painfully, resting against Kurt's hip as the other teens hand moved to wrap around it, making Blaine let loose a low moan.

"Let me take care of you now." Kurt said rolling over slowly, feeling the small pain from his entrance as he moved to get a better grip on Blaine's hard cock, jerking it quickly to bring Blaine off as quickly as possible so they could comfortably cuddle under his covers.

It didn't take much, Blaine was already on a hair trigger and three or four strokes from Kurt's soft hands had him cumming in thick ropy strands across his body, splashing some onto Kurt's stomach where the teen was plastered against his own body.

"That really was incredible." Kurt said as they lay under the covers after Blaine had come down off his own high.

"Yeah it was, thank you for trusting me Kurt, I love you." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him fondly. "Love you too Blaine, thank you for showing me." He said as they let their bodies be taken over by sleep.

…

Hope you enjoyed a bit of smut, there will be full on sex eventually, we'll see. Anyway hope you enjoyed, please review x


	32. Something's Coming

Chapter 30

Something's Coming

…

Author's note – So this is the new uploading schedule, I will be uploading new chapters on Mondays and Fridays. So look forward to that ^_^

Thanks to; Warror, clairebusby66, Melody, KagomeGirl021, Phictionmaker7, Lovefremione, Krynny, dreamer 3097, aunthay, HinaLuvLuvChan and Nija Assasian for their lovely reviews.

Enjoy guys.

…

Dalton was buzzing; the win had been enthusiastically received. The whole school had been congratulating ever one of the boys involved. But Kurt had been busy planning their holiday. New York was calling after all and all the boys were looking forward to the chance to relax and enjoy the freedom.

Kurt himself was experiencing a new type of freedom, he felt even more comfortable with Blaine now than he used to, it was like someone had flipped a switch in his head and it felt okay to be a normal teenager, with normal teenage hormones.

He'd gotten a bit worried about it, when he'd started to get very horny around Blaine and his loving boyfriend, seeing something was upsetting him had asked him about it.

That was one awkward conversation, Kurt had told Blaine that he was feeling horny a lot and Blaine thought it had been because, since he hadn't felt like that before the rape, now that he felt comfortable with it, his body was giving him all the usual teenage hormones. But because Kurt had been afraid of the intimacy before that point and hadn't experienced it before it was scaring him, because he felt like he'd lost control of his own body.

Kurt had conceded that fact and Blaine had then spent the next hour and a half lavishing Kurt's body with kisses and caresses before sucking on Kurt's cock and bringing him to a very powerful orgasm. Kurt had then jerked Blaine off in response.

But back at Dalton, Kurt was going to classes and their evenings together in Thompson, movie nights, karaoke was always interesting as well as the games nights, whether said games were board games or computer games.

He had arrived in the car park after having gone to the local store, he had been to pick up a few things for their movie night, some of the new directions kids were coming, they had agreed to come and relax with the people who had defeated them. So he'd stocked up on snacks, sodas and a few healthy snacks, mostly for himself since most of the other boys didn't eat them.

What he hadn't expected when he'd pulled up to Dalton was to see a car waiting for him. That had him on edge right away, he knew instantly it would be one of the 4 McKinley kids he really didn't want to see and he'd bet money it was Rachel Berry, she was persistent that girl.

Kurt nodded to the schools security guard and motioned to the car. "Has that car been here long?" he asked the guard, who was one of the schools security guards.

"About 5 minutes, I was going to move it along since there seems to be nothing wrong with it." The guard, a tall burly man who looked like a henchmen from a bond film and he and Kurt got on rather well.

"I think I know who it is, just can you come if it starts getting out of hand, I think I'm going to have to implement my restraining order." Kurt told the guard who nodded and watched closely as Kurt approached the car.

"Miss Berry, you really need to find a new hobby, maybe one that takes you to deserted wilderness so you can get lost there and stop bothering me." Kurt said leaning against the bonnet when he'd checked who was sat in the driver's seat.

"Well if you weren't trying to ruin my life maybe I could." She said with a glare and she climbed out of the car.

"Maybe if you acted like a civilized human being then you wouldn't assume I'm trying to ruin your life." Kurt said casually making sure the guard was watching.

"You are systematically ruining everything I've worked so hard for." She screeched getting in his face and Kurt was surprised that none of the windows cracked.

"Maybe if you weren't a shrill little banshee you wouldn't think that." Kurt replied barely casting her a glance.

What he wasn't expecting was the hand that flew towards his face and collided with his cheek with a sharp whack. His own hand flew up to his cheek as he looked at her shocked, Rachel began throwing punches and slaps at him as the security guard ran over as Kurt fended her off.

The security guard grabbed Rachel and held her tight. "You alright Kurt?" he asked pulling a walkie from his belt and calling to his colleagues, telling them to call the police.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kurt said still rather shocked.

Kurt barely noticed as more security guards came out, not till he was moved away and back over to his car, so he could calm down.

"Hey, want me to call someone?" he heard someone say, it sounded like principal Dermott, but he wouldn't come out for this, would he?

Kurt turned to look, surprised, at the principal who was stood next to him, checking him over.

"I, I just want to call Blaine." Kurt said quietly and the principal wrapped an arm round Kurt's shoulder, leading him back to his car, still parked by the gate.

"You call Blaine while we wait for the police. Don't worry we'll sort it out." The principal said staying with Kurt as he called Blaine.

"Hey babe, you nearly back yet?" Blaine asked and Kurt had to take a deep breath before he answered.

"I'm outside, but I have to wait for the police." Kurt said and he heard Blaine moving around quickly.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Rachel was waiting at the gate, when I went over to talk to her, she assaulted me." He told his boyfriend. He head Blaine's sharp intake of breath.

"I'm coming right out; I'll be like 5 minutes." Blaine promised and Kurt heard him putting on his shoes and shouting something as the doors slammed as he took off towards Kurt.

Kurt hung up, he knew Blaine would be here soon and it suddenly hit him, he was attacked, he was assaulted, again. Did he have a big cosmic sign over his head that said 'please attack me'?

Kurt could feel himself shaking as if he was cold and he could feel Principal Dermott resting a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's alright Kurt, we'll sort this." He promised and Kurt believed him. He'd helped Kurt so much and had even relaxed a few rules for him even going as far as offering to get Kurt a dog for protection and with this, Kurt may just take him up on the offer.

Kurt heard pounding feet and looked up to see Blaine, hair still wet from the shower he had been taking as Kurt had gone out. He ran over to Kurt and the principal moved away as Blaine flung his arms around his boyfriend, wrapping him in a tight hug.

He pulled away and held Kurt's chin in his hand checking his reddening cheek with care. "Oh baby." Blaine said quietly kissing his opposite cheek and moving the hand from his chin to the back of his neck, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"I'm alright." Kurt assured him. They stood like that for a while till they heard a car pull up and Principal Dermott came over.

"The police are here Kurt, I'll stay with you alright, Blaine, just wait inside the gates alright, we'll try and get this sorted as soon as possible." The principal said.

"Blaine, could you take my car in, I've got the groceries in it and I think it's going to take a little while to sort this mess out." Kurt said handing Blaine his keys.

"Alright, but as soon as I've handed the stuff to the guys I'm coming back." Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's cheek and casting an eye at the approaching officer before he got into Kurt's car and drove it into the school grounds.

"Principal Dermott," the officer nodded, the principal was a well-liked man and well known in the community as were some of the more popular students.

"Good afternoon officer." The principal greeted back and Kurt nodded, standing close to the older man for a bit of support.

"Now I hear there was an incident." He said directing the comment towards Kurt.

"Yes, I was coming back to school, having been to the store to pick up some supplies for the evening when I noticed the car parked outside the gate. I went to talk to the security guard because I recognized the car, I asked him to watch out for me while I went to go and talk to the girl in it." He said and the officer stopped him for a moment.

"How do you know the vehicle or it's owner?" he asked writing down Kurt's responses.

"Her name is Rachel Berry, I was introduced to her when her school came here for one of our open days and she's pretty much been harassing me ever since. Claims I've ruined her life after I spoke to my grandmother about everything and she issued a restraining order on her theatre, which probably means the rest of them will. I didn't suggest it to her; she did that herself after hearing my description of Rachel's behaviour to myself and others during said open day. I've also had to get in contact with other people regarding other student's behaviour but she's become almost stalker like, she keeps trying to corner me and even approached my dad after we beat their glee club at sectionals." He said watching the officer write it down in quick jerky movements.

"So you were coming back to school." He said gesturing for Kurt to continue.

"Yes, as I said, I recognized the car, I told the guard to watch out for me and I went over, I didn't even look at her, I told her that I was going to have to instate my restraining order if she didn't stop, then she comes shrieking about how I've ruined her life. I think I called her a banshee and she slapped me, then she kept trying to hit me, till the guard came over and restrained her that is." Kurt said.

"You didn't fight back?" the officer asked.

"No, I was shocked to be honest, just over a year ago I was assaulted at my last school which caused my transfer here, I'm non-confrontational and to be honest I never even thought she'd hit me." Kurt replied, his hands starting to shake.

Principal Dermott, thinking Kurt was going into shock, shook off his suit jacket and draped it over the boy's shoulders pulling him close and rubbing his arm in a comforting manner.

"You mentioned a restraining order." The officer said, wanting to get this over quickly since the teen was obviously very unsettled by what had happened.

"Yes, my grandmother told me it would be a good idea, I didn't think she'd go that far, but apparently I was wrong, I have the paperwork on file it would just take a 10 minute call to get it implemented." Kurt replied.

"Technically everything for 1000 yards outside the gates is school property, can this be termed as an assault while on the property?" the principal enquired.

"Well it's an assault alright, so I'd say that yes you could say it was an assault on the school property, Miss Berry will be coming down to the station and we'll hear her side of things, did anyone see anything?" the officer asked.

"The guard, he was close enough that he would have heard and seen everything." Kurt replied.

"We also have a camera mounted on the gate that faces that way; we've had a few people trying to break in before now so it's a safety precaution." The principal said and the officer nodded.

"Well we'll need copies of those tapes and I'm going to need your information kid, if you want to press charges after all." He said.

"Yeah, I want to press charges, maybe she'll get the hint then." Kurt replied before telling the officer his information, his partner who had been questioning Rachel, had handcuffed her and put her in the back of the police car, he was currently arranging to have her car towed.

"Alright Kurt, we have everything we need, we'll call you if we need anything else." The officer said, tipping his hat towards Kurt and the principal and turning to go back to his car.

"Kurt, I know this was probably an isolated incident, but I'd feel much better if you let me get you that guard dog." The principal said guiding Kurt towards the school and Kurt could see Blaine in the distance walking back towards them.

"I think I'll take you up on it, I don't know, she just hit me and I was right back there. I don't want to have to build myself up, not again." Kurt replied.

"Well I'll look into it and we'll sort you something out, now I want you to go to your dorm, have a good night with your friends and call me if you need anything, don't worry about your dad, I'll call him, just look after you right now." Principal Dermott said as Blaine reached them, his arms instantly wrapping around Kurt's tiny waist.

"I will, thank you sir." He said and the older man just nodded with a sort of half smile heading back to the school as Blaine guided Kurt back to their dorm, he wasn't going to let her ruin his night, he was better than that. But he really wished he could see her face when her dad's found out she was arrested, he'd pay money for that.

…

Hope you enjoyed it, please review x


	33. Some of These Days

Chapter 31

Some of These Days

…

Author's note – Sorry it's only a short one today guys, I promise it'll be longer next time. But I've just seen I have over 250 reviews and I cannot thank you guys enough for that, it makes me so happy ^_^

Anyway thanks to; dreamer 3097, Nija Assasian, Krynny, Lovefremione, aunthay, HinaLuvLuvChan, klainershipper4life99, Kiefercarlos, njferrell, eb012203, Hihihi, KagomeGirl021, Meghan, chrono-contract, aridnie, Phictionmaker7 and Melody for the sweet reviews I always love reading them x

Next chapter will be up on Friday, enjoy.

…

Kurt was kind of glad that Rachel had been taken away by the police. He didn't want his friends to spend the night in jail because they had murdered her. After Jeff and Nick had heard they look positively murderous and the other boys had began making elaborate plans for bad things to happen to her.

Kurt had told them to stop it, or at least not to discuss it inform of him so that at least then he could claim ignorance.

"The other kids still coming?" Ryan asked from where he was propped up against Justin who was texting with a smile on his face, that meant he was talking to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, there's no reason to distance them because they happen to have to associate with a diva bitch." Blaine said as he held some ice to Kurt's cheek and they both hoped it wouldn't bruise, Kurt hated covering up bruises.

"Plus they'll be here soon, so it's also very rude to send them back when they'll have alrady been traveling for over an hour." Kurt said, it was a Thursday night but according to the McKinley kids it was a free day tomorrow as the rest of the school prepared for a sort of inspection, so they wouldn't be missed.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get to know them away from the other influences." Luke insisted, now Luke was still rather shy and the others were hoping this would bring the smaller boy out of his shell.

He and Tyler were probably two of the shyest people Kurt had ever met, although the others say both he and Blaine were not only shy but fearful when they came, which both boys agreed with, but now that they were comfortable with people they were also two of the most outgoing and friendly.

Everyone hoped this would give the boys that little bit of extra confidence, plus he was sure that Addison wanted to make out with one, or all, of them. After all, he'd kissed all but Kurt and Blaine said he was okay if with him kissing Kurt if the countertenor was alright with it, Kurt had been debating it, after all would that be like cheating or would it help him out with the thought of other guys being close to him and touching him in such an intimate way?

He didn't know to be honest, but he had spoken to Blaine about it and Blaine knew, that Addison wasn't vindictive about it, it was just his way of showing people how much he liked them, or even just as a greeting, Blaine had kissed Addison while they had been dating and Kurt didn't see it as cheating, he'd told Blaine so.

It was just something that Addison did and no one was bothered by it, it wasn't like he forced them after all.

"Well we have all the movies set up, we have the snacks and Kurt has his manicure set, so we're all set I think." Ryan said.

"Well we already had all the films set up; we've dragged a couple of extra couches over, so I think we'll do alright." Tyler said, well technically Tory and Flint had dragged them over.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Kurt said taking the ice off his cheek and poking the sore area lightly wincing at the sting.

"Sorry baby, it looks like it will definitely bruise." Blaine said.

"Well I can go to the police station and prove it then can't I, nothing says assault like a hand shaped bruise." Kurt replied with a sigh. He really hated to think what his own personal file said, whether it was a police one or even the school one, which had to keep info on these things because as his psychiatrist had told him, it could make him react certain ways in stressful situations.

"We can go tomorrow babe, want some help covering it up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, "no, not trying to impress anyone here and I'll just tell them the truth if they ask." He said.

They heard the phone ring, that was probably the guard, checking to make sure the McKinley kids had genuinely been invited and weren't trying to sneak in under some elaborate ruse.

Justin answered the phone; he looked a little confused before moving to hand the cordless to Kurt. "It's the principal." He said quietly.

Kurt put the phone to his ear. "Hello sir." He said.

"Hello Kurt, I just wanted to ask you to come to my office before you go home for the weekend, I need to discuss this service dog with you." He said and Kurt knew he was doing more than offering him a service dog. He was making sure Kurt was alright.

"Will do sir, I'll come before we all go to my place for the weekend, thank you for the thought." Kurt said, he knew that principal Dermott would know what he meant by that.

"You're welcome Kurt, now have a good night." He said, Kurt returned the sentiment and they both hung up, Kurt turned to tell Blaine what the principal had wanted when the phone began ringing in his hand.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hello, we have a few students' from McKinley here who said you invited them." The guard on the other side said.

"Yes, there should be 8 of them, double check their names, I don't think the others will know they are here, but one of the others assaulted me earlier so I'd rather be safe than sorry." Kurt replied and Kurt could hear him on the other side asking the names of the visitors.

"They say their names are Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez." He relayed.

"That's fine, keep out students named Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones, I would say Rachel Berry but she's been taken to the police station." Kurt relayed and he could hear the guard telling the kids to report to the front of the building where a couple of the boys had offered to wait to lead them round to Thompson.

Tory and Thad were waiting for them, just in front of the building as they pulled up, the two boys smiled and waved as they rolled down the windows of the three cars they had brought.

"Hey guys, nice to see you made it alright." Thad greeted. "We'll lead you round to Thompson, then we'll work out who's staying in which room."

The boys walked round the side of the building, guiding the slow moving cars to the car park that belonged to their dorms. The pair heard the exclamations of the dorm; they hadn't seen Thompson in person, just some of the sort of open rooms based on the dorms.

"Nice huh, it's home away from home." Tory told them as they reached the visitor spots for them to part their cars.

"Yeah, it looks huge." Sam said as they got out of the cars, Puck got Artie's chair out of the back of his truck and lifted the other teen into it.

"It's easy when you get used to it, we even set up the removable ramps and got the elevator key." Tory said as he took all of the girl's bags without even blinking and all three girls looked flattered. Except Santana that is.

"I can carry my own bag." She said hands on hips and Tory blinked at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you, I was just always taught to carry a ladies bag." He said holding her bag out to her with an apologetic look.

She blinked and walked past him, Tory shrugged the bag up onto his shoulder and followed the sassy Latina to the door which Thad was holding open as they wheeled Artie into the building.

The McKinley kids stopped again and looked up to the sky light.

"Wow, this place is cool." They heard Mike mutter.

"Yeah, well its home, when we aren't either with our families or at Kurt's place." Thad said guiding them over to the elevator and letting Artie and Matt, who was pushing him, into the space. "Second floor." He told them leaning in and punching the button, watching the doors slide closed.

"So you all live here?" Puck asked as they started up the stairs.

"Yeah, some of us come from the other side of the country, or like Kurt it's just to far to commute." Tory told them.

"So where are you from?" Tina asked the boys politely.

"I'm from San Francisco." Tory told them with a wry grin. "So I've seen things that normal people don't, plus my mother is like the queen of weird and I swear she drinks sprout shakes." He said with a shake of his head at his slightly odd mother.

"I'm from Virginia, Washington actually." Thad told them. "But the family is originally from round here and this is my dad's alma mater so they decided to send me here to study."

"Wow, is there anyone from closer by?" Mike asked.

"Well Kurt's from Lima, Blaine's family moves around so much I don't think even he's sure some times, but they have a house in Westerville where Blaine lives during the summer. Justin's from Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania, Ryan's from Cork in Ireland, Kynan's from Cardiff in Wales and Addison's from somewhere in the UK, he's never told us exactly where so we all just guess." Tory said as they reached the landing just as the elevator doors pinged open and Artie and Matt came out of it.

"So here we are." Thad said leading them all into the sitting area where the rest of the guys were waiting.

…

I know it's a short one, but I promise there will be a longer chapter later in the week. Please review x


	34. In Our Hands

Chapter 32

In Our Hands

…

Author's note – So I decided to post this now, to thank you all for being so patient with me, I'm going to be working more days from now till January, but I'll try and keep to my schedule, may just mean a few shorter chapter for a few weeks.

Anyway thanks to; aunthay, KagomeGirl021, Nija Assasian, Lovefremione (extra special thanks for the sweet review, I've hopefully answered a few of your questions here.), dreamer 3097, HinaLuvLuvChan, Hihihi, aridnie, ItsonMars, Krynny and Phictionmaker7 for your lovely reviews.

Also just to throw it out there, who else hates Sebastian?

Enjoy guys x

…

The assembled boys turned to greet the other teens. Kurt winced as he saw them catch sight of him, his face must look a picture now and the bruise hadn't even come in fully yet.

"What the hell happened to you?" Brittany screeched and everyone looked terrified, they weren't used to hearing her be so coherent.

"Your dear friend Rachel decided to slap me, she's currently at the police station, probably waiting on her dads to get their so they can see exactly what she did." Kurt replied and Brittany rushed over, launched herself over the back of the sofa and into Kurt's lap.

Kurt instinctively wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't tumble off his lap and fall in a heap on the floor, what he wasn't expecting was the hug she gave him, delicately rubbing his unbruised cheek. "My poor dolphin." She said quietly so only Kurt and Blaine could hear her.

"That's just not right dude." Puck muttered as he caught a good look at the hand shaped bruise and he immediately regretted ever being a bully, let alone bullying Kurt, who he'd discovered since they met, was so kind. He really was an inspiration and Puck aspired to try and be even half the man he already was at such a young age.

"I'm alright, trust me I've had much worse, it'll heal in a couple of weeks." He told the blonde as the others finally settled into seats, Puck and Sam joined the couple and Brittany on their couch as the other slid into empty spots.

"What happened?" Artie asked the rest of the McKinley kids looked on almost demanding answers.

"She was waiting outside of the gate, I went to tell her to go away, called her a banshee and she slapped me, she violated my restraining order so she'll be in trouble." Kurt said and he allowed both Blaine and Brittany to run their hands through his hair, not bothering to complain at the fact they were messing up his perfect coif.

"That girl really needs to get a grip, she's like clinically insane." Puck muttered and Kurt gave him half a smile, Puck was trying to be good, he'd been texting Kurt every other day and they found they actually had a few things in common, including a love of cars funnily enough.

"I'll be fine, she's the one who's going to have a police record after all and now she has no chance of ever going near the Gershwin, as soon as my grandmother finds out she'll have to be held back by my grandfather." Kurt said with a small grin.

His grandparents although in their 60s now, were still spritely and as active as people half their age and Kurt enjoyed spending time with them.

"You said your grandmother owns it?" Matt enquired; he'd sat next to Justin who was watching the exchange with a calculated look and that usually only happened when he was getting an idea for a project.

"Yeah, when the first owner died he left it to her in his will, she'd been his assistant pretty much since it opened and he couldn't think of anyone better to run the place." Kurt replied and he saw Justin reach over and grab his sketchbook and pencil hurriedly scratching an image on the page.

Santana saw this and was intrigued. "What you doing Blondie?" she asked.

"Well I tend to draw whenever the mood takes me and at the moment the light on Kurt and Brittany is fantastic." He said his pencil moving rapidly his eyes darting up and then back down to the page.

"You any good?" Sam asked.

Justin looked at him for a moment, "there's another sketchbook on the table somewhere, you're welcome to look at it, just disregard some of the more explicit drawings, the urge hits me every now and again."

"Yeah, usually after you've gotten off the phone to your boyfriend." Jeff quipped digging the sketchbook out from under the mountain of DVD's they had stacked on the table and flipping through to find a good picture.

"Here we go; it's one of my favourites." Jeff said handing over the book to the McKinley kids, the sketch was of Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine and they looked like they were having the time of their lives, all of them looked soaking wet and Justin had managed to capture the looks of joy on all of their faces as Blaine tipped his head back, curls running wild, Nick and Jeff seemed to be jumping and Kurt's leg was in a high kick, puddles visible on the bottom of the drawing.

"You mean our little singing in the rain excursion?" Nick asked.

"That's the one, it looks incredible and the painting looks even better." Jeff said leaning against his boyfriend and letting him run his hands across his chest.

"Wow, you're talented." Matt complimented before handing the sketch book over to Mike and Tina who were sat side by side, pressed flush together.

"Yeah he is, he'll get into art school without much trouble and we'll all have original pieces for when he's become famous and we can go to all the gallery openings." Addison said as he strolled in, he had changed out of his uniform and was in a pair of tight jeans and an even tighter dark green t-shirt which showed off his toned body nicely.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr Lip lock." Santana said with a smirk.

"Want a go babe?" Addison asked and at her nod he leant over and captured her lips in a deep kiss as she battled him for dominance.

"Damn. That's kinda hot." Artie said and some of the other straight boys nodded in agreement.

"You get used to it." Kynan said with a shrug.

"Yeah well you're nearly as bad, you just flirt with everyone, not kiss them." Ryan pointed out.

"What's your point?" Kynan asked.

"You both need leashes, that's the point." Tyler said with a smirk.

"You offering?" Addison asked as he pulled back from Santana who looked rather dazed.

"Nope, you need someone who has no problems keeping you in line, I'm afraid I'm too much of a gentleman for that." Tyler replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, you and your non-romantic life partner may be able to though." Addison said.

"Neither me or Tyler are up for the task." Thad replied.

"Yeah you need either one person who won't mind if you kiss other people or you need to be in a very odd three way." Kynan added.

"Well at least I have some new people to be introduced to." He said smiling at the New Directions kids gleefully.

"Umm no offence dude, but none of us are gay." Mike said.

"No offence taken, besides who said you need to be gay, Wes, David, Luke, Tyler and Tory are all straight but I make out with them too, I'm Bi, so are Kynan, Ryan, Flint and Thad. Kurt, Blaine, Justin, Nick and Jeff are all gay; we're just all comfortable enough with our sexuality to be alright with kissing other people. I mean I know Nick and Jeff have both made out with girls." Addison said with a shrug.

"Well yeah, but that was more like reaffirming our views." Nick said throwing an arm around Jeff's shoulder and rubbing his hand across his arm.

It sounded so simple when they said it, they didn't need anyone telling them who they were and who they loved, they already knew and they had no problems showing each other how much they loved them. It was very refreshing; from the way Kurt and Blaine were huddled together, to the way Ryan was leaning against Flint's leg. It was just comfortable.

"So you guys don't care?" Puck asked.

"Nope, it's normal, I mean, everyone will experiment and here it's safe for us to do so. I mean Addison has made out with guys who thought they were straight and afterwards they come out as bisexual or gay, it's safer for us to be in here than out there, everyone knows that here if you don't want to be out to the rest of the world, you can be in here, without being scared of what could happen to you." Blaine replied kissing Kurt's cheek gently.

The McKinley kids smiled at the little display of affection, it was clear the Blaine and Kurt thought the world of each other and it was refreshing to see a relationship free of all the lies and tension that their own relationships seem to be full of.

"So what movie are we watching first?" Matt asked.

"Well it's a choice, we can either start with Alien or we could start with Hollow man." Ryan said getting up and holding up the DVD cases.

"Alright, all for Alien raise your hand." Kynan called. 4 hands rose. "Is everyone else for Hollow man?" and the rest of the hands rose in agreement.

"There we go, Hollow man it is." Ryan said walking over to the huge TV and slipping the DVD from its case to the player.

"Who wants their nails done first?" Kurt asked pulling his kit out from under the coffee table and putting it next to him on the couch since Brittany seemed in no rush to move from his lap.

"Me, me me me." Brittany exclaimed bouncing up and down excitedly and Kurt chuckled.

"Okay sweetie, how about you sit next to me and watch the film while I do your nails okay?" he said slipping her off his lap and having to move his kit to the floor to do so.

She excitedly held out her hands and sat facing Kurt, legs flung over his lap, Kurt didn't mind though, there was something so non-threatening about Brittany that any contact she bestowed upon him was taken as innocent and gentle.

"I'm next." Blaine said with a pout leaning against Kurt's shoulder and kissing his neck lightly, Kurt smiled at him and nodded.

"What colour Brit?" he asked opening the top of his kit and everyone saw the sea of coloured varnishes all spread out in a rainbow spectrum.

"Can I have pink and some other colour?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie, how about I do half and half, so that the bottom of your nails are one colour and the tips are another?" he asked pulling out a vibrant pink and a simple white. They'd look good together.

"Sounds cool." She said simply and Kurt smiled taking one of her hands in his and began working as the film began, patiently applying the layer of polish to each nail meticulously and blending the two colours with a tiny sponge so it looked gradiated.

Everyone was so engrossed in the film that when Kurt was finished on Brittany's nails he simply grabbed Blaine's hands and a selection of colours at random and began doing them. Blaine liked it when Kurt painted random colours on his nails; he thought it made him look unique while Kurt said that at least then he'd have something to match any of the outfits he wore when he wasn't in uniform although he always painted at least one nail navy and another red, to match the uniform.

As the film ended Blaine began blowing on his now finished nails, Kurt had taken the time after he'd finished Blaine's nails to do his own, which were now light blue gradiating to navy at the tips with glitter over the top so they looked like the night sky.

"So shall we go to Alien now?" Sam asked he'd been indulging a little on the snacks and drinks the other had set out as had the other kids. He'd somehow ended up next to Addison who had no problem throwing an arm round his shoulder and Sam found that he didn't mind that at all.

"Works for me, but it's my turn to get the Hummel nail treatment next." Jeff said launching himself towards the brunette on the other sofa and gently shifting Brittany across so that Kurt could take his hands and begin painting his nails a neon yellow. Jeff liked to flaunt the fact he wore Hummel applied polish because it had come to be accepted by the faculty so no one batted an eye at his luminous hands.

"Wow you're really good at that." Tina complimented looking at Brittany's nails before looking at Kurt and Blaine's.

"Yeah well I find it relaxing, so it's sort of stress relief for me, it's funnier when I get out the eye shadows and paints and I spend hours doing everyone's faces. Last time I did Luke fell asleep with his on and then he went to class the next day looking like Elphaba's upset cousin. Green and gold eye shadow and glitter everywhere." Kurt said with a smile and everyone, including Luke giggled at the memory.

"Yeah but seeing the looks on the teachers faces when we all turned up to class covered in the stuff a week later was completely hilarious. Plus we didn't get into trouble, which is an even bigger plus in my book." Justin said with a huge sunshine smile on his face.

"Why's that then?" Mike asked.

"Well you see the principal and just about every person who knows Kurt is very protective of him, so they do what they can to make him feel happy and safe here and so we get a couple of little allowances for it." Nick replied.

"Why is he protective of Kurt?" Artie asked.

"Well when Kurt first came here no one could get within 5 feet of him without him flinching, he was quiet, he was depressed, he was just broken really and everyone sort of realized from talking to his dad, that when he got better he'd probably be a major part of all of our lives, either directly or indirectly. So as he started to come out of his shell we started doing things that would make him happy, like letting him do our nails or watching hours of musicals, or even letting him make us clothes. But Blaine was the biggest influence. He never left Kurt's side, he was always there and I think that's what gave him to courage to ask Kurt out and since then we've gotten to know someone who is not only a great friend but a wonderful human being and we all aspire to be the people he knows we all can be." Kynan said reaching over and holding Kurt's hand as Blaine laid the softest of kisses upon Kurt's temple.

"I seem to inspire the protective streak in people." Kurt said with a strange self-deprecating smile.

"Well you were so tiny last year. Hell I was taller than you." Luke said with a laugh.

"Yeah and then Blaine began pouting when you got taller than him, now he's back to jumping on the furniture." Wes joked and Blaine pouted.

"Aww I think it's cute." Kurt told him running a hand through Blaine's hair starting to release the gelled curls much to Blaine's delight. Kurt had fingers that were just made to touch people it instantly relaxed him and it was always a shame when Kurt stopped.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you also think my freakishly curly hair is cute too, so your opinion is biased." Blaine replied.

"Your curls are cute though." Kurt said with a big smile and Blaine's own face broke out in a similar smile.

"And there is the cutest couple in Ohio." Addison said gesturing to the pair and pulling Sam closer without really realizing it. Sam however did and blushed bright red.

"You know you love us." Blaine said to him with a smirk and the rest of them just had to nod that 'yes, they did think they were adorable and they wouldn't be without them.'

"We love it when you randomly serenade each other." Tyler said.

"Yeah that happens a lot." David nodded.

"Sounds sweet." Tina said with a smile seeing the obvious affection all the boys had for each other.

"It is, it's better when they duet though, it's beautiful." Justin said.

"Are you asking for a song?" Kurt asked, his friends really needed to learn to manipulate people better; all they had to do was ask.

"Of course we are, you know we love to swoon as you two serenade each other and I think these guys need the full experience. They've heard you both individually and in group numbers but never just the two of you together." Wes pointed out making faux kissy faces at the pair.

"Fine, Kurt, what do you want to sing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment before leaning over and whispering into Blaine's ear, Blaine smiled. "Want me to get my guitar?" he asked and Kurt nodded happily, he loved watching Blaine play almost as much as he enjoyed watching him dance.

Blaine quickly hurried from the room; luckily they were all housed on this floor so he didn't have to go too far really to retrieve his beloved acoustic guitar.

When he got back he could see the looks of intrigue on everyone's faces, usually they happily announced what they were going to sing, but he and Kurt had been working on this song for a while and had wanted to present it as a regionals choice, obviously Kurt had wanted them to sing it now though.

He started strumming a tune and he started on the first verse.

"So lately, been wondering  
>Who will be there to take my place<br>When I'm gone, you'll need love  
>To light the shadows on your face" he sang, his voice had a beautiful raw quality, one that Kurt had always said he adored, not the polished to perfection one, the honestly emotional one.<p>

"If a greater wave shall fall  
>And fall upon us all<br>Then between the sand and stone  
>Could you make it on your own?" Kurt sang his own voice had its own raw quality, but unlike Blaine's his was positively ethereal. Like he was an angel singing directly to them.<p>

"If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go" Their voices mixed on the chorus Kurt singing a couple of octaves higher than Blaine, but it wasn't over powering it was like the perfect melding of a more classic masculine sound and Kurt's slightly more feminine tone.<p>

"And maybe I'll find out  
>A way to make it back someday<br>To watch you, to guide you  
>Through the darkest of your days" Blaine broke off and left Kurt's voice scaling up and up, his voice becoming more powerful as he soared up and down the scale.<p>

"If a great wave shall fall  
>And fall upon us all<br>Well then I hope there's someone out there  
>Who can bring me back to you" Blaine sang, he too used more of his range than he usually did, taking the lower notes even further down and suddenly changing keys to powerful higher notes.<p>

"If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<p>

Run away with my heart  
>Run away with my hope<br>Run away with my love" Their voices almost crossed, Kurt moved down into his lower range, which had impressed all of the warblers when they had heard it, his voice low and sexy, while Blaine moved up the range accentuating Kurt's own lower notes.

"I know now, just quite how  
>My life and love might still go on<br>In your heart, in your mind  
>I'll stay with you for all of time" The McKinley kids were looking at them with awe as their voices melded together beautifully, making the whole song much more poignant and giving it a wonderful rich texture that they had never experienced before.<p>

"If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go" The Dalton boys on the other hand were smiling happily at their favourite couple, the pair who had overcome so much in their lives to be in this place now, surrounded by people who appreciated them and who could enjoy their company rather than see the negative in the love they had for each other.<p>

"If I could turn back time  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>If I could make you mine  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>I'll go wherever you will go" Their voices soared as the smiled at each other, Kurt's hand rested on top of Blaine's halting the guitar accompaniment and letting their voices carry the last line unhindered, just them, that's all he ever wanted.

…

Song was 'Wherever you will go' by the calling although listen to Charlene Soraia's version to hear how I think Kurt would sing it.


	35. I've Got You to Lean On

Chapter 33

I've Got You to Lean On

…

Author's note – Hey guys, I just wanted to ask, what sort of dog would you like Kurt to get? I'm trying to think of what to give him so I'd love the input x

Thanks to; Nija Assasian, dreamer 3097, Krynny, KagomeGirl021, HinaLuvLuvChan, Lovefremione, Melody and StrawberryRocket for their lovely reviews.

Anyway enjoy x

…

Leroy couldn't believe it, he had to drive all the way up to Westerville and go to the police station because his daughter had assaulted someone, something was truly wrong with that whole sentence.

This was his little girl, his little singing princess, why in the world would she attack someone. He really couldn't wait to hear the explanation of this.

…

Rachel couldn't believe it, how had she ended up here? Sat in a small grey office like room, she'd almost say it was an interrogation room but it didn't look like the ones on the TV shows she had watched.

All it had was a few chairs and a table, a plastic cup of water had been left on the table for her and she was told to relax in here till her dad came, which one she didn't know but she knew they'd believe her.

She looked up as the door opened and her dad was led in. "Hi dad." She said quietly.

"What's going on Rachel?" he asked without much preamble.

"There saying I assaulted that horrid bastard." She said not caring about her language and ignoring her dad's shocked look.

"She attacked a student at Dalton Academy; it's on video and was witnessed by the security guard who was watching the entrance." The cop who brought Mr Berry in said.

"It's on video?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes and she also violated the restraining order he has on her, so if you would kindly sit we'll get started taking her statement." The officer said and Leroy Berry slid into a chair wide eyed and unsure of what to think.

…

Monday came quickly and the atmosphere in the choir room of McKinley high was thick, almost like trying to breath in chicken soup rather than air.

Will Schuester saw the divide between the students, Quinn, Finn, Mercedes and Rachel sat on one side of the room and the rest of the guys sat on the other, pretty much ignoring each other's existence.

"What's going on guys?" he asked trying to break the tension.

"Ask Man hands, she's the one who got taken to the police station." Santana said with a smirk.

Will looked surprised and turned to look at Rachel, noticing the tracking bracelet on her ankle, badly hidden under her long socks.

"What the hell has been going on?" he asked his mouth dropping open in shock.

"She assaulted Kurt and violated a restraining order." Mike replied knowledgably.

"Well the said since it was a first offence I had to pay a fine and I have to wear this thing for the next month and a half." Rachel huffed, her face a thunder cloud and Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Well I wouldn't go near him again if I were you, he's getting a protection service dog, the dog will bite your hand off if he tells it to." Matt told her, he didn't feel sorry for her.

None of them did, she brought it on herself really, if she wasn't so self-absorbed and had listened in the first place then she'd still be on her career path without the new criminal record and everyone knew that employers were less likely to hire someone with a charge like assault in their file, not knowing if they were a danger to other employees or customers. She didn't seem to realize how damning the little record would be for her.

The whole club quickly descended into a screaming match between four, admittedly, very loud voices and the equally loud voices from the others and Will honestly had no clue what to do.

…

Hawks practices were like trial by fire to the newbies, they had to keep up with some of the most athletic students around and complaining was pretty much pointless, especially since the list to join was about 30 long.

"So Kurt how's everything?" Ashley asked as they stretched, reaching down to touch their toes, Kurt could almost bend down far enough to rest his elbows on the floor, unlike some of the girls who could barely touch their fingers to the floor.

"It's alright, Mr Dermott has gotten me a protection dog, he said they'll bring a few for me to choose from and they'll be there when I get back, Blaine and I have been going over plans for New York and I've managed to convince Thad and Flint to go out together of Friday night before coming to mine for the weekend. Oh and Addy is showing interest in one of the McKinley kids." He rattled off as their coach, a stern looking woman called Ms Julie Mathis, who looked like she'd had one to many face lifts, told them to do heel stretches.

"Sounds like an interesting time to be had then." Ashley said as she crabbed her heel and held it level with her head; Kurt could pull his leg back further which she honestly thought was just so unfair. Plus he looked really hot doing it, it was a wonder Blaine's brain hadn't fried whenever Kurt did it in the routines.

"Absolutely, oh and I wanted to ask if you and Dawn wanted to come to mine for the weekend, my dad's letting us have a bit of a party because of our win at sectionals, we were going to have it right after the win, but things have been so hectic that we haven't had a proper chance." Kurt said as Coach Julie told them they were going to be practicing a new song today and that the leads would be sung by Kurt, Ashley and Dawn.

The three of them took most of the singing since they all could actually carry a tune at full voice while doing the necessary acrobatics to make it seem exciting.

"Sure sounds like fun, count me in." Ashley said as they got into formation, Dawn who had been keeping mostly quiet said she'd love to come too.

"Great, means we can break out the karaoke and dance games and all make fools of ourselves in my games room." Kurt replied, he called it a games room, more like a really cool basement, but it was the same thing really.

By the end of practice they had most of the routine blocked and coach told them they were having another run through of it before they were allowed to leave for the evening.

Kurt, who stood at the back but in the centre, was hoisted up onto the shoulders of two of the male cheerleaders, James and Antonio, who were both seniors. He was held in a full extension as the music started and they started doing almost body popping type movements all around them.

"I bought a new pair of shoes  
>I got a new attitude, when I walk<br>" Kurt said, his voice rising above the noise around the field, he seemed to have that effect on people and he loved it. He jumped forwards and the boys lowered him to the ground he ran to the front of the group and joined in the dancing.

"'Cause I'm so over you  
>And it's all about tonight" the trio sang together as they swayed and contorted.<p>

"I'm going out with the girls  
>Ready to show all the boys what I got" Dawn moved forwards and they all did some swaying her hips attractively as Ashley and Kurt moved up to join her, Kurt in the middle.<p>

"I'm letting go of the hurt  
>'Cause it's all about tonight" Ashley sang and as the beat kicked up they began some very involved hip and leg work to take them through the chorus, they had actually been allowed to copy the dancing from the music video which Kurt was insanely grateful for because it was easy to remind himself of the moves.<p>

"Yeah the night is alive  
>You can feel the heartbeat<br>Let's just go with the flow  
>We've been working all week<br>Tomorrow doesn't matter  
>When you're moving your feet<br>It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing  
>And climbing up on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<br>Grab someone if you're single  
>Grab someone if you're not<br>It's all about tonight" Kurt took the lead for the most part with the girls providing a counter and their voices lifted his, much like some of the cheerleaders behind them were being lifted and thrown into the air. 

"And boy I'm not hanging on  
>'cause I threw all your drama away<br>Had something good but it's gone  
>Yeah it's all about tonight" Ashley sang, her movements were deliberate and very sensual as she danced around Kurt and Dawn.<p>

"They got the music so loud  
>So I won't I hear the phone if you call<br>And we're so over now  
>'cause it's all about tonight" Dawn sang her own voice was as strong as Ashley's but it had a slightly deeper tone to it.<p>

"Yeah the night is alive  
>You can feel the heartbeat<br>Let's just go with the flow  
>We've been working all week<br>Tomorrow doesn't matter  
>When you're moving your feet<br>It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing  
>And climbing up on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<br>Grab someone if you're single  
>Grab someone if you're not<br>It's all about tonight" The rest of the cheerleaders gathered around them and began dancing with them so it looked like a well-rehearsed piece even though they hadn't been working on it long. Some of the guys couldn't move their hips that well but they'd get the hang of it. 

"Tonight, tonight, tonight  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight..." the rest of the cheerleaders sang as Kurt did a round off into a triple back flip before launching back into the choreography, at the centre of the group of teens, basically for all intents and purposes he was Pixie Lott in this dance.<p>

"Yeah the night is alive  
>You can feel the heartbeat<br>Let's just go with the flow  
>We've been working all week<br>Tomorrow doesn't matter  
>When you're moving your feet<br>It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing  
>And climbing up on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<br>Grab someone if you're single  
>Grab someone if you're not<br>It's all about tonight" they all struck dramatic poses, their chests rising and falling harshly as the coach dismissed them, telling them to work on the moves in their own time too.

"So you girls okay to meet with us at Dalton and we'll go to mine from there?" Kurt asked as the girls were walking him to his car.

"Yeah we'll pack our stuff and come to Dalton, we'll just follow you down though so we can come straight back when we the weekends over." Ashley said.

Kurt nodded and climbed into his unlocked car. "So I'll see you lovely ladies on Friday night at 4 alright?" he asked.

"Perfect, plenty of time, now go back to school and pick a pretty dog." Dawn said as Kurt smiled and left Crawford, wondering what would happen when he got back, he'd never had a pet before, unless you count Pavarotti and he was a bit different from a dog.

…

Song was 'All about tonight' by Pixie Lott, if you wanna see the dancing check out the video on YouTube, I think Kurt could pull Pixie's moves off well. X


	36. Delay

Hey guys, sorry to do this….again, but due to all the extra work for the next 3 weeks I'll be down to only 1 chapter per week, at least till January. I'll try and make them longer chapters to make up for it, but I've given up one of my days off I'd usually spend writing to be at work for the time being. Oh the joys of working in retail.

Anyway I'm really sorry guys and I promise I'll give you a good chapter introducing Kurt's dog on Monday, I really appreciate you guys and can't thank you enough for sticking with me through this. So I'll get writing and I'll give you Kurt's dog on Monday.

~Gleek x


	37. My Dogs

Chapter 34

My Dogs

…

Author's note – Would like to thank everyone for the 300+ reviews I have, I can't believe it, it makes me so happy that so many people have taken the time to tell me what they think, I love you all for it. X

Special thanks to; aridnie, beck9y, Lovefremione, KagomeGirl021, HinaLuvLuvChan, dreamer 3097, Krynny, Purplehonor, Nija Assasian, patipatiti, Red, Phictionmaker7, wildfireburnstheforest, aunthay and Melody for the lovely reviews.

…

Kurt walked towards the principal's office, he told Kurt to come there to look over the dogs. Kurt didn't even know what types of dogs there would be or even if he'd find one he could actually like. He had a bit of a love hate relationship with canines, since most of his tormentors back at McKinley seemed to own one.

He knew it would probably be a bigger dog, he just really hoped there were no pit bulls or Rottweiler's in there. He really hadn't gotten over being chased through a park by some of the bullies with those big dogs and he really did not want one himself.

He knocked on the door to the headmaster's office and opened the door as he told Kurt to enter.

"Oh Kurt, good afternoon, are you well?" he asked standing from his desk and walking over to Kurt. He clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder and guided him down to a conference room that they commonly used to have staff meetings.

"Now we have quite a few dogs in here, now you can choose any of them that you like, they have a special coat they can wear so you can take them into stores and I've allowed them in the classrooms. But if you don't see one you like we'll get some more in and see if we can find one for you." Principal Dermott said and Kurt nodded.

They walked in comfortable silence till they got to a room that was set apart from the general area of the school and Kurt realized he'd never been down here before, he'd never had need to, these were the rooms the teachers used and didn't normal have students in them.

Principal Dermott opened the door and Kurt was immediately assaulted by the smell of dog, it was a very distinct smell and he hoped that as he kept a dog the scent wouldn't fully permeate his clothes or they'd be being cleaned with fabreeze every day.

"Scott nice to see you and you must be Kurt." A tall woman with waist length wheat blonde hair said with a wide smile, she had large hazel eyes and a kind face.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Kurt greeted as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too hunny, I'm Kristen, now I'll let you know how we're going to go about this, firstly we'll go over what kind of dogs you don't like, after all we don't want you to see a dog you're afraid of or anything, then we'll go over a few specifics, you know if you want them to be easier to handle. After all I think a few of my dogs weigh more than you do." She joked smiling at him.

Kurt nodded at that, he wasn't as skinny as he used to be, he was still underweight but not by much and he was much fitter now than he had been as well.

"Yeah, although I do weigh more than I did when I started attending here." Kurt replied with a slight shrug, he didn't mention he'd also been about 4 inches shorter and scared of every male he came across to some extent.

"Good to hear, I'm glad you're improving. Now are there any particular breeds of dog you dislike?" she asked.

"I'm scared of Rottweiler's and pit bulls; I'm not a fan of Dobermans either." He told her his hand rubbing his arm as he looked rather uncomfortable about admitting that.

"That's fine, I won't bring in the Rottweiler I brought, I'm not a fan of pit bulls I think it's easy for bad breeding to give them bad temperaments so I don't work with many and I didn't bring any Dobermans, so we'll work from there. Now are you very active normally?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm in the cheerleading squad, I like to go running with my friends at least two days a week and my boyfriend and I tend to go for a walk together most evenings." Kurt said, the walks had been a practice Blaine had brought in when Kurt had started physical therapy and was allowed to walk for short 20 minute periods, he made it a point that they would take a slow walk together every night after school, now those walks could last well over an hour and Kurt loved them.

"Good, that's always a major question because we need a dog that will keep up with you since it will go just about everywhere with you. Now are you a very social person?" she asked.

"Yes I have friends over all the time and I hang out with a lot of people, mostly my glee club and the cheerleaders." Kurt told her gesturing to his uniform.

"So we want a dog that will be easy for you to control, but will be social with the appropriate people and protective when it needs to be, I have a few ideas on what would be good, I'll go get the first one, now all I'd like you to do, is when I tell you the dog's name, just call it, alright, then we can see which dogs respond to you best and work with the ones that respond to you." She said smiling as Kurt nodded, it made sense to him.

"So the first dog I'm going to bring out is a Neapolitan Mastiff, he's called Chief, now all I want you to do is call his name, we just want to see if he'll pay attention to you okay." She asked patting Kurt's shoulder as he nodded.

She came back with a massive dog and Kurt almost wanted to take a step back, he was sure that animal weighed a hell of a lot more than him. It was a blue colour with a big wrinkled face and massive slobbering jowls.

"Just call him Kurt." Kristen said a firm hold on a very thick leash.

"Umm, Chief." Kurt croaked and the dog barely snorted in his direction.

"Alright, obviously he's making you uncomfortable so we'll try the next one." She said giving him a kind smile again, she had a feeling that he wouldn't like any of the huge mastiffs she had brought but it was worth trying them anyway.

"The next one is a Puli, she's called Dana." Kristen told him as she went to take Chief back to her truck, and get out the next dog.

Kurt eyed the Puli with intrigue; it was a surprisingly small dog with thick dreadlocks rather than conventional fur. "Dana." He called gently and she looked in his direction for a moment before going back to sniffing the floor.

"Alright, not bad, let's move on to Anatolian Shepherd Dog, she's called Kayla." Kurt had been intrigued by the whole process so far and he wasn't really sure what he was doing or how this would help with his choice of dog, but he was willing to defer to the expert.

Kayla was a large, sandy coloured dog with black tipped ears and a long tail which curled up over her back. Kurt wasn't as intimidated as he was by the size of the first dog, but it really was a huge animal. He called her and her head swivelled to look at him before she let out an almost snort and Kurt wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or not.

"Okay, maybe not." Kristen said and she led the dog away. Kurt was getting a bit disheartened by this, he wasn't sure if dogs didn't like him or if he wasn't good with dogs, but he kept his head up as she brought in another dog.

"Now this is Bruno, he's a Giant Schnauzer." She said and Kurt looked at the big black dog, it had a long rectangular muzzle and hair made a sort of moustache and eyebrows for the dog.

Kurt called him and he looked interested for a moment before turning back to Kristen. "Good, that's the kind of response we want at the moment, they need to be interested without trying to intimidate you." She told him and Kurt nodded that made sense.

Kurt didn't know how many more dogs there were going to be, what he didn't expect to be next was a huge white dog.

"Alright Kurt, this is Willow and she's a Great Pyrenees." Kristen introduced and the dog stared at Kurt with her big brown eyes before looking at Kristen for instructions.

"Call her." She told Kurt and Kurt did as asked; Willow looked back at him sniffing the air towards him.

"Very good, so we have about 3 more dogs to go through then we'll go from there but I think it's safe to say Willow may be a good candidate."

Kurt nodded, he wasn't sure but he was willing to go with her more experienced opinion on the matter, after all he knew next to nothing about dogs and his only pet was a canary.

"You doing alright Kurt?" Principal Dermott asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to dogs." Kurt replied and the older man smiled at him and nodded, "It'll be fine, she wouldn't bring any dogs that won't listen, it's just the process of placing you with the right dog."

"I know." Kurt replied with his own shy smile.

"Now Kurt this is Kaleo, he's a German Shepherd, more your classic guard dog." She said bringing in the fluffy dog; its fur was jet black. Kurt thought it was a gorgeous dog.

"Kaleo." He called and the dog immediately turned to him, his tail wagging rapidly.

"Well I think you have a friend here, but I'll go through the last two before we make the choice alright?" she asked and Kurt nodded feeling more optimistic.

"Now this girl is a Malinois, her name is Bella." Kristen introduced, the dog looked similar to the last one, except it had short tan fur with black ears and a black muzzle.

"Bella." He called, he was getting into the swing of this now and it was ironic that you could get a hang of just calling a name.

She looked at him and cocked her head to the side, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted.

"Okay, last one is a Bullmastiff and he's called Frankie." She told him and Kurt nodded as she took the tan dog away and Kurt was glad this would be over soon.

"Now, Kurt, last one." She said and the Bullmastiff was huge, Kurt blinked, it too had tan fur and a black muzzle, but it also had black framed eyes making it look like it had gotten in a fight.

"Umm, Frankie." He called and the dog looked at him.

"Okay, so I'll put him away and be back to talk to you." She told him and Kurt nodded, the principal handed him a chair and Kurt sat down. As Kristin came back she pulled up her own seat and sat facing Kurt smiling warmly at him.

"Now Kurt what I want to do is to shorten the list of dogs, now where there any of the ones that reacted appropriately that you didn't like, that made you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Umm, Willow was kinda big, I think she weighs more than me and I'm not sure I could control her." He said with a slight wince he hated admitting that but he knew it was pointless having a dog he couldn't control, that would just make him more stressed.

"Alright we won't bring her back in, I'm also going to suggest we take Dana out of the running, you need more a guard dog and I think a slightly bigger dog would find that task a bit easier." She said and Kurt nodded in understanding, that made sense after all.

"Well that leave Bruno, Kaleo and Bella, now if you want a dog that is easier to control I'd suggest Kaleo, German Shepherd's are one of the best breeds for guard dogs and they listen to instructions, once you have the training down then you'll be able to call him back without a second thought on his part." She explained and Kurt nodded, that sounded like what he needed as an inexperienced dog owner.

"So what we'll do is you can take Kaleo now and start introducing him to safe people, that's basically your friends and the like so he gets used to them and their scent, I'll come by after school 3 days a week in order to properly teach you the commands and things, I'll also give you everything you'll need for him and give you a little guide book." She said and Kurt was extremely grateful, he would be floundering on his own.

But he was glad that that dog had been agreed upon, Kaleo seemed like a friendly dog and as long as he could deter people that was just what Kurt needed, plus it was a good looking dog, as shallow as that may seem but it was easier to feel protected by a good looking dog rather than a skinny little thing with thin hair.

…

Kurt left the school a leash in his hand and the black dog on the end, with the principal helping him to carry everything Kristen had given him, everything from bowls to a dog bed and food.

"So Kristen will be back in a couple of days once you've settled into a routine with him." Principal Dermott said and Kurt nodded with a smile, as they approached Thompson.

"Thank you for all of this sir." Kurt said as they got closer to the dorm building.

"You're welcome Kurt, I mean, we deal with sad cases all the time, but just seeing you, go from that scared young man in a wheelchair in my office into the wonderful ambitious young man you are now, it's truly inspiring and any way I can help you, or any of these boys, I'll do it." He told the teen, Kurt reminded him of his own son but he didn't dwell on that sad story.

Kurt opened the door to Thompson holding it open for the principal as he heard feet pounding down the stairs; it was almost like a stampede as his friends appeared.

"Aww it's so cute." He heard Jeff say in a funny baby voice that most people seemed to get when talking to animals.

"Let me take that sir." Addison said taking the supplies from the Principal and Tory took a few off of him.

"Well I'll leave you all to get settled, Kurt if you need anything than call me." He told the teen.

"I will, thank you sir." Kurt said and the principal left them all to it.

"So what's he called?" Blaine asked coming up to Kurt and wrapping an arm around the taller boy's waist.

"Kaleo, I like it actually it's different, after all it wouldn't suit me if he had a normal name like Fido." Kurt replied and the other had to laugh at that, it was a true fact, even though they wore uniforms Kurt still found ways to accessorize, as did most of the other boys, one boy in Wilson had a collection of odd coloured watches, ranging from camo to neon.

"Sounds good, normal really wouldn't suit you." Blaine replied kissing his cheek and holding his hand out for the dog to sniff and as the dog relaxed he pet his fuzzy head. Kaleo licked his hand.

"Well looks like he'll fit in just fine." Tyler said presenting his own hand to the dog and Kurt knew he and Kaleo would get along it was just going to be a case of getting used to each other.

…

So Kurt has a German shepherd called Kaleo, this is so what I a naming my next pet btw. It's supposed to be pronounced Car-Leo it means sound or voice, so I think it's nice, so what do you all think? Also if I don't get chance to post before then, Happy Holidays folks. (I celebrate Christmas but I know some people don't) Enjoy it all and hope it's full of fun and joy x


	38. Questions

Once again not a chapter, sorry, but I wanted a bit of insight for the new year, since it shall soon be upon us. I just wondered if you'd take the time to answer the following questions for me so I can weave the answers into the story, also if you have a favourite part up till now I'd love to know which it is ^_^

Which of my OC's do you want to see more of?

Which McKinley kid should I look at more?

Any particular pairings you want to see?

What should Blaine get Kurt for Christmas?

What should Brian's surname be? (I honestly have no clue lol.)

Should the McKinley kids find out about Kurt's rape?

Should the Hawks and the warblers be involved in a flash mob that the McKinley students see?

If so what song should I use?

This is more for me to see what you preferred in what I've written so far –

Who is your favourite character I write (canon character)?

Who is your favourite OC?

Who can't you stand?

Which part of my fic have you read the most and enjoyed?

Which song(s) from glee should I add to the fic?

Thanks guys, there will be a new chapter up before Xmas and I will post the results of this after that chapter, along with my personal awards of the year. Lol doesn't that sound pretentious?

But it's mainly going to be things like my hardest character to write and my favourite song so far. So thanks guys, hope to hear from you all soon

x


	39. Bonus Xmas chapter

Bonus Xmas chapter

…

Author's note – the next real chapter will be posted in the new year, but here's a little something that people have been requesting, so to all you fans, I hope you enjoy, have a fantastic holiday and hope to see you in the new year

All my love

Gleek x

…

Jeff looked round his room, he could not believe it, he was finally going on a date, well that wasn't the best part he'd been on date's before obviously, but he was going on a date with his best friend.

Nick had asked him, rather shyly and with Kurt pretty much glaring at him from the other end of the corridor, when Jeff asked why Kurt was there; his friend replied that he was there to make sure that he didn't chicken out.

"Chicken out about what?" Jeff asked confused.

"Chicken out." He took a deep breath, "of asking you to go on a date with me." Nick said and he suddenly seemed to want to be anywhere but here, he started walking past Jeff as quickly as he could, until the blonde reached out and grabbed his upper arm, stopping his exit.

"Do you mean that, like a proper date, like the type two people go on before they become like, boyfriends?" Jeff asked, his voice hopeful.

"Yeah, but obviously it's a stupid idea." Nick said looking down at the oak wood flooring of the hallway.

"Why? Do you not want to go on a date with me?" Jeff asked his face dropping.

"Of course I do, but why would you want to go out with me?" Nick asked.

"Maybe because I've wanted to date you for years, but I didn't want to make you feel like you had to say yes." Jeff said, he'd known exactly who he was since he was 10 years old, not as young as Kurt claimed to have known his own sexuality, but more than long enough to know who he was.

"What if I said that I didn't ask you because I thought you'd do it to indulge me?" Nick said looking up through his lashes into Jeff's own brown eyes.

"Well, why don't you take me out to dinner and we can see." Jeff said with a smile, taking a risk to lean forwards and kiss Nick's cheek lightly.

Nick looked at him, "so, Thursday at 6?" he asked.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said before darting off towards Kurt who was still stood at the end of the hall way and dragging him away.

"What did you say to him?" Jeff asked Kurt, who was striding alongside him as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"I just said that if he didn't do something soon, he may lose his chance with you. Now I adore the pair of you and you deserve at least a chance to be happy and it's even better if you're happy together, you know, two birds and one stone." Kurt said smiling at Jeff and throwing an arm around Jeff's shoulder in a half hug.

"Thank you." Jeff said quietly.

"You're welcome, you two deserve happiness and if I can help in any way, I will." Kurt replied as they both headed to their next class and Jeff couldn't wait to see where Nick would take him on their first official date.

…

Author's note 2 – Yeah I know it's short, but I have a 10 hour shift tomorrow and I still have some stuff to get ready for Sunday, so I hope you liked this little bit of Niff and the awards will be up on Saturday.

Love you guys, happy holidays x


	40. Awards

_**AWARDS **_–

**MY HARDEST CHARACTER TO WRITE** – this was a toss-up between writing Finn and writing Mike, simply because I cannot get into either of their heads, but for me the harder character to write was FINN, simply because I really don't like the character and so I kind of have to force myself to write him. Plus adding in all his douche qualities was hard.

**MY FAVOURITE CANON CHARACTER TO WRITE** – I'd have to say KURT, I know it's a Kurt centric fic, but I love Kurt, both in the show and Chris Colfer for his portrayal of him, I also like to put some of my own views on him and explore different view with him, who better to do that with than the character you write the most?

**MY FAVOURITE OC** – Alright, my fave has to be either ADDISON or KYNAN, both for their own reasons. Addison is that sort of free and open person I like to at least pretend to be, but Kynan is that friendly and protective guy that I'll be honest I'd love to have as a best friend, but I will be frank that Addison is more fun to write, he's just got this open quality that comes with the fact he basically makes out with anyone that I really enjoy writing.

**MY FAVOURITE SCENE** – I'll be honest I love writing Kurt and Blaine's relationship. I just like letting them build it up and let them get comfortable with everything, but the thing that worries me is that when they finally do have full on sex it won't be as good as I'm hoping it will be, or it won't be as good as you all hope it will be.

**MY FAVOURITE LINE** – 'Because of my sexuality, up till this summer I was small, skinny and as gay as rainbow, but I'm proud of who I am and I know exactly who I am' which was said by Kurt, because this is how I have described myself to friends at one time, well close to this. I'm actually bisexual and trust me I have never been skinny. But I am proud of who I am and I know who I am, so yeah, that's sort of a part of my own life, that's why.

**MY WORST SCENE** – anything with Rachel, I have a problem writing her, so I always cringe when I write her scenes because I'm sure I could write her better.

**MY BIGGEST MISTAKE** – Alright this is one that will be rectified at some point, but I did start writing this without a plan, so I'm kind of going with the flow here. But the biggest error I've made is probably not explaining exactly what the Dalton boys know, some people have asked if they know he was raped and the answer is that no, they don't, except for Blaine, but this will be addressed in an upcoming chapter.

**MY FAVOURITE SONG** **IN THE FIC**- I love having Kurt sing Defying Gravity at sectionals, I just thought that was something that needed to have happened in the show, so I had to add it here, plus then add in Rachel and I thought it was the best song I could have used.

**MY FAVOURITE SONG (FROM THE SHOW, THAT I HAVE YET TO USE) **– Perfect, no question, it is so beautiful and I am so going to use it soon.

**FAVOURITE COUPLE **– Simple, I adore Klaine. Kurt and Blaine are such a sweet couple in canon that I cannot bring myself to write anything less than my best for them.

**FAVOURITE REVIEWER** – Now this isn't a popularity contest or anything, I adore ALL my reviewers but some reviewers have been sort of feeding me ideas and that is why this little award is for them, specifically Lovefremione and Nija Assasian, who have brought up points I hadn't thought of which have subsequently made an appearance in the fic, so for being so awesome and giving me ideas this little award if for you, with special mentions to Krynny, who I think has reviewed every chapter I've written and at over 30 of them so far, thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you thought.

**FAVOURITE OC COUPLE** – Although we haven't seen much of them, it's Justin and Brian, we haven't seen Brian at all yet, but we will, don't worry. But I think of them as the QAF characters and I love them in their show and since I haven't really developed any other pairings yet, (Niff and Wes/Ashley don't count because they have canon characters) then it's these two for now.

**MY LEAST FAVOURITE OC** – This is a hard one and I'll admit it's hard to pick a character I created to be a least favourite, but it has to be Luke, simply because he isn't really developed yet, I sort of had an idea for him to start and now he's kinda fallen by the wayside and is just a voice to talk sometimes, but I will develop him more in the new year.

**READERS FAVOURITE CANON CHARACTER** – Kurt and Blaine, everyone adores Kurt and Blaine and I'm so glad you all like how I write them.

**READERS FAVOURITE OC** – Lots of people love Addison and Kynan, which is nice to know, but I like the fact that both of them are very flirty and comfortable in their skin, which I think makes them very likable characters, because they know who they are and they don't hide it. People also really like Principal Scott Dermott, which I am so glad to hear, he kind of views the Dalton boys as his children and as such want to protect them, but Kurt, coming to them the way he did, he just kind of developed a paternal instinct with him. If you have another reason for liking any of my characters please tell me I'd love to hear it ^_^

**READERS FAVOURITE SCENE – **People seem to love the part where the Dalton boys are verbally beating down the McKinley kids, especially things with Rachel or Finn. The other part people seem to love is the progress of Kurt and Blaine's relationship, which has sort of been evolving over time as they both become more comfortable with it. I mean it took them about 10 months to get past just making out, so it's a very gradual progression and I like that, I think they would take it slow and that Kurt should be given plenty of control, but Blaine being so patient, honestly I just couldn't see him doing anything else.

**READERS MOST HATED CHARACTER – **People generally hate Rachel and Finn, but they also dislike Quinn and Mercedes which is nice for me, because it means I'm writing them in the right way to get that response, also don't worry they'll all get their dues at some point.

**READERS FAVOURITE SONG **– okay now I'm just going on what I got most reviews commenting on and it seems everyone loves my little cheerleading sequence with 'moves like jagger' and regionals with the warblers.

So that's the end of my awards for 2011, hope to see you all in 2012, new chapter will be coming on January 2nd, so look out for it, love you guys and Happy New Year x

Special Mentions to all the lovely reviewers who have taken the time to post a comment, all of you who have given me over 300 reviews and counting as well as the 88,000+ hits, so thank you all, have a great new year x


	41. Memories

Chapter 35

Memories

…

Authors note – So happy new year all, hope all your resolutions are achieved. Anyway, I'm going to try and go back to 2 chapters a week and if I need to go back to 1 a week for any reason I'll let you all know.

Thanks to; kreacherfication, Melody, vampluv78, 4life, Nija Assasian, HinaLuvLuvChan, Lovefremione, krynny, dreamer 3097and KagomeGirl021 for their lovely reviews, enjoy.

…

The warblers were discussing upcoming performances when it happened; Thad had said something about needing to have the same impact as a flash mob, now they were planning one. With the help of the Hawks of course, it gave them some more movement and more appeal.

Kaleo was in Kurt's room getting used to his little bird Pavarotti and the two were almost comical in their viewings of each other. But Kurt had other things to worry about, he had told Blaine last night that he wanted to tell the rest of his friends about what really happened to him that made him transfer, but the trouble is, in the beginning he'd been so ashamed of what had happened that he hadn't wanted to tell anyone.

Then as time went on he didn't want to tell them, he didn't want them to look at him differently as so many people seemed to when they found out about it, he honestly hoped nothing changed and to be honest, they had been his friends for a year, they had defended him and cared for him, if anyone deserved to know it was them. So he'd asked them all to come to his room after the warblers meeting.

Now these were only his closest friends at Dalton, not everyone in the warblers, but still it was one of the scariest things Kurt had ever thought to do and he was so glad that Blaine was going to be there to hold his hand as he told the whole terrifying story again.

The end of rehearsals came too soon for Kurt and he grabbed Blaine's hand as he and the other made their way back to Thompson, it was quiet in the halls, since most other clubs and societies didn't cross over with Warblers rehearsals for the simple reason that most of them were in other clubs too.

"So Kurt, what's this talk about?" Wes asked walking alongside Blaine.

"You'll find out soon Wes, I promise." Kurt said, he didn't want to get into this where anyone else would overhear, now, he trusted most of the Dalton boys, but some of them gossiped more than girls did and he didn't want this particular piece of information floating around the school.

The trek to Kurt's room was done in silence, Kurt didn't speak, nor did Blaine and the rest of the boys, joined quickly by the non-warblers when they got back, realized that whatever Kurt was about to tell them was important and would be hard on their friend.

Kurt didn't really have much seating in his room, but no one minded, everyone just grabbed a chair if available or grabbed a couple of the floor pillows Kurt had piled on his windowsill for such things, as Kurt himself and Blaine sat pressed tight together on the bed.

Kaleo, who had begun making himself at home under Kurt's desk stretched his long body out and yawned before going over to sit at his mater's feet, resting his big furry head on Kurt's knee, the other had Blaine's hand on it.

"I, I guess it's time I told you something. It's something that I probably should have told you all a while ago. But, when I first got here I didn't trust anyone, then as I became friends with all of you, I didn't want what I'm about to say to change how you all acted around me. But I think you all deserve to know, know why my dad, the principal and Blaine are so protective of me. I just ask, that you don't say anything till I'm finished, I don't think I could keep going if you interrupted." Kurt said looking around at his friends, all of them wearing worried expressions and Kynan wordlessly locked the door so that no one could come in and disturb them.

"Go on Kurt, it's alright." Blaine assured him running his hand across Kurt's back and keeping the slightly taller teen as close to him as he could.

"Alright, well as you all know, I went to school at McKinley before I came here. It was terrible, I mean, I am very obviously gay. Which in public school is like having a target tattooed on your skin, I was verbally abused, assaulted, humiliated and taunted. No one did anything, the students were too afraid to go against the 'popular' bullying jocks and the teacher's just plain never cared. They were there to earn their pay checks and that's all that mattered to them." Kurt paused for breath.

"It was so bad that I waited till everyone else had left after gym to use the showers because of the sorts of insults that got thrown at me, I got slammed into lockers in the halls. I got thrown in the dumpster every morning, slushie facials. Where they get slushies' and throw them in your face and it's like being bitch slapped by an ice berg." He stopped to look at their expressions which were all varying levels of horrified and he knew they would just get worse as he went on.

"People would leave horrible notes in my locker, suicide instructions, patriotic wedgies. I won't go into anymore, but it's important for you all to know, none of those were the reason's I left." He had to take another deep breath, one of his hands gripping Blaine's and the other running through the thick fur on Kaleo's head.

"It was after gym class, I had stayed later to take a shower, I hate getting my clothes covered in sweat and dirt, which is why I didn't do it at home, I wasn't even aware there was anyone else there, I heard someone come in and I wasn't about to be caught naked in the shower. But that didn't matter, i tried to get past him, just wanted to go home. But he wouldn't let me. He said to me 'Want to fuck Hummel, after all, it's not like anyone else wants you.'" Kurt took a deep shuddering breath and focused his gaze on his hands.

"I told him that unlike him some of us had standards. I tried to get past, but he grabbed me. Threw me against the wall and kissed me. I tried, to get away, but he was a lot bigger than me and probably twice my weight. He put his hand on my hip and I just knew, I started screaming. Next thing I knew I was on the floor, my head hurt so badly. He was looming over me and telling me, everything he wanted to do to me. I felt so sick just hearing it, then he raped me." He said as tears began falling down his cheeks.

"I had my virginity stolen from me, by a closet case jock, on the floor of a shower room in a public high school. What the hell did I ever do to deserve that?" Kurt asked himself biting his lip and taking a shuddering breath as the tears slid down his cheeks, Blaine reached up and silently wiped them away.

"Anyway, he finished and he left, I was going into shock and all I could think was I can call the police and wait in my car, he couldn't get me there, so I crawled into the locker room and dressed as best I could, walking has never hurt so much as it did then. I called 911 and had to explain to the operator what had happened, I told her, I would wait in my car. I managed to get out to the parking lot, when I heard screeching tyres, then next thing I know I was on the ground with paramedics over me telling me it would be alright. He wanted to kill me so that I'd never tell. After I was well enough to leave the hospital, I was transferred here." Kurt said he didn't want to look up, didn't want to see their reactions.

He jumped slightly when he felt arms that definitely were not Blaine's hugging him from behind and he could hear the same person sniffling, he glanced over his shoulder and was greeted by Jeff's blonde hair.

He was soon surrounded by his friends all of them touching him, reassuring themselves that he was there and that he hadn't been taken away. It struck most of them, that had the guy been going faster, or Kurt had hit the ground differently, then this amazingly strong young man would have never entered their lives and all of them knew they would be worse because of it.

Sure they had all been friends before, but they didn't have the same connection, most of their friendships had originally been formed out of proximity rather than actually liking each other, now they were almost a team. Looking out for one another and protecting each other, each having their own strengths and weaknesses and each leaning on the others when they needed to, being propped up and supported until they could once again stand tall among them.

"Kurt, I am so sorry you had to go through that. That guy, he took something from you, something that should have been yours to give freely to someone you love, but I want to tell you, I don't think any less of you for it, in fact, I can honestly say, I have never been so proud to call someone my friend. You went through something that people don't even want to think about, to come out of it as strong and proud as you came out of it. That is something I don't think I could have done and Kurt for that I truly, truly love you." Addison said crouching down and looking Kurt right in the eyes as he lightly kissed Kurt's lips to show his support, he was a very affectionate person and Kurt, was someone who deserved all the good in the world and any snippet he could give to the poor teen was something he would always revel in giving.

Kurt accepted the kiss and hugged the tall teen tight, he had been so scared, he never wanted to be seen as the victim, he didn't want all his friends to treat him like spun glass, he was getting better and he was moving on with his life, he didn't want another setback.

"Yeah Kurt, you are one of the bravest people I know and nothing, nothing could ever make me pity you." Ryan assured and the other boys voiced their agreements to the statement as Blaine kissed Kurt's temple lightly.

"I cannot thank you all enough; it was so hard to say that. Just knowing that other people would know." Kurt replied biting his lip before letting out a breath. "Other people knowing scares me, because then they have the power, I don't like to be vulnerable, the only other people who know are doctors, therapists, police officers, my dad and Blaine, now you guys." Kurt said his voice was hoarse from the tears.

"Well you gave us something that we can only hope you never regret giving to us, your trust, we won't betray that Kurt and we'll do everything we can to protect you and to help you when you need it." Nick said rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm.

…

Blaine's POV

…

I have never been more proud to call Kurt my boyfriend; he is and always will be one of the strongest people I know. Nothing will ever change that. He's taken on so much in his life and even that hasn't dampened the light that shines in his eyes every time I look at him, every time we talk about the future and what we want to do when we go to college, now I don't know if we'll still be together in till the end of college, but I do know that no matter what, he will always be my best friend.

Although I knew Kurt would make a name for himself, he was so keen on making his future the best he could and he wanted to work for it. To make it on his own to prove to everyone that he wasn't weak, I never believed that, not since he told me about his rape. The second his story had ended and he'd told me that he thought I could do much better, I couldn't have disagreed more.

He was so much stronger than me, he'd gone through worse and come out the other side as confident and as sure as he could be and that just made him even more beautiful to me.

As I've told him, I fell in love with his eyes first, that beautiful mix of colours that draw you in and search your soul, looking for the one thing he needed to see, some sort of understanding. I knew how bad the bullying and the fear was, but not the rest.

The second thing I noticed was his voice, that beautiful high voice which had always made my heart flutter and even more than that, just hearing him sing could bring tears to my eyes.

Now I had always found Kurt good looking, but over the summer he had grown into his looks, he used to look 12, now he looks absolutely gorgeous. He is a sight to behold and as soon as we get a few more pounds on his body he'll look so much better, he'll be healthy and that's all that matters.

…

3rd person

…

Blaine held Kurt tight to his body as the taller teen rested against him, the emotion that had poured out of him had left him weary and he laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder.

"Should we tell your dad we know?" Luke asked, they were going to spend the weekend after all and they didn't want to bring something up to Burt if Kurt didn't want them to.

"I'll tell him privately, because a few of the girls are coming to stay too, since I'm having a party, so I'd rather they didn't know, not because I don't trust them, but I want to tell them in my own time rather than have them overhear it from a conversation." Kurt said and the assembled teens nodded.

Kaleo made a quiet whimpering noise as he nuzzled Kurt's knee.

"Is it time for your walk?" Kurt asked the dog who looked at him with his chocolate brown eyes and Kurt couldn't help but giggle, Blaine made that face a lot too, it just went to prove that his boyfriend really was just an over grown puppy.

He looked over at Pavarotti, who was amusing himself in on top of Kurt's chest of drawers; he was eating his seed and looking interestedly at his bejewelled feeding dish. "Come on then, Pavi's content in his cage and I could do with the fresh air." Kurt said and Kaleo hurried off to get his leash.

"Seems he's fitting in well." Ryan said.

"Yeah, we're getting along, he hasn't touched my clothes and he hasn't tried to eat Pavi yet, so it's going well so far, plus he gets to come home and meet my dad this weekend." Kurt replied clipping the leash to Kaleo's red collar. Kurt reached for a moist towellete to clean his face of tear tracks as he stood up and the rest of the boys stood with him.

"Come on, we'll get a Frisbee and we can play with the dog." Jeff offered and Kurt smiled at his friends.

"Sounds good, come on then." He said and they all went outside to clear all the bad thoughts from their heads.

…

Remember reviews make an author smile ^_^ x


	42. Tell Me Something

Chapter 36

Tell Me Something

…

Author's note – So this is how it's gonna work all, since I work more between Friday and Monday the chapter I post on Mondays will probably always be shorter than the Friday ones, unless I sort of don't go to sleep, so that's what it's gonna be like folks, however if I get a week off or something I'll try make them longer.

Also thank you all for the 360 reviews I have so far, I am so proud of that and can't thank you all enough for that.

Special thanks to; Crazy4Remi, Krynny, CalliM, KagomeGirl021, Amaia-Sinblood, Lovefremione, Phictionmaker7, dreamer 3097, Kathilinette, wildfireburnstheforest, Nija Assasian and HinaLuvLuvChan for the lovely reviews, I really do love reading them.

…

Kurt smiled as his dad greeted them as their convoy of cars pulled up, between his friends and the girls he had invited they would have a very full house this weekend, but no one minded. Not even the neighbours who were a sweet old couple who just adored Kurt because he tended to help them with their chores and the like whenever he had the time.

"Hey dad." Kurt called and Burt came over to him, wrapping his only son in a tight embrace and kissing his temple.

"I'm proud of you kid." He told him, Kurt had called the day before and told him that he'd told all his Dalton friends, he had yet to tell his Hawks friends but as his therapist told him, small steps at a time means that you make giant steps at your own pace.

"Thanks dad, now come on you have to meet my dog." Kurt said happily, he hadn't introduced his German shepherd to his dad yet, but he knew they'd get on well, since both of them were very protective of him. Which he could proudly say was instinct on both their parts.

Kurt guided his dad around to the back of his car, they had put Kaleo in the back seat of Kurt's navigator where he was sat with Ryan and Luke, who had made sure that the poor dog wasn't going to get car sick, since Kurt had heard that it could be a common problem for dogs, although Kaleo had travelled before so it didn't seem to have been a problem.

Blaine hopped out of the passenger seat and opened the back door to let the other boys out. Not as many people had squeezed into Kurt's car on account of the dog taking up a person's worth of room as well as all the bags Kurt hauled for everyone, he had the biggest trunk space so the bags usually got tossed in with him.

"Dad meet Kaleo." He said as the dog hopped out of the car and shook himself as if trying to get the travel dust off of his coat; he turned to look at Burt with calculating brown eyes as he sat down at Kurt's side, poised if Kurt needed him.

"At least it's not one of those little rat dogs." Burt joked holding his hand out for the dog to sniff before he pet his large perked up ears and Kaleo relaxed realizing that he wasn't needed for now.

"Yeah well doesn't really inspire fear does it, a Chihuahua?" Kurt asked as he pet his dogs head as well and the black beast pretty much melted into his side tongue lolling out happily.

"Not really no." Burt agreed.

"Well we haven't seen this guy in action yet but if someone tries to start something at least he's there." Kurt replied.

"Alright guys, I've ordered some Italian. So everyone come in and get comfortable." Burt called out to all the kids.

The two girls ran over and hugged Burt and it always made Kurt laugh that Burt was beloved by all of his friends and he was just as protective of them, if not more so, than their own parents were.

"Hi Mr Hummel," the two girls chorused together and Burt laughed.

"Hi girls and how many times do I have to tell all of you? It's Burt." He told them as the rest of the boys started swarming round.

"Well we like to think it's us being polite Burt." Addison offered as an explanation.

"Well you kids need to cut it out, I see you more than your own families do and I'm sure I know more about you too, so there's no need to be like that." Burt replied as the kids grabbed their bags and suitcases and headed for the front door, they were going to spend the evening camping out in the basement with all of it's space and the soundproofing.

Kurt led Kaleo downstairs, putting a bed for the dog down next to one of the long sofas, so that the dog would be close to them so he could continue to get used to his friends.

They placed their bags in a stack in a far corner, the couches folded out into beds and the rest of them had air matrasses and sleeping bags to use for the weekend, Kurt was just glad that he had managed to convince his dad to move into the bigger house, they still owned the old house, unable to let go of the memories of his mothers life within it's walls, but it was well looked after and they spent lots of time there, it was just easier to live closer to Kurt's school since his dad wanted to be closer to him than the 2 hour journey between Dalton and Lima.

"So how are we starting this?" Ashley asked, the girls had come over before, but never with all the boys at once, his dad's only rule about it was that if their boyfriend or significant other was there, that they could be in the same room as long as there was someone else with them.

The only reason that Burt let Blaine and Kurt be alone was because he knew that Kurt wouldn't let things get to far, not yet at least, Kurt told his dad that he was getting further in the physical part of his relationship but he'd always told his dad that he wasn't likely to have sex with his dad in the house when he eventually got to that stage with Blaine.

"Well let's do all the serious talking first, then we can descend into juvenile games of things like truth or dare later." Kynan offered flopping down onto one of the couches and Ryan came and sat on him, they tended to do that and Kurt was sure there could be more there than either teen was letting on.

"What's serious that we have to talk about?" Dawn asked, she'd sat crossed legged on the floor, not that there weren't enough seats, she just seemed to have a thing for sitting on the floor and did it when they went shopping at the mall too.

"Flash mobs, my dear lady, flash mobs." Wes said with an almost maniacal glint in his eyes, when he got passionate about his warblers then he could be kind of scary, or he had been before Kurt had realized that he was kind of schizophrenic. He had his 'in charge, take me seriously DAMMIT!' personality that came with being on the warblers council and his 'I'm as harmless as a kitten, but don't trust that' personality which he normally displayed outside of classes, usually just before he and David set off a prank.

"Flash mobs?" Ashley asked giving her boyfriend a sideways glance as she sat down on a sofa herself, Wes quickly sat down next to her and cuddled up she gave a long suffering but contented look and pulled him closer, they really were a very cute couple.

"Yes my darling, flash mobs, like when you start singing and dancing in the middle of a crowded place, like a shopping centre, or as one British one, in the middle of a train station." Wes explained.

"Yeah I've seen that, so you want to do something like that?" Dawn asked as everyone settled, they had left the TV and the sound system off so as to be able to talk freely without missing what anyone said.

"Well we were thinking that maybe it could be a bit of a joint thing between the warblers and the hawks, we would suggest the Crawford choral group too, but we know how much they dislike things like that." David explained.

"So what the warblers provide most of the music and we create a routine or two around them and then go to a mall and dance, is that what you're saying?" Ashley asked.

"Sort of, we'd love to use a couple of numbers and get all of us dancing and singing, but the hawks could add a bit more of the wow factor with the stunts and what not, plus I think you've proved that your more than capable of holding a tune while doing a very physical routine." Thad explained sat next to Flint who was looking at the smaller teen out of the corner of his eye.

"So make it something that we can all do, but with pieces that make people gasp?" Dawn asked.

"Exactly, sort of like a live display of us. You know, of the schools and I guess of us as performers, no matter what sort of performer that is." Thad said. That was what Kurt truly loved about Thad, not in a romantic sense of course, but Thad as a person saw what connected things, like connecting poetry to dance and a basic life lesson to something much more profound, he was in a way a genius, sort of before his time and Kurt knew that he'd do well in life, he kind of dreamed that Thad would one day run for president, because the people of this country and the world could learn a lot from, even this teenager who he was proud to call his friend.

"So it's a bit of a spectacle but it's going to be a kind of show off us and the school." Ashley clarified.

"Exactly, we could do a couple of songs and run them together have them as a bit of a spectacle and get people to sort of look at our schools and by extension, us a young people." Blaine said.

The two girls nodded, they liked the idea and if they could pull it off they'd be a bit of a sensation, after all, most of those things ended up on online or even on the news.

"Sounds good, we'll try and get it approved by coach, after all she'll probably want in on it to an extent." Ashley said. Kurt nodded along with her, knowing their coach as they did they knew she could be a bit harder to convince, but if she got behind it then they could bring in some of their best tricks to add to the fray.

"Hopefully she'll be alright with it, because let's face it, what better avenue to try out our new tricks, like that the twist over twist back we've been working on, or around the world." Kurt said, the coach had got him in on more tricks, because although he was tall he weighed less than some of the girls on the squad and he rather liked to learn a new stunt, it always gave him a rush when he did it right and he got that cheer from the crowd.

"Yeah maybe she'll let us throw you around some more; you seem to be better at making failure look good." Dawn joked, Kurt had a tendency to be the first to get it right, but he was also always the one with the most spectacular fail, like the first time they tried to do a heel stretch extension and he fell head over heels onto his back spot, who was a girl called Sabrina, who had blonde hair and big blue eyes and had received a shoe to the face, that being said Kurt had taken a few hits to the face himself since he started on the squad.

"Oh hunny, it's because I look perfect when I do it." Kurt joked with a smirk.

They joked for a while about the various sporting injuries that all of them seemed to sustain, but it always seemed to be the boys who had the more spectacular injuries, including a broken leg on Addison's part and a broken collar bone on Ryan's part.

Burt called them up to collect the food he'd ordered for them and they accepted it happily, taking it back downstairs to consume while watching a movie, it was getting to be a bit of a tradition. Kurt made sure his dad took some of the more healthy food, after all he wasn't a teenager himself anymore and he needed to be careful, but the others had no qualms about stuffing their faces full of pasta's, pizza's and garlic bread. Kurt grabbed a soda from the fridge and the rest of the teens grabbed themselves a drink too.

"So," Wes started as they all got settled back in the basement, "We should probably throw around a few song ideas for it, so then we won't have to have as much debate about it later."

"I'm going to throw it out there right now, Tik Tok by Ke$ha." Flint said quickly which caused both Kurt and Thad to giggle a bit, no one else really knew about the muscular teens slight obsession with Ke$ha songs.

"Okay." Wes said stretching the word out meaningfully and looking round. "Other suggestions?" he asked.

"Lady Gaga." Kurt said quickly. "Something like Edge of Glory or Born this way." He suggested and he saw the other look thoughtful.

"Not bad, good beat and memorable." David commented.

"We could always have Blaine belt out Last Friday Night again, that would be funny." Nick suggested he and Jeff were sat so that their knees were touching opposite the other couple in the room.

"Haha," Blaine said dryly, "I could also belt out Peacock, I'm sure the girls could be convinced to act along."

"Not sure it's appropriate for a public place Blaine." Kurt commented with a giggle, but he had heard Blaine sing Peacock and it was somewhere between really hot and hilarious.

"No it's probably not, maybe another time though." Thad said jokingly.

"Well you could always sing party rock anthem, that's got a good beat to it and it would be easy to choreograph." Luke said some of the other nodded along with the assessment.

"You could do something like Toy soldier by Eminem or something by Take That, that would be interesting, something like Shine or Happy now or even Kids. They all have a good beat and are rather memorable, it'll get people talking." Ryan suggested, he'd introduced most of them to Take That not long after he'd transferred and they all agreed that some of their music was really good.

"Well we have a lot to work with, so how about we finish our meals and enjoy the weekend." Kurt suggested and he received a loud cheer as everyone tucked in talking loudly about anything and everything.

…

So there you go all, there won't be any more of the party, that's gonna be something that's going to take some time to write, so I'm going to go on and I'll post it when I'm happy with it, so it'll probably shift the chapters after this forward.

Also, if you haven't seen the T Mobile Flash Mob then I suggest you watch it on youtube, it's great and it's good to watch.

Anyway, please review. x


	43. Author's note

No update today guys, sorry I've been really ill the last couple of days and I've gotten a bit behind, I am so sorry, I thought that I was over all this after xmas, seems I've run myself down and I am just exhausted. Anyway, sorry to disappoint you all, but I will have Fridays chapter up on time. I promise.

All my love

~Gleek


	44. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Chapter 37

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

…

Author's note – Okay, so this didn't turn out quite how I wanted it, also I will be the first to admit I got carried away at the end. But hopefully you'll all like it; I'll try and have a short chapter for you all on Monday. I'm still under the weather and am some medication; it's making me a bit scatter brained, so sorry if it goes off on a tangent at points.

Special thanks to; yaoimistress, Lovefremione, Melody, CalliM, dreamer 3097, aunthay, KagomeGirl021, Nija Assasian, HinaLuvLuvChan, tommy, Phictionmaker7, Kiefercarlos, Dustin travis, tokyogirl0093 and aridnie for all the lovely reviews as well as a few get well soons. Thanks guys.

…

The teens were enjoying their freedom downstairs and were taking the time to play a rather juvenile game of truth or dare; Ashley looked round the circle and rubbed her chin.

"Alright then, Wes hunny, truth or dare?" she asked with a smirk, they really were a cute couple, but they were really competitive some times.

"Truth." Wes answered quickly, he knew exactly how cruel Ashley could be with her dares, she was always looking to make him crack and admit defeat.

"Alright then Mr spoil sport. So Wes if you had to date someone of the same gender in this room, who would it be?" she asked with a smirk, she had a fascination with it and Wes thought that she must often be in heaven watching his friends make out.

"Well I've already made out with Addison," Wes ticked off, "I'm not sure I could deal with Blaine, sorry mate, your just like an excitable puppy." Wes offered as Blaine pouted, "So I guess it would either be David, because I know I can be around him for long periods of time, or Kynan, because let's face it everyone thinks about that." Wes finished with a shrug.

"Aww, I love you too sweetie." Kynan said making kissy faces at the other boy from across the circle.

"Yeah, yeah." Wes said with a smirk, "I'm a stud I know." He quipped.

"Your ego doesn't need the boost." Dawn said with a smirk of her own.

Wes blushed slightly, "Well, moving on. Luke, truth or dare?" he asked the small teen.

"Truth, last time I took a dare from you I ended up painted blue which I couldn't get off for 3 days." Luke said.

"Fine then, Luke who is your most embarrassing ever crush?" Wes asked.

Luke shrugged, "I had a crush on the blue power ranger, not something I'm proud of but I think everyone had a crush on a power ranger at some point."

"Even I did." Kurt admitted, the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, Justin, truth or dare?" Luke asked.

"Truth." The blonde answered, there seemed to be a trend going and Kurt made a note to himself to ask for a dare when it was his turn.

"Alright then, have you and your boyfriend had sex and if so how old where you?" Luke asked.

"No we haven't had sex, because the age of consent in Ohio may be 16 but that only applies if the other person is under 18, if we did and we were found out he could face a felony. But trust me as soon as I can I am so having him." Justin said with a pout.

The rest giggled at him for the pout. Justin was a romantic at heart and although they hadn't met Brian in person yet, they knew he was in his mid-20's and was very successful despite his young age in his career and he made Justin happy, that was all that mattered.

"Anyway, enough about my lack of action, Blaine, truth or dare?" the blonde asked.

"Dare." Blaine said confidently.

"I dare you, to go onto Facebook and set your status as 'my hair gel run out, there must be a mutiny on'." Justin said with a grin.

Blaine scowled, they were always poking fun at his use of gel, they didn't know why he gelled it that way but they made sure to comment on it a lot. "Fine." He said pulling out his phone and going onto Facebook, uploading the new status.

The rest of them laughed and quickly posted their own little comments on the site before Blaine began looking for his victim. "Tory, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare, bring it Anderson." Tory said confidently, he almost always chose dare and as a result had a very long list of embarrassing moments that had been documented by everyone else in the room.

"Dawn, have you brought a spare bra?" he asked the blonde.

"Yes." She said with a smirk knowing where this was going.

"Okay Tory, you have to wear Dawn's bra, padded with socks or whatever till the end of the game." Blaine said with a laugh, it wasn't often they played with any girls so it kind of opened up a few possibilities for them.

Tory groaned, but Dawn just went to her bag, pulled out the bright pink lacy bra and handed it to the blushing teen.

"Oh come on Tory, you know how a bra works." Ryan teased with tongue in cheek.

"Oh haha Ryan." Tory said with a glare, before shrugging slightly and taking off his shirt. Most of the guys and Ashley whistled appreciatively at the sight of his toned chest before everyone burst out laughing as he fastened the bright pink underwear and pulled the straps up his arms.

"What do you think? Is it my colour?" he asked pretending to contemplate it, which sent everyone into hysterics and had Kurt praising the fact that this room was sound proofed.

"Not really Hun." Dawn said.

"Anyway, moving on from my humiliation, Tyler, truth or dare?" Tory asked.

"Truth, I don't trust you right now." The brunette said, his shoulder shaking slightly with repressed laughter.

"Alright then you big baby." Tory said as he stroked his chin, thinking of a good question. "Alright then, what is your most embarrassing memory?"

"Oh, that's hard, I've had so many. But it has to be, last year. Slight incident at a party my parents were hosting, I ended up with a drink that was spiked with alcohol and let's just say that it's lucky my mother just thought I was sick, or she would have killed me because I hurled all over her Gucci dress." Tyler said hanging his head in shame as the others laughed and Kurt shot him an unimpressed look at the blatant destruction of a nice dress, that died horribly.

"Anyway, Dawn, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." She said with a smirk.

"Alright then, when did you come out to your parents?" he asked.

"Oh simple, I was 13, they tried to tell me that I had to be a proper young lady to get a good husband, I told them in no uncertain terms that the only way I'd marry a man was if he was gay and I was leaving the country, or if I was dead and he married my corpse. They sent me to 2 shrinks, the second basically told them, this is your daughter, love her as she is." Dawn said with a smile, she and her parents didn't talk much.

"Alrighty, Jeff truth or dare Blondie?" she asked.

"Dare." He said confidently.

"Alright then, I dare you to wear my Hawks uniform for the rest of the night." She said and Jeff's jaw dropped.

Nick on the other hand looked like he was going to swallow his own tongue. "Fine." Jeff said standing and she pulled the uniform from her bag, you never knew when the coach was going to call, or when you wanted to practice and they were perfect for that.

Jeff quickly locked himself in the bathroom, struggling into the high waisted skirt and crop top type shirt. He winced as he joined the rest of them.

"Well Jeff, we may have to get you on the squad with a pair of legs like that." Kurt said simply, the other nodded and cat called as the blond blushed bright red and sat carefully next to his boyfriend trying hard not to flash anyone.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up you group of hyenas. Whatever, anyway David, truth or dare?" Jeff asked.

"Truth." He said simply.

"Okay, if there was one person in this room you'd hate to be trapped in a room with for 2 weeks straight, who would it be?" he asked.

David contemplated it momentarily. "Ashley, sorry girl but I'm sure either I'd end up screaming at you or you'd slap me."

"Thad, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Thad said with a smile.

David, having had a very interesting conversation with Kurt just the other day decided to take the info he'd garnered and put it to good use.

"I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you have a real crush on, no kissing someone else because you're embarrassed." David said pointing a finger at the other teen warningly.

Thad looked around nervously before he locked eyes with Kurt, who nodded at him and Thad's shoulders slumped, before he turned and grabbed Flint by the back of the neck, placing a deep kiss on the bigger teen's lips.

Flint blinked in shock, before he moved to cup Thad's cheeks and returned the kiss enthusiastically, the rest of them all cheered loudly as the pair battled for some sort of dominance.

Thad pulled away and blushed a brilliant hue, Flint however didn't let him run, which is what Thad desperately wanted to do, instead he laid a calming hand on the back of Thad's neck and caressed it lightly with his thumb, before leaning forwards to have a whispered conversation with the intelligent boy.

"Well while they begin to have some fun, why not skip out on truth or dare and start on never have I ever?" Nick asked holding up his empty glass.

The teens all agreed, but it looked like Thad and Flint may be busy for a while if the way their lips were sealed together was any indication.

…

Kurt laid on his back next to Blaine, never have I ever was always a bit of a jabbing match between them all, with things like never have I ever kissed a boy, to never have I ever done a backflip. But Kurt loved every second of it, Kaleo had settled nicely into his bed and Kurt smiled as Blaine's hand moved to lie across his chest and pull Kurt's unresisting body to his.

"I love you." Blaine said sleepily against his neck and Kurt smiled happily.

"I love you too baby." Kurt replied. He'd been mulling it over for weeks, trying to think of what to get Blaine for Christmas, which was fast approaching, after all he and Blaine had an agreement that whatever they got each other wouldn't be judged by it's monetary value, it was the thought behind it.

Which was why Kurt had been delighted when Blaine had written him a song last year, rather than get him some expensive thing that he'd like but didn't mean much, oh he'd got that too, a beautiful leather asymmetric jacket by Alexander McQueen and Kurt was sure he must have broken glass with the happy shriek he'd let out when Blaine had given it to him.

He had thought long and hard and had made his mind up. Whether he could go through with it or not he didn't know yet, he hoped he could he wanted to give it to Blaine, not that he really had anything to give now, not when that had been taken from him. No, no mustn't think like that.

He wanted to go all the way with Blaine, to let their bodies join together. He didn't know what it would be like, whether he would be right back on the floor of that locker room, he hoped not. Blaine deserved so much better than damaged goods, but he was here and Kurt was going to keep him.

He wasn't scared, not of Blaine, but sex before had been a foreign concept, one he hadn't thought that he'd ever really experience. He wasn't a tactile person before, he didn't like people touching him, probably from so many years having all those touches mean pain, a bit like Pavlov's dog he was conditioned to that behaviour.

But he craved it now, from certain people, not from everyone, but it was something he had been overwhelmed by when it had started. Having the urge to let people hug him or just put a hand on his shoulder, he was touch sick, that's what his shrink had said. Apparently after the body has been starved of contact so long you unconsciously seek it out when you feel safe.

Kurt took that with a pinch of salt since the only people who didn't seem to hurt him were his dad and the mechanics at the garage. But when it was finally safe to let his guard down his body had betrayed him and began making him seek out contact. Now he could think of his life any other way.

He smiled slightly and kissed Blaine's cheek lightly, looking round to where Ashley and Wes were cuddled together, Nick was draped over Jeff's lap the blonde's hand tangled in his hair. Ryan and Kynan were laying with their heads on each other shoulders and Thad and Flint were entwined, Flint's body wrapped completely round Thad's shielding him from the cold of the room.

The other were leaning against each other in lots of odd ways from Addison laying with his head on Tory's knees to Tyler propped against the couch with Luke's hand resting on his shoulder. Yes Kurt couldn't imagine his life being anything else.

…

So hope it was worth the wait. Please review and I'll see you all soon ^_^ x


	45. I need a bit of help

Okay guys, this is going to sound silly, but I need things for a game of 'never have I ever', I have a few but my brain doesn't want to help and it's heavily involved in the next chapter, so could you guys help me out and you'll be treated to a nice long chapter on Friday.

Possibly with a little extra thing thrown in ^_^

Thanks everyone

~ Gleek


	46. Send In The Clowns

Chapter 38

Send In The Clowns

…

Author's note – Sorry guys, this chapter is shorter than I wanted because I'll be honest, with so many characters together I sometimes forget who's who. So it's a bit shorter, also been having lots of internet issues so I've spent most of my time trying to fix it, so hopefully it'll be okay.

Also interesting little note, I have now written more on this fic than J K Rowling did for the first Harry Potter book. OMG

Anyway, thanks goes to; Melody, HinaLuvLuvChan, KagomeGirl021, Krynny, Phictionmaker7, aridnie, .Riso, CalliM, Lovefremione, Amaia-Sinblood, dreamer 3097, Nija Assasian, crazy4remi, aunthay, Ped, KK, njferrell, SweeScarlett97, Beck9y, Sabaku no Sable and lotr14 for the lovely reviews and help with the never have I ever's.

…

The morning dawned as the teens in various states of consciousness sat around the fold out tables that Kurt had down here for this very reason. Burt had a standing order with a company that did breakfast for them when more than 4 people stayed over, Kurt could cook for 6 but he couldn't cook for 18, he was skilled, but not to that extent.

Kurt, was almost painfully awake, he'd already been up an hour working on his moisturizing routine, which he occasionally skipped at the weekend if his friends came over, but he refused to skip in the morning unless it was dire.

The boys, contrary to how most teenage boys ate, were almost dainty in their consumption, enjoying everything from French toast and croissants to eggs and bacon.

"So what are the plans today?" Tyler asked, flashing a grin at Thad and Flint across from him who had been smiling happily at each other all morning, much to the delight of their friends.

"Well we could play some games, or we could go shopping, or we could have a bit of an impromptu song and dance." Jeff said his blonde hair stuck up everywhere because he had yet to fix it.

"I honestly don't want to go anywhere." Justin said from where he was sat, happily eating, it was amazing that he ate so much and never put on a pound, which was something that irked every woman they all knew.

"Me either, we can go out tomorrow, let's play some more games, we never did get to never have I ever last night." Tory said, he loved never have I ever it always made for a very comical reaction from a couple of people.

"We can do that, after we all get dressed that is." Ashley said looking at her tank top and shorts, she didn't mind being dressed like this round all these boys, all of them were gentlemen and most of them were either gay or bisexual.

"Good idea, we need a nice relaxing day." Blaine said wrapping his free arm, the one not holding his fork, around Kurt's waist as the pair leant into each other enjoying the warmth and the company.

Kurt however was probably going to end up finding a way to convince all the boys to let him use his collections of eye shadows and the like on them, they didn't really mind and he always enjoyed the closeness, because it was always on his terms and everyone was comfortable with it.

…

The teens, all fully dressed and ready for the day, were sat together, Kurt had managed to convince Justin to sit still while he did him up with eye shadow and nail varnish as they played, all of them had their drink of choice to hand, without the alcohol of course.

"So I'll begin, never have I ever been able to do the splits." Nick said.

The girls and Kurt gave him raised eye brows and took drinks from their cans and glasses.

"Oh the joys of cheerleading." Dawn said with a smile.

"It'll look good on my college application." Kurt said simply pulling a light blue shadow from his kit, he was perched on a low table and Justin was leaning back against one of the sofas.

"Yeah, well maybe we should get you to put, absolutely crazy, on it, we had some silks, you know like the ones in the circus, to practice tricks with and Kurt decides to do one of those roll downs and ends up with his nose barely an inch from the floor." Ashley cried and Kurt chuckled, he'd almost died so that had felt like nothing, although he was in no rush to break his nose.

"Alright, my turn. Never have I ever walked in on someone in the shower." Luke said.

Everyone but; Kurt, Luke and Dawn took a drink and there were a few raised eyebrows at that.

"Anyway before we all get very uncomfortable with this, never have I ever had 'the talk' with my parents." Kynan said with a grin, he hadn't needed it; he'd walked in on his parents more than a few times, when they'd gotten distracted when he was on his way home for one reason or another.

Everyone but Kynan and Addison drank and the boys subtly looked at Kurt who shook his head, telling them not now.

"Well the rest of us have had to endure that horror, how did you two get out of it?" Jeff asked, his mother had made him blush red for a fortnight when she'd sat him down for the talk.

"Walked in my dad more than enough." Kynan said with a shrug.

"Parents saw my flirting as me already knowing so they never bothered." Addison shrugged.

"Alright then, never have I ever skipped school." Thad said he never wanted to skip; he liked school and was well liked by the teachers and well respected by his peers.

Everyone took a drink and Thad smirked at them all.

"Some of us have legitimate reasons for it Thad." Justin defended.

"Such as?" Thad asked.

"Bullying get's bad, you want to get away for a while." Blaine said with a shrug, Kurt and Justin nodded with that fact.

"Well anyway, never have I ever skinny dipped." Dawn said, she didn't want things to get to down with the group.

There were some slightly hysterical giggles from some of the boys before Tory took a drink along with Nick.

"Okay, there's a story there and I want to hear it." Ashley said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Well, we were playing truth or dare, shortly after Kurt first started at Dalton, now Justin, evil blonde that he is," Nick muttered "dared both of us to go skinny dipping in the pool, you know those are covered by CCTV, anyway, I stripped off and jumped in, then Tory, thinking it was funny promptly stripped and cannon balled in with me, luckily we weren't caught." Nick said shuddering at the thought.

"Okay then, my turn, never have I ever serenaded someone." Flint said with a smile.

Blaine, Kurt, Wes and Nick all took a drink and the others smiled, most of them had been there when Blaine had serenaded Kurt, he'd been practicing for weeks, claiming it needed to be perfect. He'd even asked Burt if he could date his son shortly before they got together a couple of weeks before Christmas.

Blaine saw the relationship the two had and didn't want to upset either of them by overstepping. Burt had told Blaine, after he gave his permission to ask Kurt out, that he was glad that someone, no matter what would watch out for his son even when he couldn't and that had Blaine welling up at the trust the man showed with his only child and Blaine wouldn't ever abuse the trust either of them had in him.

"Yeah Blaine, singing teenage dream, but what about the rest of you?" Ashley asked resting her chin on her hand and looking at the three other boys with interest.

"Well as you know dear, I sang 'you raise me up' to you on our first date." Wes said with a smile and the girl leaned over and kissed him happily which resulted in a chorus of awws from the other.

"I sang electricity to Blaine after I'd finished a very hard dance class and he asked me how it felt to be able to do all of that again." Kurt said and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I sang faith of the heart at the end of mine and Jeff's first date; he called me a sap and kissed me." Nick said with a huge smile and everyone laughed at that.

"Alright then, never have I ever had sex." Ashley said and the room went deadly quiet and she and Dawn looked very uncomfortable, before Kurt sighed, "Does mine count?" he asked Blaine.

"No, that doesn't count Kurt." He said strongly pulling his boyfriend to him as the other boys winced.

"What did I say?" Ashley asked in a small voice, sounding very much like a five year old who didn't know what they had done to upset their parents.

Kurt took a deep breath, "It's something most of the guys just found out, about why a transferred to Dalton, it's not your fault." He assured her, but he didn't look at her, he knew that ignoring the problem wouldn't make it go away, but he didn't want to tell the girls, he was still too emotionally stressed from when he'd told the boys earlier in the week.

Kaleo seemed to sense the tension and came over to Kurt whimpering almost pathetically and Kurt gave the dog a half smile, petting his large fluffy head.

"I say we move on, let's keep going." David tried but the atmosphere was very tense now, the girls felt very uncomfortable for upsetting Kurt and Kurt was being very quiet. He stood abruptly, having finished covering Justin in eye shadow, giving his eyes a gradiated look like the ocean and sprinkled with glitter.

"I'm going to go get some air." He said quickly rushing to the stairs quickly followed by Blaine and Kaleo, the others sat there, biting nails or chewing lips and none of them looked at each other.

…

Kurt was sat outside, on a small porch type swing , rocking back and forth, his arms wrapped round his abdomen as he watched the clouds drifting lazily past, he wished he'd remembered to pick up a jacket, after all Ohio got cold in October.

"Hey." Blaine said quietly, draping a jacket lightly across Kurt's shoulders and sitting next to the brunette Kaleo lying at their feet.

"I know she didn't mean it, I'm just a bit emotionally worn out." Kurt said quietly, his voice softer than Blaine had heard it in a while.

"It's alright, you don't have to explain, you've been doing so well baby, but telling everyone, that just brings it right back to the surface and it'll take a bit of time till you can relax again, it's nothing to apologise for." Blaine assured him putting his arm across the taller teens shoulder and coaxing him to lean against his own muscular body, Kurt's nose resting on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"I know it's going to take time, I don't even want to pretend it won't, I just look forward to the day someone can mention sex in that sort of situation and I don't freeze. By the way, why did you say it doesn't count?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine from beneath his long lashes and Blaine could feel his breath leaving him with the look in those stunning glass eyes.

"Kurt, he took that from you, it wasn't his to take, your virginity should have been freely given to someone you love and trust and wanted to share that amazing experience with. Call me a romantic but I'd like to believe that yes, he may have taken your virginity in that sense, but you can still give it to someone else, someone who you feel deserves to share that. It's your body Kurt and to be honest, you are so devastatingly gorgeous that I do think about it, of course I do. But unlike him, I want you to tell me it's alright, then we can have our first times together." Blaine said looking at him.

Kurt looked confused by that and his brow furrowed, "What I mean is, that sex is emotional, as well as physical, yes physically, you've had sex, but emotionally we're on the same plane Kurt, you and me, you've experienced the force of it, but not the emotional connection and that is something we can both experience together, there isn't a bench mark there, we just do what we feel we can and then we try and make it better every time, because let me tell you Kurt, you deserve so much, you deserve to be loved and cherished, worshipped. Not because of what happened, but because, you, me sweet boyfriend, are one of the kindest and most understanding people I know and it's time you were treated as you should always be treated, like the beautiful man you are." Blaine said reverently kissing Kurt's forehead tenderly.

Kurt's eyes were suspiciously wet. "I know it sounds silly, but I'm glad it's you, I can't give you my virginity that way, but I want to have the rest of my first's with you, I mean, you took me on my first date and took me to a musical, you are the most generous person I have ever met and I really wish I could have given everything to you."

"Kurt, you do, you have given me everything and I hope to have all my first with you too. I want to spend forever with you Kurt, the world is just better with you in it." Blaine said, the pair laid like that, Blaine gently rocking them with his foot as they just watched the world pass by them as the revelled in each other.

…

Author's note 2 – so that's it for today folks, working to have a chapter up on Monday for you all, we'll see how it goes. Also on a more personal note I lost 4 and a half pounds my first week with slimming world, so fingers crossed I'll have gone down a couple of dress sizes by my birthday/cousin's wedding in may.

Anyway, love you all, please review x


	47. Walk Through The Fire

Chapter 39

Walk Through The Fire

…

Author's note – I know I had no chapter on Monday, but this one was half way through and I thought it was better to give you a full chapter instead of half of 1, I think I'm going to say it'll be 1 chapter a week unless I have time off, but I will try and have more than that, but I have started trying to write my own book, so that's in-between this too.

Also the title isn't technically from a musical; it's from the musical episode of Buffy – Once more with feeling. So yeah I cheated a little.

Anyway, thanks go to; HinaLuvLuvChan, Melody, crazy4remi, Lovefremione, Ped, Krynny, aunthay, Nija Assasian and dreamer 3097 for the lovely reviews, thanks a lot guys ^_^ x

Going back to posting my story recommendations I'll just say, check out Nija Assasian's prequel fic to Redefining Views, called Prequel: Dalton's Views, it's brilliant and well worth a read. X

…

Kurt looked at Blaine, admiring his refined, strong features in the chilled sunlight. "So Christmas." Kurt said with a smile, he adored his time alone with his boyfriend, not that he didn't absolutely adore his friends and think the world of them, but there was something about being with the boy he loved that made everything right in the world.

"Christmas, only a couple of months away, the big apple beckons." Blaine replied laying his cheek on top of Kurt's head and taking a deep breath, smelling the unique combination of shampoo, conditioner and creams that Kurt used on a daily basis.

"Yeah, we're sharing a room just so you know." Kurt said with a sly smile.

"Oh really? Anyone else going to be in there with us?" he asked.

"Nope, just us." Kurt replied looking into Blaine's eyes to make sure that was alright with his boyfriend, he didn't need to worry of course, Blaine took any excuse to have some alone time with the brunette.

"Fantastic, is the dog going to be with us?" he asked. Kurt's place was very large and was essentially the top 2 floors of the building joined by a private elevator and a few stair cases, his mother had made sure it was to be left to him and that he couldn't do what he pleased with it, since it had been a wedding present from her parents.

"He's going to sleep in the lounge, that way he's close by if I need him but we won't be tripping over him at night." Kurt replied.

"Good, how many bedrooms are there again?" he asked. Kurt had told him but having never visited he wasn't sure of the layout.

"6, so people have to share but I don't think that will be a problem." Kurt said. The master suite was strictly Kurt's and Blaine's, the rest of them respected that, they had seen early on that Kurt like to know he had somewhere to be on his own if he needed to.

"Well let's see, 15 guys in 6 rooms, I think we'll cope, after all, if your anything to go by those beds will all be queen beds or bigger." Blaine said, Kurt had said even though he tended to curl up in his sleep, that he liked to have the space to move around if he wanted to, he didn't like the trapped feeling a small bed gave him and that had just gotten worse after his attack, he liked to know he could move away.

"Yeah, I've not been myself but my grandmother assures me that it'll be fine for all of us, plus then I can see what I want to change before I head to the city for college." Kurt said.

"You mean, before we go to New York for college." Blaine replied as Kurt lay down on the seat, his head in Blaine's lap and Blaine's fingers started running through the beautiful brown strands.

"Well I thought that was a given." Kurt said with a grin.

"Oh it is Mr Hummel. You and me in the big city and going to make our way in the world." Blaine replied.

"Absolutely, you as Mr big shot entertainer, me as the newest hot fashion designer." Kurt said, he loved to perform but didn't want to limit himself to Broadway, be he had worked out that he could do some work on Broadway and maybe become the full package entertainer. Hoping to sing, dance, act and be a fashion designer, not all at once obviously but he'd like to try his hand at it all.

"Yeah, living for my music but not having to starve for it, that's every musicians dream. Plus if I can have you on my first album, complimenting my voice with your gorgeous one I think I'll be the happiest man alive." Blaine said.

"Yeah, no starving for our art." Kurt nodded. "Starving isn't a good look."

The pair laughed at that before making a few scathing comments about the last contestants on America's next top model. Blaine's hands were running lightly across Kurt's cheeks and forehead, pushing his bangs back when he felt daring and he did it more when Kurt didn't reprimand him for it.

"You know, between us we'll be a very showbiz couple." Blaine said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll be asked to do interviews and everything and when the time comes for you to go on tour, I'll be right there with you, watching in awe. Because I have no doubt, watching you perform will always take my breath away." Kurt said sincerely his own hand rising to tangle in Blaine's hair and play with the curls.

"You know, when you first asked me out, I thought you were crazy." Kurt said suddenly after a few moments of silence between them, punctuated by the chirp of birds in the nearby trees.

Blaine let out a bark of laughter before looking down at Kurt, "why did you think that?" he asked, his voice mirthful.

"Well, firstly you asked me out. That in itself made me think there was something wrong with you, because there you were, a gorgeous, dapper guy and then there was me. In a wheelchair, looking like a corpse that had been recently exhumed, I barely spoke and I was hardly an appealing prospect." Kurt started, he held up his hand to stop Blaine interrupting him.

"But, you looked past all that, you sat and talked to me, didn't ever treat me like I was incapable, or like I was broken, which is how I felt at the time, you saw me and for a while, even when we started dating I didn't think it was real. But you Mr Anderson, have proven to me that there must be such a thing as fate, or how would I have found you?" Kurt asked smiling up at him.

"Oh Kurt, you never were that to me, you were this, beautiful, ethereal being, but you were so lost, so disheartened and every time I made you smile it made me think that everything I'd done to get it to that point was worth it. It was never anything like pity when I asked you out Kurt; it was always a stunned awe." Blaine replied and the pair happily smiled at each other.

…

Burt Hummel was a man who knew life wasn't fair, he, like his son, didn't really believe in god, because if he did exist, he was a prick. Kurt and he had never done anything to deserve everything life had thrown at them to begin with, they hadn't deserved for his wife to fall ill and die, leaving his beloved son without a mother.

Kurt hadn't deserved to be persecuted for being who he was born to be, he knew that it wasn't a choice and if anyone said his son chose that life he would happily punch them, he was just a boy, his baby boy, who he'd helped created and loved and nurtured.

Kurt never deserved to be the focus of some deranged closet cases obsession, nor did he deserve the subsequent rape. Burt Hummel had believed at that point, that everything in the world hated them.

Then had come Dalton and his in-laws. Burt's own family was long gone by now, having been an only child he had no siblings and his parents had died while Kurt was just a baby, Burt in desperation had called Jenna, his wife's mother and asked her what he should do.

She hadn't thought twice, she and Lewis, his father-in-law, had been on the next plane to Ohio and had set up everything for Kurt, including handling the law suits that had followed, using their own, very pricey, lawyer to get the best results.

Burt had been able to focus on building his son back up, getting him into a school where he'd be safe, he'd called Dalton and spoken to Principal Scott Dermott, who had heard barely the first part of Burt's explanation about the attack and had immediately agreed to take Kurt in when he was ready, promising everything would be sorted to make his stay there as easy as possible and Burt had never been more thankful for people.

But then had come Blaine and to Burt, he'd been too good to be true originally. He looked after Kurt without pressuring him, he helped him out without wanting anything in return and when he'd come to Burt and asked if he could ask Kurt out, Burt had given his permission to ask and knew that this boy genuinely cared for his son and now nearly a year after their relationship had started he felt vindicated in his assessment.

Blaine was a rock for Kurt, when things got too much Blaine was there for him to lean on, without a question, or making it seem like an obligation.

…

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, "remember that song you sang we sang when I first brought you home to meet my dad as my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Of course I do, it's one of my favourites." Blaine replied.

"Want to sing it with me?" Kurt asked.

"I can think of nothing better." Blaine replied, "Get up a minute and I'll go get my guitar, it doesn't sound as good without some sort of backing."

"But I'm comfortable." Kurt pouted.

"Come on, you can lie back down soon." Blaine offered and Kurt gave an exaggerated put upon sigh and sat up, his hand automatically trying to straighten his hair.

"Leave it, you look cute with your hair all messed up." Blaine said standing up and stretching the hem of his top raising and exposing a strip of his abdomen and Kurt couldn't help running his hand across the exposed part of his back gently.

…

Kynan sighed as Ashley was comforted by Wes, no one mentioned what Kurt had told them, but they were all thinking it. That wasn't a question anyone should ever have to question answering, he couldn't believe none of them had seen it.

How Kurt had been wary of being around them all, it then struck him, how scared must Kurt have been to suddenly be all alone in an all-boys school?

Kurt had been scared to be around them to an extent, he had been carefully watched over by the principal, his dad was very protective, but according to Kurt he was that protective before his rape and he'd been almost suffocating Kurt afterwards till he started attending Dalton.

But he'd turned it round, he'd joined some of the sports teams and been accepted onto the Hawks and had made it to co-captain. He was well liked by or at least well respected by the whole of the school and he and Blaine were their very own power couple, although they never saw themselves that way, they were just boyfriends.

Everyone envied their easy interactions, how well they could already read each other and it became clear that Kurt had told Blaine about his rape before they started dating and that must have been terrifying, to have a potential boyfriend knowing what you had gone through and probably having the urge to distance himself in anything resembling a sexual situation.

He himself had found something in Kurt that he hadn't found in many others, that was the acceptance, he had no sort of standard you had to adhere to, he treated everyone with a respect and dignity that he just made so effortless, he gave people comfort without asking for anything in return and he was always there if they needed to talk. Even if it was the middle of the night.

Kynan himself had gone to Kurt once, he remembered vividly, at 2 in the morning, his mother had called and he'd been rather upset by some of the hurtful things she'd said about his tad, because his tad had been a bigger part of his life than she ever had and he just needed someone to talk to.

So he'd done the one thing he could think of, he went to Kurt. The other teen had answered his door, bleary eyed and with a severe case of bed head, but he had still gotten Kynan a bottle of water from his mini fridge, sat him down on the bed and listened for nearly 4 hours as Kynan told him all about his mother, his dad and his tad. Never judging, just listening and offering companionship.

He'd offered advice after Kynan had finished and the pair had fallen asleep sprawled across Kurt's bed, which had caused them to wake up to the sound of Blaine laughing as Kynan stumbled over his words trying to explain that no, he hadn't been trying to get it on with the shorter teens boyfriend, although he wouldn't say no.

But he honestly admired the other teen and he'd defend him to the hilt. He could and would do everything he could to help any of his friends and protect them, although it would help if he could get over his fears of asking out his roommate, because, can you say awkward? To be lusting over the guy you share a room with and yes, he knew it was slightly stereotypical to have a crush on someone who was from the same country as him when he went to an American boarding school, but there was just something about Ryan that made him very protective and want to be a better person.

…

Blaine sat back down his guitar on his lap as he tuned it; the odd thing with this song was with how many of the strings on his guitar had to play the same note. It made the song very recognisable and Blaine loved it partially for that reason and another was that it had been the first song that he and Kurt had sung along to on a date, he loved it.

He began playing the chords and Kurt started to sing first.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now" Kurt sang, his voice low and husky, Blaine loved him singing like that, he didn't do it very often but he treasured every word sung in the deep husky tone.<p>

"And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>And sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't wanna miss you tonight" Blaine replied, they always sang this song as if they were two half of a discussion, one asking and the other replying and it just made the whole exchange that much more special.<p>

"And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am" Kurt sang back to him, his voice was raw and full of real emotions, that was something that all the warblers truly adored about Kurt singing, it was that he never hid his own emotions and he could make the song fit whatever emotion he was singing and truly make you feel it.<p>

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive" Blaine sang back a smile on his face as he watched Kurt looking at him with those beautiful adoring eyes.<p>

"And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am" Kurt belted out his voice filling Blaine's thoughts as he joined in and they kept singing the rest of the song together.<p>

"And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am" They finished their voices merging beautifully as they slowly finished.

"All I ever wanted was for you to know me, that was one thing I thought I could never have because of what happened, I never dared hope that you'd actually see _me_, you know, I, well I didn't expect you'd be horrible to me about the rape, but I did think you'd maybe rethink asking me out, why didn't you?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine imploringly.

Blaine put his guitar down carefully before turning to fully look at Kurt. "Kurt, I'll be honest, sometimes you just realize that you've been almost asleep for so long, not knowing what's going on around you. But there is a moment when you just go 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'. I watched you as a friend, but hearing you, not even just hearing you sing, but really hearing you. How you knew, that no matter what was happening, you were going to get better, pick yourself back up and prove everyone wrong. That was the moment, seeing you, so sure and full of life, all I could think was, he's too good for me. But I took a chance, I just wanted so much to have you in my life, to love you, the way you should be loved and treated as you deserve to be and I'm just glad you think I'm deserving of that." Blaine said looking at Kurt.

Kurt looked back at him, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a delicate kiss which caused both of them to shiver at it's intensity.

"There was never any doubt in my mind that I wanted you to be more than a friend." Kurt said against Blaine's lips as they kissed. "You take my breath away."

The pair were unaware of the sets of eyes watching them, no longer just Burt's but all their friends too, they had all heard the heartfelt song and the beautiful declarations of love and the girls had heard why Kurt had reacted so badly, they all looked at each other and gave the pair the privacy they truly deserved.

…

Song is Iris by the goo goo dolls, which is my favourite song of all time. If you haven't heard it, then I suggest you do, it's beautiful.


	48. Any Dream Will Do

Chapter 40

Any Dream Will Do

…

Author's note – So thanks for everything guys, all your support is overwhelming, I'll soon hit 100k and that is incredible. Also to everyone who has helped me get over 400 reviews, thank you all so much, I went to work with a huge grin last week when I realized how many reviews I have, so thank you.

Thanks to; Phictionmaker7, HinaLuvLuvChan, Nija Assasian, Lovefremione, creazy4remi, krynny and dreamer 3097 for the lovely reviews.

Also on a personal note, I have lost 10 and a half pounds and nearly dropped a dress size in 3 weeks! I feel incredible.

Also Nija Assasian, I promoted your fic because I spend half my time reading it, I love it so it's a well-earned plug. This week I'm promoting the lovely work of Keitorin Asthore, anyone who has not read her fic 'stressbaking' is missing out, it's fab and hilarious. x

…

No one spoke of it again as they all headed back to Dalton, that moment was a personal moment between the two teens, who were very much in love.

"So not long till Christmas now." Jeff said from his place in the back of Kurt's car, cuddled up to Nick who was gliding a finger up and down the blonde's arm lovingly.

"Nope, only 6 weeks till we finish school, then we'll get a few days with our families, then we'll be heading up to the big apple, hopefully it'll be everything I hope it will be." Kurt said.

"Well you get to see the city you want to live and work in, so I think no matter what happens we'll have a fantastic time." Nick replied.

"Yeah true." Kurt said with a smile.

"Kurt are you alright?" Jeff asked, it was nice just to have the 4 of them in the car for a change.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asked, but Blaine noticed his shoulders tensed slightly at the question.

"I just want to tell you something Kurt, something me and the rest of the guys want you to know." Nick started looking at Jeff and the pair nodded to each other as Kaleo leaned over the back of the seat, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"What's that?" Kurt asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"Well, all of us kind of want to be like you, you're like our role model, I mean, what happened to you. It should never have happened Kurt, you of all people deserved so much better than that, but, here you are, living your life. You've got a boyfriend, lots of male friends; to be honest I think if that had happened to me I'd want to avoid guys forever." Nick said.

Kurt took a deep breath. "There was never any choice to it Nicky," Kurt said with an affectionate tone, "I wasn't going to let him win, he'd already taken so much from me by then, that I refused to allow him to take more from me. I'll admit, for months after it happened I wouldn't let a male, even my own dad, touch me. That broke my dad's heart and mine too. So I woke up one morning not long before I came to Dalton and I made a choice, I could either let him take away everyone who could be important to me by staying afraid, or I could look at it for what it was. An act of violence, that's what rape is, it's control over someone using something that should never be used as a weapon, but it happened and I wasn't going to let him control me, especially since I know he'll be transported to a maximum security prison when he turns 18." Kurt said.

"My dad kept me updated on the case, the evidence was overwhelming, the fact he didn't even try to deny it didn't hurt either, he got 10 years for rape and sexual assault of a minor and a further 25 for attempted murder, with no chance of parole. I was more glad to hear the 'no parole' part, because I know he's going to be away from me for at least 35 years." Kurt said.

"What about the school? What did they do?" Jeff asked.

"Well my lawyer told my dad and me to sue for what happened and we did, because the harassment had started happening before, my lawyer was able to argue that negligence led to the attack, which since it was on school grounds meant that they had to be held accountable got me a large cash fund, I also got compensation from the state and my grandparents gave me access to my mothers life insurance money, everyone wanted to make sure that I had options, whether to try another school or even if I wanted to be home schooled I could be." Kurt said.

"As I said, you're really incredible, I mean you could have hidden away and you refused to." Nick said his voice full of awe.

"Well, to be honest, people have been giving me grief and crap about being who I am since I was about 4, some of my dad's family noticed that I wasn't like the other boys and encouraged him to try and 'beat it out' of me. My dad promptly turned around and broke my, then uncles, jaw for that comment and told him to go to hell. I haven't seen him since, but my dad and my mom's family, they have never wanted to change me, they love me, for me and after the attack, I didn't want to let people like my uncle win. I want to live my dream and who knows if I become famous I could spread the word about it, because gay or straight, male rape victims do exist and some times people forget that we need the same support as anyone else." Kurt said and Blaine, silently, reached over and placed his hand on top of Kurt's on the steering wheel squeezing lightly.

"That, right there, is why you really are a role model for some of us. I mean, I don't know about some of the others, but I know I look up to you, I want to be like that, to be able to keep going and to make it better." Jeff said reaching over the back to rest a hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing it lightly and Kurt smiled at him in the rear view mirror, not wanting to take his eyes off the road.

"Well I'll be honest, I hope none of you ever have to experience that feeling, I mean it took me a long time to get over how it made me feel when I realized what had truly happened. I don't wish that on anyone." Kurt said and the car went quiet as Dalton came into view, Wes and David were driving the girls back to Crawford before joining them, Dawn and Ashley had been very apologetic about what had happened, but Kurt told them to forget it, but they had heard what he'd said to Blaine and wondered how they were going to go back to how it was before.

Kurt pulled up at Thompson and turned off the car as everyone began piling out of the convoy and grabbing their bags, Blaine grabbed Kurt's small suitcase while Kurt grabbed Kaleo and led them back to the dorm.

"So to move on, are we having another dorm party for Halloween?" Justin asked, last years party had been a sight, that was for sure, the students were allowed to bring dates to a school party the day Friday and the students pretty much took over for a whole weekend of Halloween fun. Last year, they had decorated everything, played pranks on each other's dorms, costume contests, party games and in a few cases had gotten drunk enough to play a very lively game of truth or dare.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't expect me home that weekend, so I have a couple of weeks to make a couple of costumes for it." Kurt said, he always made his costumes and they all tended to either have 1 costume they had on for the long weekend. Some, like Kurt liked to try and have different costumes, although he had only managed to have 2 last year, one of which was a ninja costume, complete with real sai swords that Kurt had delighted in twirling around for the amusement of everyone else at the party.

Dalton, while being on the surface a very uptight school, took it's holidays rather seriously as the students were allowed to basically party for them and the staff encouraged it due to how much work they were all under for most of the year it allowed them all to unwind and cut loose.

"Any plans for the costumes this year?" Kynan asked, he had plans, he usually used a couple of costumes based on which ever shows his dad was staring in at the time, he called it a homage to his dad's work.

"Well Blaine is determined that we'll dress up like Harry Potter character and go as a pair for at least one of them, so that's one sorted, the other's I'm still working on, I have decided that it's going to be interesting though, after all I have to beat Justin's efforts last year." Kurt said with a laugh.

Justin had jokingly gone as a go-go boy last year, wearing nothing more than a pair of tight white shorts and fluffy little wings.

"Yeah, well I won't be doing that again this year, to cold." Justin said faking a shiver at the thought.

"Oh when's Brian coming down anyway?" Tyler asked joining in the conversation.

"Well he'll be in town next week and I have asked him to come up here and meet you all, he's also told me he's in the process of looking for some models for a couple of ad's so he may ask people to do some test shots for it, with parental permission of course since everyone is under 18." Justin said, Brian was working on a new fashion range and said to Justin to talk to his friends about it since they were the right age, none of them had to be a model or even want to continue it if they felt uncomfortable.

"Well I'll still have to beat you; I have something up my sleeve this year." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Oh I have something pretty good too." Kynan added high fiving Kurt, they had discussed costumes and knew what the other was going to wear so they were going to pull out the best costumes for the evening party and then go for the less daring ones during the weekend.

"It's so not fair, you two always make the best costumes." Jeff pouted crossing his arms over his chest with a mock huff, he found it funny how the pair would team up now and again and he'd been on the receiving end of it last year.

"Well we do have a wealth of knowledge between us, so it's only fair that we use it after all." Kynan argued.

"It's the same as you guys having knowledge of other countries and stuff, or even your computer games, you use that to your advantage, we'll use this to ours." Kurt replied. Blaine stood laughing at the group, getting Kurt to make clothing was easy, but getting him to do it _badly_ was impossible.

The discussion continued as they all headed to their rooms to put down their bags and unpack from the weekends, less than stellar, festivities.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Sam and Santana texted me over the weekend, McKinley got a new transfer student and they wanted us to meet him, so I said that we'd meet up with them at the mall in a week or so, we can do our flash mob, make a good impression on the guy and kind of show off all at the same time." Kurt said as they gathered in 'their' sitting room.

"What do you know about the new guy?" Nick asked.

"He's a transfer from Ireland and his name is Rory, Sam said he was kind of shy and that it might do him some good to have more 'guy' friends, apparently his accent makes him an easy target over there. I said that if nothing else he'd have Ryan to complain to." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, as we all know kids can be cruel after all." Ryan agreed, his own Irish accent was easily picked up.

"Yeah well, some of us know exactly what it's like, so it'll be a kind of 'moral support' thing, it'll hopefully make it easier for him to adjust if he knows he has some people to talk to." Kurt said.

"Yeah, everyone needs to be able to talk to someone, anyway, this flash mod, what are we going to do?" Addison said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent plotting their ultimate show at the Westerville mall.

…

Author's note 2 – I know this isn't a long chapter, but I do have a week off coming up, so hopefully I'll get a few chapters written, not saying I'll post more often, but it will mean that they get put up on time. Also I plan on rereading my fic so I can maybe set about fixing any little errors and working out what's been said and what needs to be said.

Anyway, please review x


	49. If This Isn't Love

Chapter 41

If This Isn't Love

…

Author's note – now I'm sorry it's a little late, between all the snow and work it's been a bit hard to keep up this week, but I now have a week off so all is good.

Special thanks to; Nija Assasian, dreamer 3097, krynny, glistening moon, Lovefremione, aridnie, HinaLuvLuvChan and StarKidKlaineTrickster for their lovely reviews, yes Rory will be in soon, I find him sweet and I think he, Kurt and Blaine make good friends ^_^

Also, fic recommendation this week is a crossover fic by AquilusNyx called Anonymity; it's a HP/Glee Xover and its well worth a read.

…

Justin could admit it to himself, although he'd deny it if anyone asked. That he was nervous, his friends were about to meet his boyfriend for the first time. He adored his friends and he loved his boyfriend, he just hoped everything would go off without a hitch.

"Are you done pacing yet?" Nick asked from where he was sprawled across his own bed, looking at his roommate who was treading a new track in the carpet.

"I just want everything to go alright." Justin said stopping in front of Nick.

"Justin, he makes you happy, as long as he doesn't like, grope Kurt or kiss Jeff or something I'm sure we'll like him." Nick assured him sitting up and moving to wrap his arms around Justin's trim waist in a tight hug, the pair had always been a bit touchy feely and were very comfortable living in their room together.

"Well no offence to Kurt or Jeff, but they aren't really his type, he doesn't usually go for younger guys, or at least he told me he doesn't. So I think they are both safe from him." Justin said hugging Nick back happily with a huge sunshine smile.

"Good, because we should get going if we're going to make it on time. Why did he hire out a warehouse anyway?" Nick asked as the pair grabbed their bags and jackets.

"Because he says that it makes the photo's more interesting. Plus he's hired a catering company, after all, it's hard to cook or get food for 15 growing boys, especially since people like me and Tory eat like horses, or your typical teenager." Justin said with a shrug as the rest of the boys met them in the foyer.

"Yeah, yeah, you and Tory can fight over your metabolisms later, since both of you seem to be able to eat like horses rather than humans, I still can't believe how much the pair of you can pack away, especially since we're still trying to bulk Kurt and Tyler up." Nick said as the pair linked elbows.

"Well Kurt just can't seem to hold weight, it doesn't help that he eats like a bird half the time, I thought that was Pavarotti's job." Justin joked as they joined the rest of the boys outside, where they were all waiting to go.

"So finally, we get to meet the infamous Brian then?" Wes joked arms crossed over his chest in a mock-stern way.

"Yes you do, as long as you don't say what my mother does then we'll be just fine." Justin said.

"What's that?" Ryan asked leaning against his car, a bright red classic mustang.

"The first thing out of her mouth, always, is about the age gap, because he's 29 and I'm 17. It's not the thing that defines us, but most people think he's a paedophile for dating me. He isn't, he cares for me and it's not what people think it is." Justin said messing his hair up slightly with his frustration.

"Well that's not what we'll be saying, as long as you're happy and he treats you right then why can't there be an age gap?" David asked the others nodded along with that assessment; Brian always made the blonde smile and just made him seem on top of the world.

Justin smiled as the rest of the boys nodded "Alright then, let's get going." He said and the others laughed and clambered into the collection of cars they were using today. Justin, Nick and Jeff got in Kurt's car with him and Blaine, Kaleo was safely stored in the back of the car with his bowl of water.

"So when did you last see him?" Jeff asked.

"I haven't seen him properly since the beginning of August, he had a lot of work during the summer so we didn't get much time to just be together, so it'll just be nice to have that, you know?" Justin said as they all buckled in and Kurt pulled out of the car park, following the small convoy of cars in front of him to their destination for the day.

"Yeah, it must be hard when you can't be close to someone you love like that." Blaine said sympathetically.

"It sucks, that's for sure." Justin nodded and Jeff and Nick both smiled at him.

"Well we finally get to meet him, plus we can have our pictures taken," Jeff said before lowering his voice and pouting, "I'm ready for my close up." He said and the car burst out with laughter.

"Oh Jeff, what are we going to do with you?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"Love me?" Jeff offered opening his eyes wide and pouting.

"Ha" Kurt laughed, "Blaine pulls off that look better, he looks like a kicked puppy when he does it."

"That's not fair; you're dating him so you're biased." Jeff protested, there little discussion lasted for the rest of the trip with the other three throwing in their own comments as they pulled up to the warehouse where they were meeting Brian, Brian's company owned it and it was used usually just for photo-shoots.

"Here we are guys." Justin called as everyone got out of the cars; Kurt took a moment to get Kaleo out of the car, the dog, shook himself out to wake himself up and looked around eagerly.

"Come on, he'll either already be here or he'll be here soon." Justin assured.

They all entered the huge building, which, despite the exterior or just an empty warehouse, was furnished like a studio, different sets were located in the huge space and everyone was pleasantly surprised.

They were all shocked at hearing the shout as Justin ran off towards someone they hadn't noticed before he was a tall, lean brunette and he smiled as Justin essentially launched himself at him and squeezed.

"Hey sunshine, did you miss me?" he asked and his own arm wrapped around the blonde pulling him even closer.

"Of course I did you colossal moron." Justin said into his chest, as the other came over to them and finally got a proper look at the man who had stolen their friend's heart.

"So everyone this is Brian, Brian, these are my friends, from left to right we have; Luke, Kynan, Tory, Ryan, Tyler, Addison, Thad, Flint, Jeff, Nick, David, Wes, Blaine and Kurt. Oh and Kurt's dog Kaleo." Justin introduced pointing to them each in turn.

"Nice to meet you all." Brian said politely and they could all see now he had hazel eyes, he was very trim and fit and his hair was messy like he'd just gotten out of bed and Kurt knew that a style that looked so effortless had probably taken him quite a while.

The guys all greeted him laughing at Justin's reluctance to let go of him for more than a moment as if he was going to disappear if Justin's hands weren't keeping him there.

"So who's hungry, then we can get to know each other a bit, or you'll all gang up and interrogate me." Brian quipped with a sarcastic lilt to his smooth voice.

The discussion flowed easily around the, admittedly, enormous table, all of them could sit around it comfortably and Brian said it was for this exact reason, well usually for the crew and all the people involved in whichever photo-shoots, so that they could sit down and eat comfortably, well except some of the anorexic models that sometimes ended up in his campaigns, but he hated them, he didn't think it was a good image for people to aspire to be like.

"So Justin tells me some of you guys are in your schools show choir, you any good?" Brian asked.

"Well we could sing a little something, it won't be as good as usual because we aren't all here to do the 8 part harmonies, unless you have a guitar or a piano stashed in here, then Kurt or Blaine could play accompaniment." Wes said very profession manner spilling forth.

"We have a guitar," Brian offered and Blaine ran off to retrieve it.

"What do you guys want to sing?" he asked tuning the guitar.

"I'll be, we can sing that with those of us who are here." David said with murmurs of agreement from his other council members Thad and Wes.

Blaine began strumming slowly, plucking the notes deliberately as the others sang the counterpoints, till Flint began singing, his voice was husky and the accent that he'd long since lost while speaking came out, just a hint of a southern lilt.

"The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth." He sang before joining in the backing and Thad taking over for the next part, leaning his head briefly on the tall blonde's shoulder.<p>

"Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." His voice was a bit richer than his boyfriends but no less captivating.

Kurt picked up the mantle for the chorus; his voice was a few octaves lower than normal to match the tone set by the guitar.

"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life."<p>

Wes picked up from there, his own voice a warm tenor as his voice caressed the words.

"And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive and not dead."<p>

David jumped in after that exaggerating part of it and giving Wes mock adoring looks.

"Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"

Kurt's voice picked up again to sing the chorus.

"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life."<p>

Nick's voice, cut through Kurt's own and he put his own spin on the next set of lyrics his voice raw and real. His voice holding onto that last note.

"And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said"<p>

Blaine joined Kurt in singing the chorus, their voices melding wonderfully, Kurt going up an octave to properly counterpoint Blaine's lower pitch.

"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life."<p>

Jeff belted out some of the lyrics after they had finished.

"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your..."<p>

All of the boys let their voices meld and Blaine's hands temporarily stilled on the guitar as their voices melded together into a rich cacophony of sound.

"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<p>

The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life." They finished, Blaine briefly flourishing on the guitar as the rest of the rooms occupants applauded loudly, or in Kaleo's case, barking loudly.<p>

"Well, that showed me didn't it?" Brian said with a laugh.

"Well we are very good, Blaine's the main soloist for the warblers, but all these guys get to sing occasionally, Kurt is sort of second soloist plus one of the key members, since it's an all-male choir having a countertenor is invaluable." Wes said with a shrug.

"Well call me a countertenor or a male soprano, since technically I can hit all the notes a female soprano can, plus a few more, I can hit a high A over C." Kurt said proudly.

"Your lower range is nothing to gloss over either Kurtie, it's very impressive." Jeff complimented.

Kurt wrinkled his nose slightly at the name, but he was used to it, most of the guys had names for him, like Flint liked to call him Pixie as a term of endearment, Kurt rather liked it since he had nicknames for everyone too, including the secret ones on his phone.

"Yeah well, I like to surprise people." Kurt said.

They chatted for a while longer as they ate, Blaine kept putting little things on Kurt's plate and Kurt pretended he didn't see him do it, but he ate it anyway to indulge him, he was still trying to put the weight on after all and he was creeping up slowly, it was taking longer than he, Blaine, his dad and his doctor really wanted, but he was going in the right direction and that is what mattered.

As they finished their food they turned to the offer Brian had made. "So you guys all okay with doing a bit of modelling?" he asked, they had all gotten permission forms, which were almost a mile long, or they seemed to be. That had been read over and signed by their parents, or in some cases someone else had checked them then the parents had signed them and faxed them back to Brian.

"As long as we don't have to like hold really uncomfortable poses I think we'll be fine." Kynan said with a joking voice.

"Trust me, unless you're a trained gymnast I won't be asking you to do the splits for me." Brian assured them as he moved them over to a plain white backdrop.

He started with single shots and each of the boys watched as each of the others were posed and photographed, Brian did full body shots to start with before he declared he was moving into close ups.

Kurt waited for his turn and sat on the chair crossing his legs and leaning back, he tensed slightly as Brian turned his face slightly to catch the light better, but he soon relaxed before they moved onto pair and group shots, Kurt really liked when he was posing with Blaine, arms wrapped around his boyfriends shoulders as Blaine's arms were wrapped around his waist their faces mere inches apart.

…

"So I'd say we had a very successful day with this." Brian said as he connected his laptop to a projector and they all went through the photos, all of the boys were very photogenic, but for different reasons.

Thad had sincerity to him, his face was very open and expressive along with his body language, his first few photos were tense and uncomfortable, but as soon as he'd gotten comfortable and just started moving around his photos were amazing.

Nick on the other hand had intensity to him, everything he'd done was so controlled, which was not something people usually associated with the teen, but he liked to have some semblance of control and the look in his eyes on every photo showed that.

Jeff had a more relaxed look, his face and body just pliable and malleable, ready to be moved into whatever position necessary.

Tyler had sophistication about him, having donned his glasses, which accentuated his eyes and high cheek bones making him look very much the dapper young man he was.

Luke, although the shortest, had a presence about him, he was very deliberate and held himself accordingly which was very attention grabbing.

Wes, looked rather like a pair of twins from one photo to the next, somewhere between the fun loving Wes who was usually found trying to prank half of his fellow warblers and the strict, rule following Wes who ruled the warblers with a stern hand, it was a very blatant contrast.

David had a refined quality, not in a stand offish way but he looked the epitome of professional young man, except in a couple of photo's when Brian had managed to capture his manic grin.

Ryan had a haughty look to him, which was funny because he wasn't like that at all; you could never find a more down to earth guy, but apparently, his photo's look down on everyone.

Kynan, was honestly sexy, he had a way of posing for the camera which gave him a factor of sexy which was something he'd obviously been born with and not learned, he said his dad was the same way.

Flint looked delicious in most of the gay guys eyes, his body looked even more toned and muscular under the studio lights than it did normally, the fact he'd flexed a bit had helped.

Blaine looked absolutely smoking, he'd allowed Kurt to mess up his hair and had released himself from his dapper shackles and been the happy relaxed Blaine that Kurt adored, his photo all had his wide smile and beautiful hazel eyes in sharp focus.

Justin looked rather angelic, his blonde hair and bright blue eyes just made him look like a cherub or something, he had a very good eye himself and was able to position himself well for photos.

Tory had not taken it seriously at all and had been doing some rather dangerous stunts as his photos were taken, especially since he isn't really flexible and tried to emulate both David and Kurt's back flipping talents.

Addison had a very sensual look, maybe it was because of how comfortable he was with himself that he could just put himself into a position which looked somewhat awkward and didn't feel the slightest bit of embarrassment.

Kurt had looked almost elfin in his shots, the lights had caught his hair and he looked like he had a halo, added to his slightly pouty lips and large expressive eyes he looked like he was crafted not born.

…

Author's note 2 –So please tell me who you want to do some modelling work, can be more than 1 and it won't be in detail really, it'll just come up at some point. Please R & R x

Song – I'll be by the Goo Goo Dolls


	50. This is Halloween

Chapter 42

This is Halloween

…

Author's note – Once again the song isn't technically from a musical, but I like to think of it as a musical, the wonderful nightmare before Christmas.

Special thanks to; Phictionmaker7, Kathilinette, Lovefremione, dreamer 3097, krynny, Nija Assasian, HinaLuvLuvChan, Rosie Jade Kirk-McCoy and an extra little thanks to CheecaRose for the brave little note in her review. x

I actually wanted to clear something up, something someone sent me a pm about, I won't say who because I'm not sure they'd appreciate it. But I have never been raped, I have been mugged, well he attempted to mug me and I kicked him in the balls. But my close friend in school was and having spent 3 years with her I realized that sometimes you really just need to snap, so Kurt is kind of like her in a way. So I just wanted to explain it a bit.

Also my fic recommendation of the week is one I've recently read and I am loving it so far and it's - It's Not What You Know, It's Who You Know by Windrider1967, also if you want something that's pretty much just smut then I'd suggest A bit of a slut by Bedessica. Or if you have never read Dalton by CP coulter I suggest you take a weekend off and read it in it's entirety. Anyway, that's enough plugs for this week. Love you all x

…

Kurt had to smile, Halloween was upon them and he and Kynan were getting dressed in Kurt's room, where they wouldn't be seen before they were ready. Kaleo laid in the corner a look of disinterest on his face as Kynan struggled to get the top part of his costume to hang right on his frame.

"I told you, put the underwear on first, then fiddle with it, it'll hardly hang right when you have it all on if you fiddle with it now." Kurt said shimmying into his own costume.

"I know I'm just wondering if it was a good idea to do this, I mean look at me!" Kynan said showing off his costume.

"You look good, just be careful in those shoes." Kurt said as he pushed the other teen to sit before tackling his hair.

…

Blaine straightened his long coat, Kurt had convinced him to dress up like Sherlock Holmes, he had no clue why, but here he was in a long coat and a deer stalker waiting for his boyfriend to make his grand entrance.

He was standing with the rest of their friends, his hands fiddling with the pipe he had to authenticate his costume. He stood next to Wes, who was dressed as a pirate; he just didn't look as good as Johnny Depp did though. Not that he'd tell him that, Wes thought he pulled it off rather well.

David was a cowboy, Stetson pulled low over his brow and a plastic gun in the holster at his hip. Jeff dressed as Robin Hood and Nick dressed as the 10th Doctor from doctor who was with them, the rest were mingling and laughing as the music played loudly.

"So did either of them let it slip?" Jeff asked, referring to the costumes of their two missing companions.

"Nope, but I'm sure it'll be something spectacular." David said and Blaine nodded in agreement.

Thompson had been dressed up to look rather like the haunted mansion at Disney world, with fake cob webs and tomb stones and even an old organ had been moved in by a couple of the older boys, strictly for decoration since none of the boys here could play.

"Well let's see how they did, I think they're coming now." Jeff said catching a flash of something at the top of the stairs and his jaw dropped, the others turned and looked where he was looking and Blaine could feel his own jaw unhinge and drop to the floor.

Kurt and Kynan were descending the stairs gracefully, both in high heels, although Kurt's were at least 2 inches bigger than Kynan's.

"Damn." Blaine said to himself as Kurt came closer, he was wearing a light blue corset with a dark blue pattern and ribbing in it, a pair of hot pant style shorts in the same dark blue and a light blue bustle skirt which fell just below his knees at the back, his boots, which were black with silver detailing came up to his knees and he had on fishnet stockings, he'd put a long brunnetee wig on and curled it so the hair fell in ringlettes and topped the whole ensemble off with a dark blue velvet top hat with a light blue ribbon around it.

"Hello there." Kurt said as he stopped in front of Blaine a flush decorating his cheeks and Blaine at last noticed the false lashes that framed Kurt's beautiful eyes, light blue feathers attatched to the ends of them.

"Holy hell Kurt!" Nick exclaimed stepping up and admiring the way the corset shoed off Kurt's tiny waist and how his legs seemed to be twice as long between the shorts and the boys.

"Why thank you Nicky, how do I and my companion meet your expectations?" Kurt asked presenting Kynan to the group, he was dressed in a sequinned flapper dress, white fishnets, low heeled boots, a shimmery shawl draped over his shoulders and they'd gone whole hog on his makeup and the blonde wig he had on.

"Well don't you two look absolutely stunning." Jeff complimented, they hadn't noticed the attention being showered on them as everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch the interaction. The rest of their friends had drifted over from where that had been spread around the room, talking to the other boys.

Ryan was the first to reach them, dressed in steampunk attire, his deep red parliament jacket was buttoned over a t-shirt depicting an old blimp, with tight black Victorian coach pants, knee high boots covered in buckles and straps and he'd accessorized to the max with a penny farthing patterned tie, a broach of a cog flight wings, a cane that looked rather like a gun and a pair of flight goggles resting on his chest.

"Damn guys, so glad I didn't try and show off my legs, you have the better ones." Ryan quipped as Thad, dressed like Giles from buffy, tweed and all, and Flint dressed as a Templar knight got to them.

"So this is why you wouldn't tell us what you were going to dress as." Flint said.

"Well it's always good to have fun with it and I so wasn't going to let Kynan be the only one in drag." Kurt said and Kynan laughed at that.

"Kurt I'm in drag cos my dad's doing la cage aux follies at the minute, he's doing 8 shows a week in drag." Kynan laughed.

"Yes and I thought I'd have some fun too, after all I do like to experiment with female clothing, why not try a costume that is both flattering and beautiful?" Kurt asked and Blaine couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's corset enhanced waist and kissed him deeply, their tongues duelling for dominance, which Kurt quickly allowed Blaine to have.

"You look beautiful." Blaine said against Kurt's lips, looking deep into Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes and brushing the wigs hair back out of Kurt's face and smiling as the feather decorated eye lashes fluttered against his cheeks.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kurt replied with a sweet demure tone.

"Well anyone could see that you look great, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a woman." David offered.

"Except for the obvious." Kurt said gesturing to his distinctively flat chest.

"No falsies?" Jeff asked prodding Kynan's fake breasts with interest.

"No I tried a pair and they were really uncomfortable in a corset, so I've foregone them." Kurt said.

"Yeah, not the most comfortable things, neither is this bra." Kynan said trying to get the straps to stop digging into his shoulders.

"Hence, why I avoided it." Kurt said with a grin.

"So may I have this dance?" Blaine asked as the song changed to chasing cars by snow patrol.

"Yes, yes you may." Kurt replied taking Blaine's hand and the shorter teen led them to a section which had been declared the 'dance floor' earlier.

"We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own

We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel

Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads

I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" Blaine sang along as he held Kurt close, one hand on that tiny waist, the other holding Kurt's hand tight and he had to smile at the other teen.

"You really do look incredible." Blaine said, people had been allowed to bring dates to the party, but few had, Ashley had told Wes she had her own party at Crawford and that she'd be round during the week instead.

"Well you look positively spiffing old boy." Kurt said in a very overdone cockney accent as they both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

"So any other little surprises tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Well I wanted to sing that piece we've been working on if you'd be so kind as to accompany me later?" Kurt asked resting his head against Blaine's shoulder, his breath tickling the other boys neck.

"But of course I will, it's always a pleasure to accompany you." Blaine said with a sort of half smirk.

Kurt laughed and lightly slapped his shoulder. Looking at the rest of their friends and seeing what they were doing.

Tyler, in RAF dress uniform was jokingly dancing with Luke, who was dressed as a doctor with a long white coat and a stethoscope.

Nick and Jeff were spinning each other around with enthusiasm and drawing good natured laughs from some of the other boys in the dorm.

Tory, who looked every inch the mad scientist and Addison, who was unmistakably James Bond, martini and all were laughing along with Wes and David, the others seemed to have scattered but Kurt caught sight of Flint and Thad also dancing, well, more like stood close together and shuffling their feet, both boys weren't really big dancers, nor were they particularly skilled in that area, no matter how much the others tried to teach them.

"Having fun?" Blaine asked.

"Better than last year, i get to dance with my wonderful boyfriend this year. Last year I was still in a wheelchair and terrified of just about everyone here." Kurt replied.

"What a difference a year makes right?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Oh, some people have no idea. I can't imagine anything but this now, you and me, our friends, everything is so much better now than it ever was before, after my attack, I couldn't imagine ever being close to another person again, but being here, it's like being in a fairy tale sometimes, except I get to wake up every morning and realize that this is real." Kurt said and the pair smiled and danced contently as the music and other boys moved around them.

The pair moved off the dance floor and sat in one of the free couches, Kurt had to sit a bit differently to normal since the bustle he was wearing wasn't really made for sitting in.

"So want me to go get my guitar now?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds good, I'll get myself sorted and try and get the music turned off." Kurt said as Blaine quickly hopped over the back of the couch and bounded up the stairs, his long coat flying behind him like a cloak.

Justin, who was sat close to Kurt, wandered over as Blaine left, "what was that about?" Justin asked, he'd decided to be comfortable for the evening and he'd come as Arthur Dent, in pin striped pj's a dressing gown, slippers and a towel in his hand.

"Oh Blaine and I are going to kind of steal the show a little." Kurt said.

"Well you've already done that, after all that costume is rather attention grabbing." Justin motioned to Kurt's costume.

"Well I have to make an impression don't i?" Kurt asked with a laugh, "Hey Justin, think you can turn the music off for a few minutes, Blaine and I have been working on something and kind of wanted to try it out?"

"Sure, just wave to me when you need it done and I'll do my best." Justin offered as he stood up and waved to Kurt as he moved over near the sound system.

Blaine, with his trusty acoustic guitar, sat down next to Kurt not long after and the pair silently agreed to let the current song finish before he had Justin cut the music.

Luckily they managed to time it just right so that Blaine had already started playing when the music went off so it looked like he'd already been playing before the music had 'mysteriously' stopped.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and the pair began the song.

"You think I'm pretty

without any make up on,

You think I'm funny

when I tell the punchline wrong,

I know you get me

so I let my walls come down,

There up than there down

Your so hypnotising,

Could you be devil,

could you be an angel?

Yeah, you get me

So I let my walls come down

Your going to leave them falling down

Let's go all the way tonight

And do it all again

We can dance until we die

And so it all again

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

And ignite the light

Take me, t-t-take me

And let it shine

Cos baby you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst,

We'll be saying 'oh,oh,oh!'

We won't ever look back

Won't ever look back

We drove to calli

And got drunk on the beach,

Got a motel

And built a fort out of sheets

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down,

There up and the down,

Your touch magnetizing,

Feels like I am floating,

Leave my body glowing.

Yeah, you get me,

So I let my walls come down,

You're gonna leave em fallin down.

Lets go all the way tonight

And do it all again

We can dance until we die

And do it all again

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

And ignite the light,

Take me, t-t-take me

And let it shine,

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on let your colours burst

We'll be saying'oh,oh,oh'

We won't ever look back

Won't ever look back

We won't ever look back

Let's go all the way tonight" they kept eye contact for the whole of the slow medley smiling as the world ceased to exist around them as they let themselves drown in their partners eyes, barely blinking as the hall erupted in applause. The only thing in the world at that moment was each other.

…

Songs – Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and Katy Perry Medley sang by Olivia Noelle, check it out on youtube, just type in Katy Perry medley and it'll come up. It's by KurtHugoSchneider.

Hope you liked it, so please R and R x


	51. Happily Ever After

Chapter 43

Happily Ever After

…

Author's note – So I've been a little under the weather writing this chapter, in fact I ended up writing more than half of it in one day while laid in bed with a pounding headache, so hopefully it's as good as I'd like to think it is.

Thanks to; tioga ane-chan, CheecaRose, Krynny, HinaLuvLuvChan, Phictionmaker7, glistening moon, Lovefremione, dreamer 3097 and Nija Assasian for their sweet reviews.

Anyway, please enjoy and review ^_^ x

…

McKinley High's glee club had been very loud since their defeat at regionals, it was only by the skin of their teeth that the club hadn't been shut down by the principal, who said that the club had to perform at all the schools events in return, this included singing at prom.

The kids weren't any better off, their was a rift within the ranks, most sat on one side of the room and the others sat as far away from them as possible.

Rory, when he'd started, had immediately joined Brittany's camp, mostly because he was currently living with her family and didn't want a rift in the house that was putting him up. But he had yet to meet the guys in question who had caused the rift in the group, although according to Sam, who he had already become quite close to, it was a long time in coming anyway and the whole warbler's thing just exacerbated it.

The pro-warblers gang were sat in an empty classroom, trying to avoid the other 4, who had seemed to become more bitter and angry about it.

"So we're meeting them at the weekend at the Westerville Mall, then we're heading back to Dalton for a bit of a relax. You'll like it Rory, one of the guys there is Irish, you can lament about your fatherland." Santana said without any sarcasm, she was genuinely trying to like Rory, he was a sweet kid, he just had to learn about how everything worked over here in the states.

"That could be nice, find someone who can actually understand everything I'm saying." Rory said, a few people at the school either completely misunderstood him due to his accent or they just deliberately did it, he wasn't sure which.

"Yeah, they're nice guys, we think you'll get along, but did they say why we were supposed to meet them at the mall first?" Tina asked leaning back against Mike and the boy put his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close as they spoke.

"Something about a bit of a show they are going to put on." Matt said, they'd all been in contact with the Dalton boys quite regularly and had slowly becoming good friends.

"Well we'll have to enjoy and see what they bring." Puck said and the others agreed.

…

Kurt was laid on his bed, his legs in the air and crossed at the ankles, he was trying to think of what he could give Blaine for Christmas and their 1st year anniversary was coming up and he wanted to make it all special, they were spending Christmas in New York and he knew they'd be alone, well for the most part.

It was just their friends and if Kurt asked them to give the pair some privacy they'd give it to them without question, maybe not without a bit of light teasing, but they wouldn't make a huge deal out of it.

He'd been debating endlessly, he knew Blaine would do something really romantic with a big gesture or something, he claimed he was bad at romance, but Kurt had never found a single word of it true, he'd always found Blaine to be a true romantic. He constantly surprised Kurt, be it with flowers, tiger lilies being one of his signatures, he said they were beautiful and exotic, just like Kurt.

To romantic little poems left in his bag and chocolates with his coffee. Oh yes, Blaine Anderson was a true romantic and sometimes Kurt felt like he couldn't compete. But how he loved him, he wanted it all with Blaine, he wanted to be able to go home after a long day at work and cuddle up on the couch with him, wanted them to share meals together always.

Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts, there was time to day dream about all of that later, right now he needed to think. Little did he know, Blaine was doing some thinking of his own.

…

Blaine hadn't told anyone where he was going; well he'd told them he was going out, on the pretence of getting Kurt an anniversary gift. Which is what he was doing, he just didn't tell them he was going to see Kurt's dad first. Well after he'd called his brother that is.

He'd pulled over into a drive in restaurant and pulled his phone from his pocket, thinking for a moment before he clicked on his contacts and found his older brother, Cooper's number and hitting call.

He held the phone to his ear as it rang and heard as it was picked up on the other end. Blaine and his brother were very close, after Blaine's attack at his last school, Cooper had gone all out in trying to protect his baby brother and Blaine had called him when he'd asked Kurt out to tell his brother the news.

Now Kurt hadn't met Cooper yet, but Blaine hoped to change that. He smiled as he heard his brother's greeting.

"You could liven up your greeting Coop." he said with a chuckle after Cooper's rather bland 'hello'.

"Blainers, how is my baby brother doing?" Cooper asked and Blaine could hear a door closing in the background so obviously he'd gone into a different room.

"I'm good Cooper, just wondered if you'd be making it back to Ohio any time before Christmas?" Blaine asked.

"Well yeah, I was going to call you tomorrow, I'm going to be in town next week and wondered if you wanted to get together?" Cooper said, his voice was warm and Blaine smiled, he truly loved his big brother.

"Absolutely, I want you to meet Kurt; I'm going to talk to his dad actually." Blaine told him.

"Oh really? Why?" Cooper asked intrigued, he took a genuine interest in his sibling's life.

"I kind of wanted to ask his dad's permission to propose, I mean I'm not sure I'm going to do it soon, but I just wanted to ask, because I've been thinking about it a lot lately." Blaine admitted.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised, you practically worship that boy, I can't wait to meet him." Cooper said.

"You don't think I'm crazy, for wanting to propose so soon?" Blaine asked, resting his hand against the steering wheel.

"Blaine, you two are already co-dependent and I don't know about Kurt, but every time you talk about him, it's like you come alive, your just so happy and enthusiastic. I haven't seen you like that in a long time and I for one, am so glad you've found someone you can be yourself with, someone who makes you happy and who makes you want to be a better person. That's all that matters Blaine, age is nothing, I mean come on, some people could be married for 50 years and still not even be close to what you 2 have. So no Blaine, I don't think you're crazy, I just think you're in love." Cooper replied and Blaine sniffled slightly reaching up to wipe away the few tears that had escaped during his brothers heart felt speech.

"Well, I can't wait for you to meet him then, can we get together while you're in town, maybe Kurt and I could cook something and you can meet at Dalton?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, but why Dalton?" Cooper asked.

"Well Kurt hasn't met any of the family yet and I don't want him to be completely out of his depth, I just think he'll be a bit more comfortable at Dalton rather than say at a very expensive restaurant." Blaine said.

"Sounds good to me. So I'll call you when I get in, I'll just drop my stuff at the hotel and then I'll come on up." Cooper said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the gate; security has been beefed up recently due to a few incidents, so they don't let people on campus without ID." Blaine said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then baby bro; we'll talk more when I come round alright?" Cooper asked.

"Fantastic, now I had better get to Burt's before it gets to dark and Kurt begins to wonder where I am." Blaine said.

"Well I'll call you, take care alright kid, love you." Cooper said.

"Love you too bro, see you soon." Blaine said and they both hung up, Blaine tapped his chin with his phone for a moment before putting it on the passenger seat and pulling back onto the freeway on his way to go see his boyfriends father.

…

The drive to Kurt's house was an uneventful one and Blaine spent his time thinking, thinking of that boy he loved, the boy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He pulled up in front of the house and turned off his engine, hopping out of the car and locking it with a quick click of the key ring before he headed for the door, he knocked nervously.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Burt asked as he opened the door to admit the small teen.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something and I didn't want anyone to overhear. You know that we gossip at school, I dare say we're worse than most girls, except without the supposed pregnancies and stuff." Blaine said with a slight chuckle and Burt chucked too, a good sign.

They went into the kitchen and Burt got his son's boyfriend a drink of water as well as one for himself. He sat at the table opposite Blaine. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well, the thing is, I know Kurt and I haven't been together long, but to be honest Burt, I can't see spending my life with anyone else. He just, makes everything brighter, you know. It's like the world lights up when he's happy and all I want to do is to make him that happy for the rest of my life, I want to be able to wake up next to him, kiss him when I get home from work and spend hours at night just watching TV together. As I said I know we haven't been dating long and I know we're young, but I wanted to ask you," Blaine paused for a moment and took a deep breath looking Burt right in the eye as he spoke. "I wanted to ask your permission to propose to Kurt." Blaine finished and he took a shuddery little breath and a huge gulp of water.

Burt looked at the boy, no young man, opposite. "Blaine, I'll be honest with you, after Kurt's attack, I didn't think he'd ever get close to someone again. I mean, he wouldn't even let me near him for a while and that, more than anything absolutely terrified me. Thinking of my baby boy, that little piece of me and Elizabeth, spending the rest of his life scared and alone. It almost broke me kid." Burt felt his throat constrict at the memories, but he cleared his throat.

"But seeing you and him, seeing you touching my son and him being so happy, so accepting of it all, that gave me hope again Blaine. Now I'll be honest, originally I didn't like you, I thought that Kurt hadn't told you what happened and that you were just going to see him as a conquest, I know that's what half of my old girlfriends were and I'm not proud of it kid. But when you told me that Kurt had told you he was raped and that you were still willing to try, even though you could barely hold his hand at that point. I completely re-evaluated you."

Burt took a sip of water. "So Blaine I'll be as honest with you, do I think your young, yes I do, do I think it's too soon, maybe, after all it'll only have been a year. But if you asked me, if I believe you and he could spend the rest of your lives, happy and together, yes I do. You just seem to complete each other and it's something I'm humbled by every time I see it. So Blaine, I trust you with the most important thing in my life, my son and you have my permission to ask him." Burt finished and he watched as Blaine's eyes became very teary before the teen got out of his seat and hugged the older man who was more like a father figure than his own father.

"Thank you Burt, I promise you, I will always love Kurt and I'll always look after him." Blaine said his voice conveying his happy tears.

Burt hugged the teen, "I know you will, that's why I'm giving my permission." He said and the pair shared a moment of love for that one person responsible for that moment, Kurt.

…

Author's note 2 – So what did you guys think, I know Cooper isn't in the show yet, but he will be after the hiatus and I kind of wanted some of Blaine's family in here. Also I had to write Rory at least once today.

Only other thing, there was a warbler called Rory before the character was introduced on the show, so the warbler has now been changed to Roy.

Anyway please read and review

Love you guys x


	52. Dancing Queen

Chapter 44

Dancing Queen

…

Author's note – So thank you all for the support, this took more effort to write then I thought because my external hard drive, with 500GB of data, died, I lost almost everything and am devastated because now I have to hunt for what I can replace and accept that the click of death from the thing isn't mocking me. On a personal note, I lost 2 and a half pounds this week which takes me up to 1 stone and 2 pounds off ^_^.

Thanks to; Nija Assasian, Aunthay, Dreamer 3097, Lovefremione, Purplehonor, Crazy4remi, bigoceansmallboat, CheecaRose, Krynny, Tioga ane-chan, HinaLuvLuvChan, Phictionmaker7 and Yesiamstrangegetoverit for the lovely reviews, thanks guys ^_^ x

Now recommendation of the week is a great fic by, if you like QAF you'll like it, it's called Lima meets Liberty and it's an x-over and it's beautifully written by Windrider1967.

The other fic this week is called The Marks Of A Master by yaoilover1013, it's a sweet Klaine and Niff fic and is well worth a read.

…

The new directions, without the 'troublemakers' as they had been deemed, were parking at Westerville mall, they had to take 2 cars and a truck to get them all there. It wasn't easy to coordinate travel for 9 teenagers, 1 of whom was in a wheelchair, but they'd managed, Puck had driven with Artie in his pickup, the chair however was in the back of Santana's car since it had a big enough trunk and wouldn't fly out if she went fast like they feared it would in the bed of Puck's truck.

As they all got out and sorted themselves out from the 2 hour journey, which had left a couple of them rumpled and a few, namely Sam, slightly embarrassed the were continuing the conversation they had been having.

"I'm telling you trouty mouth, that Addison guy so wants to get it on with you." Santana piped up and Sam flushed bright red.

"Santana!" he yelped.

"What, he's good looking, you're good looking, you boys get it on and I want to video it. That being said I want to video all of those prep boys macking on each other." She said as the walked towards the entrance.

The mall in Westerville was much bigger than the ones near Lima, which didn't really warrant it's own mall, it was located 30 miles away in a slightly bigger town.

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" Tina asked as she and Mike linked arms, Matt on Mike's other side, while Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and Puck took the handles of Arties chair.

"Kurt said to wait in front of a store on the first floor and he gave me a time, so I think we'll get a show no matter what it is. That's why I brought my camcorder." Santana said pulling the sleek little camera from her shoulder bag as the others followed her into the huge mall.

The mall sprawled out before them and they had to look at the store locator to find where they wanted to be, luckily they came early and it looked like there was a little juice bar next to where Kurt had said, so they decided to go and get something to drink while they waited for the designated time.

…

"So what do we think is going on?" Matt asked, he'd been talking a lot more and it seemed hanging out with the Dalton boys had brought him more out of his shell in a few weeks than Mike had managed in years.

"Something big, they wouldn't ask us to come here if it were something trivial, not with all the secrecy anyway." Mike replied as they all sipped on their juices and smoothies.

"Well looks like we're about to find out." Santana said getting her camera out and pointing it to the opening on the lower level.

…

The warblers pulled up to the mall, they had decided to come in their cars and in stages so as it looked less like a gang, the girls had already been there most of the morning and were just hanging out till ShowTime.

"So we all set?" Wes asked as they walked towards the mall, Kurt had made sure to put Kaleo's little service dog coat on so he could take him inside, Justin had arrived early with Tyler to record it all and look after Kurt's dog during the 'show' they had the permission of the malls managers and it was agreed that the Hawks would do a solo performance first before the warblers joined in for a further 2 songs.

"All set." Jeff replied and the boys shared a smile as they went inside.

…

Santana trained her camera on the girls who had moved into the centre of the floor and were talking, she could see the looks exchanged as other girls and boys the same age exchanged looks, what she wasn't expecting was for music to begin pouring from the speakers as she spotted Kurt striding towards the girls.

…

The beat kicked in and Kurt turned as the rest of the team formed behind him.

"Baby baby we're on the rocket,

Venus and Mars now,

Can't be apart now.

Baby baby put me in your pocket,

we're on a mission,

get in position." The whole squad did synchronized moves, mostly arm work to start with lots of quick dynamic poses before the leg work came in, which gave them all a fluidity as they moved round each other and people stopped to watch.

"Put the plug in the socket, give me all your power,

when you turn it on i can go for hours,

hit the switch push the button,

baby then you'll see,

we can have it all baby you and me." The movements were decidedly much like the music video, they'd decided that would be more effective and would concentrate their cheerleading tricks in the chorus.

"Kiss the stars tonight,

you and me, oh we will,

write our name in lights,

then we'll see,

we're in love tonight,

love tonight,

we're in love tonight.

Love tonight,

love tonight,

we're in love tonight." As Ashley took over the song Kurt moved between two of the other males on the squad Lawrence and James, Dawn was behind him as the back spot and she and the two boys hefted him into a full extension before throwing him up into a backflip, which was so high he and the two girls who were copying him went through the gap between levels before being cradled by their bases and back spots.

Kurt got up and moved forwards to take the verse as the moves once again echoed the music video's dance moves.

"Baby, baby were on a rocket

wherever we land,

you'll be my spaceman.

Baby, baby were supersonic

now we're together,

we'll last forever."

Dawn came up and took over her voice belting out as the others moved around her.

"Put the plug in the socket, give me all your power,

when you turn it on i can go for hours,

hit the switch push the button, baby then you'll see, we can have it all baby you and me."

Ashley picked up the chorus again as the other cheerleaders split into two sides and began a series of flips, tumbles and round offs across the floor in front of her. Mixing in some elaborate gymnastic tricks and kicks.

"Kiss the stars tonight,

you and me, oh we will, write our name in lights,

then we'll see,

we're in love tonight, love tonight, we're in love tonight.

Love tonight, love tonight, we're in love tonight."

The Hawks moved off and grabbed the warblers who were hiding in the audience pulling them into the centre, Kurt took great pleasure in moving to find Blaine, grabbing the suspenders he'd decided to wear that day and pulling him back in with him as he belted out the song. Teasingly trailing a finger down his chest as he did so.

"Put the plug in the socket,

give me all your power,

when you turn it on i can go for hours,

hit the switch push the button,

baby then you'll see,

we can have it all baby you and me ."

All of them suddenly started dancing doing the recreation of the video, mostly because it was easier for the warblers to keep up, before the cheerleaders began with the more complex tricks, including Kurt's 'toss liberty lift' before being thrown up in the air in a toe touch and then cradled.

"We we we can have it all baby you and me,

we we we can have it all baby you and me.

Kiss the stars tonight, you and me, oh we will, write our name in lights,

then we'll see,

we're in love tonight, love tonight, we're in love tonight'

love tonight, love tonight, we're in love tonight." They finished with their heads down and there was applause all around them. Before the cheerleaders moved back and the Warblers took front and centre.

"There ain't no reason you and me should be alone

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)

I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight" Blaine started as the warblers harmonized, they had declined the use of music, even though the Hawks had wanted it as they were doing most of the back up dancing, the warblers had been fervently against it.

"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall far in love" Jeff belted out, his own voice a nice contrast to Blaine's as they all started dancing, it wasn't as energetic as the Hawks routine but it was still eye catching, with lots of dynamic movements and a few complex moves thrown in for flare.

"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth

Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you." The hawks joined in for the chorus, the female voices blending nicely with the normal tones of the warblers, as Wes and Kurt stepped up.

"Another shot before we kiss the other side

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight

(Alright! Alright!)

Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight

(Alright! Alright!)" they sang and the rest of the teens dance around them.

"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall far in love" David sang his voice ringing out as the crowd started getting into the song some were dancing along and others were recording on their video phones.

"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth

Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you.

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

(You, you, you...)

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)" they all belted together, the cheerleaders, including Kurt ended up in splits on the floor as they all panted for breath.

They had decided to use a song that they already knew to finish off and had decided to allow Blaine yet another reason to belt out Katy Perry, not that he needed one, except this time he wasn't serenading his boyfriend.

"There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbeque

There's a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn" he belted out and some of the younger members of the audience had started joining in, the warblers, well most of them had grabbed cheerleaders and were dancing enthusiastically, except Blaine who had grabbed hold of Kurt and Kynan and jumped up on an empty bench. The three of them were acting out the lyrics with Kurt checking his phone and Kynan ending up sprawled at their feet on the bench.

"Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop-op

Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night

Do it all again (Do it all again)

This Friday night

Do it all again"

Blaine stood in the middle of the open space and started directing the crowd to sing along to the next part as some of the cheerleaders, Kurt and David showed off their moves, ranging from no handed cartwheels to David's signature back flip.

"T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F."

The warblers all joined in for the next part.

"Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop-op

Oh-whoa-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again"

They stopped quickly and bowed deeply as the applause erupted all around them, they made as quick an exit as they could, not wanting to hang around and be mobbed by people. Kurt had texted Santana telling her to follow them back to Dalton as Blaine grabbed his hand and they laughed and smiled excitedly all the way to the parking lot.

…

Authors note 2 – So there is the flashmob, may jump forward a little after the next chapter, or it's going to take forever to get them through November lol, anyway hope you enjoyed please review.

Songs were – Kiss the stars by Pixie Lott, Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga and Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.


	53. Pins and Needles

Chapter 45

Pins and Needles

…

Author's note – So not the longest chapter today, but there is a little bit of new directions interaction going on and there will be more in later chapters.

Thanks to; dreamer 3097, bigoceansmallboat, Krynny, Nija Assasian, Phictionmaker7, Lovefremione, glistening moon, Wisegirl747, Cake34 and CheecaRose for the lovely reviews.

Fic recommendation of the week is – Left Behind and NYPD both by Nija Assasian, great fics and it's nice to read some more from you, so everyone go and enjoy those too ^_^ (Just to note, someone asked me if people ask me to promote their fics, no they don't the fic of the week is usually the fic that's had me most engrossed over the week and what I've been reading when I need a writing break.)

…

The ride back to Dalton was loud and excited, everyone was talking at a hundred miles an hour and some were making very expressive hand gestures. Blaine was driving and Kurt was riding shot gun, they saw the McKinley kids cars following along behind them.

Kurt laughed, it had felt fantastic while his blood had been pumping and he'd felt all those admiring gazes, he couldn't have asked for it to go any better, he couldn't believe how empowered he'd felt as well as how relieved he'd felt to be there with Blaine, he knew that no matter what his boyfriend would protect him to the best of his abilities and it was a very nice thing in his mind.

…

They pulled up at Dalton and one of the other cars stopped to allow the McKinley kids in with the help of the security guard. Blaine however pulled up to Thompson, parking expertly and laughing as the other boys in the car cheered and clambered out, almost falling over themselves to get out and Kurt went round and let Kaleo out of the back grabbing his leash and leading the dog in as he linked elbows with Blaine.

"So, how did that feel? You nearly gave me a heart attack when they threw you up like that." Blaine said with a smile.

"Well I've been thrown higher, joys of weighing less than half the girls on the squad. But it was fun, I could see everyone on the upper level who was watching and I tell you, to be suddenly eye to eye with people who were looking down on you before is always a rush, it's better than when people are in stands though, what about you then Mr Soloist?" Kurt asked with a smile himself.

"It's always fun to belt out the works of Ms Perry, so I had a great time and it went down well, just wish I'd recorded the whole thing, because I'm not sure how you managed to do all those stunt's in jeans that tight." Blaine said putting a hand over Kurt's back pocket, not convinced he could get his hand in it since the denim looked like it was painted on, not that he was complaining mind, there was a reason he had been walking slightly behind Kurt for most of the day after all.

"Oh yes Perry and Gaga, our argument will never end, but at least we got to do both." Kurt said as they entered the building, Blaine holding the door open and letting Kurt and Kaleo in first as he saw some cars pulling into the parking lot.

"Come on; let's go get comfy, I have an urge to cuddle with you on a couch upstairs." Blaine said waggling his eye brows and Kurt chortled happily.

"I'm all for cuddling; it's been a busy few days trying to get everything up to standard." Kurt said, it was true, Hawks had been somewhere between torture and full out hell, they had worked themselves to near exhaustion for days trying to incorporate the Warblers and their limited dancing skills into their own troupe of professional gymnasts, although Kurt refused to call himself that even though he was one and could even get his leg behind his head now, something he'd been trying to do for a while because it meant he'd surpassed his old level of flexibility before the attack.

"I was exhausted just watching you, I mean, whose idea was it to do Pixie Lott?" Blaine asked, the Hawks had chosen their own song and had gone with a very recent release.

"It was the coaches actually, we did well with the last one and she thought it would be easier to choreograph to, she was so wrong, but hey, we're all in one piece and now we can rest." Kurt said as Blaine first slumped down onto the sofa and Kurt lay back against him, cuddling into his chest and Kaleo lay at their feet, keeping an eye out.

It wasn't long till the McKinley kids they knew, plus someone who had to be Rory came in.

"Damn boys, you know how to work it." Santana announced loudly as she flopped down on a sofa with Justin and Ryan.

"Well we like to keep everyone on their toes, you must be Rory." Kurt said extending a hand to the boy and smiling brightly at him in a friendly manner.

"Yes, nice to meet you." He said and Kurt had to hold back a coo at his accent.

"Nice to have a fellow countryman around." Ryan said from across the room his own accent thickening slightly and the teens chuckled at it.

"Well if you adopt anyone Welsh, bring 'em in it'll be nice to try and talk another language with you lot around." Kynan said, he was leaning on the back of the couch directly behind Ryan, the two boys had been getting closer lately and Kurt knew it wasn't just him who had noticed it, something was happening there.

"Yeah, it's nice to hear another accent." Addison piped up, none of them knew exactly where he was from but he was from somewhere in the UK and could put on at least 4 different accents, Kurt suspected he'd moved around a lot and had adapted to all accents.

"Well there are plenty of accents around here so it's not like you're a minority, Kurt and Blaine are more in the minority because they are actually from this state." Tyler said.

"So what are all the accents in here?" Tina asked, she'd sat down on Mike's lap and the pair looked very comfortable.

"Well going round the room, Addison is from somewhere in the UK, we don't know exactly where and he says it's too complicated, Tory is from Texas although he doesn't have much of an accent anymore, Jeff is from California, Nick is from Washington State, Justin's from Pennsylvania, Kynan's a Welsh boy, Ryan's from Ireland, I'm from New York State, Luke's from Vermont, Flint's from Illinois, Thad's from Maine, David's from Michigan, Wes is from Kansas and Kurt and Blaine are from here in Ohio, most of us now live in Ohio, or as the case may be, we live here even in summer." Tyler said and the boys nodded.

"We spend most of our time outside of school together, most of us go visit our families for a couple of weeks a year and then we come right back and it's like we never left. Except Kurt, he goes home every weekend and we tend to go and stay with him and his dad, it's great." David said.

"Yeah, my dad's about at the point where he says he has a son, a son-in-law and a few adoptees." Kurt joked, he was glad his dad and his friends got on so well, it made it all worthwhile.

"Yeah, we've kind of adopted him too, he's like our go to father figure, knows us better than our own parents do." Justin said, while he and his mum were close they didn't get chance to be together much.

"Well my dad is one of a kind, he's kind of over protective papa bear and he was even worse after my attack, but he just seems to adopt people, he does it at work too, some of the guys become like kids to him, he's sort of the confidant. Just makes me glad I share his genes." Kurt said with a smile nuzzling back into Blaine's chest.

The conversations went on and on, Rory integrating himself nicely into the group and the others talking about the flash mob, Santana even showed them the video she'd recorded, but she didn't know exactly what would happen when she showed it in glee the next day.

…

Will Schuester was a patient man, or he liked to think so, but never in his life had he been so fed up by a group of students and surprisingly it wasn't the majority that were giving him the bother, it was the minority, as he'd taken to calling them in his head.

Santana had asked if she could show the group something she had recorded the day before and Will had seen no issue with that as long as it was music related. What he hadn't expected though was to witness a warbler and hawk flash mob in the middle of a busy mall in Ohio.

Nor had he been expecting the cursing from the minority side of the room, Rachel had been spitting like an angry cat as Kurt Hummel had dominated most of the first song, which was dominated with tricky cheerleading stunts and well-practiced choreography.

The whole thing hadn't gotten any better as the video went on, with Quinn, Finn and finally Mercedes making their displeasure at watching the group that beat them on the video.

It had gotten so bad that Quinn had started yelling at Santana and not even just little things, it was full on verbal warfare in there and Will was at a loss of what to do. It hadn't been till Quinn had the guts to call Santana a 'filthy carpet muncher' that punches had started to fly and Santana had a good ri9ght hook if Quinn's broken nose was anything to go by. But the blonde hadn't just sat back and taken it, she'd been clawing and swiping at Santana and landed a couple of good hits of her own, eventually Finn and Sam had managed to restrain the girls and the majority had left, telling Will that they may be back or that they may decide that glee is no longer worth putting up with people like that.

Especially after Finn had made a comment about his mom dating that 'sneaky gays' dad, or she had been on a date with him at least, she'd tried to talk to Finn and he had pretended to listen, but really he hadn't cared less, what was she going to do after all, he was her son, she wouldn't kick him out and even if she did he could go live with Rachel or something, he'd justified it to himself by saying maybe he could finally get to second base if they were together all the time.

Mercedes on the other hand had become the biggest diva known to man and was even worse than Rachel, she was constantly making demands of the group, as if she was the star and everyone owed her for breathing in the same general space as her.

Rachel, still with her electronic tag, had been screeching so loud about how 'unfair' and 'biased' everything was that even Will had wanted to gag her with a dirty sock, but being a teacher obviously he couldn't do that, he wished he could though.

He sat, contemplating for a long time after all the kids had gone home, sat in his office and tapping his pen against a blank page in his note book, trying to make a decision on whether or not he needed to talk to the fours parents and possibly for the first time in his life, he decided to man up and take someone else's advice, he picked up the phone and dialled a number.

Waiting as it rang, "hello Mrs Jones, yes my name is Will Schuester, I'm the glee director at McKinley, I need to speak to you about your daughter." He said.

…


	54. A Quiet Night at Home

Chapter 46

A Quiet Night at Home

…

Author's note – So this is a little chapter for you all, New York will be coming soon and on a personal note, I lost 3 pounds this week meaning I've lost 1 stone and 5 pounds or 19 pounds total so far in 9 weeks, hopefully it'll mean I'll be nice and slim for Florida next year. DISNEY WORLD YAY!

My thanks go to; Nija Assasian, Aunthay, Dreamer 3097, Lovefremione, CheecaRose, .Riso, Cynthiacyvon, Glistening moon and HinaLuvLuvChan for all their lovely reviews.

Fic of the week – Left Behind by Nija Assasian, yes another Nija Assasian fic, I love her fics and think other people should read them, so check it out and if you have time try reading Kurt's Gamble by The Drowned World also a good fic and worth a read. xx

…

Will Schuester shook his head, he couldn't believe it, what was with these parents, he tried to explain what had been happening but obviously he hadn't been quick enough to stop the kids from influencing their parents, that being said Quinn's mother was fully on board with her daughters hatred for the gay teenagers, Will had a few choice words about that himself and was happy to call her a 'demented harpy' he hoped someone was proud of him for that.

He sighed wearily and laid his head on his desk.

…

Never let it be said that Carole Hudson wasn't a formidable woman, she could be down right scary with the right incentive. When Will Schuester had called her she had been appalled, she hadn't raised her son that way, he was supposed to be a respectful young man. Where had she gone wrong? She kept asking herself that day after day, when had she lost sight of it all.

She'd sat down with Finn as soon as he'd come in and spent nearly 25 minutes yelling at him and him yelling back. She'd grounded him, he was banned from his gaming system, he hadn't been going out, Puck and the other boys from glee refused to associate with him, saying he was a disgrace.

She openly agreed with them, Finn was like a stranger to her, he wasn't the little boy she had raised, he was suddenly all grown up and was making some of the worst mistakes, some worse than the ones she had made in her life time.

She didn't know what to do, so she picked up the phone and called Burt Hummel.

…

November in Dalton was always the same, between the beginnings of preparation for the Christmas concert and the schools well-loved dance, which was always on a different day from Crawford's for any of the boys with girlfriends there so that they could attend both.

November was also when the exams began, the boys at Dalton were used to doing their exam's a bit earlier than the public schools, so Kurt and Blaine were busy laying in Kurt's room lying on his bed and looking over their notes for maths and physics.

Kaleo was outside with Tory and Addison who were throwing around a baseball and had asked Kurt if his dog could go out and play with them, Kurt had seen no harm in that and agreed readily.

"So the resistance of electricity…" Blaine was muttering to himself, Physics was not the curly haired teen's strong suit, neither was French to be honest, but Kurt was still trying to teach him.

"Blaine, can we take a break?" Kurt asked.

"Sure sweetie." Blaine said happily tossing his book aside as Kurt moved his own book and stretched out letting one of his hands run up and down Blaine's back as the shorter teen looked at him lovingly.

Kurt smiled back and leant in to kiss him deeply, their tongues engaging in their usual duel for dominance and Blaine quickly took control, sitting up and moving to straddle his boyfriend his hands cupping soft pale cheeks delicately.

"How did you envision us using this break?" Blaine asked waggling his eyebrows and Kurt giggled.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Kurt asked.

"I want to worship you, will you let me?" Blaine asked, even though their relationship was moving forwards, he still asked, every time and Kurt's heart swelled happily.

"Yeah, we can do that." Kurt agreed, his voice quiet.

"Just let me lock the door." Blaine said climbing off of Kurt and heading to the door, luckily the dog wasn't about; he locked the door and leant against it briefly as he turned to see his beautiful boyfriend, stretched out alluringly against the bed sheets.

"You're beautiful." Blaine said as he came back over, climbing back on top of Kurt, they'd taken to doing this to help Kurt get over his rape, it allowed him to feel comfortable in a more vulnerable position, one he knew Blaine wouldn't abuse or take for granted.

"So are you." Kurt replied allowing a hand to travel through Blaine's hair, releasing it from the gel and allowing the curls to escape.

"Well, looks like we're both lucky then." Blaine said. "Will you let me touch you, let my glide my fingers across your naked skin, touch your naked body, let my fingers breach your body, will you let me?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, please Blaine." Kurt said breathily.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck, feeling his pulse flutter against his lips. "Oh baby, I'll make it good for you." He said.

"You always do, I always feel so safe with you, I always feel like it's special and I feel so important with you." Kurt said.

"You are important Kurt, you are so very special, everything about you deserves to be cherished and loved and it is an absolute joy that you let me be that person." Blaine said.

"I can't think of anyone better." Kurt said quietly as Blaine slowly moved his hands to begin unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, exposing his pale chest slowly.

Kurt and Blaine slowly removed each other's clothes, tossing them onto the floor and kissing enthusiastically. When they were both naked Blaine pulled back to look over Kurt's body, he was always turned on when he saw Kurt taught body stretched out before him like an offering to the gods. It was humbling and empowering all at the same time.

Blaine smiled at him and coaxed him to roll over so his stomach was flush to the bed. Blaine then pulled at Kurt's hips, urging him up onto his knees.

Kurt let out a whimper. Blaine stopped, "is this alright?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, just, we haven't done this, I'm just feeling a bit exposed." Kurt said quietly.

"Well I can tell you that you look gorgeous all laid out like this. But if you're uncomfortable we can move around." Blaine said, oh how he wanted to watch as his fingers entered Kurt's body, he wanted to see his boyfriend stretched open, hole loose and gaping. He was a teenage boy after all, but he cast his wants aside and thought of Kurt and what he wanted.

"Just," Kurt started then he paused taking a deep breath, "just keep talking to me, I'm still kind of…" Kurt didn't finish the sentence and he didn't need to Blaine knew that this was something else he was trusting Blaine with, being in this position and in these circumstances was hard for Kurt.

"Hey, no pressure, if you don't want to do it this way, we can just do something different, don't force yourself if you aren't ready to." Blaine said.

"No I do, I just don't want to react badly, you know." Kurt said a bit embarrassed as he looked at Blaine over his shoulder and a flush decorated his cheeks.

"Hey, you have done so well so far, don't sell yourself short, how about, we just see how it goes, if either of us gets uncomfortable we stop, we can do something else?" Blaine enquired.

"Works for me." Kurt said after a moment and Blaine leant forward kissing his upturned lips delicately running a hand up and down Kurt's pale back. It was like a blank canvas, compared to when Kurt came and his whole body was still decorated with fading bruises and healing cuts.

Blaine kept kissing Kurt as he reached for the lube, pulling it from its place in the bedside drawer and coating his fingers thoroughly in the clear liquid. One of Kurt's hands moved to grip at Blaine's which was resting next to him and entwining their fingers as Blaine moved to kiss down the back of his neck and sliding down his spine, his lips and tongue alternating as they moved lower.

As he did that he let his finger circle Kurt's hole and was talking quietly too him as he did making sure Kurt didn't tense as he slipped his first finger inside, Kurt moaned quietly, "I still can't get over how tight you are." Blaine said quietly.

"I'll just say I do a lot of exercise and leave it at that." Kurt said pushing up so he was on his hands and knees and looking over his shoulder at Blaine.

"Well something works." Blaine said his now free hand wrapped around his cock and jerking it slowly as Kurt moaned. His fingers flexing in the sheets.

Kurt shifted slightly, so that he could move one of his hands and reached below himself to wrap his hand around his own cock, as Blaine shifted a bit further behind him and groaned as he watched his finger sliding in and out of Kurt's body, "Damn Kurt, you look so good like this." Blaine said pausing in his stroking of his cock. If he kept that up he really wouldn't last very long and he wanted to draw this out.

Kurt moaned slightly at the comment and shifted so he could rest on his elbow of his supporting arm, once again looking back at his boyfriend.

"Every time we do this I just can't believe my luck, you let me touch you in ways you won't let others, you let those walls down around me and it is just so beautiful to see, that and you are gorgeous anyway." Blaine said as he leant over Kurt's back and very carefully added a second finger which caused Kurt to suck in breath at the sudden intrusion.

"You alright?" Blaine asked.

"Fine, that was a bit sudden is all." Kurt assured him with a small smile, Kurt loved this part of their relationship, knowing that Blaine's full attention was on him was such a confidence booster and the fact that he had finally allowed his own body to feel this pleasure was a big step for him personally, his psychiatrist had been very pleased to hear that their physical relationship was advancing at a stable rate and that Kurt wasn't feeling pressured into doing anything.

"Well I do aim to surprise you." Blaine said and he was already thinking about the ring he had purchased, he had it hidden away safely and was just trying to think of the best way to present it to his boyfriend, having got Burt's permission, Coopers approval and the reluctant agreement of his parents, they thought he was to young for such a commitment but both Blaine and Cooper had disagreed, stating that Blaine was more mature and ready for this than even Cooper had been, or was now to be truthful.

"Oh you always do that love." Kurt said happily with a moan as Blaine crooked his fingers and brushed them across Kurt's prostate, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and both of the stopped dead.

"Oh, don't stop on my account, just wanted to tell you that the dogs gonna be in my room, come get him when you're done." Addison called through the door and Kurt could feel his erection wilting and Blaine groaned slightly, just their luck that they'd be disturbed.

"Mood killer much?" Kurt asked pulling away from Blaine and rolling over onto his back looking up at his boyfriend and looking apologetic.

"Yes it is a bit isn't it." Blaine said his own erection long gone, he sighed slightly but smiled at Kurt and kissed him delicately running his lube free hand through Kurt's hair and pushing it back off his face.

"We'll just have to have some extra time together when we get to New York, how does that sound?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds great to me, also remind me to disturb Addison when he's next flirting with someone, we'll see how he likes it then." Kurt said before running a hand through Blaine's hair. "I'm sorry." Kurt said.

"Oh please, you have nothing to be sorry for sweetie. We'll just have to do something in New York so we can have more privacy, sound good?" he asked.

"Sounds wonderful." Kurt said with a smile.

"Come on let's get cleaned up, then we can finish our homework." Blaine said pulling Kurt upright and to his feet, their naked fronts pressing against each other, but this was not sexual, that had been disturbed at the knock, it was just a comfortable feeling of being together and being so close to each other without anything blocking the feel of warm skin against warm skin.

The pair smiled at each other before heading off to Kurt's ensuite to shower together. Cleaning off each other's bodies, removing the sweat and lube. Before dressing and going to go talk to Addison about not disturbing them.

…


	55. I Am Changing

Chapter 47

I Am Changing

…

Author's note – Alright guys, I know this is a shorter one and ends rather abruptly, but I spent the whole day yesterday with my best friend and only remembered this chapter at 5:30 in the morning, so I apologise, the next one will be better.

Also, I have officially hit 500 reviews and would like to thank everyone for reviewing this fic and staying with me this long, extra little shout to CheecaRose as my 500th reviewer. But thanks to; HinaLuvLuvChan, Lovefremione, dreamer 3097, Krynny, aunthay and Nija Assasian for their lovely reviews too.

So thank you everyone for staying with me this long. Love you all xxx

…

November passed rather quickly for the Dalton boys, exams were coming and going thick and fast, Kurt was sat in his last one of the year, even though there were still 3 weeks of classes after it, he was sat at his desk, Kaleo sleeping at his feet as he filled in his French exam paper, the oral having been done separately the day before.

Kurt finished his paper with a slight flourish and checked over what he'd written. Before he stood up and headed to the front of class to hand his paper in, Kaleo looked rather put out and yawned before trotting after the teen as he gave the teacher his completed paper and waved goodbye to her leaving quickly.

The exams at Dalton were great that way, at least in Kurt's mind, that they could leave when they had finished, Kynan had told him that in the UK you had to sit till the end of all tests and twiddle your thumbs till you were dismissed by the examiner. But this way it gave him time to go over his plans again in his room.

He closed the door of his dorm behind him and let Kaleo wander over to his bed on the floor, the dog dropping down onto it and promptly started snoring.

Kurt plugged in his laptop and sat at his desk, waiting for it to load before clicking on his emails, he was going over the photo's of the apartment again, he'd seen them so many times, but he liked to look at them, it made him think of his future, one he was determined to share with Blaine, he may be Kurt's first boyfriend but Kurt was sure he would be his only boyfriend.

He didn't imagine they didn't fight, they did, just like every couple did, but their fights were never over something huge, those they could sit calmly and talk about most of the time, but they just got each other, it's like people say that there are two halves to one soul and those two half may just find each other, Kurt was sure that is what he and Blaine where, they just clicked in ways that they probably shouldn't.

They knew each other so intimately, more so than most married couples did, Kurt had seen the guys in his dad's garage after as many as 15 years of marriage not know their partners favourite flower, or colour or food. But they did.

Kurt knew Blaine liked lilies, his favourite colour was blue, he said that he'd fallen in love with it after taking Kurt on their first date. His favourite food was almost anything Italian, Blaine loved pasta and Kurt liked to indulge that love when he decided to cook. He often cooked Blaine pasta and if he was lucky then the rest of the boys would leave them alone to eat in peace.

Blaine knew that Kurt liked carnations, that he loved the colour red but didn't wear it very often because he didn't want to get tired of the colour and that he loved his deserts, even though he didn't indulge it very often but he did for special occasions.

Kurt clicked on the pictures his grandmother had sent him the day before. She had been supervising a couple of little projects on the apartment getting it ready for the boys when they came up in just 2 weeks, time seemed to fly by and Kurt was glad of that, she made a point of sending him pictures every week of the work that was going on and how it all looked.

There wasn't a lot to be done, mainly it was painting and freshening up the place, since it hadn't been used since Kurt's mother had passed away, no one wanted to disturb it and she had left the place to her son, so they all thought it was best he got to decide what to do with it when he got older. She'd also left him a large sum of money, she'd left some to his dad too of course, but Kurt knew his dad often tried to shift some money into Kurt's own account, but Kurt refused, his grandparents put him a monthly 'allowance' into his bank of a few thousand dollars and Kurt had all the money from his law suit and everything to do with his rape, he never had to work a day in his life if he didn't want to.

But Kurt wouldn't do that, he wanted to make a name for himself based on his own talents and was determined to break into the fashion world after completing college, he'd already built up a sizable portfolio and even modelled some of his own designs in photo's that Ryan had taken for him, he had an eye for detail and he made Kurt look even better that he'd imagined he could look.

He looked over the photos of what was the master bedroom and it had the best view of the whole apartment as it looked right out onto Broadway, Kurt had fallen in love when he'd found out exactly where it was and according to his grandmother, his own mum had bought it as a place for them all to be when they went to visit, she had bought it only a couple of years before she had died and they had never been, she'd gone when Wicked had started up to support her parents but at the time Kurt was sick and Burt had agreed to look after his son while she went to support her parents.

The bedroom had been painted and there had been new furniture delivered which Jenna, his grandmother, had arranged, knowing full well Kurt would change it after a few weeks, he liked to reorganize his things regularly, said it made him realize exactly what he had so he never forgot any of it.

The walls were now a beautiful dark blue with small bulbs that twinkled, he'd always wanted that, since his mother had said she would do that in his room for his 10th birthday, but she never made it to that, so now he was having a bit of his mother in what he hoped would be his home for many years to come.

The bed was pushed against that same wall facing what were the huge walk in closet and an en-suite bathroom, it was pretty bare otherwise, Kurt wanted to put his own mark on it when he went, but that was something he could do with the help of his friends in just a few short weeks.

He sighed slightly and smiled, he was ready for a break from all the drama and it couldn't come soon enough in his opinion. He'd decided what he wanted to do when he got Blaine alone in the city, he was ready, he was sure he was ready to give himself to Blaine, so fully and completely, he wouldn't say he wasn't scared, he was. But he wanted to give himself to his boyfriend, the only person he truly trusted with his body, he trusted him not to hurt him, not to take advantage of him.

He already had everything he needed, he'd worked out a way to get the others out of the apartment till the early hours, telling only Kynan what he was planning, he was probably Kurt's closest friend besides Blaine and wanted the night to be special, so he'd arranged for them to have a night out, Kynan would keep them out so that Blaine and Kurt could have their momentous night together in peace.

Kurt clicked on a new email from Cooper; Blaine's brother was going to meet up with them for a few days while they were in the city and wanted to arrange it with Kurt. Mostly because Kurt was more reliable at replying to emails than his boyfriend, Blaine was better with texting but with anything important most people deferred to Kurt to get information from. So he replied to his boyfriend's brother and checked the rest of his messages, there was nothing important, a couple of spam's from sites he bought from but pretty generic really. So he deleted them and logged onto Facebook to play angry birds.

He was distracted 20 minutes later by a knock on the door, he left the game and went to open the door, seeing Addison stood there with a smile on his face, he let the taller teen in.

"How was your exam?" the dark haired teen asked.

"Yeah it went well." Kurt said as Addison sat down on his bed and Kurt sat back on his chair. "So, what was it you wanted?" he asked.

"Well I was kind of hoping to get Sam's number off your phone." Addison said giving Kurt a shy smile and fiddling with his hands slightly.

"Why?" Kurt asked eyebrow quirked in question and the corner of his mouth upturned in a sly grin.

Addison flushed a bright red and Kurt cheered, "you have a crush!" he said loudly and Addison dropped his head into his hands and groaned loudly, Kurt moved to sit next to his friend and patted his shoulder.

"You know that it's great right?" Kurt said rubbing a hand up and down Addison's back.

"I know, just, I don't usually have 'crushes'" Addison replied looking at the smaller teen.

"Well it had to happen sometime and at least Sam is a decent guy, he's hot at least." Kurt said.

"But it hasn't happened before." Addison said.

"Well I'll keep it quiet if you want me to." Kurt offered, Addison, while a very confident person sometimes got so shy, like an awkward 13 year old on their first date.

"Yeah, not till I know at least." Addison replied, Kurt nodded and grabbed his phone telling Addison the number. The pair spent the next hour talking before the others began to arrive at Kurt's rooms.

…


	56. Help me out

Okay guys, I'm putting together a little free site with info from this fic, so I wanted to know the sorts of things you'd all like included, any facts about characters that I haven't gone over yet, or anything about me you want to know, just pop it in the comments or pm me and I'll see about getting it on the site.

Love you guys x


	57. Issues at the moment

Hey guys, updates going to be a little late, my laptop is giving me grief so I'll be posting on Monday, hopefully it'll be finished by then. Sorry guys xx


	58. We Need A Little Christmas

Chapter 48

We Need a Little Christmas

…

Author's note – Because of how one song is sung Kurt will be **Bold **and Blaine will be _Italics, _both together will be _**as such.**_

Also sorry it's a little late, had a few issues with the laptop for a few days, all seems to be fine now, but we shall see.

Thanks to; HinaLuvLuvChan, Lovefremione, Krynny, Dreamer 3097, Aunthay, Nija Assasian, CheecaRose and Wildfireburnstheforest for their lovely reviews.

…

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, it was time for Dalton's Christmas ball, Kurt and Blaine were obviously going together and the warblers were performing as part of the entertainment and Kurt was happy to have a solo in it.

Kurt was surprised about some of his friends dates, Addison had plucked up the courage and asked Sam, who had actually agreed to go, although Kurt suspected there would be a lot of blushing from that pair.

Nick and Jeff were obviously going together and Kurt had happily helped Jeff pick out something to wear, they were all wearing suits but Kurt had helped Jeff pick out an accent colour and he thought Jeff looked damn good in it too.

Wes and Ashley were going to grace the room with their presence, although Kurt was sure that their colours were going to clash, they always did after all. But they looked good together and if nothing else Ashley knew how to dress appropriately.

Tory had asked Dawn as a friend and she was inviting him to the Crawford dance, since both of them were single. She had needed a bit of help from Kurt in order to find a nice dress to wear and heels, since she rarely wore them. Tory had just asked Kurt to help him colour coordinate with his date.

Justin and Tyler had decided to go together, since Brian couldn't come and Tyler was single, the dark haired teen had wanted Justin to have fun and had asked the blonde if he'd go with him, so that was them sorted.

Kynan had asked Ryan to go with him, the pair were usually together, Kurt couldn't understand why they didn't just start dating already. He'd have to ask one or both of them at some point soon.

But he was digressing Kurt buttoned up his suit jacket, turning to see how it looked in the mirror and nodding happily. Blaine was going to pick him up, well as best he could in a dorm, but it was the thought that counted and Kurt had smiled bashfully when Blaine had said it to him, the other teen also apologised for not being able to rent a nice car or something, but the joys of living at school were that no matter what they could still get home and to bed.

Kurt straightened his tie slightly and fiddled with his hair as a knock sounded on the door. He looked over at Kaleo who was sat at the end of his bed, watching him calmly.

"Well, you stay out of trouble." He said to the fluffy dog, giving him a pat on the head as he walked to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it, because Blaine always had a way of making his heart flutter.

Blaine stood framed in the door way, his hair was free from its usual gel, the curls falling attractively into his face as he held out a bouquet of lilies and carnations.

"For my beautiful date." He said simply and Kurt couldn't help smiling widely as Blaine pulled out a simple Boutonnière a white carnation so it went with their suits.

"Blaine, you really didn't need to." Kurt said taking the flowers and smelling them happily.

"If it puts a smile like that on your face, then yes I do." Blaine said simply gently coaxing the flower he still had in his hand through Kurt's button hole in his jacket.

Kurt smiled and took the other Boutonnière from Blaine's hand and put it through the button hole on his boyfriend's jacket. "There we are, positively stunning." Kurt complimented, he moved reluctantly away to get the vase he kept at Dalton, filling it with water and putting the flowers into it giving them another quick smell before going back to his boyfriend and lacing their fingers.

"We ready to go then?" Blaine asked.

"We are kind sir, lead the way." Kurt said closing his door.

…

The pair made their way to the schools formal ballroom, a room only used for this sort of event; it was a huge cavernous space, with a circular domed skylight. Showing the clear sky above, starts twinkling merrily as the lights from the party reflected off the walls.

"They out did themselves this year." Blaine commented, long icicle lights hung from the walls with snowflake and stars decorating the rest of the room, it was all white and blue. It looked a bit like an ice palace, with glass topped tables and enough food to feed about 5000 people, or about 1000 teenage boys.

"It's a real winter wonderland alright." Kurt agreed. He hadn't gone to the dance last year, having felt a bit down at the time, he'd spent the night with Luke and Justin in front of the tv, watching really bad romantic comedies and throwing popcorn at the screen.

The pair headed straight for the stage as they had been asked to perform earlier on so that they could enjoy their night together, at least till all the warblers would sing together later in the evening.

"So are we starting with 'perfect'?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely. I think that's the best song we have." Kurt said as they hooked up their microphones, since the school's band was helping out for everything less than the warblers performing.

"Then we'll follow up with 'for good'." Blaine said.

"Yep, then we can relax for a while and join the warblers later." Kurt said as they got onto the stage, they noticed most of the students turned to watch and it made Kurt smile, these guys all accepted them and loved to watch the pair perform and Kurt couldn't be happier about it.

Kurt nodded to the band with a smile, "**Made a wrong turn, once or twice**

**Dug my way out, blood and fire**

**Bad decisions, that's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down**

**Mistaken, always second guessing**

**Under estimated, look, I'm still around**."

Blaine started singing into his own microphone and the pair started singing together,

"_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your less than less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me**_."

Blaine then took the counterpoint, letting Kurt take the lead for the next part of the song.

"**You're so mean,** _(You're so mean)_

**When you talk** _(When you talk)_ **about yourself, you are wrong**

**Change the voices** _(Change the voices)_ **in your head** _(in your head)_

**Make them like you instead**"

The pair than picked up to sing together again.

"_**So complicated, **_

_**Look how big you'll make it! **_

_**Filled with so much hatred**_

_**Such a tired game.**_

_**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**_

_**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same**_

_Oooh_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your less than less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect.**_"

Blaine, took the next part and Kurt joined him on every second sentence of the verse.

"_The whole world stared so_

_**I swallowed the fear, **_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an _

_**Ice cold beer**_

_So cool in line and we _

_**try, try, try, **_

_But we _

_**try too hard, it's a waste of my time**_

_Done looking for the critics, coz they're _

_**everywhere**_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get _

_**my hair**_

_We change ourselves and _

_**we do it all the time**_

_**Why do we do that? **_

_Why do I do that?_

**Why do I do that?**

_Yeaaah Hoooooo_

**Pretty pretty please**

_Pretty, pretty please_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your less than less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_ (_Yeaaah_)

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your less than**_ (_You are perfect_)

_**less than perfect**_ (_You are perfect to me_)

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me.**_"

The room erupted in applause and the pair smiled happily and bowed slightly to the response.

The pair geared up for their second song, which they weren't singing in the conventional way and Kurt hoped it sounded as good to everyone else in the ballroom as it had sounded to them when they had been rehearsing it sat at the piano in the practice room.

"**I've heard it said **

**That people come into our lives for a reason **

**Bringing something we must learn **

**And we are led **

**To those who help us most to grow **

**If we let them **

**And we help them in return **

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _

_But I know I'm who I am today _

_Because I knew you... _

**Like a comet pulled from orbit **

**As it passes a sun **

**Like a stream that meets a boulder **

**Halfway through the wood **

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you _

**I have been changed for good **

_It well may be _

_That we will never meet again _

_In this lifetime _

_So let me say before we part _

_So much of me _

_Is made of what I learned from you _

_You'll be with me _

_Like a handprint on my heart _

**And now whatever way our stories end **

**I know you have re-written mine **

**By being my friend... **

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea _

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird _

_In a distant wood _

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better? **

**But because I knew you **

_Because I knew you _

**I have been changed for good **

_And just to clear the air _

_I ask forgiveness _

_For the things I've done you blame me for _

**But then, I guess we know **

**There's blame to share **

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore **_

**Like a comet pulled from orbit** _(Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

**As it passes a sun** _(By a wind off the sea)_

**Like a stream that meets a boulder** _(Like a seed dropped)_

**Halfway through the wood** _(by a bird in the wood)_

_**Who can say if I've been **_

_**Changed for the better? **_

_**I do believe I have been **_

_**Changed for the better **_

_**And because I knew you... **_

_Because I knew you... _

_**Because I knew you... **_

_**I have been changed for good..." **_

They were overwhelmed by the applause and happily smiled and bowed and Blaine made his way off stage. Clearly thinking Kurt would follow him, but the taller teen didn't.

"Now Blaine had no idea that I was going to do this, but I'd like to sing a song dedicated to him, I know it isn't the most romantic song, but I think you'll understand exactly what I mean, I love you." Kurt said and Blaine, who had looked to see where Kurt was stood in shock as the band started up again.

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" Kurt finished and over the din he turned to look at his boyfriend who was stood just off to the side of Kurt, but he didn't really get a chance to register the expression on Blaine' face before he was pulled into a heart stopping kiss.

"I would lie with you forever. I love you too." Blaine muttered against his lips, Kurt enjoyed the moment and couldn't wait for that next step.

…

Songs were –

Perfect by Pink, obviously the Klaine version from the show.

For good as performed by Sam Tsui and Nick Pitera (can be found on youtube, Kurt is Sam and Blaine is Nick, just in their own keys.)

Finally Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, one of my fave songs.


	59. I Could Have Danced All Night

Chapter 49

I Could Have Danced All Night

…

Author's note – This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I am working towards turning this into a file for kindles, so when I get my little free website about this fic up I will have it downloadable there to, I just ask that if you post it anywhere else you ask me first and remember to credit me.

Thanks to; Lovefremione, Krynny, HinaLuvLuvChan, Nija Assasian, Aunthay, CheecaRose and Dreamer 3097 for their lovely reviews.

…

Kurt sat at the table with Sam, as Addison was being dragged by his own enthusiastic boyfriend to the stage to sing, they were working with a partial open mic, so if their was a sudden lull in the music people could get up and sing and all the students were enjoying the kind of off the cuff performances from the assembled warblers.

"How are you liking the party?" Kurt asked the blonde sat next to him.

Sam managed to look handsome and terrified all at once, Kurt had seen he and Addison walk in, they hadn't been holding hands or anything, since technically this was only their second date and they were still feeling out what their relationship was.

"It's classy, that's for sure and I'm glad that theirs a zero tolerance policy or I'm sure I would have gotten a few homophobic comments." Sam said turning towards Kurt as the opening strains of 'anything you can do' emanated from the stage.

"Yeah, well it's why most of the gay guys here attend. Just remember no one below you can insult you and no one of your level will. It's a bit to get used to but it's fantastic to walk around without the fear. But I have a little question Sam, now that Blaine's distracted your date. Are you serious about Addison, or do you think you could be, because I'll lay it out for you? Addison is the type of guy who is very tactile in his affections and as I said when you came for the tour, he does kiss pretty much everyone, he doesn't mean anything by it, hell he and Kynan greet each other in the mornings by making out, but I warn you, if that's going to be to hard for you to accept, don't drag it out to long." Kurt said, he was very protective of his friends as they were to him and he had a bit of a thing for interrogating their boyfriends and girlfriends if left alone with them for too long.

"So what, you think I should tell Addison thanks but no thanks?" Sam asked.

"No, I have no issue with you Sam, please understand that, but Addison is like my brother, he acts like my big brother and I need to protect him too, if he lets you in then he's in 100%, he doesn't do things by half and if he let you in then he is serious. I just want to make sure you can handle it. I mean, when I saw Blaine and Addison kiss I couldn't think, but when I got to know Addison I realized, that was just him, he will kiss people and if you see that as cheating then you need to take a step back." Kurt replied.

"So what, he's going to kiss people, he isn't going to date them and let them meet his family?" Sam asked.

"That's true, but I don't want to see either of you getting hurt Sam." Kurt said honestly, he didn't want either of them to get hurt and he'd do anything in his power to make sure that didn't happen, Addison had told him how his parents had taken it, they'd sent him to a psychiatrist, thinking it was a mental thing, but the shrink told them that it wasn't it was just their overly affectionate son, after that he'd been sent to Dalton and as far as they knew he hadn't been home or had any real contact with his parents since, he had a house off campus during the summer, that being said Kurt's dad had said he could stay with them all summer as could some of the others if they needed to.

"I appreciate it Kurt." Sam said sincerely, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'll be honest, I wasn't sure, but now I am, I like Addison and I'd like to see where this is going to go, if I get your permission that is."

"You don't need my permission, but you have it anyway." Kurt said giving the taller teen a quick hug as he saw Blaine and Addison finishing up on the stage to thunderous applause, because Addison didn't usually sing, so it was a nice treat for everyone.

"Well, welcome to our dysfunctional little family." Kurt said with a smile and picking up his diet coke from the table and taking a drink as Blaine and Addison came over to them.

"So Mr star, have fun?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, who was bouncing around like a hyperactive puppy, it made him think that maybe he should get his boyfriend a puppy, just so something else could help ware him out.

"Always." Blaine replied kissing Kurt happily, as Addison dropped down into the chair next to Sam.

"Well that's all you're getting from me tonight, so don't ask." Addison said with a wry smile, he knew exactly what the pair were doing and he was thankful that he hadn't had to explain it all to Sam himself.

"Aww, the boys will be so upset, we wanted to add you to our Warblers routine." Kurt replied with an exaggerated pout.

"Well they'll all be disappointed then won't they?" Addison asked with a smirk.

"I guess so, but anyway, I think it's Nick and Jeff's turn to wow, how about we see how they do?" Blaine said and sure enough Nick and Jeff bounded onto the stage and bowed, "So we thought we give you a little something to dance to now, so we'd like to see you all on the dance floor and enjoying your evening." Jeff said as the band started up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight

I'm gonna call my friend Nick up here to sing to you ladies

Nick!

Let's go man" Jeff more spoke than sang.

"My name is Nick nice to meet you can I tell you baby

Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies

But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute

On the floor up and close getting lost in it

I won't give up without a fight

I just wanna, oh baby

I just want you to dance with me tonight

So come on, oh baby

I just want you to dance with me tonight

We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now

Loosen up and let you hands go down, down

Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah

I feel the music moving through your body

Looking at you I can tell you want me

Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care

I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right

Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight

So come on, oh baby

I just want you to dance with me tonight

Break it down now,

(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Shake it like that,

(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Now bring it all back

To dance with me tonight

One more time, one more time, come on now

(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Do your thing,

(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Everybody sing

(I just want you to dance with me tonight)

I just wanna, oh baby

I just want you to dance with me tonight

Everybody everybody come on now

Girl, just close your eyes

We can dance all through the night,

I just want you to dance with me tonight

And everybody sing

Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night

I just want you to dance with me tonight

So come on girl just close your eyes

We can dance all through the night

I just want you to dance with me tonight" Nick had grabbed Jeff early on and the pair of them were twirling around the stage looking like they'd been caught in a tornado or something and the boys sat at their table couldn't help but smile at the happy couple in the spotlight.

"Well that was fun, but now I have something to do, Kurt may I have the next dance?" Blaine asked holding his hand out to Kurt and the taller teen smiled and took Blaine's hand, letting the shorter teen coax him to his feet and pull him towards the dance floor. Just as Jeff and Nick started up on their second song.

"When marimba rhythms start to play

Dance with me, make me sway

Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore

Hold me close, sway me more" Blaine pulled Kurt close, one hand on Kurt's prominent hip and the other holding Kurt's hand in the classic ballroom position as he spun the taller teen out and pulled him back.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze

Bend with me, sway with ease

When we dance you have a way with me

Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor

Dear, but my eyes will see only you

Only you have that magic technique

When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins

Long before it begins

Make me thrill as only you know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

Other dancers may be on the floor

Dear, but my eyes will see only you

Only you have that magic technique

When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins

Long before it begins

Make me thrill as only you know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

When marimba rhythms start to play

Dance with me, make me sway

Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore

Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze

Bend with me, sway with ease

When we dance you have a way with me

Stay with me, sway with me

When marimba start to play

Hold me close, make me sway

When we dance you have a way with me

Stay with me, sway with me" Kurt and Blaine dance in a sensual manner, it wasn't sexual, but it was very intimate, with low dips and elegant spins. Kurt's flexibility in full display as Blaine dipped him backwards and he just about bent far enough over for his head to touch the floor.

They stayed pressed together as the calm music, sans lyrics played, they just wanted to enjoy each other and the pair were so close to New York now, they were going to see the city soon and hopefully they'd be working out their lives for when they moved there and Kurt couldn't wait. He tucked his head into Blaine's neck and began humming along to the music, content in the feeling of closeness and love.

…

Songs –

Dance with me tonight by Olly Murs and Sway by Michael Buble.


	60. New York, New York

Chapter 50

New York, New York

…

Author's note – So here is the 50th chapter of my fic and I want to honestly say thank you to everyone for sticking with me for so long it means a lot to me.

Thanks to; Nija Assasian, Lovefremione, Krynny, HinaLuvLuvChan, dreamer 3097, CheecaRose and fo-mie for the lovely reviews.

Hope you all enjoy x

…

Kurt looked out of the window of the plane, they were just coming in for landing and he couldn't help but push his face against the glass and go wide eyed at the city he had dreamed about for many years, he was finally here, not to stay, not yet, but soon enough and for now that was enough for him.

"How is it?" Blaine asked from his seat next to his boyfriend, resting a hand on Kurt's arm on the arm rest and Kurt turned to smile at him.

"It looks incredible; I can't wait to explore it with you." Kurt told him giving him a delicate kiss on his lips.

They were flying in first class, which was something that Kurt had been against when it had been suggested, but then everyone had bought their own ticket, so he just had to buy his own, he thought it would have been more value to fly coach, but then again as they all told him, he was going to have to get used to spending money since he wouldn't be doing much else in the city, between having to shop for presents for the guys and furnishing his apartment he was going to be giving his many cards and accounts a work out.

The fifteen of them took up the whole first class cabin and they were enjoying it, talking happily to each other and entertaining the flight attendants with random bursts of song, ranging from Jeff mock crooning 'save the last dance for me' by the drifters to Blaine and Kurt singing 'I'll cover you' from Rent, the crew were laughing and seemed to have genuine smiles on their faces, something Kurt didn't think happened very often, after all most flight crew were well trained in the art of the insincere smile.

The only problem they had was getting Kaleo onto the flight, since they needed to update the tickets, the airport had said they would provide the crate for the dog, since Kurt had paid extra but the crate had been misplaced when they had gotten to the airport and it had taken nearly an hour to get a new one.

But they had gotten that sorted and Kurt had been assured that Kaleo would be unloaded first and should be waiting for him just past the security desk, since he was a service dog and Kurt had remembered to put his coat on that identified him as such.

"So, only 20 minutes left, getting excited yet?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I am, it's New York, I can't wait for us all to spend some time together away from all the Ohio drama." Kurt replied.

After Addison's date they had met with the New Directions kids and Sam had mentioned how somehow the 'undesirables' had heard he was dating the 'enemy' they had spent a good half hour badgering and belittling him, also since finding out he was at least bisexual Finn and Quinn had turned into the most belligerent bullying idiots in the school, Sam was getting bullied and they had promised to look into a way to help him, well Addison had and god help anyone who upset Addison P. Currough. Kurt had seen his protective side and could honestly say he was looking forward to the fireworks.

Everyone else was getting ready to stay well back when he exploded, but they were all going to be close to him when it happened, so they could stop him going far enough to be sent to prison.

"Well just think, we can go to a show tomorrow night, after all we have plenty to choose from, since your apartment is right next to Broadway." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek and caressing the side of his neck, he gently fingered a small box in his pocket, he'd hadn't asked anyone for help in choosing the ring, actually non of his friends knew he'd bought it yet, they knew he was going to propose at some point, but they had no clue exactly how soon he was going to propose.

He was wondering if he should give it to Kurt for Christmas, or maybe New Years, he had a speech all planned and he hoped that Kurt said yes because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated.

Kurt on the other hand was thinking of what was going to happen on Christmas Eve, he had gotten Blaine another gift, which was going to arrive on Christmas morning, he knew he could never keep it hidden for the two weeks before the big day.

No he was thinking of giving himself to Blaine, well he couldn't really class it as his virginity, but he didn't know what else to call it. Kurt had tried watching porn to prepare himself mentally for it, but he could barely get past them getting their clothes off, he couldn't click off that video fast enough.

But he was determined to let it happen, he wanted it to happen and he was kind of excited, he knew that some of it could feel good and he wanted Blaine to be the one who gave him what he knew was worth it, he'd asked his psychiatrist about it and she had been happy but cautious, telling Kurt to let Blaine know for everything, he had to know he was alright or he might have a panic attack and wouldn't that be a mood killer.

"So, first thing's first, we get there we choose rooms and we unpack, right?" Blaine asked his voice low and intimate and Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, there will be plenty of time to fully furnish the place while we're here so we can do it a bit at a time, I mainly want the master suite done before we leave, I want to know that it'll be all set for when I get back out here." Kurt replied, he'd already started his college portfolio even though he had another year of school to finish first, he could always rearrange it when it got closer to interview time.

"Well we have nearly 3 weeks to do that, so I think we can get the place kitted out well enough to be habitable when you go to college." Blaine said, they were both going to college in New York and they both knew that the 'you' really meant 'us'.

"We, sweetie, when we go to college, after all hopefully I'll get into Parsons and you'll get into Juilliard and we'll be able to be as open as we want." Kurt said as the captain came over the intercom asking them to put their seatbelts on as they were coming in to land. Kurt almost squealed with delight as he buckled his belt and quickly batted Blaine's hands out the way to do up his boyfriend's belt too.

Blaine couldn't help but giggle at Kurt's eager attitude and patted his boyfriends hand as he heard the other boys behind them exclaim as they all fastened their own belts, not without hearing Tory and Flint in the back though 'That's my belt Tory, I am not about to try out the brace position because your half asleep and stealing my belt.' The pair at the front giggled, Tory always got a bit dopey when he was tired or half asleep.

"Well, start of anew adventure." Blaine said as they came in for landing and Kurt, having never flown before, gripped Blaine's hand tight in his own as they touched down rather smoothly.

…

Getting off the plane, well coaxing the still half asleep members of their group off the plane, had taken a bit longer than anticipated, especially since Luke seemed to be still asleep and being led around by Ryan's hands on his shoulders pushing him around like a shopping cart.

Kurt was met at baggage claim by one of the airport staff with the pet carrier containing Kaleo, who scrabbled out quickly, looking none the worse for ware after he stretched out, Kurt grabbed the leash from his carry on bag and clipped it to Kaleo's collar, straightening the dogs service coat as Blaine grabbed both their suitcase's.

Kurt had been persuaded to only take 2 suitcases since they would be doing a lot of shopping anyway, Blaine said they could always ship back his clothes a few days before and have them all set at Kurt's house when the holiday was over.

They had gotten a stretch limo because that was about the only way all of them could travel together, they would need a lot of taxi's everywhere, unless they wanted to brave the underground, which Kurt was not in a hurry to try.

They finally arrived, they were all worn out from all the drama and having to be up so early in the morning, their flight had been at 10, but because of check in times and the like they had got to the airport at half past 7, then taken an hour getting Kaleo sorted.

The flight itself was barely 2 hours, but they had been so excited last night they had barely slept. But luckily it wasn't even 1:30 yet, so they were going to order out for lunch and relax for a while, just taking it easy today, that was what was on the agenda and everyone was happy with that arrangement.

…

As the limo pulled up they all stared in awe at the building, a good 25 storeys high if not more it was all glass and looked incredible. Kurt smiled, he knew his mother had good taste, this just proved it, it was in a beautiful place and had it's own view of Broadway by the looks of it. After all it was just the next street over.

"Wow," some of the boys uttered almost in sync and Kurt smiled, sharing their sentiment.

"It just proves my mother had taste, she chose a beautiful location." Kurt said as they all grabbed their bags and moving to the entrance, a doorman, dressed all in navy held the door open for them with a smile and Kurt smiled.

"Good afternoon." He greeted.

"Good afternoon sir." The man replied and Kurt walked through the door Kaleo pulling at the leash slightly. He got his ID out as well as his key, it was so they could register him as the owner of the apartment and put him and his friends on the list, because each floor of the building had a unique code to get to it, so Kurt got to pick a number and if needs be he could give out keys to his apartment.

He already knew that he'd be giving one to Blaine and Addison, he was trying to work out who else to give keys too, he didn't exactly want 14 copies of his key wandering around, he'd just have to make sure that everyone stayed in groups and maybe assigned a key per group in the morning if they were going to be separated for the day or something.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" The perky lady behind the desk asked, her long dark hair swept back from her face and a large smile beaming at them, Kurt was sure she was either on a sugar high or had too much coffee, no one was that perky, except Ashley and he wasn't convinced she wasn't on a permanent sugar or caffeine drip.

"Hi, my grandmother told me I can pick up the keys for my apartment here." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Absolutely sir, which apartment would that be and may I see you're ID?" she asked and Kurt handed her his driver's licence.

"It's the penthouse, under Kurt Hummel." He said and she looked slightly surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry that apartment's just been empty for so long I wasn't sure who actually owned it." She said checking her computer and checking his ID closely.

"Yes it used to belong to my mother, but she left it to me after she died." Kurt said his breath hitching slightly.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," the lady behind the desk said sincerely, "I know how hard it is, I lost my dad when I was 13, it's horrible, but everything is in order here Mr Hummel, I'll just get your keys." She said with a slightly pained smile and Kurt knew exactly how she felt.

Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's lower back and kissed his cheek. "You alright?" he asked having heard the conversation.

"I'll be just fine." Kurt said with a small smile as the woman came back.

"Well here are your keys," she handed him 4 keys and Kurt was glad that for the moment at least he didn't have to get any more cut. "If you need anything you can call down here by holding the 0 key on the phone up there and we'll try and assist you in any way that you can." She said.

"Thank you, sorry I forgot to ask your name." Kurt said flushing when he realized.

"My name is Carrie Mr Hummel." She said with a kind smile and it struck Kurt how young she probably was, she was probably only in her late 20s.

"Pleasure Carrie, thank you so much and please it's Kurt." He smiled back at her.

"Alright Kurt, have a good day." She said and Kurt shared the sentiment as did Blaine before he led the large group of boys to the elevator, his grandmother had told him you needed to turn your key in the lift to actually go to the penthouse so he handed one to Nick so that some of the boys could go up with him and group could come up in a moment.

Kurt, Blaine, Kaleo, Thad, Flint, Kynan, Ryan and Justin all clambered into the elevator with their luggage and Kurt inserted his key into the slot, turning it till the light for the top floor lit up, then he pushed it.

"Here we go." He said to himself and Blaine, having heard the quiet whisper with how close he was standing to his boyfriend kissed his cheek gently to reassure him, suddenly it was all very real as the elevator stopped and Kurt took out his key.

In front of them was a double door and behind it was Kurt's future to an extent, a lot of things were going to happen in this apartment and he had to take a deep breath as he slotted his key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open.

…


	61. Castle On A Cloud

Chapter 51

Castle On A Cloud

…

Author's note – Hi everyone, so this is more of a description of Kurt's apartment chapter, but I promise next chapter will have more to it, including a bit of bedroom fun, so just get through this one first.

Thanks to; Nija Assasian, dreamer 3097, aunthay, HinaLuvLuvChan, CheecaRose, KagomeGirl021 and Lovefremione, for the lovely reviews, thank you all for still being with me over 50 chapters on.

…

Kurt's jaw dropped, this place was huge, he knew it had 6 bedrooms so he knew it was big, but he never expected it to be quite this large. Upon opening the door the whole place opened up, so that it was a combined Kitchen, dinning room and living room. The kitchen was very modern in chrome and granite with spotlights.

The dinning table was a long glass and metal creation the chairs had multi-coloured fabrics, so they looked like a rainbow going round the table and Kurt smiled, his grandmother had gifted those to his mother when she had bought the place and he knew he wouldn't get rid of them, not for a long time at least.

The living room had a pair of large L shaped couches, with a few recliners around a low coffee table facing the floor to ceiling windows and the one piece of solid wall had a brand new plasma screen TV and entertainment system set up, Kurt knew he's have to tell off his grandmother who had obviously bought it for him, he told her not to but she never listened.

The walls were a warm cream colour and the floors were a light coloured hard wood and Kurt was overjoyed, he walked over to one of the doors on this level, he knew the lower level had an office, a room he'd already decided would be a work room for himself when he started college, a large bathroom, a smaller bedroom, a pantry for the massive kitchen and a utility room, then there were still the stairs, which were glass with black metal balustrade, they were in-between the dining room and the lounge area which worked as a physical divider between the two.

"Wow." Ryan said mirroring everyone else's sentiment, Kurt let go of the leash so that Kaleo could have a walk around and get his bearings on the new surroundings.

"Impressive." Kynan added walking further into the room as Kurt went to check the rooms, he opened the first door on his left, which turned out to be the office area, all dark wood floors and dark green walls with the same floor to ceiling windows offering plenty of light. Offering a view out towards time square.

He closed the door behind him and opened the next door along, seeing the huge bathroom, with a bath big enough to allow 4 people to use it comfortably together, a large shower big enough for at least 3, a pair of hand basins and both a toilet and a urinal, it was decorated in a light blue with accents of dark blue. It had the same big windows but there were some huge blinds on them too, not that they were really needed, nothing really overlooked the pent house and Kurt had to smile at that, it was like being alone in the heart of the city.

The next door he opened was to the smallest bedroom in the apartment, it still had a queen sized bed a large dresser and a wardrobe, the bed was already made so that saved them having to do it. It was decorated in deep purples with the same light wood floor but a very fluffy shag pile rug was on top of it.

Kurt checked the next room, which was his work room, their wasn't much in it at the moment, only a couple of mannequins and a work table, the walls were white with the same light wood floor and windows took up 2 of the walls so the whole outer edge of the area was almost open to the sky and the city sprawled out behind the glass.

"Wow, what a view." Blaine said standing behind Kurt, his hands resting on his boyfriends hips as they looked out across the city together.

"It's incredible isn't it? I feel so small here." Kurt commented.

"Well we are tiny, but we'll soon make it big, then we'll be household names and role models for kids the world over." Blaine said hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder and kissing his neck lightly.

"We can hope. Come on, let's have a look round the rest of the place, then we can get unpacked and then we can start looking for somewhere that delivers, I don't feel like cooking and I doubt my grandmother bought enough food for 15 teenagers." Kurt said turning them round, Blaine clinging to his back like a very cute Koala.

The other 2 rooms downstairs were the utility room, which had a washer and a dryer stacked on top of each other with a single window looking out onto the busy street below and the panty, which was fully stocked with pasta, rice and tinned goods.

They all turned as the door opened admitting the other boys, whose jaws all dropped like theirs had when they entered, Kurt couldn't help but smile and gestured that he and Blaine were going to look around upstairs, the sitting area had a kind of mezzanine level above it, so that the windows stretched 2 floors high.

Kurt and Blaine decided to start at the far left of the landing, there were 6 doors on this level, so they pushed open the door at the far end and looked in at the next bedroom, decorated in deep greens, again a large bed, wardrobe and a dresser occupied the space too and the view of time square greeted them through the window.

"Well at least 3 can fit in each bed." Kurt said to himself and Blaine snickered a bit, not that any of them had problems sharing beds but sometimes some of the boys could get a little handsy when they were asleep.

"Yeah, as long as none of them are with us then I'm happy with that." Blaine replied.

They moved to the next door, Kurt pushed it open and looked at the bedroom he'd uncovered, it was decorated in warm yellows and shared the same view as the former room.

"Looks sunny in here." Blaine commented.

"My mum loved colour so she had every room a different colour, I like it myself, it has it's own character." Kurt replied and he could feel Blaine nodding in agreement, his hair kind of tickling the side of Kurt's neck.

"So can I guess the colour of the next room?" Blaine asked.

"Go for it," Kurt said with a laugh.

"I bet it will be red." Blaine said with a laugh of his own.

Kurt opened the door and Blaine let out a groan as he saw the orange walls. Kurt patted his hand gently, "There, there hunny, I'm sure one of these rooms will be red." The orange room had a beautiful picture over the bed of a sunset in the Mediterranean and Kurt wondered if that was somewhere his mother had been when she was younger, she had been rather well travelled for an Ohio girl.

There was a door against one wall and Kurt opened it, looking at the on suite bathroom which was linked with the bedroom next door, it was decorated in silver and white.

"Wow, it's huge in this place." Blaine said.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it, considering it's in New York, it's huge, when I was told by my grandmother about it I wasn't expecting anything like this, I was thinking it would be a little 2 bed apartment in Brooklyn or something, I was never expecting this, oh and speaking of my grandmother, she and my grandfather are going to come round while we're here, they want to meet everyone, especially you since I sing your praises quite regularly." Kurt said as they walked through the bathroom and into the next room which was painted bright red and Blaine smiled a little smugly at that.

"I'd love to meet them, but what should I call them?" he asked. He wanted to appear polite after all.

"Just call them Jenna and Nathan, they'll just be glad you don't call them sir and ma'am. My grandmother in particular hates being called anything like that; she's kind of the young at heart type. Even though she is in her 60's she acts like she's in her 40s and it works for her too." Kurt said, he was proud of his family and his grandmother was a character and he couldn't wait for all his friends to meet her.

As they came out of the 'red room' Kurt opened the next door a long which was another bathroom, obviously for the other two bedrooms on this level, it had twin basins and a deep bath with a separate shower, a toilet in a corner and a urinal, but there was also a huge window showing the new york sky line, except the bottom 3 feet of the glass was frosted, obviously to obscure certain things, Kurt almost laughed at that, after all it wasn't like anyone would see them unless they had binoculars or a telescope.

At the end of the floor was another double door that obviously opened out into a kind of terraced area, high above the city and Kurt knew they'd probably all be out there at some point, but he turned his attention to the last door inside, he knew what this room was, it was the room he imagined he'd be making love to Blaine in for the first time, he almost wanted to say 'lose his virginity' in, but he couldn't claim that, no matter how much he wanted to.

He took a deep breath, Blaine's arms were a warm comfort around his torso as he pushed down the handle and the door swung open and Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat at the room laid out before him. He was positively speechless.

The windows took up almost 2 walls, the only part of wall was where the bed was resting and above it was the lights he'd had installed, the switch for them was on either side of the bed behind the side tables and he quickly moved over to flick the switch and see the whole thing light up as a beautiful representation of the night sky.

"Kurt, this is incredible." Blaine said detaching himself from his boyfriend and looking round the room, there was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall across from the bed and underneath that was a dressing table with a large circular mirror, obviously where Kurt would keep up his rigorous skin care routine.

"Where's the closet?" he asked and Kurt smirked and took his hand dragging him to a door hidden from view by a dark blue curtain, he pushed it open to reveal a walk in closet slash dressing room with more than enough space for Kurt's sizable collection of clothing as well as Blaine's own.

There was another door off to one side in the closet and Blaine let his curiosity get the better of him and he opened it to reveal a beautiful en-suite with a Jacuzzi bath and an enormous shower.

"It is incredible." He told his boyfriend who was looking round in his own stunned awe.

"Welcome home." Kurt said to Blaine and slightly to himself, as if trying to convince himself this was all real and he wasn't about to wake up alone.

"Home indeed, this is something else Kurt." Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt waist and kissing him delicately. His hands running up and down Kurt's back. "I can see it now, you and me, here, going to college and making something of ourselves, proving everyone else wrong, one day, me and you against the world."

"It already is you and me against the world Blaine, but at least now we are a united front rather than two individuals trying to hold back the sea, I can't wait to experience the city, so many diverse people and a new level of tolerance, it seems like I'm dreaming and I don't want to wake up." Kurt said and Blaine gently guided Kurt out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom and gently sat down pulling the taller teen into his lap on the couch in the blue room.

"Me and you, the warblers, we have everything we need, everyone we love and cherish is right behind us, anyone else doesn't matter, what happens now and what happens in the future, I promise you I am always going to be there, to be the shoulder you cry on or share that laugher with you. We will never have to be the individuals against that again, we will forever and always be united in that." Blaine told him, he half contemplated getting down on one knee, but he had plans, big plans, ones that would take Kurt's breath away, so he simply pulled the other boy into a kiss and let his mind go, free to just feel the love he had for the strongest person he knew.

…

So please review and stay tuned for the next instalment x


	62. I Love New York

Chapter 52

I Love New York

…

Author's note – Hi guys, not much to say today, but as usual thanks for to; Nija Assasian, dreamer 3097, Lovefremione, KagomeGirl021, CheecaRose and Katie Cullen 239 Twilight Fan for their lovely reviews, p.s. Sorry I'm killing you CheecaRose lol x

…

Kurt and Blaine walked down to join everyone downstairs, where everyone was looking at the living area the view taking up most of their focus and Kurt smiled as they all chattered excitedly about what they were going to do throughout the winter break.

"So how does everyone like it?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine reached the group, who immediately began talking over each other declaring their love for the place and how much fun they were going to have while they were here.

Kurt had hold up his hand to get them all to stop. When they had all calmed down he spoke. "Since there are 6 bedrooms we are going to have to have people doubling and tripling up. But the beds are all queen sized so that's not a problem." Kurt said and the other boys nodded in agreement, they'd never had any issue in sharing beds with each other, they'd just always been careful not to crowd Kurt if they were sharing with him, because he'd been uncomfortable with them being so close while he was vulnerable like that.

"So how about Tyler and Justin have the bedroom down here. Wes and David can have the green room, Nick, Jeff and Ryan can share the orange room, Flint, Thad and Luke can share the yellow room and Kynan, Tory and Addison can share the red room. Blaine and I will be in the master suite." Kurt said and everyone nodded, quite happy with the arrangement.

"So shall we get unpacked, then we can look at finding somewhere to order from for dinner, because I think we all could do with a quiet night in before we face that big city tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Sounds great, let's find a Chinese place that delivers." Kynan said, as he grabbed his bags, the others followed his lead and traipsed to their rooms for the trip, unpacking methodically and working out the sleeping arrangements.

Kurt and Blaine were unpacking, filling the space in the walk in closet and the drawers. Making the place a real place to live rather than an empty room and Kurt smiled at the space, it felt like a home, already.

Kurt and Blaine had spoken at length about sleeping together on this trip, sharing a bed, they sometimes did it, but not that often, but both of them felt comfortable enough with that, plus the master bedroom had a long couch which looked exceedingly comfortable so if worst came to worst, one of them would just be on that.

It seemed to take no time at all for them all to be sat on the sofa's in front of the TV, all stretched out, including Kaleo, whose bed had been put next to the sofa so he was close by. They had found a nice Chinese's place that was willing to make food for 15 teenage boys and deliver it too, that had been like a minor miracle and they decided they'd probably order from lots of places on other nights just so they could have a range of foods to sample while they were here.

The sky had darkened and the city was coming alive beyond the windows. Dinner was a relatively quiet affair, all of them had sat at the table, not wanting to drop any food on the beautiful white couches and they had all helped in clearing up afterwards.

They decided to turn in early to get a jump start on the morning, when they would be doing the most important things, like food shopping and helping Kurt look for furniture, because Kurt had just told them that his grandparents wanted to come by, they wanted to drop in early so they didn't interfere with any plans.

Everyone was looking at Kurt as he was telling them about his grandmother a very independent woman who had a drive for life even though she was in her 60s.

"So she's basically a big kitten, unless you annoy her, then it's like pissing off the devil." Kurt finished with a smirk and a giggle at the looks of terror on their faces. "She's really not, she's your average grandmother, except she has money and links to some famous people." Kurt said.

"She sounds great." Blaine said resting a hand on Kurt's knee and squeezing slightly and Kurt smiled at him, glancing at the clock on the wall, "Come on, bed beckons and I don't know about you guys but I am ready to fall into bed and not emerge again till the sun is well in the sky." He said standing up and holding his hand out to Blaine who grasped it and pulled himself upright with a slight grunt as the other got up around them.

…

Kurt and Blaine lay in bed, facing each other and Kurt smiled at the slightly awkward nature of it, "It isn't usually this hard to fall asleep next to you." He said running a hand through his hair slightly awkwardly.

"Maybe it's because I think you look beautiful when backlit by the city and want to do things to you." Blaine said seriously, Kurt did look glorious, framed by the lights from time square and all Blaine's brain could conjure is 'how did I get so lucky?'

"Well maybe I want to do things to you too." Kurt said leaning over and kissing him lightly his lips like butterfly wings gently caressing Blaine's own skin and sending shockwaves down both of their bodies.

Blaine groaned and his hands, of their own volition moved to caress Kurt's soft cheeks, sliding down that long neck, momentarily caressing his chest through his pyjama shirt and moving slowly further down eventually cupping Kurt's ass as the other teens hands rested on Blaine's hips, his thumbs stroking at the small strip of flesh not covered by the tanned teens shirt.

"Well what do you want to do about it?" Blaine asked.

"How about I look after you for a change?" Kurt asked kissing Blaine again as his boyfriend moaned in pleasure at the thought.

"Sounds great baby." Blaine said and Kurt didn't hesitate in pulling off Blaine's shirt and latching his mouth onto Blaine's neck, careful not to leave any marks though in case Blaine hadn't packed anything with a high collar, after all it wouldn't do to introduce the love of his life to his family if said love of his life was displaying a hickey that looked like it had been inflicted with a vacuum cleaner.

Blaine moaned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, moaning into his ear and playing with the taller teen's hair.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's lightly haired chest lapping at his nipples and circled them with his tongue smirking as Blaine moaned loudly, luckily the bedroom was soundproofed or the other would have gotten an earful.

"Oh Kurt, feels so nice." Blaine moaned and Kurt, spurred on by Blaine's words allowed his mouth to travel down Blaine's happy trail to the top of his pants, he couldn't resist rubbing his hand across Blaine's obviously hard member and kissing at the waist band of the writhing boys pants.

Kurt slowly reached up and pulled down Blaine's pants, listening to his boyfriends breath catch as he coaxed the material over his erect cock, trying not to touch it so he could drive Blaine crazy.

Blaine's wanton moans had Kurt thrusting against the bed as he finally wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock, feeling the weight of it in his hand and leaning forward to lap at the darkened head as Blaine's body went rigid at the sudden contact.

"So hard, is it all for me? Your body loves my touch doesn't it Blaine?" Kurt asked in a whisper, he was still trying to get used to talking dirty, he was getting better but he still got embarrassed.

"I love your touch, your beautiful body playing with mine, making me feel so alive, never felt this way before; no one else can make me feel this way." Blaine breathed quietly looking down his own body to lock eyes with Kurt.

Kurt smiled up at him, "No one else makes me feel like that either, just you." Kurt said before he wrapped his ruby lips around Blaine's member and suckled slowly on the tip, which caused Blaine to moan loudly and his hands to twist in the duvet so as not to grab at Kurt's hair.

Kurt slowly lowered his mouth over Blaine's cock, bobbing up and down while allowing his tongue to slide out of his mouth to bathe the lower part of Blaine's cock he couldn't quite fit into his mouth, still being rather inexperienced. Blaine had no complaints though, or at least he wasn't making any known as he writhed against the dark blue sheets his body contorting with pleasure.

"So good Kurt." Blaine moaned brokenly, his voice stuttering as he was assaulted with pleasure and his eyes looked down to see Kurt bobbing up and down Blaine's own member between those delicate lips, it was something that was just about to short circuit Blaine's brain, seeing his beautiful boyfriend pleasuring him.

Blaine pulled Kurt up off his cock though to kiss him deeply, their tongues battling for dominance they both knew one of them would concede rather quickly, in this case Kurt conceded and Blaine's tongue explored that delicious mouth with vigour.

Blaine slowly flipped them over so that he was above Kurt, looking down at his still clothed boyfriend, he'd fix that. He slowly unbuttoned Kurt's pyjama shirt and exposing all that beautiful pale flesh to the city lights streaming in through the window.

"I think this city was made for you, you look gorgeous like this, all spread out on this huge bed, all the lights from time square reflecting across your beautiful chest, you were made to be worshiped and admired and I am so glad it's me who gets to do it." Blaine said as he did as Kurt had and allowed his lips to start travelling down his boyfriend's neck, his hands were not idle, slowly pinching and rolling Kurt's rosy nipples as the taller teens breathing became more ragged.

"What about you? I think you were made for this city. You just seem to fit." Kurt said with the odd moan breaking up his sentences.

"It's not just because I'm 'compact' is it?" Blaine joked kissing down Kurt's fluttering stomach spending a moment dipping his tongue into Kurt's naval, kissing just above it before sliding to the top of Kurt's sleep pants and running his hand over the waist band.

Kurt's hand moved to tangle in Blaine's loose curls, wrapping one around his finger and using it like an anchor so he didn't drown in this sea of bliss and belonging. "You're fun sized and that's how I like you." Kurt said decisively.

The pair of them giggled at the comment and Blaine pulled Kurt's pants down so he could wrap his hand around Kurt's own hard member, Kurt, not wanting to be idle grabbed Blaine's cock and they stroked in time with each other, giving each other mutual hand jobs.

Their hands coaxed moans from each other as the jerking became quick and fumbled as they both began to reach completion, they didn't need to say anything, they just looked at each other, getting lost in the love they shared as they both came all over each other's hands, moaning and whining before kissing slowly.

"Well, welcome to the city." Blaine quipped when he got his vocal chords to start working again and Kurt giggled.

"Don't want to move now." He said as Blaine collapsed beside him.

"Me either, but I'll be right back, you stay here and relax love." Blaine said running his clean hand through Kurt's hair briefly as he went to go get something to clean them up. Kurt just lay in the bed, thanking everything he could think of for such a wonderful boyfriend.

…


	63. Grandma's Song

Chapter 53

Grandma's Song

…

Author's note – So I'm posting this on a Thursday night, hopefully there will be a special little something for you all on Thusday the 10th, because it's my 24th birthday so if I get it sorted, there will be a special little something for all my faithful readers, love you guys.

Thanks to; Lovefremione, JoshuaAshita, Nija assasian, CheecaRose, dreamer 3097, aunthay and KagomeGirl021, for taking the time to review.

Only other little note, I'm going to the Harry Potter Studio Tour Monday, I have officially lost 1 stone 10 pounds now, I have a blood donation Wednesday, a meal and drinks with some of my work friends Thursday, a hen party on Sunday and am pleased to report as of 4:30pm Sunday I will be free for a full week, although I don't know when I'll be sleeping between all of this lot.

Anyway enjoy Jenna and please read and review x

…

Kurt found out that food shopping for 15 teenage boys was a feat that really didn't need to be done at any point in ones life, they had ended up with 5 carts full of stuff, they had agreed to switch out who was cooking on which days and others were rotated as helpers so that no one person got stuck cooking for so many, they were also going to eat out and order take away too, so hopefully what they had bought would last them till they left, they had 3 and a half weeks after all.

But at the moment they were all waiting to meet the infamous Jenna Sanders, Kurt's grandmother, she said she would arrive at 1:30 and it was 1:24, Kurt was excited he rarely got to see her and couldn't wait to introduce her to his friends, especially his boyfriend, who he knew she would adore.

The buzzer rang near the door and Kurt went to answer it. "Hello." He spoke into the little speaker and his grandmother's refined tone came through the speaker.

"Kurt hunny, I'm here." Her voice excited even through the little speaker.

Kurt almost jumped for joy as he heard her, "You still have your key don't you? Just come up." He told her with a slight giggle.

"I'll see you in a minute sweetie." She said and Kurt let go of the button waiting by the door to open it when he heard the knock. The other boys were still sitting on the sofa's trying to keep relaxed as they were about to meet another member of Kurt's rather diverse family, they really wanted her to like them so they had promised to be on their best behaviour.

Blaine moved to stand by Kurt, smiling at his boyfriend's excited squeal as there was a knock on the hard wood door. Kurt opened it quickly and Blaine was surprised, the woman on the other side didn't look like she was in her 60's, she had long blonde hair pulled back into a simple pony tail, with bangs that framed her face, Blaine could see the resemblance in her face, with the same button nose and full lips.

Her eyes were a dark green colour and she was obviously very active, having barely any fat on her body, she also didn't dress 60, she looked more like a woman in her late 40's.

"Grandma." Kurt said and the pair of them embraced enthusiastically, she wasn't much shorter than Kurt and Blaine could see the obvious joy and affection between them both.

"Oh Kurt my baby, let me have a look at you." She said pulling back and cupping Kurt's cheeks, looking him over with a critical eye.

"You are still much too skinny, but you look fantastic sweetie." She said kissing his cheek and pulling him close again, it was only when she pulled back the second time that she caught sight of Blaine over Kurt's shoulder and she smiled.

"Who is this then?" she asked.

"Blaine Anderson ma'am, pleasure to meet you, Kurt speaks highly of you." He said holding out his hand, but she bypassed that entirely and pulled him into a tight hug.

"So this is the boyfriend I've heard so much about, you know how to pick them Kurt, he's certainly handsome." She complimented and Blaine flushed as Kurt smiled at him happily.

"Also none of this ma'am business, my name is Jenna, or Grandma if you like." She told him with a warm smile and Blaine couldn't help but smile back and relax.

"Alright Jenna." He said with a smile as she gave him a squeeze and stepped back.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of my friends grandma," Kurt said taking her hand in one of his and Blaine's in the other, pushing the door closed with his foot and pulling them over to the couches where the other boys had been watching the interaction with interest.

The boys all looked as Blaine sat down, pulling Kurt down with him and Jenna sat daintily next to her grandson, smiling at the assembled boys. "Well you sure found some very attractive friends." She said winking at Kurt and Kurt giggled.

"Well let me introduce you, right down at the bottom there is Tyler, next to him is Ryan, you may want to talk about his accent at some point, my grandmother likes to try and pick up accents." Kurt explained as Jenna smiled at the boys.

"Pleasure to meet you two." She said and Kurt cleared his throat to continue with the introductions.

"Next we have Kynan, whose accent you may like too, Flint and Thad." Kurt said pointing out each boy and Jenna looked them all over with a practiced gaze.

"From the bottom on the left, we have Addison, Wes and David." Wes nodded in greeting while Addison and David waved slightly.

"Then the first blond is Justin the blond next to him is Jeff and then we have his boyfriend Nick." Kurt continued and Jenna looked them all over with a serene smile.

"Continuing on we have, Luke, Tory and my dog Kaleo. Kurt said breathing a slight sigh of relief since he managed to get through the intros without any difficulty; his grandmother was very good at remembering names and faces so he knew she'd remember them all.

Jenna looked them over, "Let's see if I remember anything that Kurt told me. Tyler is the intelligent boy from this lovely state who is slowly coming out of his shell. Ryan is the impulsive Irish one who has a thing for fencing. Kynan is the welsh American whose dad is currently here on Broadway, I'll see if I can pull some strings to get you all tickets to see it. Flint is the protective older brother jock type from Illinois. Thad is the quiet intellectual who is surprisingly protective. Addison is the flirty guy with the heart of gold really, but kisses everyone. Wes is the stern councilman but there is a joker behind the façade. David is the level headed one but add him and Wes together and you have a practical joking duo. Justin is the artist with the drive to be anything he wants. Jeff is the outgoing guy who will talk with anyone and puts other people before himself. Nick is the slightly more cautious one but he is the guy you want to have your back. Luke is hard working one with a need to be punctual and Tory is the daredevil who is equal parts brave and reckless. How'd I do?" she asked with a wide smile, the boys jaws dropped at the descriptions, they were all accurate.

"Nice to know you listen to me Grandma." Kurt laughed hugging her and she ruffled his hair and hugged him back.

"Well if I recited everything you told me about Blaine then we'd be here all day, I'm just glad you have a group of friends who make you genuinely happy. It's been a while since I've seen you smile this much." She said caressing Kurt's cheek in the way only a woman who had been a mother herself could.

"Well I finally told them all so you don't have to sensor it." Kurt told her.

"You told them?" she asked surprised.

"They're my friends, I think they deserve to know, Blaine knew before we started dating." Kurt said as if it was nothing, but everyone in that room, knew that that was the farthest thing from the truth.

Blaine remembers Kurt telling him; it had been the longest 2 hours of his life. Kurt had been so ashamed and embarrassed by the whole incident, something that wasn't his fault and he acted like it had been, like he had provoked the whole thing by purely existing. Kurt and he had sat down on the bed, their knees touching as Blaine had rested his hand on Kurt's knee as Kurt had stumbled through his story and Blaine couldn't remember a point when he hadn't had tears running down his cheeks at Kurt's almost broken revelation.

After Kurt had told the rest of his friends Blaine had spent the evening in Kurt's room, he'd barely slept so that he could keep an eye on Kurt, in case any nightmares had seeped into Kurt's peaceful slumber. He down played it sometimes, but he was still deeply affected by it and sometimes Kurt needed to step away from everything. The last time it had happened Blaine and Kurt had spent a week at the lakes with Burt. Who had taken them up to Vermont so they could have a change of scenery and Blaine had laughed as they had all tried to learn to ski.

Jenna smiled and pulled Kurt to her, kissing his forehead and running a hand through his hair. "My brave little grandson." She said quietly. "My little angel. You should have never had to go through that."

"No one should, but it happened and I have to move forward, I can't change it so I have to live with it." He replied and the others looked at him proudly.

"Well no thoughts of that, come on boys, I'm taking you all out to central park, we can get a Frisbee or something and have some fun." Jenna said jumping to her feet, acting once again like a parent rather than a grandparent.

"Are you sure your Kurt's grandmother? You don't act like it." Luke said, hoping he didn't sound rude.

"Oh sweetie, I'm 62 and I make sure I'm as active as I can be, I run marathons, I dance I do a lot of things. Plus I haven't gone to grey yet." She said tossing her light blonde hair back over her shoulder and laughing at the shocked look on the boy's faces as she told them her age.

"Well I think I've significantly shocked your friends Kurt." She said with a giggle which Kurt joined in on. He loved his grandmother, she wasn't one of those people who clung to the old times, she had firmly embraced everything modern and technical, she knew how to work GPS before even his dad did and Kurt was proud to announce that yes, his grandmother was cool.

She was also very open minded, she had supported gay rights long before it had become what it is today, she had always believed that everyone was born how they were meant to be, there were no mistakes and even though she wasn't really religious, she believed in something after death, she had always fought back against the people who claimed it was against gods will.

"I think you have grandma." He agreed.

"Well come on then, everyone get ready, we'll go to the park, it's still dry, so let's go be big kids in the big city." She said hopping to her feet with all the athleticism of someone half her age.

Kurt bounded up too and headed to go collect his jacket and scarf from his room, Blaine quickly hopped up and sprinted after him. The other boys shook themselves out of their stupor and went to go get their own jackets and scarfs, in a few cases gloves too, it was at least dry and not very windy in the city, but that didn't mean it was in any way warm.

…

Central Park, it was like a magical land to the boys, it was almost tucked away in the middle of everything, but it opened up into a beautiful retreat from all the hustle and bustle of the crammed city, it was like being locked in solitary and then suddenly being allowed outside to breath and it was something they were all enjoying. Kurt's hand was tight on Kaleo's leash as they found a deserted area of open grass and Tory, pulled out the Frisbee he had. No one had a clue why he'd brought it but they were all thankful now as they began throwing it round.

Kurt let Kaleo off his leash and the dog barked happily, knowing it was play time as he began darting between all the boys and Jenna as they tossed the Frisbee between them. Kurt even joined in himself, he was enjoying the freedom of running around like normal boys his age and he was filled with the joy that no one here knew him or them, they were unknown here and they were nothing but a group of excitable teenagers.

Things started to get interesting when both Kurt and David started pulling out unusual launch methods, Kurt having perfected a very strange technique which involved a series of forward flips and then using his momentum to launch it.

…

As they all walked back to the apartment, out of breath but radiating with happiness Kurt told himself it was a very successful introduction, while his grandmother hadn't said anything to the boys Kurt could tell she liked them, she wasn't one to hang around if she didn't she simply didn't put up with that kind of nonsense. So the fact that she had just spent 2 hours at the park with them spoke volumes and she had said dinner that night was on her. But there was going to be a rota for the rest of the trip.

But Kurt could definitely say, he was loving the city and couldn't wait for the rest of the trip to unfold.


	64. Not While I'm Around

Chapter 54

Not While I'm Around

…

Author's note – So tomorrow is my birthday and I have a little treat for you then, but here is a new chapter to hold you over till then and after that it will be updated next Friday. So enjoy.

Thanks to; Nija Assasian, CalliM, aunthay, dreamer 3097, Lovefremione and AweSoMeLAgain for the lovely reviews and Lovefremione, I'd love to say you could have Jenna for a grandma, but she'd be mine first, if anyone wants to know who she looks like, think Calleigh Duquesne from CSI Miami for her looks, just imagine she looks a bit older. Anyway Enjoy all. xx

…

Burt Hummel had decided to take it in his own hands, Kurt was in New York and he had some time to try and settle the score between these kids who were giving his kid a hard time.

He had gone through a lot in his life and he wasn't about to allow some punk kids to make his kids life harder simply because of stupidity and ignorance, his son, hell the world deserves better than that. He'd called Carole and asked her if it would be alright for him to talk to her son.

Man to man so to speak. Well man to punk kid and he wasn't about to let the kid get any leeway on him, he was determined to make the kid think twice before he even came near Kurt again and he wasn't above threats if he needed to use them.

He watched as Carole pulled up in the drive, Finn looking in awe at the house Kurt had bought for them, Burt had kept their old house but he wasn't about to make Kurt feel bad about the fact that he had bought a big house, he'd told his dad he hadn't felt safe, their old house was only 3 blocks from Kurt's attacker and Burt had agreed to them moving.

So when Kurt had bought this big house for them Burt had agreed, it was close enough to his garage to not be to big of a problem and it allowed Kurt to be closer to Dalton and allowing his friends to stay over more often. Seeing Kurt open up like that and smiling again, was more than worth the price of the house.

"Carole, come on in." Burt said as he opened the door allowing the single mother and her freakishly tall son to come in.

"Hello Burt." She said and Finn didn't make eye contact with the man.

"How about I you look round the house Carole while I talk to Finn?" Burt suggested, he didn't want her to get upset if he said something to get the point over to her son.

"You don't mind, it's a beautiful house?" Carole asked.

"No feel free, I just ask you don't touch anything in the master bedroom in the attic or in Kurt's room, but feel free to have a wander round." Burt said.

Carole smiled and headed for the stairs to upstairs. Burt motioned Finn to precede him into the living room. He sat down in his favourite arm chair and Finn looked very uncomfortable as he sat perched on the end of the sofa.

"Now Finn, I think it's time you and I had a chat." Burt said getting comfortable.

"About what sir?" Finn muttered not looking at Burt, looking everywhere but actually, including at the painting that Justin had gifted to Kurt for Christmas the year before, a stunning abstract picture with reds, oranges, yellows and whites.

"I think you know, I'm waiting to hear your side, because I have heard enough from others, why don't you explain it to me, why you're uncomfortable with my son?" Burt coaxed, he had an urge to smack the kid and he would if he was pushed far enough.

"Gay guys make me uncomfortable. They like flirt with you and don't back off." Finn muttered.

"Trust me kid, you are in no way my sons type, because a guy is gay, it doesn't mean anything, I bet if a girl started flirting with you, you'd lap it up, but because it's a guy it's horrid, they are no different from anyone else, just ask them to back off and they will." Burt said.

"Yeah or they'd rape me or something." Finn didn't even see it coming, the solid smack to his jaw that made his head spin.

"Never even joke about that, that is a horrible thing and no kid at that school would ever do that. If you ever say anything like that again I will find out and I will make sure you get a matching shiner." Burt growled.

Finn looked at him in shock.

"Rape is never something to joke about; it is the ultimate in violation and never ever joke about it." Burt said and suddenly he didn't even want to try and understand Finn, he just wanted to make sure he would never say anything like that around Kurt and never touch him.

"If I even hear you say anything like that to my son or hell, getting within 5 feet of him, not only will his dog have your arm but you will be finding out what the inside of a police station looks like, trust me if you're scared of gay teenagers, just imagine prison." Burt growled.

Burt rubbed at his bald head; this was going to take time.

…

Kurt woke up with Blaine cuddled up against his back, arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and head resting between the taller boys shoulder blades.

Kurt smiled and looked out of the window and saw the city just waking up. The sky was overcast and it looked like it could either rain or snow, but it didn't matter, they were going to go furniture shopping today and then tomorrow they were going to see a show and Kurt was going to get them to say which show they all wanted to see first.

Kurt rolled over slowly so as not to dislodge Blaine, whose head ended up resting on his shoulder and Kurt couldn't help but run his fingers through Blaine's loose curls and running a hand over his cheek kissing his forehead gently.

Blaine made a happy noise in his sleep and Kurt couldn't help but smile. Blaine was such a puppy sometimes, the sort that just melted your cold flinty heart with their big sad eyes, so much so that you didn't mind when they jumped on the furniture or got into the food.

The lack of sun didn't dampen Kurt's view of his boyfriend; he was enjoying watching Blaine's chest rise and fall and feeling his breath tickling the side of his neck. Kurt quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was just after 7. No need to be moving yet then, so he made sure he was comfortable and just enjoyed the peace.

Or he would have done if he hadn't felt Blaine's hard cock pressing against his hip; he stilled for a moment and moved a hand down to cup at Blaine's member through his pants. He knew exactly how to wake up Blaine.

…

The rest of the boys were sat in the living room, Kynan was sat half asleep on one, leaning against Ryan's shoulder breathing in the scent of his friend.

"So do we have any idea what those two are getting each other for Christmas?" Jeff asked from where he was sat, Jeff in his lap and leaning back against his shoulder.

"Blaine said he'd bought his already but didn't say what and Kurt was keeping stum as well, he did ask if we could go out for a while on Christmas eve, so we'll be going to see a show and they'll be staying here." Justin said, he was busy texting Brian, hoping he could come up for a day since Pittsburgh wasn't as far from New York as it was Ohio.

"Well we'll just have to make sure we stay out till we have to come back." Addison said, he was busy texting Sam and asking him how his winter break was going, hopefully the other teen would be receiving the flowers he had ordered for that day, a bunch of snowdrops and white roses, as long as Sam wasn't allergic he'd be golden.

"Yeah, let them do what they like." Tyler said lying down on part of the couch his head resting on Tory's lap, everyone was so comfortable with each other it wasn't even mentioned.

"Well they are happy and if nothing else they deserve some time to be happy, think about what their lives are going to be like when they move out here, just think if we call move out here maybe we can live with them, but we should let them see what it'll be like with just the two of them." Luke insisted.

…

Blaine kissed Kurt gently, both their hands covered in each other's cum, Blaine couldn't help but lick the liquid from his fingertips and Kurt blushed lightly as Blaine did that, it didn't matter what happened, Blaine could make Kurt blush at the drop of a hat.

Kurt knew, that he wanted everything from Blaine and he was willing to try and get it sooner than he'd thought, he just needed to get the guys out, tomorrow night, that's when he'd finally give himself to Blaine, to allow himself to be that connected to his boyfriend, his world, his best friend.

His now and his future, he wanted to be with Blaine forever and he was willing to do everything he could to have that. He wanted them to live here together, maybe some of the others could live with them if they came to college in the city, he wanted them to get married one day, to have a family with Blaine and have everything they both deserved. If he had his way he'd have his own label with a big company, or even his own and Blaine would be the musician he seemed destined to be. Either that or he'd make it big on Broadway, but Kurt would support him no matter what he wanted to do with his life.


	65. Touch Me

Chapter 55

Touch Me

…

Author's note – So I wrote this fic in literally 2 hours, so it was a very quick fic. But I hope it lives up to expectations, also today is my 24th birthday, so I will be going out tonight and having fun. Hope you enjoy my birthday with me on this fic.

Thanks to; njferrell, Nija Assasian, dreamer 3097, CalliM, mumimeanjudy, crazy4remi, Lovefremione and Phictionmaker7 for the lovely reviews and little note for Phictionmaker7, thank you for pointing out my mistake, I have no beta and haven't this whole fic, so if that's some of the worst of my spelling and grammar than I'm very pleased with myself, but sorry for all of the mistakes.

…

Kurt looked around at everything he had prepared, Blaine had gone out to fetch dinner, Kurt had called it in but the place was pick up only, but he hoped Blaine would be surprised with the work he'd done to the room. He'd ordered Italian, plenty of pasta and sauces and he was hoping to get Blaine excited before he delivered the final blow.

He decided to go downstairs to wait for his boyfriend, his hands were shaking slightly from tension, he wasn't scared, not really, but he was anxious. He knew what was going to happen and he knew he trusted Blaine, what he didn't know is how he'd react to it, after all the last time he'd actually had something other than Blaine's fingers in him, he was being raped on the floor of the schools showers.

Kurt shook his head, couldn't think of that now. Blaine would never treat him in such a manner, he knew that, he knew he could trust Blaine, but that wasn't what he was worried about there, he was worried about how much it would hurt, he'd been in agony the first time and he didn't want his first time with someone he truly loved to be overshadowed by pain.

He jerked from his thoughts as the door opened and his boyfriend, bag of food in tow, came inside, bundled up in a coat and scarf.

Kurt hopped up and walked over to help Blaine out of his coat, placing the food on the floor for the moment before he hung Blaine's coat in the little side closet they had discovered earlier.

"So was it bad out?" Kurt asked, it had began raining earlier, but the other boys were at a show and would e for at least 3 hours so they'd be fine till then.

"It's not too bad" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand as Kurt picked the food back up.

The pair of them plated up the food and sat together at the small table enjoying the solitude. Blaine took a drink of his sparkling water and looked at Kurt with such adoration that Kurt was in no doubts that tonight was the night.

Dinner was quiet, just enjoying the others company without more teenage boys screeching and squawking, now both boys loved them, but sometimes you needed some us time.

Kurt was happily sipping his own sparkling water and looked at Blaine from beneath his lashes. "Want to take this to the bedroom?" he asked.

Blaine gulped visibly and nodded; Kurt picked up both their glasses and left them on the table, taking Blaine's hand in his own biting his lips slightly as he guided his boyfriend up the stairs.

Kurt took a deep breath before he pushed the door open, showing Blaine what he'd been up too since the other teen had been out. The star lights were turned on and twinkling gently, there were little flameless candle on the bedside tables and the stereo was playing their playlist, one they had sat and made together, which was just songs that reminded them of each other.

"Kurt, this is beautiful." Blaine complimented looking round slowly taking it all in.

"Well, I wanted tonight to be special." Kurt replied.

"Why's that baby?" Blaine asked turning to give Kurt his full attention.

"Because I'm ready, I want to be with you, in every way." Kurt said looking deep into Blaine's eyes begging him not to ask too many questions or Kurt may very well stop the whole thing.

Blaine almost moaned aloud at that, he looked deep into Kurt's eyes before moving almost impossibly close, kissing Kurt's lips with an air of love and understanding; after all it was hardly going to be a chore for him to have sex with his gorgeous boyfriend.

The kisses seemed more intense than usual; their hands not idle as they ran them down each other's bodies. Blaine caressed Kurt's back, dragging his fingers down Kurt's arms and back up again to then traverse his back and rest on Kurt's wonderful ass, he palms it slowly as Kurt's own hands grip at his back.

"Look at me Kurt." Blaine prompted pulling back slightly. Kurt, his eyes blown with lust, blinked at Blaine as if unsure as to what he was going to say.

"I love you, if you need to stop or you need a break, you tell me, never think you need to just please me." Blaine said caressing Kurt's cheeks with his thumbs, Kurt smiled his eyes slightly damp, but neither of them mentioned it. Kurt leant forward to kiss Blaine and their tongues met quickly Kurt's quickly submitting.

They slowly undressed one another, Kurt's hands shaking slightly as he removed Blaine's sweater and pulled off the shirt the other teen had on underneath, Blaine tried to distract him slightly by latching onto his neck and sucking, nibbling and licking at it, making a hickey of epic proportions as he unbuttoned Kurt's vest, slid off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

He pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes as he slowly pushed all of the material off his shoulders and down his arms, neither saying anything as the fabrics hit the floor, leaving Kurt's beautiful pale chest exposed. Blaine pushed off his own shirt and moved back in to press his body against Kurt's, their bare skin colliding and making them both moan breathily.

"Let's move to the bed." Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded as his own mouth latched onto Blaine's neck, trying to give him a hickey similar in magnitude to his own, he'd get Blaine for that later, at the moment he was too swept away by all the emotions to really care.

Kurt's knees hit the bed and Blaine ever so slowly lowered him down onto the dark comforter which contrasted with his skin beautifully as the lights played across the pale canvas of flesh.

Kurt scooted up the bed so that he lay sprawled in the middle as Blaine crawled over him, he was glad he'd remembered to take his shoes off downstairs because there was no bigger moment killer, except for leaving socks on.

They resumed their kissing, their hands ghosting over each other's chests, running across nipples and each pinched and rolled the nubs between fingers and Kurt was the first to break the kiss and moan deeply. Blaine took that as a sign to continue and he leant down to lap at Kurt's chest, sucking on those pretty pink nipples with enthusiasm.

Kurt's hands flew up to Blaine's hair, running his fingers through it, breaking the curls free from the gel and letting Kurt's hands move through it easier.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's torso and lapped at Kurt's naval, making the taller teen giggle as it tickled his hands moving down to grip Blaine's shoulders as the shorter teen ran his hands around the top of Kurt's jeans.

They both took a deep breath as Blaine unbuttoned the pants and dragged the zipper down, the noise amplified to their hormone crazed brains as Blaine slowly revealed Kurt's underwear and he could feel himself salivating already, Kurt was like chocolate, the more time you took the better you enjoyed the experience.

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly and Blaine looked up at him, Kurt's eyes, lust blown, glancing at him from behind those long dark lashes smiled at him, "I love you." He said.

"Love you too Kurt, I love everything about you." He said.

Kurt lifted his hips and pushed down his underwear as well as his jeans, Blaine slowly pulling them down and revealing every inch of his boyfriend for his lusty gaze. He tossed the jeans off to the side and rested above Kurt. Their chests mere inches away from contact and he nodded to Kurt. Who needed no further acknowledgment to unbutton and unzip Blaine's own pants, pushing them down, Blaine kicked them off, taking the time to toss his socks off as well and suddenly what they were about to do was so much more real.

Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders pulling them flush together, their entire fronts connecting intimately as they both moaned at the contact.

Blaine pulled back to run his fingers through Kurt's hair and kissing his cheeks, forehead and lips randomly.

"You alright?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine, but I want to do it this way, I want to see you, want to know it's you." Kurt replied.

"Trust me Kurt; it will never be anyone else, never again. I promise you." Blaine replied and Kurt smiled, moving one of his hands to dig around under one of the pillows and pulling out a new tube of lube and a small foil square.

Blaine took the lube from Kurt and rolled to the side so he was resting next to Kurt rather than being hung over him. Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled one of his legs over his own tanned hip, opening Kurt up for him.

Coating his fingers in lube and rubbing his fingers together to warm the gel up he rubbed it along Kurt's hole, he started sliding down Kurt's body and took Kurt's impressive erection between his lips and Kurt flung his head back as Blaine used the distraction to slowly push the tip of his index finger into Kurt's tight hole.

Kurt couldn't form word beyond 'Blaine', 'please' and 'don't stop' as Blaine lapped at the head of his erection and he could feel Blaine's calloused finger stretching him out to finally take his boyfriends impressive cock. He wasn't so much worried it would hurt; he knew it would hurt to begin with, but he trusted Blaine to make it good, so he let himself just feel everything his love was doing to his body, playing it with all the practiced ease of his guitar.

Blaine, feeling Kurt relax against his finger slowly coaxed in the second and began scissoring them to thoroughly stretch out his passage to ease the way for his own throbbing cock.

He pulled off of Kurt's cock and moved so that they were face to face as he slowly pushed in the third finger. He watched as Kurt flushed under his intense scrutiny but Kurt smiled at him happily and Blaine could tell he was alright from the way he was rocking back onto the fingers embedded in his body.

"You ready?" Blaine asked quietly, not wanting to break the spell in the room, they were here together, they had been together for a year, in about a week and here they were, taking a step that was so momentous he almost couldn't believe it.

"I'm ready." Kurt said and he reached for the condom before Blaine could grab it, tearing the foil and pulling the rubber from the casing and slowly jerking Blaine's cock as he pushed the latex down over his erection and Blaine couldn't stop the broken moan that passed his lips at the feel of Kurt's warm hands on him so intimately.

"Lay back beautiful." Blaine said quietly, helping Kurt to recline against the pillows and grabbing a spare one to prop Kurt's hips up to make it easier for the both of them, Blaine grabbed the lube again and coated the condom with probably more than he needed but he wasn't about to risk Kurt regretting this.

They took a moment as Blaine's fingers finally fully escaped from Kurt's body just to stare deep into each other's eyes, letting their love and reassurance pass between them as Blaine lined up his cock with Kurt's loose hole.

"Tell me when to stop alright." Blaine said, it wasn't a question, he knew Kurt would need to stop, which Kurt was thankful for.

"I will." Kurt assured him and he nodded and Blaine, his body quivering with need slowly rested the head of his erection against Kurt's hole and slowly pushed forward, Kurt's body didn't seem to want to let him in at first but as Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed the head of Blaine's cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle to enter the beautiful body beneath him and they both had to hold still.

"Wow, you're so tight Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt just kept breathing trying to keep calm. "You alright?" Blaine asked.

"I'm okay, just need a sec." Kurt said slightly breathless, he took a few minutes to come to terms with that slightly familiar sensation, "you can keep going." He urged Blaine and the shorter teen nodded, slowly pushing forwards and watching Kurt's body swallowing his cock up almost greedily and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, interlocking their fingers so they were connected as much as they physically could be.

Blaine felt his hips come to rest against Kurt's ass. "I'm all the way in Kurt." He said quietly and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. Blaine unlinked one of his hands from Kurt to run a soothing hand across Kurt's face and leaning down to kiss him.

"Feels so full. Doesn't hurt either." Kurt said slightly surprised.

"Well I think I used half a tube of lube so I'm glad it isn't hurting you, you feel so good around me Kurt, feels so right like this, I love you." He said with a smile and Kurt looked up at him with a huge smile.

"I think you're alright to move now, just go slow." Kurt said quietly, as the sensations settled over him and he honestly thought he'd be more pained and terrified by it all, but he wasn't it was like it was meant to be, like his body was made for Blaine and Blaine alone and that made him feel so right with the whole thing.

Blaine did as he was told, slowly pulling out a couple of inches before pushing back in equally slowly and angling slightly, trying to find Kurt's prostate and after a couple more slow thrusts Kurt jerked and moaned beneath him.

"I think I found it." He said kissing Kurt deeply as Kurt's arms jerked him forwards so they were flush against each other.

"Faster, please Blaine." Kurt moaned and Blaine was more than happy to oblige their bodies moulding together as the pace picked up and the pair of them began moaning in earnest, Kurt's nails dragging down Blaine's back as his mind was assaulted by the pleasure.

It felt like his body was on fire, like he couldn't get enough of it and only Blaine could make him feel like this, only his boyfriend would put his pleasure before his own and he couldn't get enough, Kurt kissed him deeply before coming to a decision and waiting for the right moment before he rolled them over so that now he was perched on Blaine's lap and his boyfriend was looking up at him in shock.

Kurt feeling suddenly self-conscious began slowly rocking back and forth on Blaine's cock; Blaine moaned and wrapped his hands around Kurt's hips. "So close baby, are you close?" Blaine asked.

"Feel so good Blaine, I'm close too, come together?" he asked and Blaine nodded, before flipping them back over as Kurt's legs wrapped around his hips and Blaine began pounding Kurt's body, both their heads thrown back in pleasure as Blaine moved one of his hands to grab Kurt's glistening cock and jerking it along with his thrusts.

Kurt, completely overloaded by pleasure could only babble that he was coming before he erupted across Blaine's hand and their joined chests, Blaine thrust three more times before he too came, filling the condom before dropping forwards his head coming to rest on Kurt's heaving chest.

"That, was my first time, the one I'll remember forever. Thank you love." Kurt said, his voice raw from the scream he had let out with his orgasm.

"Kurt, you gave yourself to me, even though you were scared and with everything with you've been through, that is a gift and I can't thank you enough for giving yourself to me, I love you baby." Blaine replied, his own voice wrecked from their activities.

After they had cooled down a bit Blaine grabbed at the condom and pulled back slowly, soothing Kurt who whimpered as his body began feeling sore and tender as they disconnected.

Blaine took off the condom and tied it closed. "I'll be right back baby; I'm just going to get something to clean us up." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek as his boyfriend's eyes became heavy.

Blaine was quick to throw away the used condom and he got a washcloth that he dampened and he cleaned himself off first in the ensuite before rewetting the cloth and going back to the bedroom, Kurt was just hanging on to consciousness as Blaine cleaned him off, wiping his worn body tenderly. He tossed the wash cloth aside, deciding to clean up in the morning, he pulled the comforter out and scooted next to Kurt, pulling the covers over them as Kurt curled up, his head resting on Blaine's chest and Blaine couldn't help running his hands through Kurt's hair.

"Go to sleep baby, you deserve it. I'll see you in the morning." He said and the pair of them, completely entwined fell into a sated sleep.

…

The door opened and the others looked in as quietly as possible before hurriedly leaving the pair to sleep.

"Told you." Nick said with a smile, throwing his arm over Jeff's shoulder.

"I'm happy for them, doesn't mean we can't tease them in the morning though." Addison agreed.

"Just let them enjoy each other, especially Kurt, that can't have been easy for him. It must have taken so much courage for him to let himself be with Blaine like that." Justin replied.

"How about we all get some sleep and then we can all talk about it like adults in the morning." Kynan said covering a yawn with his hand and the other boys agreed and all bid each other goodnight as they departed to their rooms.

…


	66. Good Morning To You

Chapter 56

Good Morning To You

…

Author's note – Hey guys, sorry there was no chapter last week, my computer literally died, I had to send it out for repair and only got it back Wednesday night, I lost the part of the chapter I had written and this is what I could do on short notice. It would be longer but I have a dentist appointment and a wedding Friday and Saturday. Next chapter will be longer I promise.

Thanks to; dreamer 3097, CheecaRose, Katie Cullen 239 twilight fan, Lovefremione, yesiamstrangegetoverit, CalliM, aunthay, KagomeGirl021 and inkinmyheartandonthepage (formerly Nija Assasian) for the lovely reviews.

…

Kurt woke up to the view out of the window from where his head rested against Blaine's bare chest, the city beyond the glass was covered in white, looks like he should have checked the weather report the day before.

Kurt smiled, running his hands over Blaine's chest, running his fingers through the chest hair. He felt on top of the world, well he kind of was up here, but everything had seemed to click in his head. He was sore of course, but there was something so right about that feeling.

He felt Blaine shifting and smiled as the other teen began to wake his hand reflexively tightening around Kurt's waist pulling the skinny teen closer to his own sleep warmed body.

Kurt felt Blaine's lips brush against his forehead, "morning gorgeous, you feeling alright?" Blaine asked his voice still scratchy from sleep and Kurt looked up at him with a smile.

"I feel great." He said kissing Blaine's chest lightly, "Blaine, thank you, I know it sounds silly but, you, you just made it so special, I only wish I'd been able to give you my virginity too."

"Hey, look at me," Blaine said tilting Kurt's chin so they were looking each other in the eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, you did. Kurt you never gave it to someone, it was taken the first time and while you weren't technically a virgin, you were in every other way. You willingly gave yourself to me last night, that was something I had only hoped for one day. But Kurt, I just want you to see what I see, you are, the strongest, most determined person I know and I am honoured that you love me." Blaine kissed his lips softly and Kurt sighed in pleasure.

"Why do you always know what to say?" he asked quietly as they broke apart.

"I don't, I just say what I think." Blaine replied with a blush.

"Wanna shower with me?" Kurt asked sitting up slowly, the covers tumbling down his body leaving his bare chest exposed.

"I can think of nothing better." Blaine said sitting up himself and Kurt smiled, running a hand through Blaine's chest hair.

Blaine dragged himself completely from the warm bed first and shivered slightly as the cold air hit him, before turning to Kurt and holding out his hand, Kurt used it to pull himself upright, wincing slightly and resting his other hand on his lower back.

"You alright?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Sore and tender, but I'll be fine, I'll just be limping that's all. Good thing I think we'll be indoors today, but I have plans tomorrow, I want to take everyone to the Gershwin so we can have a proper look round, we're even allowed to have a bit of a go on the stage since my grandmother approved it." Kurt said smiling as Blaine's hand came to rest against his aching lower back, urging his steps forward towards the bathroom, he was glad they had their own because it meant they didn't have to hear the others teasing for a little bit longer.

"I'm glad you don't regret it." Blaine said quietly as he turned the shower on, Kurt was setting them up some very fluffy blue towels but he turned at Blaine's words.

"I'd never regret it with you Blaine." Kurt said as they stepped into the shower.

…

The other boys had agreed that only one of them would stick around to talk to Kurt and Blaine, the others had decided to go out and get a nice hot breakfast for everyone as a sort of 'congratulations on having sex' thing.

Kynan had been the one chosen to stay, he knew why, he and Kurt were surprisingly close although Kurt was close to everyone, but Kynan and he were kind of the same, well except for the rape part. Kynan and Kurt were both very open people about their sexuality and refused to be sorry about it, but they were both vulnerable too, just in different ways.

He was relaxing on the couch, petting Kaleo who was resting his head on Kynan's lap, scratching the black fluffy ears when he heard the door to Kurt and Blaine's room opening, he looked up, but obviously couldn't see them from his angle on the couch.

"Morning love birds," he called as they reached the bottom of the stair case, Kurt was clearly limping and Kynan smiled slightly at the sight they made, Blaine being very attentive towards Kurt and making sure he was alright.

Kurt flushed brilliantly and Blaine looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, no need to be shy; we're all happy for you. Just to let you know we will all be joking about it later, but we really are happy for you." Kynan stood up and Kaleo looked a little put out as the petting stopped. He walked over to them and wrapped the pair of them in a hug.

"We're all really happy for you; we know that it must have been hard for you both to go through with that." Kynan said pulling the pair over to the sofa and watching as Blaine sat down first and Kurt carefully perched on his lap.

"No it wasn't easy, but I was ready." Kurt said quietly.

"Well we're all happy for the pair of you, we adore you guys and we're just glad your happy and that you can move forward." Kynan said clasping Kurt's shoulder gently to show his affection, or as well as he could while the brunette was perched in Blaine's lap looking very contented, like a very large house cat.

The moment was interrupted as the other boys spilled in; laughing raucously and the smell of freshly baked pastries followed them along with the enticing smell of bacon and sausage.

"Morning lover boys." Jeff greeted running over and throwing his arms around Kurt and Blaine in a strange hug.

"Morning Jeff." The pair replied as the blonde pulled away.

"We've decided we shall leave mention of last nights activities alone for today but we reserve the right to bring it up any time after that." Nick said as if he was negotiating for a better deal on a flight or something and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other slightly bemused.

"Well as long as we leave it alone for now I think we'll all be happy." Blaine said.

Kynan looked as if he'd suddenly remembered something, he got an almost wild look in his eyes as if he'd just been stuck by lightning and had gone slightly crazy from the power surge.

"Oh I wanted to ask everyone something, who wants to hang out in a theatre tomorrow?" he asked almost vibrating with excitement.

"Depends what for." David said sitting down as some of the others set up the pastries and treats.

"My dad wants to meet everyone, but he has a new costume fitting and he's going to be at the theatre all day with my Tad." Kynan said excitedly. He talked fondly of his dad, who was one of those parents who let his son do what he felt he needed to and stood by him no matter what, the others had met him, but Kurt hadn't.

"Sounds like fun." Kurt said, he was eager to meet the man that Kynan held in such high regard and as far as Kurt was concerned the man was already a good role model.

The morning was peppered with thinly veiled jokes at Blaine and Kurt's new found sexual relationship and everyone was laughing and joking as yet more snow began to fall outside, casting the city in a blank canvas, it truly was beautiful. It was nearly lunch time when Kynan told the boys to get ready.

…

The theatre was huge, Kurt couldn't help but smile, although he doubted he'd ever be on stage, he simply couldn't put himself out there like that anymore, he didn't think he'd be able to do that, not on a regular basis anyway, but he was more than happy with where he was now and let's face it he could have a longer life in the fashion trade rather than the stage shows.

A tall man stood in the middle of the stage, Kurt knew he must have been Kynan's dad; the teen looked exactly like the older man, except for the height difference. There was another man on the stage with him, dressed in a pair of tight jeans with a V-necked t-shirt and a leather jacket and Kurt couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

Kynan however spotted the men and made a run for the stage, the men looked up and the bright smile that appeared on their faces was a sight to behold. Kynan's dad hopped down off the stage and started sprinting up towards his son and the pair collided arms wrapping round each other instantly as the toppled to the floor laughing joyously.

The other man on the stage laughed happily hopping off the platform and walking towards them with as much dignity as he could muster with two almost identical men lying in the aisle of a theatre in New York City.

"No hello for me Ky?" the man asked as he stopped next to them.

Kynan pulled back and hopped to his feet with vigour and almost pounced on the man. "Hi Tad, miss me?"

"Of course I did." He said wrapping his own arms round Kynan as Jack lay sprawled on the floor looking adoringly at them. His son and his partner happy to see each other.


	67. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

…

Author's note – I know this is firstly not a long chapter and secondly not a very good one, I do promise it will get much better I may take a week off just to try and get my head back in the right place to work on this, but between long shifts, weddings, anniversary's and birthdays I've been so tired. So sorry guys.

Thanks to; aunthay, CheecaRose, inkinmyheartandonthepage, Yesiamstrangegetoverit, dreamer 3097 and CalliM for the lovely reviews. Also yes the ND will be back in soon.

Fic of the week - Champion's Lullaby by SweetCaroline91

…

As Kynan pulled away from his tad he turned to his friends, "so introductions to these two, my dad Jack and my Tad Ianto." Kynan said pointing to his dad, who had gotten up from the floor and his tad who he still firmly had a hold of as if afraid he would leave if he let go.

The boys all smiled and greeted the two men who looked over the assembled teens with interest. Jack, now back on his feet looked them all over before he gestured with his head towards the stage.

"Anyone wanna come try on some costumes?" he asked with a huge grin on his face, some of the boys didn't know what La Cage was, so obviously they had no clue that for all intents and purposes Jack was a drag queen for 8 shows a week.

The boy's cheers echoed around the room and Ianto laughed jovially keeping his arm around Kynan's shoulder and guiding him while the others followed behind and Jack moved to the very back of the group.

"So, Ky told us a lot about some of you and the rest we've met before," they had met everyone but Kurt and Ryan before, Ryan had been ill at the last parent's night and hadn't been around for Kynan to introduce his parents to.

Kurt couldn't help but stop as they stood on the stage, looking out at the rows upon rows of empty seats, the whole atmosphere was so different from their competitions, he guessed it was because people paid to see the musicals where as half of the people at the contests were family and friends of the competitors.

He didn't notice Jack until the older man stepped beside him, Blaine was a short ways off listening at Ianto was apparently telling a funny story about the father and son team.

"Looks different from this side doesn't it?" he asked, his voice, like Kynan's was smooth yet relaxing it was almost like melted chocolate and Kurt had to smile at the new similarity he'd discovered from the pair.

"Yeah, it's completely different, even from our competitions it doesn't have the same feel as being on this stage and looking out, even though the place is empty." Kurt replied looking at the man next to him with interest.

"Trust me, i thought the same thing, you see, i kind of stumbled into the theatre world and as a result i had no clue at the time what i was getting myself into. I'd just married my fiancé, Kynan's mother, i had a job as a model, well say model, but i was just walking down a street in London with a friend and we were singing, i think it was 'anything goes' me and my friend Ruthie and next thing we both knew the director of a show on the west end ran up to us, said there was a problem with his main actors for the show in 3 weeks and asked if we'd audition. We did, both of us having never acted before and the rest is history i guess, Now my ex-wife couldn't take that something was taking up so much of my time, i was at rehearsals 6 days a week, i was then doing 6 shows a week and she was pregnant at the time, she cracked when Kynan wasn't even a year old. She had just up and walked out, leaving me with a baby and a blooming career, now Ianto at the time was merely an acquaintance. Ruthie had asked him to meet me, he was just out of uni and looking for work, after getting to know him i asked if he'd be willing to be my, i guess nanny is the best term for it, in return i paid him and he lived in my house with Ky and me. My career skyrocketed and i was in demand for other shows, like the lion king and the producers."

Kurt hadn't been expecting this, this man was pretty much a blank space to most of the media, no one knew much about him other than he had a partner and ex wife and a child, but no one knew any specifics and here he was, spilling it all to Kurt as if imparting the knowledge of the universe and maybe he was.

"Well it was about that time i started having feelings for Ianto, Kynan was about 3 at the time and i was just getting up the courage to tell him that, we=hen my ex storms back into my life, now that i was making money she came back, demanding i 'give her what she deserved', i think my exact words were 'you got what you deserved when you left, fuck all.' She then tried to take Kynan from me, she still tries. But anyway, the rest is a story for another time, i have a feeling that you'll be around for a long time, you'll hear the rest eventually.

Kurt was slightly startled at the sudden change; he followed Jack and everyone else to the back stage area.

Racks of costumes, piles of scripts and sheet music, it wasn't the cleanest place Kurt had ever seen and but it had character. It was a real theatre, where real people made the lives of the people in the audience a little bit brighter for a while and that was really something Kurt admired.

"So who wants to ransack the costumes?" Ianto asked pulling over the boys looked shocked, except for Kynan and Kurt who laughed at the boys faces when presented with the sequined gowns and extravagant shoes that made up the costumes.

"What? I dress in drag 8 times a week." Jack said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

…

The rest of the morning trip in the theatre was spent trying on every elaborate frocks and watching each teen stumble about in increasingly high heels, with only Kurt managing to walk around in them making it look easy, he'd said with an entirely straight face 'i asked for a pair of sensible heels when i was 3, i just don't wear them much now because let's face it, you'd all make more jokes at Blaine's expense.'

…

By the time they left the theatre, thankfully injury free, they had arranged a dinner date for just before new years with the men and Kurt was looking forward to it.

The snow had started falling again as the boys walked back to the apartment, their legs and feet were sore and poor Tory, who had been dared by Wes and David to try walking in the highest heels Jack had for them to try on. He'd subsequently fallen head over heels in them, Kurt had taken them after that and shown them how to walk in a foot's worth of heel and do it with relative grace, balancing had made his calves sore though.

The walk back was rather relaxing, for those who weren't limping anyway. They were discussing what to eat, they decided that they would cook something, well cook something and order a desert from the cake shop they had found round the corner from the apartment. It was not too far from time square and it was a really underappreciated little place, it was usually empty. But it employed actors who were between shows. Which the boys like because for a small tip they performed a song.

Nick and Jeff seemed to be the only ones who were mostly unaffected by the whole 'ordeal' of costumes and heels, they were running along in front of the group, hurling snow balls at each other.

"Come on boys, we're going to get some cakes." Addison yelled down at them as the continued to run down the mostly empty streets. Even the natives weren't braving the snow the streets held only homeless people, a cop on a corner and a woman hurrying along with shopping bags, obviously taking the shortcut to her apartment.

…

The ride up to the apartment was filled with chatter and excitement as the cakes were held tight in the hands of Kurt and Blaine, who were going to be keeping their eyes on them as it was decided that Justin was going to be head chef tonight, Luke, Wes and Tyler were going to help him, which meant the others were going to sit at the dining room table and playing some games, Kurt had agreed that they could go out Christmas shopping tomorrow, as long as he took Kaleo he'd be fine.

They had decided to order a real tree for the place, nothing said Christmas like real pine. They would buy decorations and decorate the whole place up and all of the boys were like little kids again, the little 5 year olds that wanted to help decorate the tree for the first time. Kurt couldn't wait for that.

…


	68. Authors notes

So for those who don't know about the apparent cull of fics here, just wanted to mention my fics if they do get removed will be available on scarves and coffee and my own website, which while still a work in progress is going to be available to house my fics and if anyone needs some space I could probably house your fics there temporarily too.

But my site is loveofgleek. yolasite just remove the spaces, as I said still a WIP, hopefully it won't be needed but they'll be there anyway.

~Gleek x


	69. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

…

Author's note – Sorry there was no chapter last week folks, my close friend moved to Florida to work for a year and because of other commitments I couldn't see her off, so I was unable to actually bring myself to write anything. So I'm really sorry about that, my website is also in progress, so some of my fics are not up yet, this fic will be up in each of it's chapters and I will remove all the chapters that are just authors notes.

Thanks to; aunthay, Lovefremione, CheecaRose, inkinmyheartandonthepage, dreamer 3097 and Kairii77 for their lovely reviews.

Also working on another fic, interspersed with this one, called 'All the boys wanna dance with me' in which Kurt and Blaine are female, give it a read if you like. It's just something for me in-between doing this fic, because let's face it; we all need a break every now and then.

Fics of the week go to - Champion's Lullaby by SweetCaroline91, The Kitten and Coyote by Niamh -Rain and The Anderson's PA by inkinmyheartandonthepage

…

Kurt looked around the store, huge collections of decorations the store had, everything from whimsical little trains and fairies, there were icicles and snowflakes and just plain baubles in multi-colours. Kurt like the incandescent ones that would change colour in different lights.

"So are we all going to get a couple of things and mix them together on the tree, or do you want a theme?" Jeff asked.

"Everyone get a couple you like and we'll buy everything else in silver and red so we have some character." Kurt said and the boys broke up to look around, Kurt had to grab an iridescent bauble which changed from green to brown to blue in different lights. He also grabbed a little ballerina with a blue dress, he couldn't help but smile, he had one just like it at home, it was his mothers when she and his dad had spent their first Christmas together he had bought it for her and bought her another one every year since.

"That's sweet." Blaine commented looking at the ballet dancer. He himself held a pair of turtle doves and a little silver reindeer with little red gem eyes.

"They're cute too, maybe we could make this a thing, every year everyone can buy a new ornament for the tree, we could always get together at Christmas, what do you think?" Kurt asked.

"Us or the whole group?" Blaine asked.

"The group, I like this feeling, having everyone here and I'd love to do it every year." Kurt replied.

"I think that's a great idea. Only problem would be is what will we do when everyone has their families, as big as your duplex is I don't think it would have enough space for all those people." Blaine said.

"Well I have first refusal on the apartment below mine, so if it comes up I could always buy it and have it solely as guest accommodation or something." Kurt said.

"That's something to think about, but for now let's focus on this Christmas and make it the best we can, because I have no doubt there will be stuff everywhere by the time we're done decorating. Knowing these guys we'll end up covered in tinsel, streamers and lights probably." Blaine said wrapping his arm around Kurt, Kaleo was safely by Kurt's side, his tongue lolling out and his bright yellow 'service vest' allowed him into the store.

"After last year's tree debacle I'd say that's a fair assessment." Kurt replied, last year they had been without a tree in the commons that they most used, so the boys, being maybe a little cheering on Christmas 'spirit's' had decided to go get their own tree, long story short the night had ended with Jeff, Tyler and Addison all tied together with tinsel and decorated like a tree, they had then spent the next 3 hours like that and had to explain it to the principal the next morning and that had been a very awkward conversation.

The pair were interrupted as the other boys began making their way back over to their, their trinkets clutched in their hands and a wide range of styles could be seen in the mix, Kurt took some time to get the rest of the decorations, claiming it would be easier to get them himself, the only thing he was unsure of was what to top the tree with, at home he and his dad always placed the angel his mother had given to his father for their first Christmas together on the tree, now he was unsure of what to do, so he decided to leave it for now, they still had plenty of time to get one after all.

…

The bags were strewn all over the room, tinsel laid on most available surface and baubles were tossed on most of the seats, Kurt had called and asked where they could get a tree from round here and his grandmother said she would get one for him. It was being delivered right now, trying to get it through the door, leaving pine needles all over the place.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to mind thought because the tree looked so pretty and it would look even better when they had all the lights and decorations on, making it the unique little piece of them that would be displayed right in front of the window, casting it's twinkling little lights all around and Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face at the thought of it.

Jeff was stood next to him and couldn't help but ask. "Hey, what's put that huge smile on your face, unless Blaine's offering something up later." Jeff joked nudging Kurt with his shoulder and Kurt let out a bark of laughter.

"No, nothing like that, just, can't wait to see what this is going to look like when we're done, a bit of all of us that will be there for everyone to see, after all there are a lot of windows in this place." Kurt joked back nudging the blonde back and smiling widely.

"That's sweet, we'll have to find ways to do this as often as possible, it's nice being able to do whatever we like and let's face it none of us have abused that power yet, we haven't even gotten drunk and tried to pole dance yet." Jeff said with a serious face that had Kurt laughing so hard he was having to clutch at his ribs to try and lessen the pain it caused.

"What's have you done to him?" Addison asked looking at the pair like they were crazy, he couldn't work out the looks they were throwing each other.

"Just telling Kurt that we should totally abuse our solitude here and get drunk and have an orgy." Jeff quipped lacing his fingers together and fluttering his lashes at the good looking teen, who looked at him, didn't comment, just raised an eye brow and looked at Nick.

"Not sure your boyfriend would like that, mine wouldn't, or I could try and get him up here to participate." Addison said which basically sent Kurt to the floor in stitches as he thumped at the floor and heaved for breath.

"Alright stop now before Kurt chokes." Blaine said, going over to help Kurt calm down, rubbing his back and getting him to follow his breathing, much like he did if Kurt had panic attacks. Even though he didn't get them much anymore.

…

The boys had finally finished, between tying each other up with lights and tinsel they finally just had the topper for the tree to put on, which Kurt hadn't gotten yet.

"You know," Blaine began looking at Kurt, "I think I have the perfect thing, wait a moment." He said pecking Kurt on the lips as he headed up to the room they shared, Kurt looked after him in confusion as the others made sure that their decorations were in prime spots on the tree.

Blaine bounded down the stairs, Kaleo hot on his heels as he held an elegantly wrapped box in his hands. "I know it isn't Christmas yet, but I figured it was a worthy enough cause." Blaine said handing the box to Kurt.

"Blaine." Kurt started only for Blaine to place his finger on Kurt's beautiful red lips to silence him.

"None of that sweetheart, just open it." Blaine urged.

Kurt smiled, finger still pressed to his lips and he nodded, looking at the box, wrapped in a beautiful sparkly turquoise paper with a white ribbon wrapped round it finished in an elegant bow with small pale blue streamers interlaced.

"It's almost too pretty to open." Kurt complimented looking at it, but seeing Blaine's look he slowly began opening it, hoping not to rip the paper of damage the bow, it seemed silly to most people but Kurt had a thing for keeping the paper and using it as colour references for designs.

"Well open it anyway." Blaine urged, Kurt slowly opened it and as he opened the plain box that was inside the paper his breath caught in his throat and his eyes began to tear up.

"Blaine." He said quietly moving the paper out of the way to get a better look at the contents.

A beautiful angel, she had flowing brunette hair in ringlets, bright blue eyes, a very familiar smile. Her halo was made with what looked like real gold, her dress was a beautiful wedding dress, simple yet elegant, a bouquet of red and yellow roses in her hands and delicately crafted wings.

Kurt couldn't help the tears that slid down his face, he didn't reach up to wipe them away, too concerned with the precious decoration in his hands.

"You showed me that photo of your mother on her wedding day, when you said you wished she could be here to see us, see how you're doing and how in love you are. So I asked your dad for a copy of it, I sent it to a crafts man my brother knows and she made it for me. I thought that at least she could look down on us here, together and so, so in love." Blaine said laying his hands over Kurt's which were caressing the beautiful doll.

The other boys looked at the interaction, every eye in that room was swimming with tears. Kurt carefully put the angel in it's box and placed it next to him on the couch, before turning to Blaine and kissing him with so much love and devotion that the other boys had to look away, it was a private moment and they all felt rather voyeuristic watching them.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair and caressed his cheeks.

"You are so welcome, I would do anything for you, you're my world Kurt, my one and only, my everything." Blaine told him, he reached round and gently took the angel from the box and placed it in Kurt's hands, "how about we put her in her rightful place? Where she can watch over us."

Kurt nodded standing with Blaine, his boyfriend leading him towards the tree. "Want to get on my shoulders to put her up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and Blaine crouched down and put Kurt on his shoulders, standing up without too much difficulty, Kurt was finally at the acceptable weight, well in the lowest part, but that was still a hard fought battle that they had been proud to win, he wouldn't say no to putting a couple more pounds on his boyfriends frame though.

Kurt placed it on with delicate reverence and the pair just looked at it for a moment, her wings powdered with glitter, sparkled in the lights, her halo almost illuminated and her dress draped beautifully across the top of the tree.

Blaine let Kurt down gently, taking the moment to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist resting his cheek on Kurt's shoulder and enjoying the moment of peace, in this place, so full of activity and life; they found a small piece of heaven.

…

Kurt laid down next to Blaine in the bed, running his hands through Blaine's curls, his lips sliding down Blaine's neck, which was arched so that Kurt could get at it easier and make Blaine continue to make those beautiful sounds which were making Kurt's pants even tighter.

Kurt slowly moved down Blaine's body, caressing the tanned skin with his lips and tongue, his fingers moving from Blaine's hair, down his body, feeling the muscles coiling under the taught skin and Kurt couldn't help but adore the feeling he got from giving his boyfriend pleasure.

"Kurt, come up here, it isn't all about me." Blaine said between moans and gasps. Kurt almost disregarded it, but he eventually moved back up Blaine's body so that they were face to face, their eyes connected and their lips were quick to follow.

It was almost a magnetic pull to each other and neither tried to deny it. Blaine's hands travelled down Kurt's back, coming to rest on the globes of Kurt's ass. He couldn't help but squeeze the flesh appreciatively and smirk when Kurt moaned.

"Kurt, can i?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Kurt moaned and Blaine slowly flipped them over, Kurt looked up at him, his hands resting on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine quickly removed their clothing, taking extra care to caress Kurt's limbs as he freed them from the fabric and their bodies quickly moulded together as Blaine reached for the items in the drawer.

He quickly but thoroughly prepared Kurt, loosening his hole with delicate fingers and making sure that he was alright, they may have finally crossed that barrier but Blaine was sure it wouldn't fix everything so quickly.

As their bodies joined together Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine, legs wrapping tight around Blaine's hips which were rocking forward into his body, arms around Blaine's neck caressing and grasping his shoulders as they moved together in a delicate dance of pleasure and as their bodies released that pleasure they lay tangled, just breathing the same air and just existing in the moment.


	70. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

…

Author's note – Alrighty folks, sorry it's been so long, I just needed to take some time out to work out where this fic was going, I sort of lost it and as such updates may be sporadic for a while, they will still happen but there may not be one a week for a while. But I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me and again I'm sorry it's taken me so long.

Hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter.

…

Kurt couldn't help but look around his now very festive apartment, things were on every available surface, you'd think that he'd have taught the boys to keep their mess contained by now, but obviously he hadn't, even Kaleo had managed to drag his bed into the middle of the floor and that was a pain in and of itself.

They had been out last night at the lion king show and everyone had come back on a bit of a high and the result lay before them, Christmas was only a week away now and the boys were thrilled. The apartment was just about fully furnished now, well as much as it needed to be, the boys had all sent their presents for family and other friends home and now it was a case of keeping busy till the big day came, Kurt was looking forwards to his dad being there.

He didn't move as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a chin hooked over his shoulder and followed his gaze out of the window across the snow covered city streets below them.

"You know, you suit this place, seeing the world spread out before you, it's like it was made for you." Blaine whispered against his neck.

"Made for us." Kurt whispered back, resting his arms on Blaine's which were wrapped tight around him. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he enjoyed the contact, looking out across the world that would soon be his true reality, he was prepared for it, he couldn't wait to graduate, to be here with Blaine, in this very place.

Almost on top of the world and the rest of reality spread out before him like the pages of a book, millions of lives waiting to be written, millions of dreams being made and taken away. He couldn't wait to start writing his own story and putting those hopes and dreams down on the blank city pages, hoping to build a life he could truly be proud of, on that would take away the pain he had suffered in Ohio, his attacks and persecution, it would soon come to an end.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Blaine asked, with a peck on Kurt's slightly flushed cheek.

"The future, just being here, with you, looking out at this city. It just makes me want it all the more and I cannot wait to enjoy my future, here in this beautiful place," Kurt turned to look into Blaine's eyes, "here with you." Kurt said quietly kissing Blaine's delicious red lips and winding his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"You know, since we got here, all I've been thinking of is the future, you and me in this apartment, hopefully with at least a couple of kids and maybe a pet or two. Well besides Kaleo and Pavarotti. Maybe another dog, some playful little thing that you'll pretend to hate, but you'll be the one feeding it table scraps." Blaine said and Kurt smiled, he liked that image.

"We'll see, so have you got all your Christmas shopping done?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I sent out all my gifts to family earlier in the week, they should get there before Christmas, it's always a challenge working out what to get the family, after all what do you buy people with a lot of money?"

"Now you see my problem last year, I barely knew any of you and it was mostly guess work."

"Well, you made us all something, that was pretty special, especially since you guessed most of our measurements."

"I've always had a good eye for sizing so it was fortuitous really. Think the others are up yet?"

"Probably, they'll all be in stages of rolling out of bed and making themselves presentable."

"Well how about we go do the same, I was thinking we could go ice skating at rockaffella centre today, sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a perfect idea to me, come on beautiful, let's get you into those designers that most people can't even pronounce before we go and be all sickeningly sweet while skating round in circles."

"Well it is what we do isn't it, be so adorable that other couple weep at how perfectly in love we are?"

"That we do love and I couldn't imagine anyone else I could ever be like that with." Blaine said pulling Kurt flush to him and taking his delicate lips in a passionate kiss that was the sort where you'd say 'there were fireworks', but it was always like that for them, every second they touched was like that and it was perfection personified to them.

Kurt shifted as the sound of doors opening and people shuffling around reached him, he turned in Blaine's arms and saw Ryan, who was clearly in the stages of waking up, running his hands through messy hair and yawning widely.

Kurt had to smile; they were such boys some times. "Morning." He called and he saw Ryan startle and turn to look at the pair he obviously hadn't realized where already in the room.

"Oh, morning, sorry." He said covering his mouth as a jaw cracking yawn broke free.

"Yeah, you look like you didn't sleep, everything okay?" Blaine asked, which was true, Ryan had a couple of dark rings under his eyes that were more prominent than the last time he'd tried to study for the exams last year and didn't sleep properly for 2 days.

"Nick and Jeff spent half the night giggling about something or other so I ended up only getting a few hours of sleep, just pump me full of caffeine and I'll be just fine." Ryan assured them and Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, they knew that Nick and Jeff were convinced that Kynan and Ryan should be a couple and that they were planning on how to get them together, although Kurt and Blaine agreed that they needed something else too.

"Sorry, we can move you into another room if that's any better for you." Kurt offered.

"Nah, I'll just ask them to keep it down tonight, they haven't been too bad, luckily they don't do much with me in the room." Ryan said, the pair had been dating now for about 3 and a half months and were kind of prone to making out at random intervals, the others didn't mind usually but sometimes they got very handsy.

"Well if worst comes to worst we can always shift you in with Tyler and Justin." Kurt offered, Ryan wasn't one to complain, he was the 'suffer in silence' type, so when he was barely awake to function something was wrong.

"Is there anything else the matter?" Kurt asked as Blaine poured the other teen a very large mug of black coffee.

Kurt sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him; Ryan ran a hand through his messy red hair and sat down heavily.

"Come on, what's on your mind?" Kurt asked.

"How do you tell one of your closest friends that you like them as more than a friend?" Ryan asked quietly, he leant forwards, head in his hands as if in disbelief that he'd even asked that question.

"Let me guess, Kynan?" Kurt asked sympathetically and Ryan nodded sadly.

"Ry, I can only tell you what I see and all of us know you're crazy about him, to be honest none of us know why it's taken so long for one of you to admit it. Kynan is like your shadow, you two are worse than Nick and Jeff where." Kurt said and Ryan looked at him, his green eyes almost luminous as the emotions flashed across his face.

"Ryan, I think we all want you to be happy, Kynan just about worships the ground you walk on and I think, that you two need a bit of time to yourselves to talk about it, so what we are going to do is, we are going out skating today and you and Kynan are going to stay here and talk it out, because I think you'll always be questioning it till you suck it up and see where it's all going." Kurt said resting his hand on Ryan's shoulder and massaging the tense muscles as Blaine handed the Irish boy the cup of coffee, black with a sweetener.

"I agree, you two need to talk about it, it'll rip you apart to not say anything then watch him move on with his life, you know Kynan wouldn't approach you, he's to self-conscious for that, but you need to get that daredevil attitude out and bite the bullet before one of us spills the beans for you." Blaine said sitting on Ryan's other side, handing over another mug of black coffee to Kurt.

"It's so hard though." Ryan said a slight whine in his tone which had the pair chuckling lightly at him, he had a slight problem with getting whiney when he was tired and the boys were all very much aware of the quirk, it wasn't any different from Tory constantly walking into doors as soon as he got up, but then Tory seemed to hurt himself daily anyway and the boys had taken pride in telling everyone of Tory's latest half asleep or daredevil injury.

"Trust us, we know it is, but you would you rather live with 'could have, should have, would have' or would you rather look back and say 'I tried'?" Blaine asked, both boys had gone through it, Blaine with asking Kurt out in the first place and Kurt went through it with telling Blaine about his rape and then later with them finally having sex.

Ryan didn't say anything he seemed to be trying to absorb what the pair were telling him and his gaze turned to the city sprawled out beyond the windows. Kurt and Blaine didn't say anything either, instead choosing to allow Ryan to think over what they had told him.

The rest of the boys woke slowly, trickling into the room and joining them with their morning beverages, ranging from hot chocolate (Justin and Luke) to lemon tea (Thad). All of them watched the city wake up, at least until Wes grabbed the TV remote, placing his half drank cup of very milky coffee on the table flipping over to the news.

The news was full of the typical things, war, scandal and the little interest stories they play to try and lighten the mood, the boys watched with a sort of vague interest before Kurt clambered to his feet, stretched and told them he was going for a shower.

Kurt took the time to look around the bedroom without company, he saw how his and Blaine's things blended together beautifully in the space, Blaine's bowtie from the previous day was hanging off the mirror of Kurt's vanity, it just looked right, Blaine's slightly preppy and geeky personality, visibly mixing with Kurt's slightly more fashionable and reserved one.

He grabbed his underwear and went through the closet to the bathroom, he' pick out an outfit when he was clean, then he'd be able to take the time to look through the racks and piece together an outfit that was appropriate for a day outside in the city.

Kurt stood in the shower, water pounding down onto his skin and washing away the grime that had accumulated on his skin. He quickly cleaned off and dried off, he began sorting through his clothes, he didn't want to wear anything too expensive in case he were to fall on the ice, he was a decent skater and he hoped he wouldn't, bruises were hard to colour coordinate with.

He decided on a pair of tight corduroy pants, they weren't the most fashionable thing he owned, but they were resilient and easy to dry off if they got wet, he grabbed an undershirt a shirt, a vest and a military style jacket. It was times like this his layering paid off.

As he finished dressing a pair of muscular arms wrapped round his waist, "I got the boys to get ready babe, Ky and Ryan are going to stay here and we can go and enjoy winter in the city." Blaine said and Kurt couldn't believe he got so lucky.


End file.
